


Living to Write and Righting to Live

by LivingThroughtheNight



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 141,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingThroughtheNight/pseuds/LivingThroughtheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla AU. Laura Hollis works as a journalist for Silas Magazine. Jump starting her career with a gutsy move, she now covers articles based on major city events; particularly involving the Mayor. But after Carmilla Karnstein returns from working abroad to the magazine's headquarters, Laura finds herself having to deal with the cocky columnist; much to her dismay. Although some things shouldn't be taken at face value...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title loosely based off of the song "Troublemaker" by Olly Murs.

It's funny how sometimes the smallest thing can trigger a lifetime of events. One small occurrence; one tiny slip, and things can change course. On this day, Laura pressed the snooze button on her alarm. She was never that person. When her alarm went off in the morning, she typically turned it off, yawned as she stretched her arms and back; a few cracks escaping from her body before she flung her sheets off of her. She was eager in the morning. She loved her job. Working for Silas Magazine has been a dream come true. She was hired a year and a half ago; her job responsibilities included coffee, lunch orders and pickup, note taking during meetings, and more coffee.

About three months ago, Laura was zoning out during a meeting as the puppy man-child, Kirsch, rambled on about women's basketball and how he had no problem covering the article. That provoked an argument from one of his sports section colleagues, Danny, who was not about to allow her favorite sport to be degraded into fit women bouncing up and down in short-shorts. Laura liked them both, separately. Together they were constantly at each other's throat.

Kirsch was happy-go-lucky, and despite hitting on any walking vagina, he was as innocent as they come. Danny was incredible in Laura's eyes. She stood up for what she believed in and had an air of confidence that was hard to ignore. She always looked after Laura; from alerting Laura of the powdered doughnut's remains on her cheek on her first day on the job, to warning her that their boss, Matska Belmonde, had returned two days early from her trip two weeks ago. It was easy for Laura to crush on the tall redhead. But the one time early on in their friendship when Danny asked her to get drinks, Laura awkwardly invited her friends Perry and LaFontaine to join them; thinking it was a casual hangout. Danny had been brought into her friend group ever since. And Kirsch joined shortly after.

But as the two sports journalists battled out for the women's basketball article, Laura drifted down to her notes. She flipped the page she was currently using and continued making points regarding a taboo topic. There had been a brief discussion a few days earlier on whether or not to write about the speculation that Silas' Mayor had been taking bribes from pharmaceutical corporations, allowing water contamination. Everyone had shied away from the topic, seeing how Matska Belmonde was the daughter of said Mayor. But Laura had been doing her own research since then; between coffee runs, of course. In her mind, it was still a story that needed to be told. Ignoring the headlines of other major news reports wasn't how this business worked. And having the head of the magazine being closely related to the news subject only made it seem more necessary to have an article published. So in Laura's own time, she put together some pieces of an article she only wished to publish.

After the meeting ended, Laura was ripped out of her thoughts by the shuffling of papers and footsteps leaving the conference room. "Hollis, coffee time," Danny said with a half smile; Laura knowing Miss Belmonde had probably made some comment about the lack of beverage in her hand. So Laura just smiled and gave a mock salute before heading off for the refreshments. When she returned, Miss Belmonde sat elegantly in her chair looking down at something in her lap. Danny stood hovering over her, and when her eyes locked with Laura, Danny's eyes widened with anxiety. Laura raised an eyebrow and stepped closer with the piping hot coffee in hand.

"Ah, our little notetaker! I see you've been taking _very_ interesting notes. Do you know why I think they are so interesting?" Belmode asked in an innocence that scared Laura to her core. She looked toward the end of the table where her belongings waited and noticed her notes missing. When she looked back at her boss, Belmonde waved the missing object in the air carelessly.

Laura's mouth began to fall open in an attempt to respond, but was interrupted.

"It's interesting because not once did we talk about my mother's supposed corruption." She waved down at Laura's notes, glancing at them once again. "But here lies what I believe to be quite the amount of information regarding the subject. Even so much as statements from the companies involved." She locked eyes with Laura. "My, I believe someone has been a busy girl."

Laura swallowed the lump building in her throat. She was doing this research for herself. She was bored with getting coffee and picking up dry cleaning. She just wanted to do something for herself for once. But she was careless. She was caught looking into her boss' mother's issues. And she felt her termination closing in on her.

Belmonde turned toward Danny suddenly. "Laurence, please go fetch Betty Spielsdorf. Her attitude and column has reached it's end. I've warned her that she doesn't have the opinion pieces. I could only play nice for so long. Also, I believe the desk next to her has been vacant for some time?"

"Uh, yes, ma'am?"

"Show our little cub reporter to her new workspace," she said with a glint in her eyes as she looked back towards Laura. "Remind me of your name, dear."

"Uh, Laura. It's Laura Hollis, ma'am," she stuttered out.

The woman with power raised an eyebrow with the slightest sense of a smile before pushing herself out of her chair. Danny stepped back with wide eyes during the entire exchange and let her boss approach Laura. "Congratulations on getting your first article, Miss Hollis," she stated as she extended her hand. Laura took it hesitantly before delivering a firm grip. "Don't screw it up," Belmonde said before letting go of Laura's hand. Intimidation danced beneath her words. She handed back Laura's notes and left the conference room.

So Laura went to work on her article. And she finished it with great success. Her first article stepped where no one dared to go, and apparently Belmonde saw something alluring about that. All Laura knew was that she was finally doing what she wanted in her career. And she was thrilled. Everything was routine for her. She had everything planned and nothing was a surprise to her anymore. She liked it that way. It was an organized life.

But today, she hit her snooze button. And apparently all hell broke loose. Seven minutes later, her alarm went off. She groaned into her pillow before sitting up to turn it off. She stretched as she normally did before leaving her bed for the shower. The water was ice cold. She dodged the jet as much as she could until having to rinse out hair products and body wash. Wrapping the towel around her shivering body, she proceeded into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Then, she retreated into the bedroom and pulled on a skirt and a navy blue blouse. After returning to the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee, she began to take a sip as loud banging began on her door. She jumped in alarm and spilled the coffee down her blouse causing her to yelp from the temperature. "Oh my God!" She screamed out as she pulled at her blouse and waved her hands in the air as if to fan down the heat.

"Laura? Is everything okay?" She heard through the door. It was LaFontaine.

"Yeah! It's fine!" She replied bitterly. "Give me a minute." She went back into her bedroom, ripping off her stained blouse and searching for a new top. She groaned at her need to do laundry and picked up a button-up shirt with little cupcakes scattered throughout it. "Fine. I don't care," she grumbled as she began to put it on. She sighed as she buttoned over the skin that had turned a deep red from the coffee.

Making her way back toward the door, she swung it open before looking at the clock. She was later than usual. "What, Laf?" Her tone may have sounded more annoyed than she intended.

"Whoa, hey... Someone woke up in a great mood..."

Laura sighed. "Sorry. I'm just having a rough start. What's up?"

"I was just gonna ask if I could grab that baking book you borrowed from Perry a few weeks ago?"

"Oh yeah. Sure, hold on." Laura jogged into the kitchen and returned to the door. "Here you go."

"Perry's out all day with her mom so I figured I'd surprise her with some brownies or something. You're meeting up with everyone later for drinks, right?"

"That's adorable, Laf. She'll love it. And of course, I'll be there. It's Perry's birthday. I'm not gonna miss that," Laura replied with a smile.

"Awesome. Also, your recent article is top notch. Attacking the recent implications of the Silas Aquarium? You obviously appreciate me as a friend."

Laura gave a tender smile. "Of course I do. And it's an important topic! It needed to be told."

"Well you did great. Also, M.D. killed the opinion section again. Whoever they are, they are my favorite person."

"I haven't gotten a chance to read it yet. I've heard it's a good one."

"They seriously attacked the politics in this city. They compared the politicians and council members to zoo animals. The Mayor was an anaconda. Seemed spookily accurate. It was fantastic."

"How do they get away with that?"

"I don't know, but I hope it never ends. Okay, I'll let you go. I'll see ya later then!" She said with a wave before returning to her apartment a few doors down.

Laura took a deep breath and let a smile grace her lips. She just had to stay positive. The day started off iffy, but there was no reason for it to continue that way.

It was pouring outside. And she forgot an umbrella. And a jacket of any sort. Temperature-wise she was fine; until she was soaked from the rain. Her twenty minute walk to work was just wonderful. As she drew closer toward the front of her building, she let herself begin to feel the approaching relief of the indoors.

And then the splash came. Her mouth dropped open and she stood arms out wide in disbelief. A motorcycle had sped up into a vacant spot by the curb and caused a tsunami toward the already soaked petite dirty blonde. She turned with nostrils flaring toward the motorcycle and watched as someone in a leather jacket, ripped skinny jeans, and combat boots dismounted from the bike and made their way past Laura into Silas Magazine's headquarters still wearing their helmet.

Laura felt her blood boiling as she stomped after them. When she entered the building and turned toward the elevator, she saw the doors begin to close. She groaned and reached out for it as if will alone would stop it. Her head dropped toward the squeaky floor as she slowly walked toward the elevator.

"You coming or what?" She heard, causing her head to snap up. Someone was holding the elevator doors open for her. She let out a sigh with the saddest smile on her face as she walked faster toward her destination.

"Thank you," she said before actually entering the elevator. Then, she saw the woman casually leaning back against the elevator railing.

"No problem, cupcake." She wore a smirk across enticing lips. Her dark eyes pierced deep into her making it hard to breathe. Her dark raven hair curled across her shoulders on to her leather jacket and- Laura's thoughts suddenly brought her back to reality. Her eyes moved down the rest of the woman's body. Leather jacket, ripped skinny jeans, combat boots, and a helmet held down to her side.

Laura immediately frowned. "You came in on the motorcycle," she stated roughly.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "I'm well aware, thank you..."

"You got me soaked!"

The woman grinned. "I have that effect on people."

Laura was left speechless for a moment as she tried to recover from this woman's obvious attempt at humor. She shook her head rapidly. "No, you splashed me when you whipped in on that death machine!"

This time, both eyebrows shot up on the dark haired woman. She didn't respond, but continued to stare at the fuming blonde.

"Are you going to say something?"

The woman then began to smirk again. "Maybe you should have considered a jacket."

"That's not the point! You can at least apologize!"

"Listen, cupcake. Maybe I could have avoided splashing you, but you were already walking along your merry way without any form of cover from the rain. So whether I splashed you or not, I'm pretty sure people were already seeing that black bra beneath your blouse."

Laura's mouth hung open as she looked down to see her undergarment visible through her thin mostly white shirt.

"At least I know _I_ definitely noticed on my way in here," the woman added with her ever present smirk.

Laura felt her cheeks turn red as she pulled her bag further up onto her shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to hide her bra. The elevator doors suddenly opened to Laura's floor. She began to step out before remembering she never pressed the elevator button. She turned to look at the woman who returned a deep stare. "Are you not getting off here?" Her arm held the doors open.

"As much as I would love to stare at you all day and watch you squirm, I'm afraid not."

"Then how'd you know this was my floor?"

"Why, you're Laura Hollis. You caused quite the trouble for Mayor Dean with your little article. You're well known around Silas Magazine. And a few other magazine and newspaper companies. Reporting on the Chief's mother? Ballsy move, cupcake."

Laura felt her cheeks turn red again for some reason. "I've never seen you here before."

"I don't usually come to the office. It's always been a bore. But I don't know, so far I've been very entertained." She smirked yet again and added a wink.  
Laura's breath caught in her throat as she let her arm fall from the elevator's doorway.

"See ya around, cutie," the woman said as she continued to lean casually against the far wall while the doors closed.

She stepped back and watched the elevator numbers go up two more floors. She was going to Belmonde's office. It took up the penthouse. One floor up was the conference room. Looking up, you could see the glass walls of the two floors. They were much smaller than the rest of the building, but still substantial in size. The conference room and Belmonde's office each had two-way glass. And yes, that was unsettling. You never knew when you were being watched.

* * *

 

Carmilla smiled down at the elevator floor as the doors closed and separated her from the small ball of fury. After hating the instructions to come back from abroad and take up some more responsibility, she had been more broody than usual. She wasn't a morning person. She wasn't a hard-working person for that matter. So her return to the city of Silas was a less than welcome one. Although she had been curious to meet Laura Hollis. She had heard a few things about her from Mattie. Apparently she was a promising reporter. And it took a lot for Mattie to say something like that. Perhaps she was just impressed that Laura had the nerve to research into the Mayor's predicament knowing Mattie's relationship to her.

The elevator doors opened and her eyes were immediately brought to the woman sitting behind the dark mahogany desk. Mattie had clearly redecorated since the last time she was here. The carpet taking up most of the floor was nothing less than extravagant. Paintings adorned the walls and sculptures were tucked in corners and under windows. The room resonated red and the scent of cinnamon engulfed her as she stepped forward. Her footsteps were slow and gentle and had yet to make her presence known. Mattie let out a frustrated sigh as she stared down at something on her desk.

"I see the job's been going easy on you." She placed her motorcycle helmet down on a couch beside her.  
The executive looked up from her desk in alarm before grinning and pushing herself up to her feet. "Well it's about time you decided to show your cute little face here," she said as she made her way toward the younger woman. Carmilla smiled sheepishly and rolled her eyes as Mattie wrapped her arms around her.  
"You know me. Fashionably late," she replied as she hugged her back.

"Always one for the dramatics," Mattie replied as she pulled away. "Sorry I couldn't help you settle in. I've been buried in nonsense for the past week. I trust your apartment is nothing short of fabulous."

"Yeah, I changed apartments..."

"Carm! I had it all picked out for you and everything! It screamed beautiful!"

"Yeah, and it screamed Gucci and Louis Vuitton. It was a _little_ too much for me."

"Fine. I enjoyed myself nonetheless."

Carmilla chuckled. "I'm sure you did."

"And I'm sure you remember what tonight is?"

Carmilla felt a groan move throughout her entire body. "Is it really entirely necessary that I go?"

"Yes. And _Mayor Dean_ would appreciate it. I've been tasked to entertain the richest yet dullest supporters she has. So don't give me lip about who is going to have a worse time."

Her eyes rolled in response. "What is this fundraiser even for?"

"Something about a zoo. Saving the wild animals or something. Wild cats? I don’t know. And yes, I already see the irony after our recent opinion piece. It's all about money. The word _charity_ is used to make all the politicians in the world look more respectable than they really are. We're all just a part of the game, darling."

"Not by choice."

"Who is?" Mattie replied simply. "And while we're at it, I'm going to need to tell the cub reporter she's needed in attendance."

Carmilla's eyebrows rose in response. "Who?"

"You know. Hollis? She's expected at everything the Mayor does now. It's absurd, but it's giving the magazine publicity so I'm not questioning it. Plus, I feel like mother enjoys the possibility of stepping on her like a bug every time she sees her."

"I ran into on the way here."

"So you've noticed how... _eager_ she is."

"I'd say tightly wound, but to each their own," Carmilla corrected nonchalantly as she took a seat on the couch lazily. Mattie made her way back to her desk and sat down as well.

"Well, let's inform the wind-up toy of her plans for this evening, shall we?"

* * *

 

"Yikes, Hollis. Rough morning?" Danny said as Laura rounded the corner.

"Kind of. I don't know," she tried brushing it off. She put down her bag and pulled out a brush to try and tame her wet mop of hair. "Tell me there is still food in the break room," she stared up at the redhead full of hope. She felt her stomach rumble and was concerned how long she had before it began to eat itself.

"Fully stocked," she replied with a smile as she leaned back on to Laura's desk with arms crossed over her chest.

Laura let out a heavy sigh. "There _is_ a God."

"Hollis! Belmonde's calling you up!" She heard being shouted from the receptionist.

Laura let her forehead fall on to her desk. "And that God hates me."

"This early? Belmonde never meets with people before ten," Danny questioned.

"Maybe she saw I was late and I'm about to get fired," Laura replied without lifting her face from her desk.

Danny smiled. "You were fifteen minutes late. Besides, you're always at least five minutes early. Your job is safe."

"My outfit is a mess," Laura continued with her face buried on her desk.

Danny sighed before she stood up straight and pulled Laura's chair out, causing the blonde to sit up in response. "Either way, keeping her waiting isn't going to make things better."

Laura pouted before standing up and making her way toward the elevator. On her way up, she took a deep breath and prepared her perky smile. When the elevator doors opened, Belmonde was laughing as if she was attending a five star comedy show. Laura's eyes went wide and she suddenly felt like she walked in on something she wasn't allowed to see.

"You truly are an evil minx," Belmonde said toward someone sitting on the couch.

Laura took a step forward and cleared her throat. Suddenly, Belmonde saw her and relaxed back into her chair. "Ah, Hollis. Come in."

Laura walked forward and as she stood beside the couch, she noticed the motorcycle woman lounging lazily with her feet propped up on the coffee table in front of her. Laura raised an eyebrow. _Who was this woman?_

"Laura, I'd like you to meet Carmilla Karnstein. She hasn't been very present," she paused to give Carmilla a stern look, which made the raven haired woman roll her eyes. "But she is very much a part of Silas Magazine."

Laura turned to extend her hand to Carmilla. "Nice to meet you," she said cordially, knowing her boss was watching. Carmilla smirked as she grabbed her hand and shook it with a wink. Laura glared in response.

"I need you to attend the Mayor's fundraiser tonight, Hollis."

Laura quickly looked back at Belmonde. "Tonight?"

"Yes, and of course you're the only one to do it," she replied as if it were general knowledge.

Laura opened her mouth to reply, but then settled for a smile. _I guess I'll have to make it up to Perry somehow._ "Of course."

"Great. So I'll see you tonight," Belmonde stated, finalizing the conversation as she placed the press pass on her desk for her to take.

Laura smiled again as she stepped forward and claimed her badge before turning to leave. Her eyes landed on Carmilla before making her exit. The hint of a smile rested on the woman's lips as Laura continued past her and walked toward the elevator.

* * *

 

Laura took a deep breath and knocked on LaFontaine and Perry's door. "Hey, Laura! Um, you do know we're just going for drinks tonight, right? I think you're a bit overdressed..." Laf said seeing her outfit. She wore a black dress to her knees with black heels gracing her feet. Her hair had a slight wave to it.

Laura let out an awkward chuckle. "Yeah, about that... I was kind of roped into a fundraiser tonight. My boss threw it at me last minute and I _reeaaalllyyyy_ wanted to say _no_ , but I was already late today and I didn't feel like pushing the limits and apparently they can't use _anyyybody_ else, which is ridiculous because I did one article and I'm apparently the staple girl for Silas political drama-"

"Whoa! L! Relax," Laf let out a laugh. "Your job's intense. Perr gets that. She'll understand."

Laura threw her arms around Laf tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Tell her I'm so sorry and that I'll make it up to her! And give this hug to her!"  
They laughed and pulled away. "I will. Minus the suffocating part though."

Laura turned and made her way toward the elevator of her building. After hailing a cab and pulling up to the private event, she held out her press pass; allowing the cab to pull up through the gates and let her out. She stepped out into the night air taking a deep breath. The rain had stopped early in the day and the breeze was a welcoming visitor. It swept through her hair just enough without tangling it. People were crowded across the entrance steps in conversation; some smoking cigars or cigarettes, some sipping from champagne flutes.

She made her way up the stairs and entered the hall. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the event. As troublesome as it seemed to be there, she found herself lost in the aesthetics. The hall was dressed with glittering chandeliers and tropical flowers placed throughout. An orchestra settled in the far corner with its instruments singing sweet elegance. Each table held a lace tablecloth with petals scattered upon it. She took note of how unnecessary it all was, but admitted how nice it was to look at. Plus, she was well aware of the fact that the money that was used to setup this fundraiser could have gone straight to the cause.

"Nice dress," a voice whispered relatively close to her ear, causing shivers to run down her spine. She spun around instantly.

Carmilla Karnstein stood before her with two glasses of champagne; one held out to Laura. "Champagne?"

Her hair hung around her shoulders as rebellious as it was earlier in the day. She wore a white blouse buttoned up until the last two top buttons, her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, a black skinny tie hung loosely around her neck, leather pants hugged tightly against her hips, and her combat boots from earlier finished her look.

"My eyes are up here, cupcake," she said with a grin after Laura had obviously checked her out from head to toe.

Laura felt the blush growing on her face as she took the glass of champagne from her. "What are you doing here?"

"What? You think I'd let you have all the fun?"

"Belmonde said there was no one else to write this piece," Laura replied now feeling annoyed. She could have been with her friends if that wasn't the case.

"There isn't. Doesn't mean I can't be here for other reasons."

"And what reasons are those?" She questioned with a raised brow as she watched Carmilla lean a shoulder into the wall next to her.

"Isn't it obvious? Alcohol, food, and attractive reporters," she answered with a wink. Laura rolled her eyes despite still feeling the heat on her cheeks.

"Seriously."

It was Carmilla's turn to roll her eyes. "I have my own job requirements. I'm not here to steal your thunder, so don't worry, cupcake."

Laura's brows furrowed. "Why do you keep calling me _cupcake_?" Her hands now on her hips.

Carmilla smirked. "Your see-through shirt was decorated with them today, no?"

It was at this point that Laura wondered if she could last thirty seconds without feeling her face begin to burn up. Carmilla obviously saw her reaction because she let out a chuckle.

"See? You're making this entertaining for me already."

"I have a job to do," Laura glared, only making Carmilla grin more.

"Then you might want to get started," she said as she took a sip of champagne, her eyes never leaving Laura. The blonde flared her nostrils before whipping around, her hair swirling in the air behind her. Carmilla smiled into her champagne as the petite woman fled the scene. For most of the night, Carmilla kept her distance from the festivities. Despite the conversation earlier, the last thing she wanted was to be there. She noticed Mattie putting on a show for a handful of people every now and then. She played the appreciative daughter role spectacularly. After Carmilla's second glass of champagne, she decided to call it quits. Drinking stopped now so she could leave as soon as possible. The Mayor was going to give her speech soon and after that, she was gone.

She noticed Laura standing off to the side staring down at her phone. Carmilla had seen her recording conversations with it throughout the night. The girl really did get down to business. After watching curiously, she strolled over to the woman too preoccupied with technology.

"Texting your boyfriend?" Carmilla teased with her hands in her pockets. Laura looked up in surprise before scoffing at who had approached her.

"If I am, the world is ending."

Carmilla furrowed her brows despite the small smile across her lips. "You really should think more of yourself, cupcake."

Laugh let out a laugh this time. "No, that's not the problem. The problem would be me wanting a boyfriend. Not interested," she said as she looked back down at her phone.

"You going through a man-hater stage or something?"

Laura looked up and laughed at the fact that this conversation was even happening. "Not at all. Men are great. I like being around them. Just not in my bed."

This caused a reaction that Laura did not expect. Because once her words were said, the most mischievous smile grew on the raven haired woman's lips. And that made a shiver run through her entire body. Carmilla took a step closer, her hands still snug in her leather pants pockets. "That's a shame. I could have sworn I saw Councilman Sheridan sneaking a peek down your dress earlier."

Laura forced herself to swallow at the close proximity of the woman in front of her. "Well, too bad he isn't twenty-years younger. Or a woman."

"Too bad, indeed."

Laura took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together. "So how did you do? Did you do...whatever it was that you had to do?"

"Just about. Shouldn't be too long now."

Laura let out a heavy sigh causing Carmilla's brow to rise. "Problem, sweetheart?"

"I'm supposed to be celebrating my friend's birthday tonight. I really wish Belmonde told me about this at least yesterday..."

"Ah, Mattie isn't that considerate."

Laura furrowed her brows at Carmilla. " _Mattie_? I didn't realize you guys were that close."

Carmilla smirked. "We go way back."

Suddenly, Mayor Dean took a podium that had been set up in the back of the hall. She was about to make her speech. "Finally," Carmilla breathed out.

"Good evening, everyone. I hope you have all been enjoying yourselves. Tonight is a night about preservation. It's about us coming together to keep what has been ever present in our society..."

"Jesus, I know she wants to be re-elected, but comparing that to the city's wildlife preserve? It's a bit much," Carmilla mumbled toward Laura. The smaller woman held back a laugh.

"… are the influential people of Silas; every one of us in this city. And that..."

"Yes, I'm sure she believes everyone in this city has an impact. That's why you see the entire population of Silas sipping on champagne flutes right now," Carmilla added commentary once again. Laura covered her mouth to hide the smile.

"You're into politics, I gather?" Laura whispered.

Carmilla let out a silent chuckle. "Absolutely not. I could care less. It's just hilarious how much utter bullshit is involved." Laura stared at the woman beside her curiously. Carmilla's attention was still focused on the speech as Laura's eyes followed her jawline down to her chin. Then, she stared at her slightly parted lips; her breathing steady as her bangs fell into her face. She watched as the woman ran a hand through her hair to pull back the fringe in her line of sight. Then, she noticed Laura staring and began to smirk. And immediately, Laura's cheeks began to burn as she stared down at the ground.

"… And I would also like to thank my darling daughters for being here tonight..." The crowd began to clap, but Laura's head shot up.

" _Daughters_? Mircalla's here?"

Carmilla shrugged before turning around and making her way toward the entrance of the hall. After seeing the crowd begin to separate due to the conclusion of the speech, Laura turned to follow after the brunette.

"Where are you going?"

Carmilla turned slightly around. "Anywhere but here," she gave a nod toward the hall. "This thing's over. You've got enough material. Don't you have a birthday to catch, cupcake?" she suggested as she began walking backwards.

"I still have to call a cab. And that could take forever. I've already missed most of it. It's fine. I'll think of something to make it up to her with," Laura said more to herself than to the woman retreating. Carmilla paused for a moment, and then sighed.

"Come on," she whined as she started to walk away again.

"What?"

Laura heard her let out a heavy breath. "I'll give you a ride."

"What?"

Carmilla spun around. "Did you suddenly become deaf in the past ten seconds? I said I'll give you a ride." She turned around again and started walking. When she didn't hear footsteps behind her, she looked over her shoulder at Laura's shocked expression. "You coming or what?"

Laura then smiled wide as she jogged to catch up to her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said grabbing ahold of Carmilla's arm and hugging it. This caused the brunette to stiffen from the sudden contact, which made Laura pull away sheepishly; tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She cleared her throat and repeated a simple, "Thank you."

"Yeah... don't mention it, short stack..." She led them toward the valet before handing over her ticket. The gentleman smiled and nodded before running off.  
"What's your destination, cupcake?" Carmilla said as she began to roll her sleeves down.

"The Alchemy Club? The bar downtown." Carmilla nodded at Laura, while pulling her hair up into a ponytail. The gentleman returned rolling the infamous motorcycle in front of them. "Wait, you rode _that_ here?"

Carmilla took the helmet off of the vehicle as the valet also handed over a leather jacket. She tipped him before turning back to Laura. "You're sounding pretty picky at the moment, cutie."

"It's- but isn't it- they're dangerous!"

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "I'll go turtle speed just for you, babe." She held out her jacket. "Put this on, it's gonna get cold when we start going," she said without making eye contact. Laura took it hesitantly. She waited for Laura to follow her instructions before shoving the helmet at her as well. Laura took it in her hands.

"But what about you?"

Carmilla flung her leg over the vehicle and placed her hands on the handlebars. "With the speed you're gonna make me go, I'd be safe wearing a blindfold." Laura pouted before pulling the helmet over her head. Carmilla took in her appearance and smiled to herself. She was definitely cute. Stuck up, but cute. "Hop on."

Laura stumbled awkwardly on to the bike before hesitantly placing her hands on Carmilla's shoulders. The brunette let out a chuckle. "You're gonna want to hold on a little tighter than that." And with that said, she started the bike and they zipped off.

Laura immediately moved her hands and wrapped herself tightly around Carmilla's torso. She let out a high pitched shriek at the quick jump in speed, which elicited a laugh from the driver. The entire ride consisted of Laura gripping tighter against Carmilla every time they went around a turn or had to speed up again. Aside from the fear flowing throughout Laura's body, the scent of the woman in front of her was somewhat intoxicating. With that thought, she shook her head. This woman was clearly a flirtatious jerk... who was generously giving her a ride. She would have let out a groan after that thought, but a sudden turn caused her to shriek instead.

When they pulled into the parking lot and Carmilla had turned off the vehicle, Laura still refused to move. "We're here, cupcake," Carmilla finally announced.

"That... was terrifying."

Carmilla chuckled. "Oh come on. It wasn't that bad." Laura struggled to get off of the bike, so Carmilla maneuvered off with ease before steadying Laura's arm as she pushed herself off of the motorcycle.

Laura looked up at the brunette after taking the helmet off. "I think my heart stopped twice." Carmilla rolled her eyes and took the helmet from her. After shrugging off the jacket, Carmilla took that from her as well. "I definitely need a drink after that." Holding her clutch in both hands in front of her, Laura began to walk backwards. "I could buy you a drink as a thank you..."

Carmilla watched her slowly move away from her. Her dress was completely form fitting. The cute girl shrieking against her moments ago was replaced by a jaw dropping woman. _When did that happen?_ Carmilla's eyes trailed up from her heels, her slender ankles and legs, up her hips, past her cleavage and back into her honey eyes. Laura's smile was no longer as innocent as it had been. Carmilla knew she had been caught ogling her. But the difference between Laura and her was that Carmilla was not ashamed of it. She smirked in return.

This woman was confusing to Carmilla. One moment, she was ready to bite her head off. Then, she was shy and self-conscious. And now she was alluring. All together, Carmilla found herself drawn to her. And that's when things get dangerous.

"You coming or what?" Laura dared her to follow.

Carmilla suddenly took in a deep breath. "Very tempting, cupcake. And as much as I'd love to party crash this birthday event, I'm going to have to respectfully decline the invitation."

Laura pouted slightly and Carmilla felt like punching herself in the face even more. _Why_ wasn't she going to go drink with this very attractive woman? _Why_ wasn't she going to try to sleep with this very attractive woman who seems to be very much interested in her?

_Because apparently I've lost my mind._

She sat back on her bike, resting the helmet on her lap as she pulled on her jacket. "Raincheck though. I'll see you tomorrow, cutie," she finished with a wink as she pulled her helmet on and spun out of the parking lot.

Laura let out a large breath she hadn't realized she'd taken. She didn't know what came over her. She actually offered to buy her a drink. She didn't even know where that came from. Well, she did know. She saw the hungry look in Carmilla's eyes as she stared at her. And the fact that Laura had more champagne at the fundraiser than she planned to have definitely helped. She groaned and pushed herself through the bar doors for some birthday celebration. And a lot of drinking.


	2. She's So Mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title loosely based off of the song by Matchbox Twenty "She's So Mean".

The next morning was rough. Not because she was late, or because she spilled coffee, or got rained on like the day before, but because she drank too much for her tiny body. And the coffee at her desk was barely keeping her alive. She was almost done with her article on the fundraiser, but all she wanted was to go home and die quietly in her bed. Her face rested against her desk in an attempt to regroup.

"Rough night?"

Laura jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see Carmilla sitting on top of the vacant desk beside her. They still hadn't replaced Betty's work space. Laura groaned and laid her head back down. "Drinking is bad."

Carmilla let out a laugh. "So I take it you _actually_ partied like it was your birthday... when it wasn't."

"I plead the fifth."

"Guilty."

"Innocent until proven."

Carmilla raised a brow before leaning closer and clapping her hands together loudly next to Laura's ear. Laura sat up immediately with her heart racing out of her chest. But when she realized what just happened, the ringing in her head became completely unavoidable. "That was mean," she said sadly as she began rubbing her temples; elbows propped up on her desk.

"All cruelty springs from weakness."

Laura peeked up at her. "Are you calling me weak?"

Carmilla smirked. "Only when you don't own up to your actions."

Laura scoffed. "Thanks, mom." She sat up straighter. "Is there something you wanted or are you just here to torment me?"

"A little of both."

Laura rolled her eyes. "So what is it then?"

"I came over to tell you that Mattie wants you to interview Mircalla Dean tomorrow afternoon."

Laura's eyes lit up. "So she _was_ there last night." Carmilla shrugged before handing her a piece of paper.

"Here's her apartment address. Be there by one. Do you need a car sent for you?"

"No, I'll manage. Thanks." Carmilla nodded as she made her exist without any form of a farewell.

"Who was that?" Danny said as she passed Carmilla toward Laura. Her curiosity stemming from annoyance more than anything.

"A pain," Laura answered with a huff. "Apparently she's been working abroad for awhile and came back."

Danny nodded with slightly squinted eyes, but left the topic. "How's the article coming?"

"Almost done. Thank the Lord! I'm ready to bury myself in my bed and Netflix the world."

"Did you know M.D. was going to be at the fundraiser last night?"

Laura gave a puzzled look. "No... How do you know they were there?"

"They already sent in their opinion piece. I was talking to S.J. in editing and she let me read it. They ripped everyone apart at that event," Danny said with a slight laugh. "One of the most, if not _the_ most antagonizing article they've written. They said the real animals that need to be kept in captivity were the elitist guests believing their presence last night made a difference for Silas. I believe the quote ' _Free the animals. Cage the politicians'_ , was used."

"Oh my God," Laura replied. "That's a bit rough."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I disagree..." Danny crossed her arms and shifted her weight. "So last night was different... I swear I've never seen you so gung ho about taking shots," Danny let out a laugh.

"Yeah... I don't know what got into me." That was a lie. She knew exactly why she went hard last night. She had asked a sexy woman to have a drink with her and was denied. And the worst part is that she works with her.

_But it's also the best part..._

She mentally slapped herself for that thought. Being able to stare at her everyday shouldn't be uplifting. Carmilla made her feel insecure. The way she stared at her made her feel like she had Cheetos dust on her face, but was unable to wipe it off. It was infuriating and captivating at the same time. She had this arrogance about her that made Laura want to smack that signature smirk off her face, but yet she was drawn into it like a vacuum.

Laura was losing it. She had been crushing on Danny for forever and suddenly this woman shows up and is taking over her every thought. Carmilla was nothing like Danny, as far as she could tell. Danny was confident. Carmilla was cocky. Those were two completely different things. Danny was chivalrous and outspoken. Carmilla seemed to care little about anything and had something to hide. Not only that, Danny was a redhead Amazon, while Carmilla was a raven haired porcelain doll; without the frilliness. Laura thought she had a type, but apparently she was into jerks now as well.

"Well you were definitely entertaining," Danny said with a chuckle.

"Oh God. Did I do something embarrassing?" Laura cringed. She kind of forgot how she got from the bar back to her apartment.

"Not really. You just started playing with my hair in the cab, while singing a song about me being a ginger princess."

Laura felt her face pale before burying it into her hands. "Kill me now."

"I mean, it was a good song. You said I would have people waiting on me hand and foot, but I would also have my own sword to fight for myself because I'm apparently too badass to let anyone fight for me."

"You're making me want to die faster."

Danny laughed. "It was cute. Even when you passed out and I had to carry you into your apartment with your drool on my shoulder."

Laura kept her face in her hands. "Ugh. You really are a ginger princess." She looked up at her sheepishly. "Thanks."

"No problem. Like I said, it was entertaining." A smile was shared between the two before Danny spoke up again. "I'm about to head home, but tomorrow I'm meeting up with Laf for lunch. You're welcome to join."

Laura was about to accept before hesitating. "Crap. I can't. I have to interview Mircalla Dean tomorrow."

Danny's eyes widened. "The mysterious second daughter? Wow. That's pretty big, Hollis."

"Yeah. I should probably prepare for that tonight." She sighed knowing she would have to prolong her date with Netflix.

"Well, if I don't see you tomorrow beforehand, good luck."

"Thanks. See ya!" Laura called after Danny as she departed.

Laura finished her article, and tidied up her desk before taking her leave. As she exited the building she noticed the familiar motorcycle parked in front again. The owner mounted it with both feet steadying her on the ground. Her focus was on the phone in her hands.

Laura hesitated. For some reason she wanted to speak to her, but she couldn't think of anything to say. The soft breeze blew her raven locks in front of her face, causing her to have to run her hands through it in order to reorganize it. She wore skinny jeans again, this time without any rips and they were black. From what Laura could tell, it looked like a thin t-shirt beneath her open leather jacket. And then Laura noticed the high tops on her feet. She had to admit, she looked good, but this woman was not professional at all. Her apparent close relationship with Belmonde obviously allowed her to get away with it.

"You gonna stare all day, cupcake?" Carmilla said without looking up from her phone. Laura's back straightened in shock. Why was she never smooth enough around this woman? Carmilla peeked up from her phone with a smirk before stuffing the device in her coat pocket. "Seems you survived your hungover work day. Congrats."

"I'm not really sure I survived at all, actually," Laura let out a slight laugh as she stepped closer.

"You're breathing and looking good doing it. I'd say that's a win," Carmilla said with a wink.

Laura rolled her eyes despite the smile on her lips. "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"I've been told that a few times actually. Typically while I'm putting my clothes back on," she finished with a grin as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Laura's mouth hung open for a second before glaring. "And you're disgusting."

Carmilla let out a hardy laugh, which took Laura even more by surprise. It was such a pure sound. She marveled at it. Internally, of course.

"We all have our flaws, cutie. So you want a ride?" Carmilla motioned her head toward the back of her bike.

"I do not want to be on that death machine ever again."

"Oh come on! You clearly walk to work everyday, and you're exhausted from your wild night. I bet walking home right now sounds like hell."

"So does getting on _that_ thing again."

"So five minutes of hell versus twenty. Which sounds better?"

They stared at each other for a moment in silence, seeing who would budge first. Finally, someone caved. "Fine," Laura spat out in irritation.

"Thatta girl," Carmilla said as she shifted off her jacket to hand to her new passenger.

"You really don't have to-"

"Take it, cupcake," Carmilla said sternly over her shoulder with an edge of finality to it. Laura sighed and shrugged into the article of clothing. She placed a hand on Carmilla's shoulder to steady herself as she got on the bike. She felt how thin the t-shirt was on the driver's body and her fingers slightly grazed the skin of her neck. It caused Laura to have to swallow.

Carmilla then passed back the helmet, which Laura took without protest, knowing she wouldn't win that fight. "Address?"

"307 Lustig."

"Hold on."

Laura immediately clung to Carmilla's waist as they sped off. With a few less shrieks than yesterday, Laura found comfort that the journey home was much faster than she expected. When they pulled up, Laura let out a large breath of air as she pulled herself off of the vehicle. Handing the helmet back, she gave a shy smile.

"Thanks."

"Hey, alcohol can be your best friend before it stabs you in the back. I would have hated walking home."

"That's so chivalrous of you," Laura teased as she pulled off the jacket and handed that back as well.

"Whoa. Don't start knighting me yet. I'm much more of an asshole than you think."

"Are you really?"

Carmilla started to smirk as she slipped on her jacket. "Seems like someone's curious to find out."

"Mmm, I don't know about that..."

"Whatever you say, cupcake," she said before putting on her helmet and speeding off. And that's when Carmilla started cursing herself under her helmet. Why was she being so nice to her? Does she want to sleep with her? Absolutely. But she never goes down the chivalrous route to claim a bed trophy. Well, she hasn't in a long time. Usually she just seduces with her mystique and aloofness, and they come running. The first thing this woman did when she met her was yell at her. Maybe she took that as a challenge? She could tell that she managed to fluster Laura whenever they interacted, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Carmilla was fairly positive if she took her up on her drink offer last night, she would have attempted to sleep with the petite blonde. But she didn't. The reason?

_Hell, if I know._

* * *

 

"You do realize she's supposed to be insanely hot, right?" Kirsch asked enthusiastically as Laura finished up her interview prep at her desk.

"I _didn't_ know that actually. I really don't know anything about this woman."

"She's supposed to be like crazy fierce. And hot."

"Yeah, you've already said that."

"I'm just trying to prepare you, little L," he said holding his hands up in defense.

"I'm not really sure how this is preparing me, but thanks, Kirsch," she said with a chuckle.

"Hey. Even I get tongue tied sometimes when interviewing a hot lady athlete. It's metaphysical."

Laura squinted in confusion. "Metaphysical? How?"

"It's only natural to be mega attracted to sexy people."

"Did you mean to say _'mega physical'_?"

"That's what I said. _'Metaphysical'_."

"Metaphysical isn't- nevermind. You're right. Thank you. I'll try to keep my composure."

Kirsch grinned. "You got it, little lady. Catch you later. Laf invited me to lunch. I don't think D-Bear knows I'm coming. She's gonna flip." He began to walk away when Carmilla passed by him on her way to speak to Laura. Kirsch turned around, motioned to Laura to get her attention, pointed at the raven haired woman's back, and then gave two thumbs up. She read his lips when he silently yelled "hottie". Laura rolled her eyes and smiled as Carmilla leaned against her desk. She wore skinny jeans yet again and an unbuttoned flannel shirt.

"I've been instructed to remind you of your appointment," Carmilla said flatly in annoyance.

"Yeah, I'm going to leave in about ten minutes."

"And I've been instructed to ask if you're sure you don't need a ride," she said in the same tone.

"I'll be fine." Laura raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "I didn't realize your job was being a messenger."

"Ha ha, creampuff. I've been back in Silas for only four days and I'm already stressed to the moon." She was definitely more grumpy today.

"Belmonde not giving you a break?"

"That's only part of the problem," Carmilla said in exasperation. She stared down at her watch. "Well, maybe I'll be able to relieve some stress for lunch."

"Plan on going to the gym or something?" Laura asked in confusion.

Carmilla let out a laugh as she pushed herself off of Laura's desk. "No, cupcake. I've got a hot date," she answered with a smirk before spinning around and heading for the elevator.

* * *

 

Laura stepped into one of the most luxurious apartment buildings in the entire city. She had to go to one of the two penthouses on the top floor. She looked around the lobby and saw a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The walls were covered in wood with carvings throughout them. It reminded her of an even more intricate Titanic clock tower display. She nodded to the receptionist, as she began to pass, but he stopped her. "Excuse me, can I help you?"

"Um, I'm here to see Mircalla Dean?" Laura said hesitantly. Apparently she didn't look familiar, or maybe she just looked too poor to be able to afford this living arrangement.

"Name?"

"Laura. Laura Hollis."

He smiled in return. "She's been expecting you. Step into the elevator and I'll buzz you up."  
Laura smiled uncomfortably in return as she stepped into the elevator. She noticed all the floors were pressable buttons except the top floor, which was just a light on the switchboard. It suddenly lit up as the elevator doors closed. _This place is insane._

As she rode the elevator up, she was brought back to the conversation from earlier at work.

_"Well, maybe I'll be able to relieve some stress for lunch."_

_"Plan on going to the gym or something?"_

_"No, cupcake. I've got a hot date."_

Laura's thoughts had been drifting back to Carmilla for the past couple of days now. She was clearly attracted to the overly seductive woman, and she found out Carmilla was going out on a date. That would explain turning her down for drinks the other night. Maybe she was seeing someone. But Laura didn't really think Carmilla was the type to actually be in a relationship with someone; not when she was a flirt machine. And if so, then yeah, she would agree with Carmilla that she really is an asshole. And she certainly wasn't jealous thinking about whatever girl she was out with. Or in with. Particularly in bed with. She groaned and ran a hand over her face as the ding of the elevator rang out.

She looked down at the piece of paper in her hand one last time to see which of the two apartments she was looking for. After standing in front of the door, she took a deep breath and knocked three times. After a few seconds, she found Mayor Dean standing behind the door.

"Well, Laura Hollis. I was just informed of your intended interview. How wonderful. I stopped by to see my lovely daughter, _whom has yet_ ," she said somewhat bitterly as she looked over her shoulder, "to set aside some mother daughter time." She let out a sigh before smiling. "I'm sure she'll prove... _difficult_. So good luck, Miss Hollis. I'm sure you'll need it." She opened the door and brushed past Laura without the reporter being able to say a single word. She looked back and forth between the door and the retreating Mayor before taking another deep breath to calm her nerves. Then, she stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind her.

Walking further in, she looked around the apartment for her interviewee. The decorative colors were mostly black. White was scattered in and out. It had a modern design to it. Abstract sculptures and paintings were placed throughout. A giant bookcase took up a major portion of one of the walls. A large part of the outer wall was a glass window reaching from the ceiling to the floor. It was definitely different from her cozy apartment.

"Hello?" She called out. Then, from around the corner with two glasses of champagne in hand, Carmilla came to sit on the black leather couch in the center of the room. She wore her typical skinny jeans, which she was wearing earlier, but had discarded her flannel shirt, leaving a tight tank top in its wake.

"Hey, cutie. Glad you could make it," she said with a smirk as she placed the flutes on the glass table in front of her and leaned back into the couch; arms spread out over the top of the couch as she crossed one leg over the other.

Laura stared incredulously, trying to find the words to say.

Carmilla arched an eyebrow. "Cat got your tongue?"

"How-" she shook her head. "I don't get it."

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "Mircalla Carmilla Karnstein Dean. And if you ever try to call me Mircalla, I will make your life a living hell."

"You go by your middle names?" Laura asked as she took a seat hesitantly next to her on the couch.

"Yep. I hate my other names, so why the hell not?"

"Why'd you keep it a secret?"

"The same reason why I don't go by that name."

"Because you hate it... Like the sound of it?" Laura asked in confusion.

Carmilla rolled her eyes again before leaning up to pick up the champagne. "Yes, because I don't like the way it sounds. It doesn't roll off the tongue the right way..." She said taking a sip from her champagne as she watched Laura, who mouthed a silent " _ohhhhh_."

"No, it's not because of the sound!" Carmilla corrected in disbelief, which caused Laura to jump slightly. Carmilla ran a hand through her hair. "Being wrapped up in my mother's life isn't something I've been a huge fan of..." She looked back up at Laura suddenly. "And this isn't going in your article. The interview didn't start yet," she said sternly.

Laura shook her head as if to say "of course not". Carmilla was acting somewhat skittish. She did seem stressed and annoyed. Having Mayor Dean as your mother would put a damper on...well...everything.  
"Can we just get this over with," Carmilla said with a sigh as she leaned back into the couch. "And please feel free to drink. The more the merrier."

"Not while I'm working."

"Live on the wild side, cupcake. I won't tell."

"How do I know you're not trying to drug me?"

Carmilla let out a full laugh; the kind that Laura was blown away by; the genuine kind. "For what purpose?"

"I don't know! To murder me? Take advantage of me?"

Carmilla's brow lifted. "So you think I want to sleep with you?"

"Or murder me!"

"Cutie, if I want a woman to sleep with me, I don't need drugs."

"Still haven't addressed the murder option," Laura tried to ignore the embarrassment creeping onto her cheeks.

"And from the way your pretty little face is lighting up like a stop sign, maybe you like the idea of me _taking advantage of you_..."

Laura's eyes widened before sending a glare to the brunette. "I rather be murdered."

Carmilla let out another hearty laugh. "Am I _that_ horrendous to you?"

"When you open your mouth, yes."

"Wow," Carmilla said with a smirk as she switched which leg crossed over which. "I have to say, you're quite adorable when you get feisty." Laura's mouth fell open slightly as she felt the red spread across her face. But as if a switch was hit, Carmilla's face fell flat suddenly as she took a deep breath. She was unamused now and almost looked offended. "So how about that drink? Because I clearly have so many heinous plans in store for your body..."

Laura felt even more uncomfortable now. Carmilla wasn't being playful anymore. She sounded bored and aggravated. This was not Laura's intention, and it would only make this interview even harder to finish. "Wait- I- I'm not saying- You're just making it seem like- like you really want me to drink and that's confusing because I'm trying to do my job and you're acting all carefree like you don't give a damn, but I do and I really like my job and I'm expected to get-"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down there, creampuff. Don't blow an artery." She shook her head. "You sure you didn't already slip yourself something before you got here?"

Laura took in a dramatically big breath. "Sorry. I'm fine."

"I was just trying to keep this interview casual. That's all. Honestly, it was more to keep me feeling comfortable than you."

Laura matched her stare before speaking. "If I take a sip, will you be happy?"

Carmilla gave a small smirk. "Not by a long shot."

Laura rolled her eyes and picked up the champagne before drinking half of its contents. "Better?"

"For now," Carmilla answered with a dangerous look in her eyes.

Laura ignored her comment and began with her questions. "Mircalla-" she cut herself off as Carmilla cringed slightly. "Okay, do you want me to address the fact that you don't go by that name? Because this is just going to be awkward if I don't."

Carmilla let out a sigh. "Might as well. Goodbye, anonymity."

"So Carmilla, how old are you now?"

"Twenty-five and still kicking."

"And you graduated from Silas University? What is your degree in?"

Carmilla stared down at her nails with disinterest. "One in Philosophy. Another in Fine Arts."

Laura stared at the woman in front of her. Maybe if she changed up the questions, she'd get more of a rise out of her.

"Are you close with your mother?"

Carmilla quickly locked eyes with Laura as she raised an eyebrow. "Did this suddenly turn into a therapy session?"

Laura rolled her eyes and huffed. Maybe a different strategy was the way to go. "Fine. What are your opinions about your mother's approach to healthier drinking water?"

Carmilla let her head fly back against the couch; her gaze set on the ceiling. "Oh god. Please kill me now."

"Excuse me?" Laura replied with a glare.

Carmilla looked back down at Laura. "If this is going to be one of _those_ interviews, I quit."

"You can't quit!"

"You're right, but I can completely ignore you."

"And where would that get us?"

"Well, you? Nowhere. Me? Out of an hour of boredom."

"So what exactly would you like me to ask you?" Laura asked completely irritated.

"How about how my day has been?" Carmilla asked lightheartedly as she took a another sip.

Laura delivered a slight glare. "How has your day been?" She asked almost monotone.

"It's been okay. Some parts could have gone better. How about you?"

Laura stared at her silently. "This is us just having a conversation."

Carmilla gasped. "You know I heard sometimes that's the best way to get to know someone..."

Laura leaned back into the couch and huffed. "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"If you want the goods, you gotta butter me up, cupcake," she answered with an all-knowing look; she knew she won.

"Fine," Laura let out an even louder sigh. "What do you want?"

"I haven't decided yet. But I'll definitely get back to you," she answered with a wink as she got up to leave the room.

Laura sat up immediately. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"To get me shirt!" She heard her yell from within the apartment. She came back seconds later pulling her second arm through the sleeve of her red flannel from earlier.

She shoved a thin wallet into her back pocket before walking swiftly passed Laura. "You coming or what?" She turned and asked as she opened the door.

Laura's nostrils flared as she rose to her feet. "I'm getting really tired of you saying that."

"Don't forget to finish your drink. Maybe it'll help loosen you up," she said as she pulled out her phone before leaving the apartment.

Laura frowned in response before picking up the drink and finishing it. She grabbed her bag and followed her out. She really did need to drink when she was around her. Carmilla was infuriating. She did what she wanted, when she wanted.

_And now I have to follow her around like a lost puppy just so I won't lose my job._

"I'm on my way down. Have a car ready," she said into her phone before ending the call and putting it back in her pocket.

Laura stepped into the elevator with Carmilla without even trying to hide the frown. Carmilla smirked in response. She was loving every minute of this. Annoying Laura proved to be both incredibly easy, and entertaining. The woman was too serious. For some reason, she desperately wanted to break her down and see what Laura was like when she was having fun; enjoying herself. As much as Laura may love her job, that wasn't the kind of excitement she wanted to see from Laura.

"What do you like to do?" Carmilla asked as she pressed the button for the lobby.

"What?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "You heard me."

"I- I don’t know..."

The raven haired woman turned harshly toward the blonde. "You don't know what you like to do for fun?"

"Well, I like what most people like! Hanging out with friends, watching television, reading..."

"You're a real party animal, cupcake."

"I don't know what you want from me!"

Carmilla shook her head. "Guess it's time for me to get creative," she said more to herself than to Laura. Suddenly, her phone began to ring. The brunette pulled it out and answered. "Hello?"

Laura watched out of the corner of her eye. The woman let out a heavy sigh before rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"I told you I wasn't doing that, Mattie." Her eyes remained closed. "I don't even care enough for this interview!" Laura stared more openly now. "That's the funny thing about trying to be anonymous; it means I don't want anyone knowing who I am!" She let out a defeated sigh. "Just another way to sell me out. Mother of the damn century..." A frown took over her features. It was a much darker look than Laura was used to. "Tell them I'm on my way." She then hung up the phone.

"Problem?" Laura dared to ask.

Carmilla scoffed. "Everything's just peachy, cupcake," she answered as she continued staring at the elevator doors, which opened up seconds later. They both stepped out; Laura following slightly behind. "We've got to make a little pit stop."

They walked through the lobby with a few people watching their exit. A slick black car was parked in front of the building with a man in a suit waiting outside of it. He proceeded to open the door as they approached. Carmilla motioned with her hand. "Hop in, cutie," she said despite the frown still ever present on her face.

Laura entered the backseat and slid over to the other side for Carmilla to follow. With the door shut behind them, the driver entered the car. "A Positive Studios," Carmilla said before settling into her seat.

"What's happening there?"

"Apparently a photo shoot," Carmilla basically growled as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window.

"What? For whom?"

"Me," she answered without removing her gaze from the window.

"For what?"

Carmilla huffed before turning back harshly toward Laura. "For the magazine, sweetheart. Apparently my interview is being made into a bigger deal than I agreed to."

"I don't understand. I mean, yeah, you're worthy of an interview, but a photo shoot? Seems a bit... intense."

Carmilla let out a laugh as she stared straight ahead. "Apparently I'm about to make headlines."

"But... why?"

Carmilla turned her body to face Laura. "My mother owns half the city. I own shares in most of her conquests; specifically Silas Magazine. But I've never been just a shareholder. I actually _do_ work for the magazine. I write opinion pieces."

Laura's face took a second before realization hit her over the head. "M.D. Mircalla Dean. Oh my God. You're M.D."

"In the flesh," Carmilla admitted with a sigh as she leaned back into her seat again.

"You've written some really intense things about the city... about your mother..."

Carmilla stared back at Laura with a bitter smile. "Yep! And now everyone is going to know that. And everyone is going to go insane over it."

"Does your mother know this? Does she know it's been you that has been writing those things?"

"My mother believes every kind of publicity is good publicity. Why do you think she tolerates you following her around? Plus, she owns more than fifty percent of the shares of Silas Magazine. Of course she knew it was me writing the column. And now, Mattie has informed me that I am being requested to out myself for my interview. My mother's opinion is that I'm an attractive young woman with enough bite to get a lot of attention. She expects to use her response to me revealing my horrible opinions about her as proof of her elegance and grace. If you ask me, she's getting desperate. The election is coming around and she's getting scared of the competition."

"So she's shoving you in the limelight so she can start a public war... for publicity."

"Yep."

"But you're her daughter."

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

"Why are you agreeing to this?"

Carmilla's eyebrows rose in response. She was taken aback. "You think I'm agreeing to do this?"

"Well we're on our way to the studio, aren't we?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with it."

"Then why do it?"

"Because if I go completely against her, all hell will break loose. I've been on the receiving end of it before. It's hard to come back from that," she finished with her voice growing slightly quieter.

"So you're just rolling over? She's controlling your life-"

"I know!" Carmilla exclaimed, causing Laura to jump. The brunette took a deep breath before running a hand through her hair. "Which is why I have a backup plan. She came over today to try and convince me to do this; pulling out all the stops on the guilt train. Little did I know, she already had the studio preparing for me. If I have to do what she wants, I'm going by my rules. I'm going to tear her down slowly. She wants me to step into the ring? I'll do it. But I'm not pulling the punches." She met Laura's gaze with a fierce burn lighting up her dark eyes. "I'll give Silas a show. I did get one thing from my mother; I can be just as conniving. I'm taking back what's mine."

There was so much passion in her words. Laura was floored. There was a confidence resonating off the woman next to her that she didn’t expect. It was captivating. "And what is that?" She managed to get out.

Carmilla turned back to look out the window; her voice much more vulnerable than seconds before. "My life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated relatively sooner than I expected. So that's cool! I'll try to do another speedy update. We'll see.


	3. Take Your Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title based off of the song "Take Your Time" by Sam Hunt.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Carmilla stared out the window, preoccupied with her new sense of purpose. Laura stared into her lap for the majority of the time. Occasionally she would chance a glance at the brunette next to her. The blonde felt out of place. She didn't understand what she was doing here. She had been brought into the drama of the Dean family, and although some journalists would drool over this kind of opportunity, Laura couldn't help but feel like it was none of her business. There was something much deeper to this situation than what was being said. And Laura wasn't entirely sure she wanted to find out what that was.

They pulled up in front of the studio and the driver got out in an attempt to open the doors for them, but Carmilla wasted no time in waiting and opened the door and exited the vehicle. Laura scooted along the seat to exit the opened door and give a sheepish smile toward the driver before hurrying after Carmilla.

They entered the studio and the receptionist smiled. "They're ready for you on the fifth floor, Miss Karnstein."  
Carmilla barely gave a nod as she continued straight to the elevator. Laura scurried in after her. The brunette was beyond broody as she leaned onto the back wall of the elevator with hands in her pockets. Laura wanted to say something; anything to alleviate the tension. But she didn't know what she _could_ say. _'I'm sorry your mother is a horrible person_ ,' seemed too harsh and _'Your hair looks really nice today_ ,' just sounded pathetic.

"I can _hear_  how hard you're thinking right now."

Laura jumped slightly. "I- uh-"

"If you can't form coherent words now, I'm curious what'll happen to you after you see me posing."

Carmilla was smirking again. Laura felt a blush again on her cheeks. She was getting whiplash. Serious and borderline upset one minute, then flirtatious and careless the next. Laura could deal with this form of Carmilla. She knew how to handle her arrogance, regardless of her occasional blush attack. The other Carmilla was scary; not because she was too fierce, but because she was so raw.

The elevator doors opened. It revealed lights and backgrounds set up and ready to go. Clothes hung on a rack closer to the set. A few people stood around cameras facing the set. One male caught a glimpse of us approaching and began to grin.

"Glad you could make it, Kitty!" He exclaimed as he approached us with open arms.

"Wish I could reciprocate the excitement, Willy boy," Carmilla replied as she leaned into his arms; hers wrapping weakly around his torso.

They pulled apart. "Regardless, I haven't seen you in months."

"Well now I'm here," Carmilla said somewhat bitterly. "Sorry I haven't come to see you sooner. The past few days have been a whirlwind of bullshit."

"Don't worry about it. We'll schedule a hangout soon. But for now," he turned his attention to Laura. "We've got business to take care of." He held out his hand for Laura to shake.

"This is my little brother, Will," Carmilla introduced lazily.

Laura smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to finally meet you, I'm Laura Hollis. Seems I've met the whole family now."

He let out a laugh. "As much as Kitty tries to act it, I'm the real black sheep in the family."

Carmilla gave out a single chuckle. "Yeah, but in this family, being the black sheep is the dream. Mother gave up on you long ago... You're welcome."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get you in front of the camera," Will said as he pushed her in the direction of the set. "Laura, let's talk strategy here," he called over his shoulder. They stopped in front of the rack of clothes. "How are we portraying the backstabbing daughter?" Carmilla rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Um, well, the whole point of this interview is revealing the truth. Maybe we should show her in her realest form?"

Will nodded slowly, his thoughts going a million miles a second. "Because we're seeing underneath the mask..." His eyes grew wider as he began to grin. "Yes, I've got this." He turned to Carmilla. "Pick whatever you want on this rack. Pretend it's your closet at home and you're going out for coffee or something."

He turned to Laura and brought her toward the set. "Knowing Kitty, she's bound to come out wearing mostly black. What do you think about setting up the lighting so that she's in a white spotlight with the darkness surrounding her? I've got a black masquerade mask in wardrobe somewhere. We'll have that hanging loosely around her neck. It's simple, but I think it'll attract a lot of attention."

Laura nodded in response. "Sounds great. You seem to know what you're doing, so I trust you."

And just like Will predicted, she came out dressed in all black. Black leather pants, a black t-shirt under a black leather vest, and her black combat boots. Her hair was curled a bit more, but still gave off a wild, messy look. Her makeup was touched up a bit more; her lips redder than before. And as she stood on set with her back leaning against the wall, one leg crossed over the other, and hands in her pockets. She looked lazily at the camera, but her eyes were vibrant and spoke volumes.

Laura found herself holding her breath as the cameras kept snapping photos. She breathed out heavily and shook her head. Carmilla was gorgeous. She was naturally attractive, there was no denying that. But Laura was intrigued by something else; she couldn't put her finger on it.

When Will ended the shoot, Carmilla walked towards Laura lazily with her hands in her pockets. Laura forced a swallow.

_How is she **this** sexy?_

"Enjoy the show, cupcake?" Carmilla asked without a hint of a smile. She still looked annoyed.

"I think it's gonna turn out great. Will seems to know his stuff."

She shrugged. "We'll see." She turned back to yell at her brother. "I'm keeping this outfit, by the way!"

"Of course you are!" he yelled back sarcastically.

"Come on. You've got an interview to do."

"What about the clothes you came here in?"

Carmilla laughed and shook her head. "The things you worry about..."

"Don't you want them?"

"I'll get them some other time. I don't want to lug them around. Relax, cutie. You're getting all frazzled again," she said with a smirk as she led them back into the elevator. "You should probably take your phone out and start recording."

Laura did as suggested, but paused before hitting the record button. "Should I just go into the big story?"

Carmilla gave a single nod and stuffed her hands back into her pockets. "Rip it off like a bandaid."

Laura then pressed record. "Okay, Carmilla, I understand that you are very much involved with our very own Silas Magazine. Can you tell us what you do?"

They stepped out of the elevator and walked toward the entrance of the studio, making their way toward the car still parked in front.

"Silas Magazine is very much run by my family. My mother used to be the Chief Executive before setting her sights on politics. When that happened, she passed the torch to my older sister. My younger brother is even hired now and again if we are in need of a photographer. Owning shares in the company is one thing, but I do have my input in the final product."

They slid into the car as Carmilla leaned to the window between the front and backseat and told the driver to wait for their interview to conclude before closing the window for privacy.

"Would you mind telling us what that input is?"

"I write the opinion piece column."

"Are you saying that _you_ are M.D.?"

"Mircalla Dean. As we've already discussed, I don't go by that name anymore. And for this column, it seemed to give me enough mystery for my liking."

"If you're saying you write the M.D. column, wouldn't that mean you've criticized, quite harshly I might add, your mother and everything she might be involved with?"

"Well, it _is_ an opinion piece after all."

"But you've gone to such lengths as to call your mother an anaconda. That implies some negative connotations."

"Why? Because people inherently believe snakes to be evil? Snakes are sly, stealthy, calculating, and fierce when they need to be."

"So you're saying your mother isn't evil."

Carmilla began to smirk. "Well I wouldn't go that far..."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say. You're arguing that what you wrote can be twisted to mean something else, but then you go and say something like that," Laura stated in frustration, disregarding the fact that her phone was still recording.

"Life's complicated, cupcake. You can read what you want to out of my column, but there can always be another side to the story."

"So tell me what story I'm supposed to be asking about then," Laura asked in irritation. Carmilla remained calm and collected.

"Ask me what you asked earlier. Ask me if I'm close with her."

"Are you close with your mother?"

"To me, _'mother'_ is just a name. It doesn't mean what everyone else thinks it does. I wasn't raised by this woman. I had nannies going in and out of my life. There isn't a loving bone in her body. Yes, she took care of us. We're wealthy, she sent us to college, she kept us out of... 'public' trouble. But she was never there to give us a kiss goodnight. She never took care of us when we were sick. My siblings and I had each other. I'm not saying 'Mayor Dean' is a horrible businesswoman or politician. I'm just saying on a personal level, she could use some work. And that my political opinions differ substantially from hers."

Laura opened her mouth to speak, but found she had no words to say. "Well then..."

Carmilla smirked. "That's enough for now," she said as she hit the stop button on Laura's phone. "Our lunch date got interrupted."

Laura felt her heart pick up the pace. _She said **'** **date'** , right?_ Laura's thoughts went back to this morning when Carmilla said she had a hot date to go to, but really she was meeting up with her. Her cheeks started turning red.

"If you're gonna have fantasies about me, cupcake, please share with the class."

Laura shook her head from her thoughts and locked eyes with the brunette. A hint of a smile on her lips. Laura wasn't really fantasizing about her, but now that it was brought up, she couldn't help but wonder how soft her lips would be. Or how it would feel to run her fingers through her curly locks. Or what it would be like to have Carmilla's hands travel down her body and-

Carmilla watched Laura intently. She had joked about Laura fantasizing about her, but now that she saw the tint of red on her cheeks and the glossy look in her eyes, she felt a stirring in her lower abdomen. Carmilla's grip on her own thigh tightened. She was holding back the urge to make a move. It would be so easy right now. It would be _so_ welcoming right now. Carmilla was very frustrated today. And Laura was the perfect distraction.

 _She's attractive, and smart, and caring, and adorable, and-_ Carmilla felt a shock go through her system. She only needed to think she was attractive. What the hell was she doing thinking about her personality? There's only one thing on the checklist. Is she hot? Check.

Laura found herself staring at the brunette as Laura's mind got bitch slapped by reality. _You cannot be imagining that right now! Or ever!_ The look on Carmilla's face was one of worry and possibly disbelief. "Everything okay?" Laura asked hesitantly.

"Huh?" Carmilla asked slightly startled. "Oh, yeah. Everything's great. Shall we?" And as if on cue, Laura's phone began to ring. She gave a sheepish smile as she accepted the call and lifted it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hollis. How'd the interview go?" Belonde's voice replied without enthusiasm.

"Um, well technically it hasn't ended yet..."

"What? It's four o'clock! What on Earth are you doing over there?"

"I'm being dragged around by your sister-" Laura spit out before remembering who exactly she was talking to. She slammed her eyes shut in regret.

"What the hell? Put her on the phone. _Now_."

Laura sighed and held the phone out to Carmilla who watched with a raised brow. She took it carefully and held it to her ear. "Yes?"

"I should have known you wouldn't make this simple. We're supposed to have dinner with mother in half an hour."

"What? First of all, who eats dinner at 4:30 who doesn't have a walker? Second, I never agreed to dinner. What if I already have plans?"

"You don't have plans. You told me two days ago how you planned on going out on the town Friday night."

"I've already agreed to two things I didn't want to do today. Three is completely out of the question."

"It's for publicity, Carm. She wants a picture of our happy family out to dinner before your interview gets released."

"Minus Will, of course."

"I left him a message. I doubt he'll show up."

"How lucky for him..."

"Do this last thing and she'll back off for awhile."

Carmilla paused before sighing. She turned to see Laura staring at her before the blonde averted her gaze. The brunette watched her play with the fabric of her dress on her lap. It was a cute sundress with owls scattered all over it. It was such an innocent outfit, but Carmilla couldn't help but think of very non-innocent activities to do with the woman in it. Then, a devilish grin grew across her lips.

"Carm?" Mattie questioned after a few seconds of silence.

"I'll be there," she said still staring at Laura. "And I'll be bringing a plus one," she added, hanging up before Mattie could reply.

Laura looked up at Carmilla as she held her phone out for her to retrieve. "Everything... okay?" The blonde hesitantly questioned as she rested the hand holding her phone on the seat between them.

"We're going to dinner, cutie."

"Excuse me?"

Carmilla smirked. "You're my dinner date tonight. You get to keep me entertained through the hell that is my mother."

"Um, shouldn't I have a say in this?" Laura asked feeling alert and frazzled suddenly.

Carmilla tilted her head to the side curiously. "Have you eaten anything today other than break room doughnuts?"

Laura opened her mouth to reply harshly, but stopped. "How did you know I had-"

"You're fairly predictable, cupcake. I've seen you eating them every day this week."

Laura glared. "So you've been watching me?"

Carmilla smirked wickedly. "And what if I have been?"

Laura took a sharp intake of breath. The familiar heat graced her cheeks. Carmilla's hand suddenly landed on top of Laura's. "Come to dinner with me," she said so simply with no sign of the mischievous smirk that had just incapacitated her. Her eyes bore holes into her as the heat and shock from her touch jumpstarted Laura's heart.

"Okay," Laura replied so softly that she wasn't sure if she actually said it aloud or not. Carmilla smiled genuinely before turning toward the driver's window and announcing the address of the restaurant.

Laura sat there quietly as she stared down at her lap. Carmilla's hand still rested on hers. She swallowed the bulge growing in her throat. Her stomach was doing flips. She didn't understand why this woman had such an incredible effect on her.

Carmilla realized she hadn't removed her hand. Neither had Laura though. And for some reason, she felt at ease with her hand against hers. She was anxious as they made their way toward her mother, but Laura made it easier somehow. She invited Laura as a means to upset her mother, but she didn't recognize her subconscious desire to just be around the blonde. She was annoying and headstrong, but somehow endearing. Carmilla took a deep breath before sliding her hand off of Laura's. She was doing it again. She was getting caught up in this woman. Carmilla Karnstein didn't fawn over anyone.

She pulled out her own phone and searched for her brother's name.

_**Carmilla:** You might actually want to consider coming to dinner. I'm bringing Laura._

Carmilla grinned after sending the message. She was pretty sure he would jump at the opportunity to see this.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were led directly to a private room in the back. Mattie and the Mayor were already seated. Mattie locked eyes with Laura and let out a sigh as she searched Carmilla's eyes for a response. Carmilla gave the smallest hint of a smile, which was enough for Mattie to understand and look back down at her menu.

The Mayor grinned at her daughter before meeting Laura's weary eyes. The smile faded upon her face. "Miss Hollis. I'm glad you could join us. Please, have a seat."

To Laura's surprise, Carmilla pulled out a chair for her. When she sat, Carmilla then helped push her in. The blonde was slightly taken aback. As Carmilla took the seat in between her mother and Laura, Carmilla smiled as she addressed her mother. "I figured since we're all so close now, Laura would be more than welcome to the party," she said as she draped an arm around the back of Laura's chair.

Now Laura felt like dying in a hole somewhere. She knew it was going to be uncomfortable, but Carmilla just made it more so than necessary. She sent a quick glare toward the brunette, who caught it just in time before it dispersed. Carmilla removed her arm from behind her.

"I'm sorry for intruding, ma'am. I've been with Carmilla for most of the day and she invited me along. I can leave you-"

"Nonsense," the Mayor interrupted firmly. "Carmilla never invites guests. She must see something special in you."

Carmilla stiffened suddenly as her eyes met her mother's. _What are you getting at?_ she thought before Mattie cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry Carmilla has been difficult today," Mattie addressed Laura. "I should have warned you."

Laura felt almost speechless. Was Mattie actually apologizing for something? Did Mattie actually have human emotions? She always saw Mattie as the giant that would squash any bug in her way; despite Danny being a foot taller than her.

"I'm sitting right here," Carmilla announced as she directed it toward their conversation.

"Yet you still haven't let Laura finish her job," Mattie pointed out harshly as she held a glass of red wine in her hand.

"You're actually taking the cupcake's side?" Carmilla almost started to laugh.

"Believe it or not, I actually have a company to run; which includes making sure my reporters finish their assignments." Carmilla rolled her eyes. "And the fact that my own sister is the cause for the delay is embarrassing."

"Hey, I didn't ask for any of this-"

" _Mircalla_..." The Mayor warned.

Carmilla glared at her mother. "That's _not_ my name."

"Your father gave you that name-"

"He was _not_ my father," she said through gritted teeth. Laura watched the interaction without realizing she had been holding her breath. To say tensions were high was putting it lightly.

The waiter came up with the bottle of wine and topped off Mattie's glass before turning to Laura. "Cabernet Sauvignon, miss?" Laura's eyes met Mattie, who gave a silent cheers toward her before taking a sip out of her own glass.

"Please," Laura replied as she let the glass fill up. As she began to take a sip, a voice lit up the room from behind her.

"Hello, family!" Will exclaimed as he took a seat between Laura and Mattie.

"William! I'm so happy you could make it!" Mayor Dean replied in what appeared to be genuine happiness.

"I couldn't turn down the company of all these lovely ladies," Will replied as he winked at Carmilla, who was still brooding from the previous conversation. She rolled her eyes at him. He signaled for the waiter, who returned and filled up his glass with wine.

As he began to take a drink from his glass, he turned to Laura. "Laura! What a pleasant surprise to see you here!" Carmilla rolled her eyes again as she picked up her own glass.

"Carmilla invited me on the way out of your studio."

"Dinner and a movie, huh?" He grinned.

"A photoshoot is hardly a movie," Carmilla commented grumpily as she crossed her arms.

"There's a camera, duh," Will defended.

"That logic is horrible," Mattie commented.

"How _did_ the shoot go?" The mother cut in before her children could quarrel some more.

Carmilla shrugged as she picked up a menu and began looking it over. The waiter placed down a basket of bread as Will turned to Laura. "How about we hear what our special guest thought of it?"

All eyes were on Laura now; except Carmilla's, whose eyes remained fixed on the menu.

"I think it went amazingly. I was captivated and I wasn't even getting the same angle the camera was getting," she answered before seeing Will grin, Mattie arch an eyebrow, and the Mayor giving her a heavy stare. She glanced at Carmilla, who bowed her head further behind her menu. Laura swallowed quickly and felt herself begin to blush. She fidgeted in her seat.

"Ya hear that, Kitty? _You're captivating_ ," Will teased.

"Tell me something I don't know," Carmilla answered without moving the menu. Carmilla peeked over at Laura, who had taken a large gulp of wine. The brunette smirked behind her menu.

"You know, Miss Hollis, you've spent some time getting to know me and my family, but I feel as though we know next to nothing about you." Laura almost choked on her wine as Ms. Dean addressed her. "Tell me about your family."

"Um, well, I grew up in a small town out west. It was just me and my dad. We're really close," Laura let out a laugh as she thought about her father. "He's ridiculously protective, but I wouldn't have him any other way."

"And your mother?" the Mayor asked.

Laura stiffened before taking a deep breath to relax herself. "My mother died when I was nine." Laura noticed Carmilla lower her menu and felt her piercing eyes on her.

"How tragic, darling," their mother commented as she took a sip of her wine without taking her eyes off of Laura. "How did it happen?"

" _Mother_ ," Carmilla hissed.

"What? It's a curious question."

"She didn't come here for an interrogation," Carmilla continued.

"Then what did she come here for?"

Carmilla's nostrils flared. "Because I asked her to." And with that, Carmilla stood up and pulled on Laura's arm. "Let's go."

Laura opened her mouth to protest as she was pulled out of her seat, but closed it as Carmilla guided her toward the exit with her hand sliding down her arm and grabbing her hand. The grip was firm and protective. Laura just stared in awe at the woman leading her outside toward their waiting car. She didn't completely understand what just happened, but it seemed like Carmilla was royally pissed about it.

The brunette opened the door for Laura without looking at her or saying a word. Laura slid across the seat as Carmilla silently took her seat beside her.

"You still hungry?" Carmilla asked almost in monotone. Her gaze fixed on the back of the passenger seat in front of her.

"I'm fine, really-"

"No, you're not," Carmilla finally turned to lock eyes with Carmilla. "What're you craving?" Her eyes were gentle, but powerful. Laura's heart swelled under her gaze.

"Anything is okay with me. It doesn't need to be glamorous. In fact, can it not be?" Laura asked timidly.

A hint of a smile could be seen in the corners of Carmilla's lips before turning toward the window between them and the driver. "Can you take us to Lophi's Burger Joint?"

Laura couldn't help the smile and tried to hide it by bowing her head to look down at her lap. The drive there was quiet. Carmilla had checked her phone when they got there and noticed missed calls and messages from both Will and Mattie. She sighed before stuffing her phone back into her pocket without replying.

They seated themselves in a booth before a waitress came over to give them menus and take their drink orders.

"I'm sorry, by the way," Carmilla said suddenly as she looked down at the menu. "About earlier."

Laura stared back with wide eyes before Carmilla shyly met her gaze. Laura then sent a tender smile toward her. "Don't worry about it."

"No, it was uncalled for. And I shouldn't have put you in that situation in the first place."

"I could have said _'no'_."

"You're too good of a person to do that."

Laura was taken aback by that. "You hardly know me..."

"Some things are easy to learn." Carmilla's stare would have knocked Laura off of her feet had she been standing.

Laura then tried to lighten the mood as she let out a chuckle. "Are you calling me easy?"

Carmilla scoffed. "Hardly."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Carmilla was smirking. Laura felt relief flood through her. She was back to her normal self. "It means you're a handful, cupcake. A _cute_ handful, but a handful nonetheless."

Laura pouted, making Carmilla smile even more in return.

They ate their burgers and discussed little tidbits to add to the interview; such as where she had lived abroad for the past year and a half, what her views on certain positions her mother was taking on particular topics, etc. It was simpler than earlier. Carmilla was a willing participant and Laura found herself enjoying her assignment.

As they returned to the car, Carmilla handed the driver a bag with burger and fries with a nod as the man smiled with gratitude. Laura found herself smiling. She had wondered why she ordered an extra meal to go. It was interesting to her. Carmilla came off as this woman who could care less about anyone but herself. But here she was doing the tiniest acts of kindness that could easily be missed if you weren't paying attention.

They settled in the car and sat there for a bit before Carmilla spoke. "Well, looks like your job's done here."

Laura felt a pang of disappointment. Carmilla couldn't help but feel the same thing. Then, Laura tucked a hair behind her ear as she took the plunge. "I'm supposed to meet up for drinks with my friends tonight. Would you... wanna tag along?"

Carmilla looked at her as if searching for an answer. Then, she smirked. "I _do_ remember you owing me a drink..."

Laura smiled in return, which caused Carmilla to lose her breath. Everything about this woman was so bright. It was a shock to her system; a warmth that spread throughout her entire body. And the longer Carmilla spent in that light, the more she wanted to bathe in it.

When they arrived at the Alchemy Club, two pitchers of beer were already at the table. Danny, Laf, and Kirsch sat laughing about something that seemed to make Perry mortified. When they reached the table, everyone lit up at the sight of Laura. And when they saw who she was with, they all stared curiously. Kirsch grinned.

"Hey guys! This is Carmilla Karnstein. She works for the magazine. She's been abroad for the past year and a half," Laura introduced, which made her friends go around the table introducing themselves. Carmilla nodded at each introduction.

"Where were you when you were abroad?" Perry asked with a kind smile as the two newcomers took their seats.

"All over Europe, really. I never stayed in one place for too long."

"That's awesome. I wish my job would let me go abroad. Not much reason for a bioengineer to do that though," Laf said with a chuckle.

"Did it ever get lonely?" Perry asked with a sad look in her eye. Carmilla noticed Laf and Perry were holding hands on the table before responding.

"Now and then," Carmilla then shrugged. "I'm usually a loner though."

"Well thanks for taking a break and hanging with us crazy people," Laf joked, which caused Carmilla to smirk slightly.

"So, leather babe, how do you feel about a game of quarters?" Kirsch grinned. Carmilla raised a brow at the name.

"Kirsch! She has a name! Stop objectifying!" Danny yelled in frustration as she threw a balled up napkin at him.

"It's a compliment!" he defended.

Danny rolled her eyes and looked at Carmilla. "Ignore him. His brain short circuits constantly."

"That's low, D-Bear."

"Let's just play already!" Laura cut in happily before the two began an unnecessary argument.

Carmilla didn't say much throughout the night, but she was still very much present. She was mostly observing. She watched how everyone interacted with one another. It was different. She was never big on having friends. She never really knew how to do it. She enjoyed her solitude entirely too much to try. She _did_ know how to make a friend for a night, but that was a completely different thing.

Carmilla would see Laura looking back at her now and again with a smile as if to make sure she was having a good time. And the more the smaller woman drank, the giddier she got. She turned roughly toward Carmilla who was sipping on her current beer and grabbed her hand. "Come with me!" she exclaimed with a grin as she pulled her toward the bar.

The brunette followed obediently as she let the warmth of Laura's hand intoxicate her more than the beer.

"Two shots of Jameson, please," she said to the bartender with an adorable drunk smile.

" _Jameson_?" Carmilla questioned. "Are you sure you can handle that? You've already had your weight in beer."

Laura glared at her, but her smile never left her face. "I don't like your tone, Miss Karnstein," she said playfully.

"Well I don't like the idea of you passing out in your own vomit," Carmilla chuckled.

"Well I don't like your face!" Laura replied triumphantly with a fist pump, which knocked her off balance. Camilla reached out and steadied her with her hands on her shoulders.

"I highly doubt that."

Laura's head was spinning. She couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or the proximity between them. She felt Carmilla's grip on her shoulders and wanted to melt into her arms. She stared up at Carmilla's lips for what seemed like a year before realizing that she was doing it. Then, she pulled away toward the bar and held the shots. Carmilla shook her head with a smile as she took the Jameson from her, cheersed and flung it back.

And then, Laura was wasted. Carmilla was slightly drunk, but definitely the most sober out of everyone. Kirsch and Danny shared a cab back to their apartments, while Carmilla offered Laf and Perry a ride to their apartment building. Laura and the ginger couple sat in the back as Carmilla took the passenger seat. When they arrived, the couple got out as Carmilla encouraged Laura to leave the car.

"You guys can go on ahead. I'll take care of this one," Carmilla smiled as she watched Laura try to get comfy in the backseat.

"You sure?" Laf asked.

"Yeah. It's no problem."

"Okay then. Her apartment is number thirteen on the fifth floor," Perry replied through hiccups.

"Thanks. Night," Carmilla said before Laf put their arm around Perry and smiled.

"Hope to see more of you, Karnstein."

Carmilla just gave an appreciative nod before the couple retreated. "Okay, cupcake. Let's get you to bed."

"It's okay. I'm fine here," Laura replied without opening her eyes.

Carmilla chuckled. "Your back and neck won't agree with you tomorrow. Come on," she said as she leaned into the car and pulled Laura's arm gently.

The blonde pouted. "Meanie."

Carmilla shook her head as Laura stumbled out of the car. She placed her arm around Laura's waist as she flung the blonde's arm over her shoulder. Carmilla held her draping arm's hand.

They made their way into the building and then into the elevator. As the doors closed and it began to move, Laura spoke. "Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked in such an innocent and curious tone. No shame present whatsoever.

Carmilla started laughing. "Excuse me?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She repeated without hesitation.

"Yes. You're very pretty," Carmilla answered with a smile as the elevator doors opened. There was nothing that sobered you up more than having to take care of someone who was much more intoxicated than you.

Laura giggled in response. "I'm _pretty_." They made their way to Laura's door when Carmilla stopped.

"Where are your keys?"

"Bag."

Carmilla leaned Laura up against the wall as she slid her purse off of her shoulder and searched for the keys.

"You're really pretty too," Laura said with eyes closed as she struggled to stand against the wall. Carmilla's brows rose in response as she held the keys in her hand. Laura spoke again. "You're gorgeous." Carmilla smirked before shaking her head and opening the door.

"Let's get you to bed, cutie." She guided her through the apartment to what she assumed was the bedroom. She took note of how cozy and welcoming the home was. For some reason it made complete sense to her.

Carmilla sat Laura down on the edge of the bed as she got down on her knee in front of her. "If you're gonna propose, you have to ask for my dad's permission first," Laura joked before giggling to herself.

Carmilla laughed and began to pull the blonde's shoes off. "You got it, creampuff." Carmilla's gaze shifted slightly when Laura's legs parted lazily; revealing a view up her skirt. The brunette bowed her head immediately before looking back up at Laura's face. Laura's eyes were closed as she remained sitting up. Then, she raised both arms up in the air.

Carmilla's brows shot up. Laura clarified. "Shirt." The brunette's mouth hung open in response. Then, she hesitantly leaned up and slowly reached out to the hem of her shirt. Taking a deep breath as Laura's eyes remained closed, Carmilla tugged the shirt up over the blonde's head; having to stand in the process. Now on her feet, Carmilla tossed the shirt to the side and looked around the room for another shirt for Laura to wear. Before she could find one, Laura laid back onto the bed; her legs still dangling off the edge.

Carmilla looked down at the woman; her arms sprawled out to her sides. Her light pink bra remained on with one strap hanging off of her shoulder. Carmilla's eyes trailed down her exposed skin. Her stomach was taut and the urge to trace her fingers across its surface pulsed in her core.

"Carm?" Carmilla swallowed and watched as Laura leaned up on her elbows to stare at her. "Are you staying?"

Carmilla opened her mouth trying to find the words to reply with. She bowed her head toward the ground to avoid the half naked woman on the bed. "I should probably head home. The car is waiting downstairs for me."

Laura let out a heavy sigh before slamming back down on the bed. "That's sad."

Carmilla looked up at her again with a smile. "You need to get some sleep. Let me get you some water." Carmilla went into the kitchen, searched the cupboard for a glass, and returned to the bedroom with it filled. She placed it on the end table and grabbed a blanket that sat on a chair near the bed. Then, she gently draped the blanket over Laura. The blonde smiled with her eyes still closed as the fabric fell on top of her.

"I hope I see you again."

Carmilla chuckled. "We work together, cupcake."

"I like seeing you." Carmilla smiled down at the woman passing out. "I don't want you to be a loner anymore."

Carmilla combed wild strands of hair out of Laura's face. "After the past few days, I'm not sure I want to be a loner anymore either."

Laura smiled as her breathing grew heavier. "Night, Carm."

Carmilla began to pull herself away, but as she reached the bedroom door, she turned around and looked back at the already sleeping blonde. "Goodnight, Laura." Then, she left.


	4. Just So You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title based on "Just So You Know," by Jesse McCartney.

"Laura, you said you were willing to help!" Perry complained as she hurried around the kitchen of her restaurant.

"I know! I'm trying! I didn't plan on drinking that much last night," Laura defended as she rubbed her temple and took a swig of a water bottle.

"That was the second time this week you got shitfaced, L," Laf said as they pulled a pan out of the oven. "Something going on?"

Laura shook her head as she went back to scrambling the contents in her bowl. Perry's staff members ran around the kitchen without dawdling. The redhead was short on staff for the day and Laura and Laf agreed to help out before drinking got heavy the night before. And now Laura was regretting her life choices. "Nothing _bad_ is going on..."

Laf began to grin. "So it's got to do with Carmilla then, huh?"

Laura looked up at them with wide eyes as she subconsciously scrambled the eggs in her bowl more aggressively. "What? Why would you say that?"

"I've been catching you zoning out more than usual ever since Carmilla apparently came back to Silas."

"And you seem to have a goofy smile on your face during those moments," Perry added as she passed by them to the other side of the kitchen. "Don't beat the eggs too much!" Perry called back to Laura, which made the blonde look down at the bowl in realization.

Laf nodded eagerly with an agreeing smile. "I think someone has a crush."

Laura rolled her eyes and reached up to tighten her ponytail. "Oh please. I do _not_ have a crush on Carmilla."

"Why not? She seems super cool. A bit intense, but chill nonetheless."

"Laura! Can you ice the mousse cake over there!" Perry called from the other side as Laf started cutting carrots.

Laura stepped aside for a kitchen staff member to get a bowl near her before pulling the cake closer to her. She began coating it with frosting. "Carmilla is also a jerk and a selfish person too. And she can be so frustrating sometimes too!"

"Now you're making it sound like you don't like her as a person... Which is confusing because you brought her to hang out last night."

"No, I like her... It's just-" Laura tried to find the words to say. "I don't know," she huffed out as she frowned down at the cake.

Laf began laughing at her. "Why is it so hard for you to admit that you kind of maybe sort of want to make out with her face?"

"Because why would she be interested in someone like me?"

Laf's brows rose in response as they stopped cutting the vegetables to stare at their friend. "I've never known you to be insecure about who you are, Laura. Why don't you think you're good enough?"

"It's not entirely that. She just- She doesn't seem like she does relationships. She flirts and seduces. She knows how to play the game. I feel like I'm just falling into her usual trap. I don't want to fall in and hurt myself trying to crawl out."

"What makes you think she's toying with you?"

"She flirts like every other sentence. I don't even know if it's real or her just teasing me. And if it is real, she might just be trying to get me in bed."

"Sounds like you have a pretty poor opinion about her love life," Laf commented as she began cutting the carrots again.

"But she defended me against her mother yesterday. I mean, I know she kind of hates her mother, but still. And sometimes when she stares at me, it's like she is looking at a part of me I didn't even know existed," Laura's thoughts drifted to Carmilla's dark piercing eyes and felt her lips begin to curl up.

"Well I was getting the impression she was into you last night. Especially when she took you up to your apartment and got you situated. If she didn't care, wouldn't she have just let me and Perr handle you?"

Laura closed her eyes in regret. "God, I vaguely remember some embarrassing things I did last night. I may or may not have called her 'gorgeous'. And asked if she was planning to stay the night... while I laid on my bed in my bra."

"Wait, what?" Perry stopped walking past as she heard the conversation. Laf had their full attention on Laura as well.

"Nothing happened!" The blonde quickly clarified. "She got me water, put a blanket over me and left."

"Laura, honey, if Carmilla just wanted to sleep with you, it would have happened last night," Perry stated as she went back to her previous task.

"Yeah, that was her golden opportunity. You were on a silver platter for her," Laf added. "Chick has respect."

Laura bowed her head with a heavy sigh. "I have a crush on Carmilla."

"First step is admitting it," Laf commented with a laugh.

"I don't even have her number."

"Doesn't your company have like a work email directory?"

"Oh Jesus. I have to email her? What is this the 90s?" she questioned as she pulled out her phone. She pulled up her company email and went to the company email address book. She found Carmilla's name and copied the address before drafting a new email.

* * *

 

"You've really got to step up your game," Carmilla said smirking at the screen. She had beat Will in another death match. She put the controller on her lap and stretched her arms up in the arm. "You only got four kills that round. It's embarrassing."

"You always ended up near me when I respawned! It was luck!" he defended.

"Don't hate the player. Hate the game."

"I feel like that's your life motto." Carmilla chuckled in response before he continued. "So you bringing anyone tonight?"

Carmilla rose an eyebrow in his direction. "I wasn't aware you needed a date to attend."

"Oh please. Like you've never turned an event into a date for the sake of avoiding boredom."

She frowned. "You of all people should know art doesn't bore me. I have a degree in it, remember?"

"So you're going stag tonight?"

"You're making it sound like a crime."

"I just feel like you shouldn't waste an opportunity..."

"To get laid? It's not like I have trouble with that, Willy boy."

"I was going to say that it was a good opportunity to show off your art intellect; impress a special lady friend."

Carmilla stared at him like he said puppies were the same as gophers. "...What?"

"Jesus, woman! Invite Laura! You're so dense sometimes!"

Her mouth hung open. "Wait, what the hell? Why would I invite Laura?"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Will facepalmed. "Kitty, if you don't wife her, I will. But I'm pretty sure she's not interested in what I've got between my legs."

Carmilla scoffed. "You're insane."

"And you're blind. Or ignorant."

"Watch it," she warned with a glare.

"You like her and you know it. Stop being so unattainable. The girl shines up when she looks at you. I have no idea _why_..." he finished teasingly, which earned him an elbow in the side.

"I barely know her."

"Which is why people generally go on dates in the first place," his sarcasm dripping through his words.

"You're making me uncomfortable."

"Yeah, well, it's time you got out of your comfort zone, Kitty. Ell was a long time ago..." Carmilla internally cringed. She took a deep breath as Will started talking again. "I'll make a bet with you. If I win the next round, you have to ask Laura out tonight."

Carmilla let out a laugh. "Apparently you're not _that_ desperate to get me out of my comfort zone; there's no way you're gonna beat me."

After a grueling match, Carmilla lost by two. Her face bowed to her lap, resting in her hands.

"Well, well, well... Looks like William is the winner," he announced with a huge grin on his face.

"Bite me," she said with her face still in her hands.

"Stop pretending like you're so upset by it. You get to ask out an awesome chick. Wah, wah."

"Fine. Let's just play another round before I throw myself overboard without a life jacket."

"You're so dramatic."

They were almost finished when Carmilla's phone suddenly buzzed in her pocket. She let out a sigh and paused the game before pulling it out. "I got an email," she said out loud in confusion. "… It's my work email..." She then opened it. "And it's from Laura," she managed to say with her heart beating out of her chest at realization.

"How convenient!" he cheered with a grin. Carmilla glared as she read the email to herself.

_Hey, it's Laura._

_I went to send you a thank you text, but realized I didn't have your number. I hope you had fun last night. Sorry for being **that** girl at the party. To say I'm embarrassed is an understatement. But yeah, if you ever have questions about the interview, or useless knowledge about animals in the wilderness, particularly bears, give me a call._

A phone number was added at the bottom of the message.

* * *

 

"Did you finish writing it yet?" Laf questioned.

"I just sent it."

"What? What'd you say?" Laf asked in alarm. Laura walked over and let her read it. "Um, well the wilderness and bear part should have been thought out more..."

"I didn't know what to say!"

"Probably could have avoided _that_."

Laura buried her face in her hands. "I feel like you should take that knife and end my life now," she said with her words muffled behind her hands.

"Death can't take back that email."

"Ugh!" Then, her phone began to ring. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the unknown number and then back up at Laf.

"Answer it!"

"But what if it's her?"

"Isn't that the point?"

Laura's fingers tapped eagerly against the back of her phone as she bit her lip. Then, she took a deep breath and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Why do you know useless information about wilderness creatures?"

Laura bit her lip even more as she fought back a sheepish smile. "My dad and I lived in the woods. It was a safety precaution... Knowledge is power."

"You're a mystery, cupcake."

"Not really. I'm kind of an open book," she corrected shyly as Laf grinned at her. Laura turned back toward the cake she was icing so that she could get some sort of privacy.

"Alcohol definitely supports that statement."

"Geez. Yeah, about last night... I'm sorry you had to deal with that, but thanks."

"Trust me, cutie. It was my pleasure. I wasn't prepared for how much of an ego boost it was going to be." Laura could imagine the smirk through the phone.

"I can't be held responsible for drunk Laura."

"That's a shame because she told me she wanted to see me again."

Laura's heart picked up the pace as she swallowed. "She's quite the talker."

"And I was going to ask her what she was doing tonight."

Her heart was beating harder. "She-" her throat had closed up for a second and she had to cough to clear it. "She doesn't have plans."

"Oh really? Because I think she does."

"What are her plans then?"

"She's accompanying me to a photo gallery where Will's photos are being displayed."

"Wait, you want me to do _what_?"

"Be my date to my brother's gallery event."

Laura felt her blood rush through her veins. _Date_. "I'm not very good with the artsy stuff..."

"Are you rejecting me?"

"No!" Laura rushed out a little too urgently. "I just feel like I won't be very good company for this kind of thing."

"You're the only company I want." Carmilla sighed awkwardly through the phone. "Jesus, cupcake. You really gonna make me beg?"

Laura suddenly found herself grinning. "I didn't know that was an option."

"There are a lot of options you're unaware of when it comes to me..."

Laura's brow rose. "Such as?"

"Laura!" Perry called in irritation. The blonde turned to see Laf shushing the chef and making some sort of hand signals. Laura turned back around.

"Say you'll go with me and I'll tell you."

Laura paused before finally answering. "I'll go with you."

"Great. It's casual attire. I'll pick you up at 7:30."

"Hey, what about those other options you were going to tell me?"

"You'll hear them throughout the night."

"Evil."

"Don't I know it. I'll see you later, cutie." And then she hung up. Laura let out a loud, drawn out, content sigh.

"Hey, Romeo, I know you're probably doing cartwheels in your head, but Perr will filet you if you don't go back to icing that cake," Laf joked as the blonde followed instructions and filled her friend in on the conversation.

* * *

 

"I told you she'd go with you!" Will cheered as he sat next to Carmilla and picked up the game controller again. Carmilla joined him as they unpaused the game.

"I don't know why I'm listening to you."

"Because you really like this chick and you're using me as your excuse to act on it."

Carmilla glared at him before looking back at the screen. "She's hot. Of course I want to hang out with her."

"Don't try and pretend like this is just another girl you want to tap and trash."

"I don't know what she is."

"Well whatever she is, she's certainly taming you, Kitty."

She scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Believe it or not, I actually know you. And I can tell this girl has gotten you totally smitten."

"You take that back!" she said turning to him immediately.

He grinned. "No can do, sis. Jus like how I can't take back this kill shot! Boom!" He exclaimed as he won the round, which made Carmilla spin back toward the screen and toss her controller to the side with a frown.

"I don't know why I spend time with you."

"Because you enjoy my charming company."

She rolled her eyes and rose to her feet. "I need to get back to my place before I go support your life."

He smiled. "Gotta get all sexy for your hot date, huh?"

"I seriously am going to kill you," she said as she turned and made her exit.

* * *

 

Laura stared at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. "Everything's going to be fine. You're just going to a gallery event. No big deal," she said as she straightened her blouse. It was a maroon, v-neck top with three/quarter length sleeves. She also wore a pair of light blue skinny jeans with black flats. Her hair was curled slightly as well. "She said ' _date_ ', but she probably didn't mean it. Don't get your hopes up."

She heard the buzz from her door, which was probably Carmilla waiting for her to buzz her into the building. Laura complied. Two minutes later, there was a knock at her door. Laura had been leaning against her kitchen counter anxiously fidgeting. She took another deep breath, walked to the door and opened it.

Carmilla stood lazily in the hallway, a crooked smile forming on her lips at the sight of Laura. Her hands rested in her light gray skinny jeans pockets, high tops decorated her feet, and she wore a black buttoned down top. Her curly hair was up in a ponytail.

"Options one and two: romantic or casual?"

Laura stared curiously as Carmilla's eyes made her weak in the knees. "...Romantic?" she answered hesitantly with her heart slamming against her chest.

Carmilla smirked as she pulled a hand out of her pocket, reached behind her back and brought forward a single red rose. She held it out to Laura. The blonde was finding it hard to swallow; her mouth ajar. Laura then took the flower and smelled it before locking eyes with Carmilla.

 _So much for this not being a date._ "Thank you," she said weakly. "Let me go put this in water." Carmilla nodded and waited as she ran inside to put the rose in a glass. She let out a silent scream and danced a little in the kitchen before returning to a smirking Carmilla.

The woman held out her elbow for Laura to take. "Shall we?"

Laura felt her cheeks begin to burn. With a nod, she took her arm and shut the door behind her.

"I, uh, didn't take you for the romantic type," Laura admitted as they entered the elevator.

"I'm typically not," Carmilla answered as she looked down at the blonde. It was the look that Carmilla gave her that made her realize that she might not survive the night. Her heart might explode. Or her body might just give out because she would forget how to breathe.

Meanwhile, Carmilla kept mentally slapping herself. She was actually trying to woo this woman. She could only remember one other time when she gave a woman flowers. This meant it was a big deal. And she was nervous suddenly. Was she coming on too strong? Was she even sure Laura was interested, or did she force Laura into this?

The blush on Laura's cheeks told her she was interested. Laura telling her she was gorgeous last night told her she was interested. But interested in _what_ exactly? Maybe it was Carmilla who was being pursued to tap and trash? Maybe Laura was only physically attracted to her? Carmilla wouldn't blame her for not being interested in her as a person. She wasn't the easiest person to get along with. Carmilla knew she wasn't the nicest of people. But then again, she could tell that Laura 'was'. Laura didn't seem like the type to hit it and quit it. Maybe Carmilla was wrong? Maybe Laura really was interested in all of Carmilla?

 _Maybe I'm thinking too fucking much?_ she reasoned finally as they made their way out of the building.

" _Andddd_ we’re taking the death machine," Laura commented when she saw the motorcycle.

"It's nice to have some thrill for a romantic outing," Carmilla grinned as she settled on the bike and let Laura climb on behind her before handing back the helmet.

"Or, ya know, staying alive for it would be cool too," she said before pulling the helmet over her head. She felt Carmilla chuckle as she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist.

After a few shrieks and prayers from Laura, they pulled up to the gallery. Carmilla climbed off before turning to hold out a hand for Laura to grab as she pulled herself off of the bike. Laura let out an exasperated breath, which made Carmilla chuckle.

"Defying death yet again, cupcake. Shocker."

Laura glared. "It's a miracle _you're_ still walking."

"What can I say? I'm quite miraculous," she smirked, which caused Laura to roll her eyes despite smiling.

"Miraculous Mircalla?" Laura commented as she held back a giggle.

Carmilla glared at the blonde. "I will end this date right now, cupcake," she jokingly warned.

"And miss the chance to see how little I know about photography and art?"

"As if we all don't have flaws," Carmilla commented with a single chuckle.

"What's one of your's then?"

Carmilla's brows rose as they stepped into the gallery. "Math. Don't ever ask me to do it. Not only will it be wrong, but I'll be incredibly grumpy by the end of it."

"And here I thought you were flawless," Laura teased with a smile. Carmilla felt a shiver go up her spine as a smile grew across her lips.

"People can surprise you," Carmilla said so gently that Laura felt her breath catch in her throat. Their eyes locked for a moment before a voice called out to them.

"Carm! Laura!" Will grinned as he approached. He leaned in to hug Laura before playfully punching Carmilla in the shoulder. "Thanks for coming! It means a lot." Carmilla gave a nod without any inkling of a smile as Laura smiled sweetly at him. "There are snacks over there and people are going around with wine if you want some. I have to get back. I'll talk to you later." He walked back toward the direction he came from.

"It's about time you showed up," a voice came from behind. They turned around to see Mattie walk up with a wine glass in hand. "I figured you forgot or just had something better to do." She met Laura's gaze, which made the blonde feel slightly uncomfortable. "Hollis, what a pleasant surprise," she somewhat smiled before looking back at Carmilla.

"Figured I'd let the party get started before I came rolling in."

"Or you were having your own party," Mattie almost smirked as her eyes danced toward Laura and then back at Carmilla. Before Carmilla could respond, Mattie continued. "I need to get back over there. I came with a councilman. He's decent looking, but worth millions." She grinned before turning away. "Ciao."

"Well that was..." Laura began.

"Mattie being Mattie," Carmilla said with a sigh before turning back to Laura. "Let's go over there so I can start wowing you with my genius." Laura rolled her eyes as she smiled.

After Carmilla displayed her skill and knowledge within the art field, Laura was definitely impressed. She spoke of painting techniques, such as impasto, and whether it was impressionistic, or if it had a particular rhythm. There were terms used that Laura couldn't remember, but that wasn't the point. She found everything Carmilla said to be compelling despite not understanding it. The woman was so passionate as she spoke that Laura was willing to listen to her go on forever. It was a serious side of Carmilla; a side she didn't think many got to see. Laura smiled at the thought.

"So," Carmilla said with her hands in her pockets as she turned to face Laura. "Have I thoroughly bored you yet?" she smirked with a tilted head; bangs fell slightly in her face from the movement.

"I honestly have been enjoying myself. I may not know exactly what you're saying seventy-five percent of the time, but it's intriguing nonetheless," Laura said with a small smile and a shrug of her shoulders.

Carmilla stared curiously at the woman. "You're a real trooper, huh?"

Laura grinned. "That's what my dad has always said."

Carmilla smiled in return. "I wanna take you somewhere."

Laura stared with raised brows. "Now?"

Carmilla nodded. "We've stayed long enough. Will took off with some girls about a half hour ago so there's not much keeping us here. Come on," Carmilla said as she held her hand out for Laura to take and nodded her head toward the exit.

Laura looked down at Carmilla's outstretched hand and then back into her eyes. The butterflies in her stomach must have started a mosh pit or something. She bit her lip, which caused Carmilla's stare to turn hungry. Then, she placed her hand in Carmilla's. They made their way toward the exit.

The feeling of their hands clutching to each other made them both lose control of their breathing. When they returned to the motorcycle, Carmilla turned to hand the helmet to the blonde and smirked seeing the pout on her face. Without uttering a single word, they made their way toward their next destination. When Carmilla parked the vehicle, Laura's brows knit together in confusion.

"Going back to work on a Saturday is _clearly_ the perfect date," Laura said sarcastically as she stared up at Silas Magazine's headquarters. Carmilla had pulled herself off of the bike and rolled her eyes in response as she helped Laura to her feet.

"Options three and four: leave now or trust me."

Laura let out a sigh as a tender smile graced her lips. "Trust you." Carmilla gave a single nod before holding her hand out for her again. Laura took it with the beat of her heart never giving up. Carmilla pulled out a keycard to let them into the locked building. She pushed a few buttons once inside to alter the security system before leading Laura into the elevator. Carmilla pushed the button for the top floor; Mattie's office.

"If we walk in on your sister with that councilman, you're losing all my trust."

Carmilla chuckled as the elevator moved up. "I wouldn't blame you. I'd question myself too." The doors opened and Carmilla pulled Laura's hand into the office.

The blonde looked around the unlit room. It was strange. The building was empty, dark and silent. It was a completely different place during the day. People were constantly moving, there was always a roar of commotion. She felt like she was seeing a side of the building she wasn't supposed to. That brought a smile to her face.

Carmilla walked to the back corner and opened a door. Inside was a small hallway. To the left was an open door, which Laura could see was a private bathroom. But straight ahead was a staircase.

Carmilla walked into the bathroom and moved behind the door before she popped her head back out to look at Laura. "Option... five? Are we at five?" Laura giggled and nodded. "Options five and six: sitting or laying?"

Laura smiled curiously. "Laying?" Carmilla nodded and leaned behind the door again. She held two blankets and a pillow under an arm and came back to join Laura. She grabbed her hand and moved toward the stairs; Laura noticing her pace faster than before. At the top of the stairs, Carmilla pushed open the door and revealed the rooftop. Solar lights decorated the roof. Carmilla rolled out a blanket and threw the pillow down on top of it. She then motioned her hand down toward the blanket.

"This was a very mysterious attempt at trying to sleep with me."

Carmilla rolled her eyes and smirked. "Look up, cupcake."

Laura did. And she saw how brilliant the stars shined in the sky. It was beautiful. Her mouth hung open as she stared across the night sky. Carmilla watched silently with a tilt of her head. She smiled at the blonde. Laura looked adorable with wide eyes directed toward the sky.

"Did you plan this?" Laura asked without looking away from the stars.

"Sadly, not really. I used to come up here all the time before I went abroad. I've been up here twice so far since I've been back."

Laura's gaze fell back down to the brunette with a playful smile. "Did you take all your dates here?"

Carmilla's stare turned fierce. It was the stare Laura couldn't protect herself against. It was strong and devouring. It took a hold of her and wouldn't let go. "Not a single one."

Laura swallowed back her lack of control over her emotions before letting a tender weak smile reveal on her lips. Her heart was beating out of control and she tried to steady her breathing as she moved down to the blanket and laid down. Carmilla followed suit beside her, folding her arms behind her head to use as a pillow. "If you get cold, I have another blanket for you."

"You only have one pillow?" Laura questioned with a frown.

"It's only ever been me up here, so never needed two."

Laura's frown deepened as she shifted. "Then let's share." Carmilla turned with an arched eyebrow. "You heard me," Laura repeated with a soft smile. Carmilla paused before inching over and resting her head on the pillow next to Laura's. She could smell her floral shampoo and breathed in deeply.

"I used to do this with my mom," Laura said softly. "Stargaze," she clarified. "I've never really done it since."

Carmilla cringed slightly and pushed herself up into a sitting position as she stared down at the horizontal blonde. "I'm sorry. We can leave. I didn't mean-"

Laura let out a surprising laugh. Her hand found Carmilla's wrist. "Lay back down, Carm." Carmilla stared back questioningly. "Come on," Laura encouraged with a smile. "I don't bite."

Carmilla felt a shiver run through her body before laying back down. She took a deep breath and released it as quietly as she could. Laura's hand remained on her arm. It was warm and comforting.

"My mom loved the nighttime. It's funny because my dad loves getting up early and hates wasting daylight," Laura spoke casually. "We went outside every other night and just stared. We did it all the way up until the cancer wouldn't let her anymore." She paused before starting up again. "Whenever we saw a shooting star, we both had to take a moment and make a wish. She said that wishing on a shooting star was the most powerful wish you could make because if you look away for the tiniest instant, you could miss it completely. She told me to always keep my eyes open; to always see. Otherwise," Laura paused at she continued to stare at the sky. "You might miss something right in front of you." Carmilla didn't realize when, but she had been staring at Laura; mesmerized.

"Interesting that you became a journalist with that advice," Carmilla commented gently.

Laura let out a chuckle. "I guess I just really want to see the truth in everything."

"And what do you see when you look at me?" Carmilla asked suddenly. Laura's eyes widened as she turned to see Carmilla propped up on her elbows; her dark stare burning holes through her. Then, Laura searched the woman's eyes for a second longer.

"Someone who's afraid to let anyone see the good in her."

Carmilla felt her words hit hard. Laura the truth seer. Carmilla was afraid of showing herself, but was her real self _'good'_? She wasn't sure that was true. Laura seemed to believe so though. Maybe that was good enough...

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Laura felt uncomfortable suddenly as if she stepped over a boundary.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Carmilla interrupted calmly. A small smile on her lips. Laura felt her heart swell at the sight.

Laura smiled brightly. "Tell me something else about yourself." Carmilla couldn't help but smile back at her. It was infectious.

"Okay, let me see," she stared up at the sky before turning back to Laura. "Options six and seven: rhythm or tone?"

Laura stared back with curious honey eyes. "Rhythm." Carmilla grinned as she jumped to her feet and held a hand down to Laura.

"What is happening?" Laura chuckled as she took her hand and stood up.

"I'm showing you something about myself," Carmilla replied simply as she placed a hand on Laura's waist and pulled her body against her. Laura lost all control over her breathing. The warmth of Carmilla's body wrapped around her; creating a sort of safety blanket. Carmilla smirked mischievously down at her before moving Laura's hand to her own shoulder before returning to Laura's waist.

Carmilla then leaned her mouth next to the blonde's ear and whispered gently; her breath running down Laura's neck and making her shiver. "I'm a phenomenal dancer."

They began to waltz, Laura tripping over her own feet a few seconds. Her face was burning red and she was grateful for the dim lighting of the solar lights. Carmilla moved so smoothly; she glided along the roof. Every stumble Laura made was easily recovered by Carmilla. Laura forced a swallow before clearing her throat to be able to speak.

"What would 'tone' have been?"

Carmilla looked down at her with her smirk. "Someone's greedy."

Laura rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her smile. She stumbled yet again, but Carmilla kept them moving. "I just want to know more about you." Carmilla stared down into her eyes as if contemplating. Then, she pulled Laura closer again; her mouth placed beside her ear yet again.

"I shouldn't love you, but I want to. I just can't turn away," she sang slowly and softly into Laura's ear. "I shouldn't see you, but I can't move. I can't look away," Laura felt weak. This woman had her. There was no choice in the matter. Laura's defenses were nonexistent.

"And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not. 'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop." Her voice and swaying were perfect. Everything about Carmilla at that moment was perfect to Laura. "Just so you know, this feeling's takin' control of me and I can't help it," Carmilla's breath dancing across Laura's skin, making her shiver yet again.

"I've tried my best to let go of you," Carmilla pulled back gently and twirled Laura with a smirk ever present on her lips. "But I don't want to. I just gotta say it all before I go," she sang as she pulled Laura back against her and stared into her eyes. "Just so you know."

Laura searched her eyes before taking a deep breath. "How are you _not_ the romantic type?"

Carmilla smirked even more. "Past statistics prove otherwise."

"So what's changed now?"

Carmilla shrugged. "I'm seeing what's right in front of me." Laura stared at Carmilla's lips before flashing back to her eyes. "Options seven and eight: I take you home," she paused. "Or I kiss you."

Laura felt her body exploding from the inside. She was barely able to breathe out her response. "Option eight."

Carmilla placed her hands on either side of Laura's face and stared into her eyes before slowly leaning in.

Then Carmilla's phone rang.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Carmilla said so calmly as she remained an inch or two away from Laura's mouth. Laura let out a giggle as Carmilla pulled back reluctantly and drew in an exaggerated breath. She pulled out her phone and looked to see Will was calling.

She turned slightly away from Laura. "This better be good, William," she said bitterly through clenched teeth.

"I may or may not have driven drunk. And I may or may not have gone off the road into the lake."

"Wait, _what_? Are you okay? The lake? What were you doing outside of the city?"

"Some chick I got with lives out here. Tiffany? Tara? I don't remember. I'm good. My clothes are soaked though" his words were lazy and slurred.

Carmilla ran a hand over her face and then through her bangs. "Can you tell me what you're near so I can find you?"

"Oh, yeah. Uh," he paused, which made her assume he was looking around. "This is actually hilarious," he started laughing into the phone.

"Will," Carmilla said sternly.

"I'm looking at mother's billboard," he said as he continued laughing.

"Great," Carmilla commented with a huff. "Stay out of the road. And if possible, out of sight." She hung up without a farewell. She turned back to Laura and saw the concerned expression on her face.

"Hey, so Will is an asshole and drove drunk outside the city to get laid and on his way back, he drove into the lake. So I have to go get his sorry ass." Carmilla's nostrils flared.

"Oh my God! Is he okay?"

"He was laughing like an idiot, so I'm assuming he's peachy," she basically growled. She sighed. "I should take you home." Laura nodded sadly in response as Carmilla went and picked up the blankets and pillow. Grabbing her hand, she led Laura back down the stairs, through the office and down the elevator where they returned to the motorcycle. They rode in silence. Laura's grip on Carmilla's waist tighter than usual. She breathed in the brunette's scent as much as she could.

Carmilla frowned as she drove. She was so close. It was perfect. Another ten seconds and she would have been able to taste her soft lips. She was debating whether or not to murder her brother when she saw him.

When they pulled up, Laura managed to hop off without Carmilla's help. She was getting used to the death machine. She pulled off the helmet and handed it back to Carmilla, who placed it on her lap.

"I had a great time tonight," Laura said with a kind smile. Carmilla nodded with a half hearted smile in return.

"Sorry to cut it short."

Laura shrugged. "Things happen."

Carmilla sighed heavily as she looked down at her helmet. Then, without her realizing it, Laura had stepped closer and placed her hand on Carmilla's cheek; turning her towards her. And their lips met.

Every atom in Carmilla's body screamed in response. Her chest ballooned up. The air in her lungs disappeared. The pressure on her lips was gentle, but wanting. Laura's lips _were_ as soft as she imagined. Then, Laura pulled back only slightly.

"Sorry. I couldn't end the night without option eight," she said sheepishly.

Carmilla's smirk came over her features. "Option eight said _I_ kiss _you_."

Laura shrugged before Carmilla reached out and pulled her back in by her arm. Her hands quickly moving to cup Laura's face before claiming her lips. It was a deeper kiss; a much less innocent kiss. Carmilla let her tongue glide along Laura's lips, causing the blonde to allow her access. A soft moan escaped the blonde in response. Laura pulled Carmilla's neck closer; her fingertips pressing hard into her skin. Carmilla let a hand trail slowly down Laura's cheek onto the sensitive skin of her neck. The blonde leaned in closer before the vehicle suddenly shifted from the pressure.

Laura pulled away as Carmilla steadied the bike beneath her. Both slightly out of breath, they locked eyes. "I should probably go before it gets to difficult to leave," Carmilla chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck with slight embarrassment.

Laura giggled before leaning in and planting a chaste kiss on the brunette's cheek. "Get home safe," she said stepping backwards.

"You got it, cupcake," Carmilla replied with a wink before pulling her helmet on and taking off. Laura watched with a heavy sigh; her adrenaline still raging from moments ago. She needed a cold shower.

She opened the door to her apartment and sighed. It had been a good night. No, it had been an _amazing_ night. She placed her bag on the kitchen counter and smiled at the sight of the single red rose. She leaned down to smell it before licking her lips at the memory of their last kiss. She imagined kissing along her jawline and running her hands down the length of her back. She ran a hand through her hair with a deep breath.

"I need a shower."


	5. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title loosely related to OAR's song, "Peace".

Laura woke up the next day with a stretch like every other day. Only today, she had a smile across her face. The memory of the previous night immediately taking over her thoughts. She remained laying on her bed as she stared up at her ceiling. She ran a hand through some of her hair. Then, subconsciously, she bit her lip thinking about the taste of Carmilla's tongue in her mouth.

She sat up and grabbed her phone off of her end table. She noticed a message from her dad asking how she was doing. She smiled in response. She told herself to call him later. Then, she noticed a missed call from Laf. Then saw a text message from them.

_**Laf:** You might want to call me as soon as you see this._

Laura dialed their number immediately. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Hey, Laura," Laf answered hesitantly.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Have you talked to Carmilla by any chance?"

Laura raised a brow. "Not since last night... Why?"

"Um, well the news is kind of having a field day with her right now."

"What?" Laura exclaimed as she jumped out of bed and made her way into the living room to turn on the television.

"Especially since your interview was released today," Laf added. "Intense, by the way. Especially that cover photo. Hot."

"Oh my God. I forgot it was coming out today," Laura said in realization as she changed the channel. She then saw a car being pulled out of a lake outside of the city before the camera flashed to a huge billboard of Mayor Dean laying in two pieces on the ground and in the water. Her mouth fell open.

"Carmilla was apparently driving drunk last night and plowed right into the billboard. After reading the magazine article, it's looking like the ultimate _'Fuck You'_ ," Laf explained. "She had to spend the night in jail. Cameras watched as she was bailed out an hour ago."

"That doesn't make any sense," Laura argued. "She was with _me_ last night. Sober. Her brother called her because 'he' was drunk driving and ran into the lake. She went to pick him up after dropping me off at home."

"Whoa," Laf responded. "Well, something shady is happening then. You might want to call her."

"Yeah, I'm gonna do that now. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem."

Laura quickly dialed Carmilla's number as her eyes watched the television screen. Apparently the Mayor was going to speak within the next hour.

"Hello?"

"What the hell happened last night?" Laura exclaimed with concern.

A heavy sigh came through the phone. "I shared a cell with a chick named Fang. Ironically, she didn't have any teeth."

"Are you seriously trying to joke right now?"

"Relax, cupcake. I'm home and scrubbed clean of any jail remnants."

"How is it that _you_ were charged for drunk driving and defacement of an election sign?" Laura continued yelling. "You were _sober_ with _me_ last night. _Your brother_ was in the lake last I heard. And Jesus, I didn't think he took down the damn billboard!"

"You can imagine the shock I felt when _I_ saw it," Carmilla answered. "Listen, Will has had a few DUIs. This wouldn't have been good for him. I had to."

"Had to _what_? Pretend you're irresponsible and get thrown in jail? How did they even believe you? You wouldn't have had any alcohol in your system."

"Well," Carmilla started hesitantly. "Will had an open bottle of whiskey in the car. I had to make it realistic, so... I trudged into the water to get it. The car wasn't completely submerged or anything."

"So you got drunk on the side of the road?"

"I've done weirder things."

"I can't believe you did that."

"Well, believe it, cupcake."

"You do know your interview came out today, right?"

Laura heard another sigh. "I was made aware on my way home. Great timing, huh?"

"How are you so calm about this?"

"Because there's nothing I can do to change any of it. Hell, my mother is probably giggling like a little school girl right now. Made the drama spicier."

"Everyone is going to think horribly about you."

"Do you?"

Laura was caught off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think less of me?" Carmilla asked so simply. It was like she was asking how she liked her coffee.

"No, of course not," Laura spoke up. "I think you're stupid despite your heart being in the right place. And that you might need to respect yourself more maybe."

"Regardless, this is who I am. If everyone wants to make me out to be a villain, bring it on."

"You seriously don't care."

"Nope. This actually works out for me too. I can use this in my diabolical plan to take down mommy dearest. It's kind of a hardcore move. Almost wish I thought of the idea first..."

"Carm!"

"I'm kidding! Kind of..." Carmilla kept talking before Laura could argue. "The good news is that you're probably going to have to interview me again..."

"Yeah, and none of it is going to be true." Laura frowned.

"You may be right about that," Carmilla began. "But just see it as foreplay."

Laura opened her mouth to respond but couldn't. Her face was turning red. "How is that going to be foreplay?"

"Well, I'm predicting you getting _very_ irritated by all the answers I'm going to give you. I think you're going to get 'very' aggressive. And it's going to be 'incredibly' sexy for me to watch."

"Getting me frustrated does it for you?"

"Everything about you does it for me."

Goosebumps covered Laura's body. Her breathing hitched. "You're going to be the death of me," Laura practically whispered.

Carmilla smirked on the other side of the phone. "Oh you have no idea, cutie. But I've got to go. Mattie's just finishing a conference call and I'm about to hear the third lecture of the day."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later?"

"Absolutely. Bye for now," Carmilla replied before hanging up.

Laura stared down at the floor before letting out a sigh. She then dialed her dad's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, dad."

"Oh hey, sweetheart! How's it goin'?"

"Eh, well, it's goin'…"

"That doesn't sound too great."

"Work is proving more stressful than usual."

"Really? But I read your article online. Seemed like a big hit."

"Yeah, but I think it's getting a lot more attention than I expected." She took a seat on her couch. She was trying to be vague. There wasn't any need to educate him on her current love life.

"That sounds like it should be a good thing though..."

"Yeah, I guess we'll see about that. How's everything going back home?"

"Everything's going well. We have a new rookie at the station. I've never seen someone so clumsy in my life. The kid's a mess. He went to make an arrest and dropped the cuffs. Then, lost the key."

Laura listened to her father go on about work life. Being reminded that she is the daughter of a police officer made Carmilla's current situation feel even worse. Her father would have a field day with that.

"Enough about me. Any ladies in your life?" he teased.

Laura cringed. "Um, not really."

" _Not really_? That sounds like a lie," he chuckled.

"It's not a lie, I just- I don't want to jinx anything." _And I don't want you to know I want to sleep with an apparent criminal_ , her thoughts finished.

"Hm, I'll let that go for now. If she does anything to hurt you, you know I'll be over there with my gun in a heartbeat."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard this speech before."

"And don't forget it."

"Hard to after that one time I brought a girl over for dinner and you actually placed your gun on the dinner table."

"It got my point across, didn't it?"

"And made her never want to come over to the house again."

"It just proved she wasn't brave enough for you then."

"Or she just preferred to eat her Caesar salad without inferred death threats."

"As a representative for all fathers, death threats come with the territory." Laura rolled her eyes again before he spoke again. "But I gotta go, sweetheart. Gotta get back to the station. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. Be safe."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Laura stared down to see a text she had gotten during her phone call.

_**Carm:** So I may or may not have punched a reporter in the face. Thought I'd tell you before someone else did._

Laura's mouth dropped open.

_**Laura:** What the hell, Carm?!_

A response came through after a few seconds.

_**Carm:** I went down to the lobby to pick up my Chinese food. Didn't expect a bunch of cameras and microphones to be waiting for me._

_**Laura:** So you punched them?!_

_**Carm:** Hey, she deserved it._

_**Laura:** How?_

_**Carm:** She said some things that got under my skin._

_**Laura:** Of course she did. She wanted to get a rise out of you. And it worked._

_**Carm:** Yeah, it did._

Laura bit her lip, hesitant before sending her next message.

_**Laura:** What'd she say?_

_**Carm:** That I was a huge disappointment and embarrassment. And turning into my father._

_**Laura:** I'm assuming that's not a good thing?_

_**Carm:** I rather be my mother._

Laura frowned. She got the impression Carmilla wasn't a fan of her father from dinner with the family the other night. And to be compared to him? For reasons that aren't even true? That would understandably piss someone off.

Laura looked up at the television to see the Mayor standing before a few microphones.

_**Laura:** Your mother is about to talk._

"Hello, Silas. As I'm sure most of you are aware by now, my relationship with my daughter, Mircalla, is strenuous at best. I have to admit, life for my children hasn't been the easiest. William's biological father, Robert, was an alcoholic. I was rarely around for them. They were abused emotionally and physically and it only makes sense for me to take the blame for this. Robert was an amazing man before the drink took a hold of him. When Mircalla's father left us while I was five months pregnant with her, Robert became my hero. He was my rock. And somewhere down the line, I failed to see the change. He died from alcohol poisoning fourteen years ago. Mircalla was already ten years old at the time. She matured too fast; how could she not with Robert as a father; stumbling in at any hour of the day with the chance of using my children as punching bags. I loved Robert. But he terrified me. And I know my actions, or lack thereof, are unforgivable. Mircalla, and all my children, deserved a better childhood. I felt it necessary to explain such a private portion of my life to you. As a citizen of Silas and a current representative, explanations of events and accepting the consequences of my decisions seemed prevalent at this time. Please treat Mircalla fairly. Like many of us, she's just another tortured soul." And with that, she smiled sadly and stepped away.

The blonde shut her eyes tightly and ran a hand through her hair. This was getting out of hand quickly.

Laura looked down at her phone and hesitantly began to type a message.

_**Laura:** Hey..._

There was no response. Hours had passed and Carmilla had yet to reply. Laura was getting anxious as more and more time went by. She sent her another text.

_**Laura:** Hey, Carm, are you okay?_

Laura laid in bed wide awake. She still hadn't heard anything from the brunette. She was nervous. She knew Carmilla could be impulsive and that could be dangerous. Carmilla's personal life was being broadcasted for everyone to hear. The woman barely seemed to open up to anyone let alone an entire city. Laura felt uneasy. The Mayor had used her past as a pity story. It was low, and cruel to her children.

Laura picked up her phone once more and sent one last text before committing to sleep.

_**Laura:** Please don't do anything reckless._

The next day was rough. Laura tossed and turned all night. A headache slightly took over her senses as she sat at her desk staring at an article she had been working on about the new bridge being constructed.

The buzz of the office was more than irritating today. She couldn't think clearly. Her mind was too many places.

"Talk to Karnstein?" a voice came from her side. Laura turned to see Danny with an expression of sympathy. Laura ran a hand through her hair with a sigh as she leaned back in her chair.

"She hasn't answered any of my messages."

"Do you know if she came in today?"

"No clue."

"I feel like she's getting eaten alive by publicity," Danny admitted. "I'm not sure how I'd react if I were her. Maybe I _would_ get drunk and ram into a giant billboard of my mother..."

"She didn't actually do that, Danny," Laura explained in sad annoyance. Her shoulders slouched even more.

"What?"

"Her brother did that. And even _he_ did it by accident. She took the blame because he has a few DUIs."

"You're kidding," Danny replied with wide eyes. "Wow, she didn't come across as the heroic type..."

"She doesn't come across as a lot of things," Laura commented softly as she stared down at her desk. She looked up at Danny quickly. "Please don't tell anyone that-"

Danny raised her hands to show no offense. "We're friends, Laura. Of course I won't tell anyone." Laura let out a sigh in relief before Danny spoke again. "But it looks like she showed up for work after all."

Laura spun around to see Carmilla leaving the elevator and making her way toward her. The office buzz suddenly deteriorated. Everyone had stopped to stare at the woman of the public's attention. Her hands rested lazily in her jean pockets. She wore a t-shirt with a vest buttoned up over it. Her curly locks cascading over her shoulders.

She stopped walking about ten feet from Laura. "I believe we have an appointment, Miss Hollis?" she said apathetically.

"Um, we do?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "We have a follow up interview. I figured Ms. Belmonde told you."

"She didn't, but okay. Where are we going?" She began to stand from her desk and grab anything she might need.

"The conference room," Carmilla replied as she turned around and made her way toward the elevator ahead of Laura.

Danny suddenly looked around the office and gave a menacing look as she clapped her hands loudly and made a hand signal to tell them all to wrap up the staring contest.

Inside the elevator, the two stayed quiet. The doors opened revealing the tiny kitchenette placed outside the conference room. Laura saw a pitcher of water and glasses on the table in the room and walked in ahead of Carmilla. When she turned around to look at the brunette, Carmilla had closed the door behind them and locked the door. Laura raised a brow in response, which Carmilla caught.

"I'm not in the mood for more surprises," she said bitterly as she took a seat lazily in a chair; her feet propped up on the table. Laura sat down next to her quietly; straightening her cotton dress before taking her seat. A few seconds passed before she decided to turn on her phone and begin recording. Going straight into it seemed like the best course of action.

"It is common knowledge now that you were arrested the other night for driving while intoxicated. While doing so, you crashed into the Mayor's billboard. It has been said that the destruction of the Mayor's billboard was on purpose. What do you say to this accusation?"

Carmilla smirked, but not in the way that Laura found herself daydreaming about; this smirk was arrogant and bitter. "If I was sober, I would have done a better job."

"So you're saying you did it on purpose?" Laura was frowning.

"Absolutely."

Laura took a long deep breath before continuing. "Your mother made a statement the following day. What was reaction to this?" Laura was also just curious in general. She hadn't heard from Carmilla after it.

"That she is a pathetic woman looking for a sob story to make her seem relatable or anything resembling a human."

"Was what she said true?"

Carmilla stared at Laura for a second before answering. "The only things I will completely agree with are that Robert was a disgusting excuse for a human being, my mother was never there for us, and it _is_ unforgivable. As for her supposed regret? She can go fuck herself."

"Carm! I can't use that."

Carmilla's legs swung off the table as she leaned closer to Laura. "Then don't use it, cupcake," she said bitterly. "But I figured a bit of the truth in this interview would have made you overjoyed," she practically spat out.

"Nothing about this interview is enjoyable to me!" Laura exclaimed. She was tired and upset. She didn't need to take this from Carmilla. Laura stood up from her chair and took a step toward the door before spinning around angrily.

"Why didn't you answer any of my messages?" Carmilla stared down at the table with flared nostrils. Laura continued. "I just wanted to know you were okay!" Carmilla remained quiet. "Fine. It's clear you're not willing to let me in. I tried." Laura turned toward the door but before she could reach the handle, Carmilla had grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She pressed the blonde's back against the door with her own body against her. Carmilla's hand left her wrist and held the back of Laura's neck. Her other hand gripped Laura's hip firmly.

Laura's breath caught in her throat. She searched Carmilla's dark, hungry eyes, but before she could find any answers, Carmilla's mouth was on hers. The kiss was passionate and heady. It made all of Laura's senses go haywire. Her hands began clawing at Carmilla's back before one hand swept through Carmilla's hair, pulling desperately.

Carmilla moaned at the tug before biting on Laura's bottom lip and pulling it slightly. Laura gasped in response as Carmilla's mouth moved to her neck; kissing, sucking and nipping. Another moan escaped Laura's mouth. Her hands moved to begin unbuttoning Carmilla's vest, while the brunette's hands slid slowly down the soft fabric of Laura's dress.

Laura yanked the vest off of Carmilla before the brunette crashed her lips against hers again. Her tongue slipping into her mouth for only a moment before Laura had yanked the t-shirt up over Carmilla's head. A black bra remained as Laura took in the smooth fit torso of the woman in front of her before being spun around and laid down on the table.

Carmilla crawled on top over her ever so slowly. Their chests expanding and contracting as their eyes locked. Carmilla's hand slid up Laura's leg as she climbed on to the table; her dress riding up as a result.

"I told you it would be great foreplay," Carmilla purred as she slid her body up Laura.

"Shut up," Laura breathed out as she pulled her down to her. Their lips met again in a fierce frenzy. Laura's hand fell to cup Carmilla's bra covered breast, which caused Carmilla to take a sharp intake of breath. The brunette's hand pulling the dress up enough to slide her fingers across the soft skin above the blonde's underwear. Laura felt her lower abdomen tingle as she moved her lips to trail kisses and nibbles across Carmilla's chest.

Their lips connected for a long deep kiss as Carmilla slid her fingers across the surface of Laura's underwear with enough pressure to elicit a moan, which broke their kiss. "God, Laura," Carmilla breathed out as she nipped at the blonde's jawline. Her fingers pressed more into the now wet fabric between Laura's legs.

Laura's hands moved to hold Carmilla's face and pull her into another deep and hard kiss. Her tongue gently caressing inside the brunette's mouth. Carmilla's tongue moved to enter Laura's mouth before the blonde wrapped her lips around her tongue and sucked.

Carmilla practically growled in response. Her fingers inched back up and began to slide beneath the blonde's underwear; Laura's body arching in anticipation.

Then, a hard set of knocks came at the door, causing the two to pull away quickly. Their eyes were wide as they darted from the door, back to each other.

"Y-yes? What is it?" Laura sat up and hopped off the table as she straightened her dress and readjusted her underwear.

Carmilla followed suit and pulled on her t-shirt. She hurriedly threw her vest on and began to button it up.

"Belonde wants you two in her office," the voice called through the door lazily.

"Okay, we're on our way!" Laura yelled back with a smile on her face as if the messenger could see her. She took in a deep breath before turning to see Carmilla finish the last button on her vest. Her dark eyes looked up to meet hers as her hands fell into her jean pockets. She began to stroll closer, which caused Laura's breathing to go erratic. She should really get that checked out. Carmilla stood inches from her and then pulled a hand out of her pocket. Then, she gently tucked Laura's hair behind her ear before letting a small smile show on her lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your messages yesterday," she said softly before letting her hand trace down Laura's cheek and finding its way back into her pocket.

Laura took a deep breath. "I get that you were upset. I was just... concerned," she answered self consciously.

"I stayed in and got lost in some books. I needed an escape. I should have let you know I was fine."

"You don't _have_ to do anything," Laura corrected. "Your life is your own," Laura added softly as she looked down to the floor. This was something Carmilla was trying to prove. This was Carmilla's agenda with her mother. But as much as Laura was falling for the brunette, to expect the same in return was something she would never do.

Carmilla placed her hand on the blonde's chin and moved her head to meet her gaze. "Yeah, it is. And having you in it is something I'm enjoying. So I should have." Laura smiled sweetly in response. "So are we good?" Carmilla asked, eyes squinted in hope.

"Hm, _better_ ," Laura teased.

Carmilla raised a brow and began to show the smirk that Laura swooned over. "What do I have to do then?"

Laura pulled away as she reached for the door handle and opened it. "I'm not the only one here with investigative skills. You figure it out," she smiled devilishly before moving for the elevator and leaving Carmilla with a shiver down her spine. She rushed after her into the elevator and pulled her into her body as she claimed her lips again; the elevator doors closing. The elevator moved up as their kiss broke.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Carmilla whispered against her lips. Laura's brow raised in response as she leaned back slightly to look at the woman in front of her. "Who are you, Laura Hollis?"

Laura felt her body go weak. Her name never sounded more beautiful than in that instance. Cupcake, cutie; she had gotten used to the nicknames. But never has she appreciated someone saying her name as much as when Carmilla said it.

Carmilla was drunk from this woman. And she continued to want more. She was absolutely addicted. This wasn't something she was used to. She was never the chasing type. Women came to her. Women made it easy for her. But with Laura, she was ready to run around the world and back. It boggled her mind. She was so defenseless against her. And it scared the hell out of her.

The elevator doors opened and they pulled apart. Carmilla turned to enter the office with Laura trying to breathe calmly behind her.

"I realized I should have given you guidelines for this interview," Mattie said without a greeting as they came walking in. Carmilla moved to the side of the room and leaned against the wall with one leg crossed over the other and her arms crossed over her chest.

Laura stood in front of Mattie's desk with her hands folded in front of her.

Mattie's gaze moved to Carmilla fiercely, which caused Carmilla's brows to raise. "Tear her apart."

"Excuse me?" Carmilla said in shock.

"She brought Will and I into this. She talked about our childhood as if she knew a damn thing about it," she spoke furiously. "She made you sound pathetic!"

Carmilla's stare was just as fierce. Laura felt the tension in the room and found it difficult to breathe. She seriously did need to get that checked out.

"This woman has run our lives without even being in it! You were just the first one ballsy enough to stop playing nice," Mattie added.

"You think Will has been playing nice?"

"No, but she gives him a free pass. The baby, of course," Mattie rolled her eyes.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"We're upping the ante. You've got my full support. Let me hear the interview you have right now," Mattie turned and addressed Laura.

Laura quickly pulled out her phone and hit play on their conversation from earlier.

_"Was what she said true?"_

_"The only things I will completely agree with are that Robert was a disgusting excuse for a human being, my mother was never there for us, and it **is** unforgivable. As for her supposed regret? She can go fuck herself."_

_"Carm! I can't use that."_

_"Then don't use it, cupca-"_ Laura quickly stopped the recording after realizing the recording continued throughout their physical portion of the interview.

Mattie stared between the two of them suspiciously before continuing. "Hollis, you _can_ use that and you _will_." Laura gave a single nod with a sigh. "Also, you didn't talk about how Carm decided to prove her right hook is devastating."

"Yeah, we got sidetracked," Carm said with a slight smirk, which made Laura blush.

"Hit record," Mattie ordered, which Laura obliged. "Are you aware that the reporter you attacked needed to be treated for a broken nose?" Mattie took charge of the interview.

Carmilla smirked arrogantly. "I was made aware, yes. I'm covering all the costs."

"So do you feel remorse for your actions?"

"Absolutely not."

"You believe your actions were justified?"

"Incredibly justified. If you're going to get in my face and accuse me of something you know nothing about in the rudest way possible, I'm going to defend myself. She didn't know me. She assumed. So I made an ass out of her. _She_ harassed _me_."

"So you clearly believe in the philosophy an eye for an eye."

"Yes, I do. Which means I'm in debt to Mayor Dean," Carmilla said bitterly as she thought for a moment. Then, she began.

"The first time Robert came home violently drunk, he came stumbling in and knocked a vase over by the door. He started cursing up a storm before hysterically laughing. I came out of my room; I was five. Will had woken up; he was only six months old. He was starting to cry. I went into his room, Mattie, who was nine at the time, came out of her's due to the noise and joined me. We tried to calm him before I heard a crash of dishes from the kitchen. I frowned and ran out to the kitchen. I tried to shush Robert. Told him Will was sleeping. He came at me with rage in his eyes; saying how dare I tell him what to do. He backhanded me in the face. I went flying to the floor."

Her hands had moved from being crossed over her chest to being tucked deep in her pockets. Mattie held a stone cold face. Carmilla wore a disgusted smile as she stared down at the floor.

"Mattie came running out and shoved him back. He grabbed her wrist and swung her into the refrigerator. He spat on the ground and then left. Will was crying in his room still. Mattie sat against the fridge holding her wrist and trying not to cry. I already had tears running down my face. I crawled toward her and tried to comfort her before getting up to get the phone. I hit the speed dial button that would call my mother. When she answered the phone, I told her Robert hit us. I remember the silence that followed after I said that. I repeated myself thinking maybe she hadn't heard me. Then, she replied. She told me I was up past my bedtime and that was against the rules. She said, _'Your father was just punishing you. And for good reason. Get to bed.'_ "

Carmilla paused and gritted her teeth.

"The sprained wrist Mattie had after that didn't phase my mother. Neither did any of the bruises or other injuries the three of us got from that bastard for years to come. Oh, but don't worry. She paid for our medical bills." Carmilla let out a disgusted chuckle.

"And this is the woman running to be re-elected for Mayor?" Mattie asked evenly.

"Yeah. The same woman who believes money can make anything bad go away. Consider _that_ , Silas."

Mattie ended the recording before tossing Laura's phone back at the blonde; Laura startled by the action. "That should do perfectly," she said. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have some calls to make." Her attitude was unreadable. Laura felt like she was stuck in a bubble. Nothing that had just happened was filtering through fast enough.

Carmilla pulled herself off of the wall and walked over to grab her motorcycle helmet that rested on the couch. "I'll see you later, Carm," Mattie said softly, which caused the brunette to look back at her older sister. Their eyes locked and a secret conversation seemed to pass between them. Carmilla gave a single nod before leaving the office. Laura scurried after her.

They entered the elevator in silence. The environment from the journey up in the elevator was devastatingly different.

"Are you leaving?" Laura asked seeing the helmet in the brunette's hand.

"I need to go for a drive," she answered without looking at her.

The doors opened to Laura's floor, but she didn't step out. Instead, she turned to Carmilla who stared back at her evenly. "Be careful," was all she managed to say.

Carmilla's expression barely changed. "You got it, cupcake."

Laura then stepped out of the elevator and sent Carmilla a sad smile as the doors closed between them.

Laura worked through the rest of her day in a daze. She was still trying to take in the ending of the interview. She had been re-listening to the recording in order to write her article, and every time she listened, her heart broke even more. On her walk home, she continued to think of something to say to Carmilla. She wanted to talk to her. She just wasn't sure how to go about it. What was the right thing to say after today?

When she rounded the corner to her apartment, she came to a stop. Carmilla was sitting on the steps to the entrance of the building. Her elbows propped up on her knees, which allowed her chin to rest on her hands. The motorcycle was parked nearby.

"Carm?" Laura called out as she approached.

The brunette sat up straight in response. She hadn't seen the blonde coming due to being lost in thought. "Hey."

"Is everything okay?" Laura asked with a worried expression as she stood in front of her. Carmilla looked up at her with a sigh.

"I just didn't want to be alone right now."

Laura let a tender smile come to her lips. "Would you like to come inside?"

Carmilla nodded slowly. "Sure."

They traveled up to her apartment in silence. But surprisingly, it was an uncomfortable silence. Laura unlocked the door and allowed Carmilla to walk in.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

"I remember," Carmilla teased as she walked toward the kitchen counter. Laura's mind clicked when she remembered Carmilla had taken care of her drunken self.

"Oh God. I forgot about that..." Laura cringed.

Carmilla let out a chuckle as she stopped and played gently with the red rose she had given Laura the other day. "Don't worry. I won't ever forget it."

"Great."

Carmilla turned to face her with a smirk. "How can I? You made me undress you."

"I did _what_?" Laura exclaimed.

Carmilla couldn't hold back her laughter. "You made me take off your shirt. And proceeded to lounge across your bed in your bra."

Laura reached down to her couch and threw it across the room at Carmilla. "I knew I laid in my bra, but I didn't know I made you take my clothes off! Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't want to embarrass you," Carmilla continued to smirk as she dodged the pillow.

"And you don't think I'm embarrassed _now_?" Laura yelled again.

"You were undressing me earlier." Laura went to open her mouth to reply, but stopped. "I'd say we're even." Laura watched Carmilla as she turned back to stare at the rose. "I went to the headquarter's roof last night. I saw a shooting star."

Laura smiled sweetly toward the woman. "Did you make a wish?" She took a seat on the couch.

Carmilla turned to look back at Laura; a hand leaning against the counter. "I tried to... I wanted to." She ran a hand through her hair. "I couldn't think of anything realistic."

Laura frowned. "What were you thinking wasn't realistic?"

Carmilla shrugged. "A flying pony."

Laura gave a glare. "Seriously?"

Carmilla took a breath and rubbed the back of her neck as she stared at the floor. "What if predestination is real? What if we're all bound to be someone despite whatever our choices or desires are?"

"If that's true, would it be such a bad thing?" Laura asked with a tilt of her head.

"To live a life without happiness no matter what you do?"

Laura paused as her thoughts tried to process Carmilla's words. "You think wishing for happiness isn't realistic?"

"I don't know what I think," Carmilla replied without making eye contact.

"Come here," Laura said innocently, causing Carmilla to look back at the blonde. She patted the seat next to her on the couch.

Carmilla hesitantly walked over and took a seat. Laura then sat back into the couch and patted her lap. "Lay down." Carmilla raised a brow. "Come on. Lay your head down," Laura urged as she placed a pillow on her lap.

Slowly, Carmilla followed her instructions. She stared up at Laura's tender smile. "Now close your eyes." Carmilla did as she was told. Then, she felt Laura running her fingers through her hair. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. It was so calming; so gentle. Her body was letting go of all it's weight.

"My mother used to do this to me whenever I had a bad dream or was upset. It always made me feel better. It made me feel safe. I forgot about all the worries in my life; even for just a small moment in time."

Carmilla felt her throat begin to clog up. And before she could stop it, a tear traced down her cheek. _This_ was kindness. _This_ was something she rarely felt. She always questioned if it existed; or if she deserved it. She always had her siblings. But they were the same as her. They were stuck in this glass house; too nervous to let anything in or out and risking it shattering. Love and peace; two things in this world that support happiness. That's all she secretly wanted. But to get that, it looked like she was going to have to go through more hell.

Laura had seen the tear run down the woman's face. And her heart broke even more for her than it already had today. She didn't want to draw attention to the tear. She didn't want to force anything on Carmilla. Instead, she continued to trace her fingers through the brunette's hair and lightly hum. Eventually, Carmilla's breathing steadied and she had fallen asleep. Laura smiled down at her before leaning down and placing a light kiss on Carmilla's forehead. Then, shifting slightly, she let her own head fall back to the top of the couch and closed her eyes; letting sleep take her away as well.


	6. Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title based off of "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes.

When Carmilla opened her eyes, she was met with a lightly snoring Laura. Her head was still in the reporter's lap and Laura's hands rested in her raven locks and pressed against her stomach; Carmilla's hand on top of her's. Her vest had been unbuttoned at some point so the only thing between Laura's touch and her stomach was a thin t-shirt. Thoughts stumbled back to last night. She had practically cried in Laura's lap. Well, she  _did  _cry. But she hoped Laura hadn't noticed.

This past week had been a tsunami in a desert; unbelievable and nonsensical. She didn't really know what she expected. Silas was always full of drama. But to be thrown back into the shit storm at this magnitude? She couldn't have predicted that. Her eyes strayed back to the sleeping woman. And she couldn't have expected _her_ either. A slight smile formed on her lips. So far she had driven straight into hell. But it felt like this tiny angel was leading her out. A louder snore escaped Laura's mouth at that moment and Carmilla let out a chuckle.  _Such an angel._   

An alarm suddenly went off. Carmilla jumped slightly and turned to see Laura's phone beeping on the coffee table. Laura groaned and shifted as she registered the situation literally in her lap.

"Mornin'" Carmilla chirped with a smirk. The blonde was adorable to her. 'She even looks great with bed hair. Or couch hair,' she thought as her smirk grew.

"My... neck," Laura pushed out as her hand left Carmilla's hair, smacked the beeping phone, and began rubbing said body part.

"You could have thrown me off of you, ya know." Laura blushed slightly and realized her hand on Carmilla's stomach with Carmilla's hand on top of her's. Seeing her eyes drift in that direction, Carmilla slid her hand off of Laura's. 

"I was too tired to move," Laura lied as she slid her hand off of Carmilla's stomach. She admitted to herself the warmth of her touch was immediately missed. She remembered how broken Carmilla looked last night. It tore holes in her heart to see the seemingly strong woman be reduced to a ball on the couch. 

"I  _still_ don't want to move," Carmilla replied.

"We have to go to work."

"Says who?"

"That's kind of how the world works, Carm. You have to get up every day and work so you can buy food and live indoors."

"When did society come up with this? I'm curious. Because it sounds miserable."

Laura let out a sigh. "Doesn't it though? As much as I love my job, I'd just love to have a break for once."

"For some reason, that shocks me. Figured you'd be all about _working hard and never giving up_!" Carmilla cheered with fake excitement.

Laura gently slapped Carmilla's stomach, but did not withdraw her hand. "I  _am_ like that, but can't a girl have some time for herself every once in awhile? I mean, I say this now, but I never actually take the time off or anything," she let out a laugh. "My determination has some drawbacks sometimes. But that's what the Alchemy Club helps with! Which, by the way, we're going for drinks tonight if you wanna come."

"Sounds worthwhile if it leads to you making me take your clothes off again," Carmilla grinned as Laura slapped her stomach again. Carmilla couldn't ignore the heavy beating of her heart as Laura's hand continued to rest on her stomach. She seemed to remove it earlier through embarrassment, but here it was again. She embraced the contact. The phone began beeping again, which caused Laura to remove her hand from Carmilla's stomach and slap the device. The brunette frowned when her hand didn't return to her torso.

"How about you just stop hitting snooze?"

"It's not the snooze button."

"You have another alarm set?"

"I don't like being late for work. I was late for the first time this week. I'm not risking that again."

"Wow. Sounds traumatic..."

"It was. I met you that day."

"Ouch. Well, at least it makes me that much more memorable," Carmilla stared up at her with a grin.

"Hard not to remember when you splashed me parking your vehicle from hell and pointed out my practically shirtless attire."

"Good to know I always remind you of lack of clothing."

Laura's mouth dropped open at the smirking brunette before immediately standing straight up. Carmilla was rolled off of the couch and on to the floor with a grunt. "Ow," Carmilla let out bitterly as Laura went to her bedroom. "No, it's fine. I'm totally okay," Carmilla added as she stood up and rubbed her side.

"I have to get ready for work," Laura called from her room as she rolled her eyes. She pulled off her dress from yesterday and threw it on her bed before seeing something move from the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw Carmilla giving the slightest smile, arms crossed over her chest, body leaning against the door frame, and eyes burning. "What are you doing?" Laura practically shrieked as she grabbed her dress off of her bed and tried to cover herself in only a bra and underwear.

"Admiring."

Laura's face began to burn red. "You can't just walk in to _admire_ me undressing!" 

Carmilla gasped. "Why, Miss Hollis, I was admiring your decor."

Laura glared. "Bullcrap."

"Yeah, you're right," Carmilla agreed with a smirk as she began to walk toward her slowly.

Laura's breathing hitched as she watched the agonizingly slow pace. "What are you doing?" she asked again without much force. Her eyes were watching Carmilla's hips as if under a trance.

"I told you already. I'm admiring." Standing only inches from Laura, she placed her hands just above the blonde's shoulders; only her fingertips gently touching her skin. Then, she slowly slid her digits down the length of her bare arms. A visible shiver ran through Laura's body, which made Carmilla's smirk grow darker.

"I... I have to shower," Laura said weakly as she still held the dress up against her body.

Carmilla's hands found Laura's wrists clung to her chest and gripped them firmly as she leaned her mouth toward Laura's ear. "Why? You smell _delicious_ to me." Laura forced a swallow in response.

"I have to get ready for work," she tried to reason without pulling away.

Carmilla dragged her nose lightly across Laura's cheek, stopping when their lips were barely touching. "I've known your boss for a long time. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"That is completely unprofessional," Laura breathed out against Carmilla's lips. She still didn't pull away.

"And so is taking you on the conference room table, but that's what's going to happen if you decide you need to actually go to work." Carmilla let go Laura's wrists and pulled Laura's hips against her; fingertips pressed into bare skin.

"Carm," Laura said; her voice stronger now.

"Mm?" Carmilla hummed as her fingers traced the waistband of her underwear.

Then, her phone rang.

"I swear to fucking God, if this is Will, I'm going to set him on fire," Carmilla growled as she let go of Laura's waist. The blonde giggled and leaned in to place a peck on the irritated woman's lips. Carmilla then sighed before answering the phone. "What?" she barked without looking at the caller ID.

"Really, kitty cat? I swear I taught you better phone etiquette," Mattie cooed.

Carmilla rubbed her temple as she closed eyes tightly in annoyance. "What do you want, Mattie?"

"Remember the councilman I was with the other night? At the gallery? Well, he has a daughter a year younger than you. And he wants to set you two up on a date. She saw your photo on the magazine cover. Apparently she is _very_ interested." 

"Excuse me?"

"He's basically in charge of the majority of Silas' pharmaceuticals. Do you understand what I'm saying here?"

"That he's rich and you want me to fuck his daughter to make him happy? Which is entirely creepy, by the way," Carmilla replied lazily. Laura's brows shot up in response. Carmilla noticed the slight glare in her eyes, which made the brunette smirk, but the smirk fell almost immediately. Laura had picked up a shirt on the ground and began getting dressed.

"I never said you had to take her to bed," Mattie corrected. "But no, him being rich isn't the motive, kitty. He's the one who denied our little cub reporter any comment regarding the bribes mother was getting regarding the water pollution issue."

Carmilla's brow rose in response. "You're trying to get him to talk. How the hell do you think you're going to manage that?"

"By staying on his good side. By whispering oh so much in his ear, and wearing not so much in his bedroom."

"You make it sound easy. Why would he willingly admit to that? That'll ruin his entire business. I don't care how good your bedroom talk is, Mattie, I don't see how this is going to work out."

"Darling, you truly underestimate me sometimes. It's insulting!" she playfully replied. "I'll handle it. You just need to do me a favor and take his daughter out for the evening."

"What evening?"

"Tonight."

"What?" Carmilla exclaimed. "Seriously?"

"I'm sure whatever you had planned can be postponed. This is important, Carm."

"Ugh. I can't believe you're going to make me agree to this," she said more to herself than to her sister. "I better not be doing this for nothing."

"Thanks, kitty cat! I'll text you the details. Ciao!"

Laura waited a few seconds as Carmilla put the phone back in her pocket and stared at the ground. "So... What just happened?"

"I... have to meet someone tonight."

"Meet someone? Who?"

"The daughter of the man in charge of Harpy Pharmaceuticals."

Laura mouthed an 'oh'. "So you're going on a date." _  
_

" _Technically_..."

"Well that's cool. Have fun with that," Laura said as she went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Carmilla let out an exasperated sigh as a hand ran through her hair. She stepped up to the bathroom door, resting her a hand on the door frame, and tried to speak through the obstacle. "I'm not doing it because I want to!" There wasn't a response. She could hear the sink running. "Mattie needs me to take this chick out so she can backstab the chick's father!" The sink turned off, but she heard Laura blow her nose. "This whole thing is only happening because she saw my picture on the magazine and apparently I peaked her interest." The door suddenly opened up.

"So she only wants to go out with you because she got hot and bothered by your picture," Laura said sternly with arms crossed over her chest and only a few inches between them. Carmilla leaned back slightly. The woman in front of her was definitely not pleased. She could feel the negative emotions radiating off of her. 

"That's... the general idea, yeah," Carmilla answered hesitantly.

"And your job is to make her happy."

"Yeah."

"So you're going to sleep with her."

"Yea- wait. What?" she was taken off guard. "I'm not planning on sleeping with her."

Laura shrugged. "Maybe you're not _planning_ on it, but hey, you never know; she might be hot." There was a carefree attitude being presented, but her words held a bite that made Carmilla cringe.

"I'm  _not_ going to sleep with her. I was literally five seconds away from sleeping with _you_ before that phone call!"

"And what is that supposed to prove?" Laura argued back bitterly.

"Are you kidding me?" Carmilla was dumbfounded. What the hell just happened? It wasn't a real date. Not to _her_ , anyway. And here she was arguing about it with a woman she wasn't even technically dating. They had only seen each other a few times. They met only a week ago. But she could admit everything was different with Laura. Laura made her _want_ to date her. That wasn't something Carmilla did. She would go out with someone, have sex, and wash her hands, and body, clean of it all. Everything was always physical. It was simple that way. It avoided unnecessary emotions. But again, here she was arguing about how she was not going to sleep with another woman. _Why?_

"Ya know what? I have to go," Carmilla was done with the conversation and she walked out of the bedroom. Laura's mouth fell open slightly before she followed her until she reached her bedroom door.

"Have fun tonight!" she called out bitterly before hearing her front door slam in response. Her eyes caught sight of the single rose on the kitchen counter. Petals had begun falling off of it. Her nostrils flared before she leaned back onto the door frame. She let out a sigh before burying her face in her hands.

She wasn't completely sure what came over her, but once Carmilla said she had a date, she lost it. Her mind went back to the piece of the phone conversation where Carmilla said she would have to fuck her. Yes, she saw now that she was just blinded by jealousy. Carmilla was obviously the most attractive woman she had ever seen and of course people wanted to sleep with her; herself included. But that's just it. In Laura's mind, Carmilla could have anyone she wanted. Why settle on her? This woman she was going out with tonight was the daughter of Mr. Harpy, a very rich man. Laura wasn't rich. She barely lived comfortably. And with her luck, this rich woman was going to look like a model. Why _shouldn't_ Carmilla sleep with her? It's not like her and Laura were dating or anything. They had the occasional heady moment, along with some tender ones as well. But that hardly meant anything, right? 

Pulling herself away from the door frame, she looked at the time; time to go to work.

* * *

"So I hear you went to Silas University. I don't think I ever saw you on campus. I was in the Summer Society," the woman spoke as she took a sip of wine.

Carmilla was bored and she tried her best to hide it, but that didn't really mean much. Her name was Cindy. Or Sally. Or maybe Tara. She really couldn't remember. "Yeah, I never ventured over to that territory. Wasn't really my _thing_."

"That's a shame. I feel like we would have gotten along just fine," Sarah said leaning forward on the table; her cleavage more apparent now. Carmilla almost rolled her eyes. This woman was incredibly obvious. Yes, she was very attractive. Yes, if this was two weeks ago, she'd probably suffer through more conversation and take her to bed. But this just felt pathetic. She didn't want to be here. She continuously checked her phone all day for any sign of the tiny blonde trying to contact her. Carmilla didn't go in to work today. She didn't want to. And quite frankly, she didn't have to. Being a share owner gave her that privilege. But she didn't want to see Laura after this morning either. And yet here she was hoping for any kind of communication to occur. It honestly pissed Carmilla off. There was some sort of hold Laura seemed to have on her. And yes, she can admit how bad it sounded saying she had to go out on a date with another woman. But she openly said that she wasn't doing it willingly. The main reason Carmilla walked out earlier was because Laura claimed that Carmilla sleeping with her was no different than sleeping with the woman across the table from her now. And that bothered her. 

It bothered her because it said one of two things: Laura didn't feel the same connection Carmilla was feeling; or Laura thought very little of Carmilla as a person. Either of the two stung. 

"So, do you?"

"Huh?" Carmilla was pulled out of her thoughts.

"I asked if you wanted to get out of here."

"Oh, uh, I'm actually not feeling too great. Should probably just head home." She gave a sad smile.

The woman frowned and leaned forward yet again. Her bright red lips pouted in an attempt to convince the brunette otherwise. "Are you sure?" Carmilla's eyes drifted toward her revealing top. She was only human after all. But then sighed.

"Yeah. I should probably get to bed and rest."

"What a shame. Well, call me when you're feeling better," Sierra said as she stood from her seat and sauntered over to Carmilla. She leaned down and placed a long kiss on her cheek before making an exit. 

Looking at her phone yet again, she found there was still nothing from the reporter. Then, she took a deep breath and committed to her next decision. She was going to the Alchemy Club. A conversation needed to be had; whether it was wanted or not.

* * *

"So there I was, practically naked, and she decides to go out on a date with a rich bitch!" Laura was yelling as she took another drink from her whiskey sour. 

"You know, it really does sound like she didn't have much choice in the matter..." Laf defended gently.

"You always have a choice in the matter! The matter _doesn't matter_!" the tiny reporter argued.

"Laura, you might want to slow down on those drinks," Danny suggested as Laura finished her drink.

She ignored Danny. "Is it really that easy for someone to throw me aside?"

"Laura honey, I don't think you were actually thrown aside-" Perry began but was cut off.

"She stormed out on me!"

"Sounds like you gave her a reason to," Laf added as they hid behind a drink of their beer. Laura's mouth hung open as she stared at everyone at the table. Kirsch kept quiet throughout the conversation as he sipped on his beer. He knew better than to get on the feisty blonde's bad side.

"You all think this is my fault," Laura stated in disbelief.

"No, we're saying you jumped to conclusions and didn't really give Carmilla a chance to explain," Danny corrected.

"She's probably out there having sex with that skanky daddy's girl, and _I'm_ the bad guy?"

"From what I've gathered, you're kind of a daddy's girl too," a voice came from behind. The table turned to see Carmilla standing lazily with hands resting in her pockets. Her stare harsh toward the drunken journalist. "And my night was pretty PG, if you must know," she added bitterly.

Laura glared. "You sure about that? You've got a little lipstick on your cheek."

Carmilla's brow rose and saw the reactions of the rest of the table. Kirsch face palmed, Laf cringed, Perry looked down at the table as if to pretend she wasn't listening, and Danny turned to take a sip of beer to avoid the awkwardness. Carmilla immediately raised her hand and rubbed her cheek. Seeing the red stain on her fingers, she looked back at Laura. 

"Listen, cupcake. The fact that I'm here right now, should already say a lot. I don't do _this_ ," she pointed back and forth between herself and Laura, "whatever _this_ is." She paused and flared her nostrils. "But I told a woman to go home alone tonight because I was too busy thinking about you. This lipstick that you're so concerned with? That could have been all over my body. But it's not. Because I'm here talking to you, who decided to get drunk and talk to her friends about how shitty of a person I am."

Laura was getting angrier as she stood from her chair and stepped toward Carmilla. "So what are you saying? That _I'm_ the shitty person? For what? Getting upset that you went out with another woman?"

"No, for thinking I would go fuck some chick I don't know when clearly the only person I've been interested in lately is you!" Carmilla yelled back. Laura felt herself shrinking in size. She was trying to think through the situation again. Was she not thinking clearly? Was she not considering Carmilla's side in this? Was she completely ignoring the fact that they spent the night sleeping together on the couch holding hands? That they had a romantic date dancing under the stars a few days ago?

"Why?" Laura breathed out in a whisper. The bar was fairly busy and music played overhead. Carmilla had barely heard her. The rest of the table turned and began to try and have a conversation with themselves in an awkward attempt to give the two privacy.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

" _Why_ are you interested in me?" the blonde asked weakly; her head bowed toward the floor. Carmilla's heart felt heavy as she took another step forward and pulled the woman's head up with a hand under her chin. 

Her dark eyes searched Laura's honey brown. Carmilla let a small smile appear on her lips. "You're the only girl that has ever yelled at me immediately after meeting me. It left quite the impression," she then smirked.

Laura gently leaned in and wrapped her arms around Carmilla's waist; her head resting on the brunette's shoulder. Carmilla stiffened at first before relaxing into her touch. "I was jealous you were going out with her."

The brunette exhaled a breath she hadn't noticed she'd been holding and then wrapped her arms around Laura as well. She turned her head into Laura's hair and closed her eyes as the scent intoxicated her. "But I'm here now."

"With lipstick on your cheek," she added weakly. The brunette grinned. Laura was drunk and vulnerable; Carmilla knew this, but she was still adorable as hell.

"I'll wash it off and it'll be like it never happened."

"But it did," Laura's grip around Carmilla grew tighter. The brunette let out a chuckle in response before whispering into blonde hair.

"Really? Because I've already forgotten about it."

"Liar."

"It's true," Carmilla said pulling back slightly to get Laura's attention. The blonde looked up and locked eyes with her.

"Doubt it."

Carmilla then leaned down and caught Laura's lips in a powerful kiss. She held the blonde firmly and they fell deeper into each other. Laura clenched the leather of Carmilla's jacket into fists as Carmilla pressed her hands against the reporter's back. Then, Carmilla pulled her head away and leaned her forehead on Laura's.

"You can be a real pain in the ass."

Laura let out a single chuckle as she began to hiccup. "And _you're_ causing me to drink."

"Jesus. I'm taking you home."

Laura just nodded with her eyes closed. She turned toward the table without opening her eyes; hiccups interrupting her speech. "Hey-! I'm gonna- go home. Carm- is taking me."

"Sleep it off, Hollis," Danny advised with a chuckle as the rest waved.

* * *

"Ugh, sobering up while being awake isn't fun," Laura complained as she sat on the couch with a glass of water. Carmilla came out of the bathroom with a smirk. She had just scrubbed off the remains of the lipstick on her cheek.

"That's what you get for getting drunk at dinner time."

"I was upset."

"Not an excuse I want to hear," Carmilla said with a sigh as she flung herself next to Laura on the couch. It was quiet for a moment as Laura stared down at the water in her hands. Her fingers tapped along the glass before speaking.

"So... how did the... date go tonight?" Carmilla raised a brow at her. "In a business sense," Laura elaborated.

Carmilla leaned into the couch more and crossed a leg over the other. Her arms stretched out along the back of the couch. "Good, I guess? I don't really know. I was basically there to entertain her. My head wasn't really in the game though, so I'm not sure how well it went in her mind."

Laura nodded slowly. "Do you think Mattie's plan is going to work?"

"You mean do I think she is going to be able to get Mr. Pharmaceutical to admit to bribing my mother? I highly doubt that. Mattie likes to dream big."

"So it was pointless then."

Carmilla shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. I don't like to cross things off entirely. Sometimes things will surprise you; whether it be good or bad."

There was another pause before Laura spoke. "The next interview comes out tomorrow." Carmilla didn't reply. She only gave a single nod without making eye contact. "What do you think is going to happen?"

Carmilla shrugged once again. "Who knows? Can't say I'm looking forward to it."

"But you want it to be released, right?"

"Yeah. But telling the world something so private... I wasn't telling it to them at the time. I was telling it to you. And Mattie was there. I'm not looking for pity. I just want people to understand how misguided everything is. I don't want to be on some daytime talk show where they try to fix problems within a family. I don't want things to be fixed. Things _can't_ be fixed. I am who I am because of what I've been through. I just want to end the hold my mother has over me; the hold she has over everyone."

"But... you know this could ruin her life?"

"Yeah," Carmilla answered softly. "A tiny part of me feels guilty. It keeps bubbling up to the surface. But another, much greater part, wants to fuck her up as much as she's fucked us up." 

"You want revenge."

"Or vengeance."

"Aren't they the same thing?"

Carmilla shrugged. "I always had the impression that vengeance dealt more with justice, and revenge was retaliation regardless of right or wrong."

"So you think what you're doing is right, yet you still feel guilty."

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"But if you feel guilty, it sounds like you're not sure what's right..."

"If I don't think it's right, then why am I still doing it?"

"I think you're doing what you have to in order to live with yourself."

"And you think that's wrong?"

"No, I just think it's more complicated than that," Laura said placing her glass of water on the coffee table.

"So fucking my mother over is wrong? Letting her have control over the city is acceptable?"

"I never said-"

"You're trying to make me see reason; even after your entire career has been based off of my mother's corruption. What is it that you want, cupcake? You've already made your opinion clear on the Mayor. What about her daughter? Is she a disgrace? Is she privileged? She's tried to reveal truth, but does that really make her a role model? Is doing the right thing something she's even capable of? Does she care that much?"

"You have to care at least a little if you feel guilt."

" _A little_ means nothing. I might feel a little cold outside, but I won't freeze. I might feel a little sad, but I won't cry. Sometimes _a little_ isn't enough."

"But sometimes it is." They sat in silence staring at one another. Carmilla's eyes were darker than usual. Laura felt as if her gaze was devouring her whole.

"In my mind, I'm doing what's right. It's justice to me. I couldn't care less about popular opinion." Laura was taken aback by how bitter Carmilla's words were. Was it worth it? After years of what Laura could only imagine as abuse, was all of this worth it? Just to see their mother lose everything she's worked for? Was it wrong for Laura to think that Carmilla could be a bigger person? That she wasn't petty and itching for payback? But Laura didn't know what kind of life Carmilla lived. She didn't know how it felt to be ignored and unloved by her parents. Maybe this _was_ the right thing to do. Maybe what's wrong can sometimes be right.

"Laura," Carmilla said, breaking through the blonde's thoughts. Her name rolled off her tongue in such a way that it left Laura's heart erratic. "I have to do this." Her statement was so powerful; so determined. Laura's defense crumbled. How could she argue against her now? If it truly wasn't right, Laura had no clue of it now. She believed her.

"Just don't get yourself hurt," Laura said softly in return. 

Carmilla let a small smile break free. "It's almost like you care about me, cutie," she teased.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Your ability to turn a serious conversation into flirting is astounding."

"And your ability to ignore my charm is incredibly frustrating," Carmilla replied with a smirk.

"Well maybe you should step up your game."

Carmilla's eyes searched Laura's for a moment. "You're right." She quickly leaned forward and met Laura's lips. Her hand on the back of Laura's head, pulling her closer. The blonde's arms immediately wrapped around Carmilla's neck as she let her body begin to catch fire. Carmilla's hand burned up her thigh and Laura wanted nothing more than to feel the scorch over her entire body. Lips continued to meet lips before Laura pushed Carmilla back into the couch and moved to straddle the brunette. She pulled off her shirt swiftly before leaning down and sucking gently on Carmilla's neck.

The brunette took a sharp intake of breath in response. Her hands slid up Laura's bare back, which caused a shiver throughout the blonde's body. Carmilla smirked at the reaction before kissing Laura's shoulder and sliding her teeth along her skin. Laura let out a moan before leaning away from Carmilla's neck.

"Your shirt needs to go. Now."

Carmilla let out a laugh as she raised her hands in the air and let Laura yank off her top. A hand immediately found its way to cup one of Carmilla's breasts over her bra and her breath hitched. She quickly grabbed Laura's hips and flipped her over so that the blonde's back was now on the couch. The brunette hovered over her with one hand holding Laura's hands captive over their heads, the other unbuttoning the blonde's pants. Carmilla's mouth planted kisses all over Laura's chest; nipping and sucking when Laura least expected it. When her pants were unfastened, Carmilla met Laura's lips again, biting her bottom lip in the process. The blonde moaned in response, which only made Carmilla crave more noise from the woman beneath her. Her hand slowly slipped into Laura's pants. The wetness against her fingers made her hungrier, and as if knowing that, Laura lifted her leg and pressed her thigh against Carmilla's crotch. The gasp that escaped Carmilla's mouth took a hold of Laura, causing her to pull her hands out of the brunette's grasp and then pull Carmilla's head down toward her; giving her a crushing kiss. Her tongue slid along Carmilla's lips and as she was about to enter her mouth, Carmilla's fingers slid between her silky folds. Laura moaned into Carmilla's mouth; her nails digging down Carmilla's neck and back. 

She teased with slow agonizing movements. Her fingers only making Laura wetter and impatient. Laura tried to rock her hips against her hand for more contact, but Carmilla gripped on to Laura's hip to steady her. She leaned toward Laura's ear; her warm breath dancing on Laura's skin. "Patience, cupcake. I'm not done with you yet." Her lips then pressed against the skin underneath her ear and she let her fingers circle the blonde's clit; stopping when a louder moan escaped Laura's throat. The blonde began to rub her thigh into Carmilla more; the brunette subconsciously riding in rhythm.

"Oh God," Laura breathed out as Carmilla quickened her pace against her clit. That's when Carmilla removed her hand from her underwear. Laura's eyes widened in confusion as Carmilla stood up from the couch and held a hand down toward her.

"I want you naked on your bed when I make you come." There was no smirk or sign of amusement. Her stare was hungry and urgent. And as much as Laura was disappointed to have her hand no longer in her pants, she wanted nothing more than to be on her bed naked and letting the woman in front of her take her. 

"You coming or what?" Carmilla added, this time with a smirk.

Laura took her offered hand and quickly led her to the bedroom, which resulted in a chuckle from the brunette being pulled behind her. When they reached the bed, Laura spun around and began undoing Carmilla's pants as the brunette attacked her neck. Carmilla bit down harshly and heard Laura moan and struggle with the button on her pants.

Finally accomplishing her task, Laura pushed Carmilla down on the bed. She landed with a slight bounce before propping herself up on her elbows and watching as Laura slowly pulled off her own pants; honey eyes staring deeply into her own. Carmilla had to force a swallow as the blonde began to crawl on to the bed; a hand gripping the leg of Carmilla's pants. Getting the signal, Carmilla arched her back so that Laura could yank her pants off. The blonde flung them to the side as she continued to crawl up the length of Carmilla's body.

Her fingers gently slid up bare pale legs as Carmilla's breathing heightened. Laura placed kisses up her thighs, over the thin fabric of her underwear, up her torso, between her still covered breasts, and then to her shoulder. Her fingers pushed the bra strap off her shoulder and proceeded to reach around Carmilla's now arched back to undo her bra. Pulling the bra off of Carmilla, Laura immediately began kissing her breasts. She hovered her mouth over an erect nipple and gently licked it as she pulled her knee up between Carmilla's legs and rubbed against her center. The brunette's eyes were shut as she her head arched back and mouth hung slightly open. Her hand gripped Laura's hair firmly while the other held on to the headboard behind her.

Laura bathed in the sight; in the fact that she was making this gorgeous creature unhinged. She then began to suck and nibble on her nipple, hearing soft moans from Carmilla in return. Her other hand gripped and massaged her other breast before switching roles to give her other breast the same oral attention.

Carmilla pulled Laura up and began to urgently kiss her. She wanted more. Laura could feel how needy Carmilla was for more. She rocked her hips so that her leg pressed against Carmilla's center again. The moan that erupted made Laura's senses go haywire. She broke away from the kiss and planted rushed kisses down the length of Carmilla's body before reaching the start of her underwear. Laura looked up at Carmilla as she slowly placed kisses along the waistband. Then, she began placing kisses over her underwear as she traveled further between her legs. Light moans came from Carmilla above her before she gently pulled the fabric off of her body.

Laura licked her lips as she settled between the brunette's legs. She kissed her inner thighs softly as she gripped onto her hips. Then, she let her eyes meet Carmilla's as she let her tongue flick against her clit. The sound that came from Carmilla's mouth was heavenly. And the taste of her wetness was intoxicating. Laura suddenly found herself craving Carmilla's taste even more. Her tongue returned with long strokes before making small circles. Carmilla's hand clenched a fistful of Laura's hair as the blonde moaned into her center. Quickening her face and rocking Carmilla's hips against her, she finally pulled a hand away from her hip. Her eyes watched Carmilla who was clutching the headboard with firmly shut eyes as she moaned in pleasure. Then, she slid her fingers inside of her. It was so silky and smooth that Laura paused her tongue and gasped. The moan that Carmilla let out drove Laura to a different mental state. She wanted to hear that again. So she began pumping her fingers in and out of her; her tongue continuing to tease her clit.

"Oh God, Laura," Carmilla managed to say through haggard breathing. Laura's movements were more urgent now as she saw the climax approaching. Carmilla's moans and cries escalated and as she continued to thrust her fingers inside of her, she then began moving her fingers in a come hither fashion. This pushed Carmilla over the edge and as pleasure took over her body and Laura felt the walls around her fingers tighten, the moan took over the room. Laura helped Carmilla ride out her orgasm before licking and cleaning up the juices of the woman panting above her.   

Carmilla laid on her back breathing heavily as Laura crawled her way back up to her; a devilish smile now on her lips. She hovered above Carmilla who opened her eyes and stared up at Laura in awe. Then, without expecting it, she watched as Laura took her fingers that had just been inside of Carmilla and put them in her mouth. She sucked lightly, dragging them out of her mouth slowly before letting her tongue lick them clean. 

Carmilla immediately flipped Laura over and captured her lips. She could taste herself on Laura and it drove her wild. She hastily took off Laura's bra and yanked down on her underwear in record speed. Her mouth took in one of Laura's nipples and her nails dug down the side of Laura's body until her hand reached Laura's warmth. When her fingers slipped into her folds yet again, she felt her breathing grow shallow. 

"Jesus, you're so wet," Carmilla breathed out on to Laura's chest before moving to kiss Laura's jawbone. Her thumb traced Laura's clit and as she began to push her fingers inside of her, Laura let out a desperate moan. Carmilla grinned into Laura's neck at the sound before pulling her fingers out. She slowly began to push them in again, but pulled them out before Laura could enjoy too much. She continued to do this, grinning more and more as Laura's grip on her shoulders grew fierce.

"Carm," she pleaded, which practically made Carmilla growl in response. She then thrusted deep into Laura, causing a surprised moan to escape Laura's mouth. She did it again and again, her thumb still pressed against her clit. Laura cried out more and more; louder and louder. Carmilla felt a possessiveness come over her. Those noises were because of _her_. _She_ was making Laura moan. _She_ was causing this woman to reach orgasm. Laura was putty in her hand at this moment. And she wanted to see Laura like this a million times over. 

Continuing her pace inside Laura, she leaned up to Laura's ear again. "Come for me, Laura," she breathed out, which caused Laura to suck in a large amount of air. Pumping harder and faster, Carmilla bent down and caught a moan in her mouth as she kissed the blonde beneath her. From the ragged breathing and the way Laura's body was arching up into her, she knew she was about to come. She moved her mouth to Laura's ear one more time. "Come for me." And as if on cue, Laura felt her body set ablaze as she called out "Carm."

Sweat glistened off of their skin as they tried to calm their breathing. Carmilla laid on her stomach, her head turned toward Laura, while Laura laid on her side facing the brunette. 

"I owe you a bra."

Laura raised a brow in response. "Huh?"

"I definitely broke the clasps."

"What?" Laura laughed in surprise.

"I was eager!"

"That was my favorite bra!"

"We'll have a funeral." Laura picked up her pillow and smacked the woman next to her. "What? I'm just trying to be _supportive_." Laura smacked her again despite the smile plastered on her face. "Pun intended."

"You're such a pain."

"Really?" Carmilla smirked as she slowly leaned closer to the blonde. "Because it didn't look like I was putting you through any pain moments ago..." she said before kissing Laura deeply.

"You're so cocky," Laura replied against her lips without being able to stop smiling. "I wasn't the only one who seemed to have a good time..."

"Oh! Look who's cocky now."

"I'm not cocky. I'm confident."

Carmilla furrowed her brows. "What's the difference?"

Laura grinned. "You and me."

"Wow!" Carmilla exclaimed as she took the pillow used as a weapon earlier and smacked her with it. "Remind me never to keep you up past your bedtime. You turn into a gremlin and get all evil," the brunette said as she removed herself from the bed. 

Laura giggled and watched as Carmilla tried to find her clothes. "You're leaving?" she asked suddenly feeling vulnerable.

Carmilla turned around to look at her in surprise. "You have work tomorrow. I figured I'd let you get to sleep."

"Are you not going to work again tomorrow?" Laura asked weakly.

"No, I am. I just figured..."

Laura eyed Carmilla for a moment as the brunette avoided eye contact. "You never stay the night, do you?"

Carmilla looked up with wide eyes. "What?"

"When you sleep with someone, you never stay the night, do you?"

Carmilla opened her mouth to respond by stumbled for words. "No- I mean- yes- I mean I don't-" She ran a hand through her hair as Laura continued to watch Carmilla's struggle quietly. "I like you, okay?" Carmilla admitted in frustration before starting to pace the room and continuously run her hands through her hair. "I don't really know how that affects things. I've lived a certain way for a long time now. I didn't just sleep with you to sleep with you. You're kind of incredible and I don't really know how to deal with that-"

"Carm."

"-So if I'm coming off as a dick, that's because I usually am, or have been. But I'm not trying to be a dick. Not with you-"

"Carm."

"-Like I don't even know what spending the night with someone would be like. When am I supposed to leave? Do I leave before they do? Do I leave with them in the morning? Do I have to get breakfast or coffee with them?-"

"Carm."

"-What about clothes? Do I sleep in my clothes or stay stark ass naked? And then there's the fact that I never have a toothbrush on me, so what about heinous morning breath?-"

"Carm!" The brunette finally looked back at Laura. "Come back to bed."

Carmilla stared for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and climbing back into bed. Laura shifted so that she was laying on her back, but closer to Carmilla. Her eyes closing as Carmilla turned to stare at her. "But am I supposed to put my arm around you or something?" she whispered. Laura's eyes remained shut as she began to smile.

"What does your gut tell you?"

Carmilla thought for a moment as she stared down at the woman attempting to go to sleep. Then, she laid down on her side, and draped her arm across Laura's waist; pulling her closer into her body. Laura's smile grew even more. "Goodnight, Carm," she whispered.

"Night, cupcake." Carmilla took in a deep breath, her face close to Laura's hair. She breathed in her sweet scent and found her nerves were calming down. Then, she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.


	7. Simple Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title based off of "Simplethings" by Miguel.
> 
> Nice long chapter for you guys! Enjoy!

Laura opened her eyes with a heavy sigh as her alarm went off next to her bed. She then began to turn over to reach for the device, but found difficulty moving. Then, she looked down and saw arms wrapped around her torso. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Carmilla nuzzled into her back. Her heart picked up the pace from the sight. The brunette had yet to budge despite the alarm sounding two feet from her head. 

Laura began to try and wiggle out of Carmilla's grasp. Once free, she leaned over the brunette cautiously and pressed the button on her phone. Sighing in relief, she began to settle back on to her side of the bed, but was stopped. Carmilla's hands were now on Laura's hips; her eyes dark with the slightest hint of a smile on her lips.

"Hey," Laura managed to say despite of shock and Carmilla's alluring stare.

Carmilla gently rolled Laura over so that she was leaning down on the blonde. "I didn't realize I was getting breakfast in bed." She grinned.

"Oh, whoops! Must be a wrong order..."

"Oh it's fine. I'll gladly pay for my meal." She bent down and began kissing Laura's jawline and then her neck.

Laura's eyebrows furrowed. "Okay, now I sound like a prostitute."

The blonde felt Carmilla's hot breath against her neck when the brunette let out a sigh. "That's not what I meant, cupcake."

"Well we don't have time for _breakfast_ anyway," Laura tried to be rational as Carmilla's lips moved along her collarbone. Her breath hitched.

"You know, if you end up being late, I swear you'll _actually_ live to see another day," the brunette teased before kissing the blonde deeply; her tongue gently sliding along Laura's lips. Much to Carmilla's satisfaction, Laura let out a soft moan. But before anything could be made of it, Laura hummed urgently as she pushed the brunette away.

"No, no, no. I am getting up to go to work. And so are you. I refuse to take advantage of the fact that I've slept with a partial owner of my company." 

Camilla let out a dramatic huff as she flipped over and let her back slam against the mattress. "But I _want_ to be taken advantage of..." she grumbled more to herself.

Laura let out a chuckle as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against Carmilla's lips. "I doubt that."

"Only in the bedroom, cutie," the brunette corrected with a smirk and a wink. Laura rolled her eyes and pulled herself off of the bed. She threw on a t-shirt before making her way into the bathroom.

Carmilla sighed and pulled herself up as she found her clothes on the floor. "Guess this is my cue."

"You're not skipping out of work again, are you?" Laura asked as she peaked out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. 

"No, I'll be there. We've got a conference meeting. And I'll bet you dinner that the highlight is Mayor Dean's response to the interview being released today."

"I don't want to take that bet. You're gonna be right," Laura gave a chuckle.

"Then I'll just take you out to dinner tonight regardless," Carmilla almost let herself smile at the reaction from the blonde.

Laura was speechless for a moment, her mouth slightly ajar. "Okay," she answered softly as she tried to hide the smile growing on her lips. She dipped back into the bathroom to help conceal her excitement. She didn't understand why that was such a shock to her. They just spent the night together. They had already had sex, and _damn_ was it fantastic; so why was she so taken aback by Carmilla wanting to take her out to dinner? Maybe because this was starting to get real for Laura. It wasn't just a fantasy anymore. The gorgeous, brilliant woman that had shared her bed with her last night wanted to be around her. Carmilla even admitted to liking her during her bashful tangent about "sleepover etiquette" last night; which Laura found absolutely adorable. Laura got the impression that Carmilla didn't _like_ many people.

"But I've got to run back to my place and change. So I'll see you at the drama," Carmilla called out to her. Laura stepped into the bathroom doorway completely this time as Carmilla made her way toward the bedroom door. She turned around and stared at the blonde; her over-sized t-shirt barely covering her body. The brunette's dark eyes traveled up slender bare legs to soft thighs, which were oh so inviting. The thought of shoving her against the wall and running her hands up under the shirt was beginning to numb her senses. Then, she shook her head slightly and sighed. "I need to leave before I tear your clothes off. Goodbye," she said in a rush as she quickly left the apartment. Laura laughed in response as she went back to getting ready.

Laura returned to her previous thoughts before Carmilla interrupted. She wasn't sure what was happening. This woman she had just recently met was taking over her every thought. She was harsh and arrogant, but in private she was sweet and gentle. Laura felt safe with her. And she felt wanted. She never really understood what it meant to feel weak at the knees; not until Carmilla. The woman could stare at her so intensely that she felt like she could fall over from the slightest breeze. And every little touch made her body feel electrically charged. Carmilla obviously didn't let anyone in behind her walls, so to know that she was allowed to see the person Carmilla hides from the world, it made her heart swell. And she was falling fast.

* * *

Carmilla rushed back to her apartment. She felt like she was on some kind of high. A smile was subconsciously on her face and that was something that never happened for her; well, more accurately, it had been a long time since it last happened. The first time she let someone have a hold on her heart she remembered the feeling of walking on clouds, hearing birds sing, seeing fucking rainbows and unicorns or whatever ridiculousness people associate with falling in love. It was all ludicrous to her, but she understood it. She felt it before. And as stupid as all those feelings sound, they pack quite the punch when the clouds dissipate, the birds fly south, and the unicorns gore you in the chest repeatedly.

And with that reminder, Carmilla felt fear creeping in. Her steps were feeling fluffier, the birds were doing vocal exercises in the distance, and that god damn unicorn was definitely stalking her behind buildings. She felt good. But she knew what it was like for it to all go wrong. She let out a sigh as she finished dressing for work. Laura was going to be the death of her.

* * *

"There's a lot of buzz going around this morning as I'm sure all of you know. And if you don't, how is it that you work here? You're reporters. for God's sake," Mattie started with a bite. "I was going to wait until our current Silas superstar got here, but she's late and we've waited long enough." Laura sat at the table with a sigh. Carmilla _was_ late.

"The Mayor is planning a press conference tomorrow afternoon. I want a few of you there for coverage. Of course, Hollis," Mattie directed her stare toward her. "You'll need to be front and center. The woman's bound to have something up her sleeve. All hell could break loose and swallow us up, for all we know."

The door to the room opened as Carmilla stepped in wearing leggings, a long blouse with her sleeves rolled up, and a pair of Vans on her feet. Her curly locks remained down along her shoulders. A messenger bag hung from her shoulder before she pulled it off over her head. "Seems you guys already started."

"Always making a dramatic entrance..." Mattie said evenly.

Carmilla shrugged and decided to lean against the side wall rather than take a seat. Crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes quickly searched the room before locking with Laura's. A tiny smirk revealed itself before Mattie took everyone's attention again.

"Kirsch and Lawrence, you two can take the sidelines," Mattie addressed the two, who were sitting on opposite sides of the table from each other. "Hopefully you two can play nice long enough to get the job done," she warned bitterly. The two journalists shared a stare before focusing back on the meeting.

"I have no doubt this company is going to get a full on attack from this publicity. Carmilla and I are now very much involved in this... _battle_ , if you will, and although our delightful mother does not have as much pull in this company as she used to, she has a way of getting what she wants. I will apologize for any backlash any of you may receive," her words were oddly sincere. It was as if she hadn't predicted the possibility of something horrible happening to the company as a result. The jobs of her employees could be at stake.

"It's not the company's fault," Kirsch stated honestly.

"No, but association goes a long way. Plus, I allowed all the interviews to be published. The company is at fault as a result of my doing," Mattie explained evenly.

"But the Mayor is insane. She needs to go down," Kirsch added. "No offense. I mean, she's your mom and all that jazz..." he looked back and forth between Mattie and Carmilla apologetically.

"The apology is unnecessary, Rover," Carmilla replied easily. "She's absolutely going down. I plan on making a surprise appearance at this little press conference."

Everyone in the room immediately straightened up. Mattie looked at her sister in disbelief. "That is quite possibly the worst idea you've ever come up with."

Carmilla laughed as she remained relaxed against the wall. "No, stealing one of mother's private jets and betting it in a game of Black Jack after an impromptu trip to Vegas was definitely worse." Laura stared with her mouth ajar.  

"Did you win?" Kirsch spoke up eagerly. Danny stared at him incredulously from across the table.

Carmilla answered the puppy dog after noticing Xena silently judging him. "What do _you_ think, Spike?"

"No?" he answered hesitantly. Carmilla rolled her eyes in response.

"She'll eat you alive if you show up there," Mattie brought back the original topic.

Carmilla mulled over the thought in her head before replying simply without much emotion. "Debatable."

"What would your plan even be if you showed up?" Mattie asked, getting more fired up.

"Ask her how Uncle George is doing with that little heroine problem."

"Carm! This isn't a joke!" Mattie yelled, which finally caused Carmilla to react normally.

"She's not expecting me to be there. I'm just going to hang out in the crowd as she talks and when the opportunity presents itself, I'm going to barge in up front and call her out on her bullshit."

"So you're just planning on winging it?" Mattie criticized. Laura looked around the room finally. Everyone was watching quietly. It suddenly felt like they were all impeding on a very private family conversation. 

"I'm _very_ good on my feet," Carmilla smirked.

"Against her?" her sister questioned. Carmilla huffed in response. "You're not going."

Carmilla frowned. "Excuse me?"

"There's too much at stake to let you improvise. She could tear you to pieces in a second. All she needs is one opening and you'll be done. Then it's only a matter of time before we're seen as being irresponsible and incapable of running this company. I'm not letting her take anything else from me," Mattie said sternly with fire in her eyes.

Carmilla leaned away from the wall; her stance firm and confident. "Mattie, I understand your concern, but I _can_ do this. And I _will_. Whether you want me to or not."

"You'd willingly risk all these people's jobs and lifestyles because you think you can win a verbal debate with a politician?" Mattie asked incredulously.

"I _know_ I can. And a little support can go a long way, _sis,_ " Carmilla answered bitterly.

"I support you," Kirsch said nonchalantly. Laura was so close to facepalming at that moment. The guy really needed to learn when an appropriate time to talk was.

Carmilla and Mattie both turned to look at him. Carmilla nodded at him, who gave a sheepish smile. She turned back to Mattie. "See? Even Bingo's got my back."

Mattie shook her head. "You're being impulsive and selfish."

Carmilla's nostrils flared as she stepped closer to her sister; her thumb pointing back into her own chest. " _I'm_ the only one making risks here, Mattie. _You're_ not the one tangoing with her. _I_ am."

"So you're the only one suffering through this right now? Is that what you think?"

"No, but I'm sure as hell the one willing to do anything to stop it." They stared into each other's eyes. The sibling quarrel made the room awkwardly tense. Everyone seemed terrified to move; as if moving would let the sisters know that they were definitely not alone in the room.

"Well, we still have some time to think everything over," Laura found herself saying out loud to end the uneasiness in the room. And she mentally slapped herself for speaking without thinking. Carmilla's stare turned slowly to glare in disbelief.  _Shit._  

"Right," Mattie agreed. "Maybe _someone else_ can knock some sense into her," she said settling a hard gaze on Laura before turning and exiting the room. Everyone began to tidy their belongings, seeing as how the meeting appeared to be cut short. Laura let her eyes stare down at the table and swallowed before daring to look back up at the brunette. Her stare was still harsh on her. 

As the room filed out, Laura stood up but only to prepare for the conversation that was about to happen now that they had privacy.

"You think I'm being selfish?" Carmilla asked angrily.

Laura made her way closer to the brunette. "No, I didn't say that-"

"Then you think I'll fuck things up." The brunette was riled up now.

"Hold on. You're putting words in my mouth."

"Then why the hell do I have to _think_ about this, Laura?" The blonde cringed at her name. Carmilla rarely said it, but when she had said it in the past, it was beautiful and heartwarming. But at this moment, her name felt like a knife wound.

"You two were about to bite each other's head off. I wanted you two to take a step back and get out of each other's face," Laura replied calmly. "Don't forget who the enemy is here."

Carmilla's eyes burned holes into her. "So then what do _you_ think? Should I not go tomorrow?"

Laura searched her dark eyes and took a deep breath. "It's your decision."

"That's not what I asked," she said taking a step closer so they were only a foot or two away from each other.

"You're going to end up doing whatever you want anyway."

"I want to know what _you_ think," her voice suddenly more delicate than before.

Laura hesitated. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Carmilla's eyes softened. "You care about _that_ when you should be caring about what could happen to your job..."

Laura shrugged. "Something _could_ happen to my job. Not guaranteed."

Carmilla shook her head, searching the blonde's honey eyes as she tried to understand the woman in front of her. "How does me getting hurt affect you?" she asked so softly.

The blonde let a genuine smile come to her lips. "Because I like you," she said simply. "And I rather see that stupid smirk on your face than any frown you can conjure up."

Carmilla raised a brow with said smirk taking over her lips. "I don't know... My frowns can be quite sexy..."

"Then maybe I should start hurting you," Laura challenged as Carmilla's smirk grew even wider; her hands landing on the blonde's hips and pulling her closer.

"I dare you."

Lauren smiled as she leaned in slowly toward her lips. Carmilla froze and waited for the contact, but Laura hesitated; mere inches from touching. "Challenge accepted," she breathed out in such a seductive tone. She pulled back and stared into Carmilla's eyes. The brunette returned the gaze while startled. Laura's calm expression threw her off. But her eyes were screaming "fuck me". Carmilla went to reach out and pull her in again, but Laura moved away and toward the exit. She looked over her shoulder and gave the slightest smile. Laura knew she was in control right now and it was incredibly satisfying to see Carmilla stunned.

As Laura settled into the elevator, Carmilla finally came in and stood on the opposite side of her. Laura's phone began to ring, but she didn't answer it. She just continued to look at Carmilla in that same devouring stare. The stare told Carmilla that Laura wanted her. And if the brunette's experience with women has taught her anything, those honey eyes were telling her to come and get it. So as the phone continued to ring and Laura made no move to answer it. Carmilla finally pushed herself off of the elevator wall and just as she stepped in front of the blonde, Laura reached down and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said with a grin as Carmilla's mouth dropped open. The brunette stared in awe. This seemingly innocent woman was toying with her. She was making her work for it; dangling it in front of her face only to be torn away. Like a kitten with a cat toy.

"Yes, I'm well aware that it required photos. Did you contact SJ? She said she got them in yesterday."

Carmilla frowned in front of the blonde, which only made Laura smile even more. The elevator doors opened to her floor and Laura began to step out. "I'm on the floor now. I'll go see her and check everything out." She hung up the phone and turned to see Carmilla scowling in the elevator; her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're right. Your frown _is_ sexy," Laura commented with a smile as she walked away toward her desk and the doors closed. 

Carmilla's mouth hung slightly ajar before she pressed her floor number. Then, a smile began to form on her lips. Payback can be a bitch.

* * *

"I honestly expected you to take me somewhere fancy," Laura admitted as they sat in a booth at Lophi's Burger Joint.

"Disappointed?"

"No! I'm just surprised. In a good way," Laura smiled sweetly. She was much happier being at a place like this than a five star restaurant.

"Figured it'd be nice to revisit our first meal together," Carmilla smirked as she leaned back into the booth.

Laura rolled her eyes. "You mean the day when your mother was about to sink her fangs into me?"

"And then I came to the rescue. The happy ending: burger and fries."

"You also put me in the situation, if I recall..."

Carmilla frowned which made Laura grin. "You're secretly evil."

The blonde put a fry in her mouth. "Yep. You fell right into my trap. Sucks to be you."

"Oh it really does." Laura glared and through a fry at the brunette. "Hey! I know you're the height of a child, but let's not eat like one."

"You're only an inch or two taller than me!"

"Yeah, but my natural charm makes me tower over many," Carmilla smirked.

"Are you saying I'm not charming?"

"I'm saying you're adorable."

"Because I look like a child?"

"Huh? No, that's not what I-"

"Because if so, you had sex with a child last night," Laura pointed out with arms crossed over her chest.

"Shh!" Carmilla hushed as she looked around. "That was said louder than necessary!" she hissed. "And _gross_." 

Laura shrugged with a stoic look. Carmilla sighed heavily before running a hand through her hair. "You like to make things difficult for me, don't you?" she stared back at Laura who began to let a smile show. Carmilla leaned over the table as far as she could; her dark eyes never leaving Laura's honey brown. "You're _definitely_ not a child," her voice breathy and fierce. 

"And round two goes to Laura Hollis," the blonde announced with a grin.

"What? When the hell was round one?"

"At work when we left the conference room. I won that one too."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. I'm winning. Better step it up a notch, Karnstein."

"Careful, cupcake. Karma's a bitch."

Laura rolled her eyes as they finished their meals and got the check. Laura fought over it, but of course, Carmilla practically shoved her card into the waiter's face.

"I'd say I won round three," Carmilla said as they left the restaurant. 

"What? Why?"

"I'm pretty sure we just battled it out for who would pay for the check..."

"Oh come on. That's stupid!"

"You winning the other rounds is stupid."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"...Yes."

"Fine! You get round three," Laura pouted. Carmilla couldn't hold back the smile.

"Do you wanna get a drink or something?" Carmilla asked as they stood next to what Laura still believes is a death machine.

Laura thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know. I could do a drink, but I don't really feel like going to a bar or anything."

Carmilla nodded slowly as she contemplated another option. "We could have a drink at my place?"

Laura's eyebrows raised in response. "Okay." 

Carmilla gave a single nod before handing Laura the helmet to her motorcycle.

* * *

 

When they got into her apartment, Laura settled down on the couch as Carmilla went to pour two glasses of wine. The ceiling to floor length window was without shades. The city lights were captivating in the night. Laura could see airplanes in the sky, taking off and landing nearby. Carmilla suddenly dimmed the lighting with a switch on the wall as she returned with the wine. She handed one to Laura before sitting on the couch placed perpendicular to the one she was on.

Laura raised a brow. "Why are you all the way over there?"

"Oh, so _now_ you want me near you?" Laura frowned before standing up and sitting next to the brunette. Carmilla chuckled before putting her arm around Laura's shoulders and leaning back into the couch.

"This place is so big for one person. Don't you get lonely?" Laura asked curiously, her head resting back on Carmilla's arm.

The brunette took a sip of her wine. "Sometimes. When I'm up at night and can't sleep, it sometimes feels too empty. Too silent."

"You ever think about getting a pet?" Laura suggested excitedly.

"I've thought about getting a cat. I feel like we'd both be pretty pissed off most of the time, so we'd get along fine."

Laura let out a laugh. "Cats can be adorable though! Aw, I'm picturing you with a kitten and it's all so damn adorable in my head."

"Putting me in the same sentence as 'adorable' must have been a mistake."

"Oh please. You act all tough, but you're totally a ball of mush." Carmilla glared down at the blonde. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," Laura teased.

They sat in silence for a moment before Carmilla spoke up. "A cat would be really nice..." Laura smiled and snuggled closer into Carmilla's body. "I feel like it would make things feel normal for once."

"What do you mean?"

"My life isn't exactly average, cupcake."

"Okay, true. But you think a cat will make it more normal?"

Carmilla shrugged. "I've always wanted a pet. Pets are there for you no matter what. You can tell them your deepest, darkest secrets and they wouldn't judge. They'd just curl up next to you, or make you get them more food for having to listen to your whiny ass." Carmilla let out a chuckle. "I want to come home knowing something is there to make me feel at peace; to make me forget the world for at least a moment. I just want a piece of my life to be simple."

Laura didn't respond. She understood her words. It made sense. It just made her sad to know that Carmilla was craving even the tiniest of love. She decided to move the subject into a lighter mood. "What kind of cat would you get?"

"I don't know. Definitely a black cat though."

"Of course. You're so emo," Laura said before laughing.

"How does _that_ make me emo?"

"Everything you own is black."

"It's a good color! It reminds me of nighttime."

"Then your bedroom is probably black on black on black to avoid the sun."

"You don't know that..." Carmilla grumbled.

"It is, isn't it?" Laura stared at her with a grin.

"No..." Laura immediately jumped up and headed in the direction she assumed was her bedroom. Carmilla stumbled trying to get up and chase after her. "Hey!"

Laura cheered from the sight. "I'm a genius!"

Carmilla rolled her eyes with arms crossed over her chest as they stood in her bedroom. Laura continued to absorb her surroundings. The walls were black. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, but a thin black curtain hung limply across the ceiling below it to dim the light. Yes, it was a dark room, but there were little additions of light throughout. Stringed lights hung around the large windows. Battery operated candles were placed around the room, particularly on a large bookcase. Laura was stunned at the amount of books this woman had. She already had a massive collection in the living room, and here were even more. Laura's eyes finally settled on the bed. It was giant.

"You just wanted to see my bedroom, huh, cutie?" Laura spun around with flushed cheeks. Carmilla was smirking as she let her arms drop from her chest and began to slowly walk toward her. Laura's heart began to beat faster. Carmilla leaned forward with her mouth next to Laura's ear. "All you had to do was ask."

Laura let out a deep breath. "I didn't realize asking was an option."

"Of course, it's an option. For instance, may I remove your shirt?" Laura searched Carmilla's eyes, which were slowly growing darker. All the blonde could do was nod. Carmilla pulled the hem of Laura's shirt up and over her head gently before dropping it on the floor. "May I kiss you?" Laura nodded again as Carmilla leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly. She pulled away and stared into Laura's eyes once again. "May I touch you?"

Laura already felt her underwear beginning to get wet. This woman wasn't even doing much to her. She was just speaking politely and asking permission like a gentlewoman. Laura swallowed before nodding again.

Carmilla's hands rested on her shoulders first. It was soft and careful. She slid her hands down Laura's arms and then slipped them onto her hips. Her thumbs moved in circles on the skin of her waist. Goosebumps flooded Laura's skin. Carmilla's fingers then slid slowly and gently up her torso, only slightly grazing her bra covered breasts. Her hands now rested along her neck.

Laura cleared her throat. "May I kiss you?"

"For fuck sake, please do," Carmilla said eagerly before Laura crashed their lips together. The speed and urgency suddenly went from two to eight. Their hands groped and pulled at each other. Their mouths not tasting enough of the other's. Laura slipped a hand into the brunette's leggings and let out a surprised gasp as she pulled her mouth away from Carmilla.

"Commando?"

Carmilla smirked. "I've been meaning to do laundry."

Laura pulled her back into a hungry kiss as she shoved the brunette up against the wall. Her hand now attentive to the incredible wetness between the brunette's legs. She slid her fingers along the folds, slipping in and out teasingly. Carmilla's nails began to dig into Laura's shoulder blades and the blonde found herself craving more. She let her thumb circle Carmilla's clit, which provoked a moan out of the brunette mid-kiss. Laura then placed a finger against her center and felt Carmilla's hips spring forward in response. Laura immediately dropped to the ground to pull down the leggings before popping back up. Carmilla then took the opportunity to push the blonde backwards onto the bed.

She then moved to pull off Laura's pants and underwear simultaneously before chucking them to the ground and pulling Laura up to the headboard. Carmilla's hands slid the straps of Laura's bra off and swiftly undid the clasp. She tossed the last garment of the blonde's to the side. They kissed deeply. Their tongues exploring the other's mouth. Their hands moving up and down bare skin. Nails digging in here and there. Carmilla pulled her mouth away as she bit down on Laura's bottom lip, which caused a moan from the woman underneath.

"Don't move," Carmilla ordered. Laura was absolutely not going to move. She had no desire to. She just wanted the sexy woman back on top of her. She looked up at the headboard and noticed it was just metal bars swirling in different designs. It was kind of hypnotizing.

Laura heard a drawer shut and felt Carmilla crawl back on top of her. One leg in between hers as the brunette straddled one of Laura's legs. She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Laura's lips. Carmilla then slowly pulled Laura's hands up above her head, wrists together; their eyes locked the whole time. Then, Carmilla leaned her forehead down against Laura's.

"Do you trust me?"

Laura took a deep breath. "Yes."

Then, Carmilla looked up and clicked the handcuffs into place. Carmilla had wrapped them in some sort of cloth to avoid any intense injuries on the blonde's wrists. Laura's eyes widened as she pulled her arms in response. They were handcuffed to one of the bars on the headboard. Laura's eyes met Carmilla's again. The brunette looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

Laura searched her dark eyes and saw a shimmering light; as if all the darkness within this room, within this woman, was a mirage. Laura started to nod with a soft smile. "Yeah."

Carmilla then began to smirk. "Good. Because I'm about to win round four." Laura opened her mouth to protest, but Carmilla covered it with her own mouth and began sliding her hands down to the blonde's breasts. Her mouth slid to her jaw and then to her neck; sucking and biting. Her fingers teased her nipples and the moan that came out of Laura made her yank down her arms against the headboard. The clinking of the handcuffs causing Carmilla to grin.

"This is how its gonna work," the brunette began as she let her fingertips slide down Laura's abdomen. "All you have to do is stay quiet. Then you win round four."

"That's completely unfair. I agreed to this before knowing the rules," Laura argued, her breathing heavy from the brunette's touch.

"And whose fault is that?" Carmilla gave a smile that said "I don't give a shit."

"So starting now," Carmilla began as her lips started to trail down the blonde's chest, "Not a sound." Then, her lips wrapped around an erect nipple and Laura's head went flying back. She clenched her teeth and held her eyes shut as the woman on top of her massaged, nipped and kissed her breasts with expertise.

Carmilla grinned against her skin as she felt the tenseness of Laura's muscles; battling the urge to moan or cry out. Then, Carmilla reached behind her and pulled up Laura's leg that she was straddling. She rested her center down on the smooth thigh and let out a sigh. Slowly, she began to grind against the blonde's leg. Laura's head jerked up as she watched the woman pleasure herself on her leg. She felt the wetness growing across her thigh. Her mouth opened in an attempt to breathe better, but her eyes continued to watch Carmilla's hips ride up and down; her breathing did not improve.

Then, Carmilla's eyes opened and found Laura watching with her mouth agape. She smirked and then reached up and finally took off her own bra. She watched Laura's eyes glance down at her breasts and then saw her mouth clench tight again. Carmilla then slid her hand down from Laura's breast and stopped on her lower abdomen. Carmilla looked down to see Laura's toes clenched and smiled more. The brunette then leaned down to kiss Laura who eagerly responded; the handcuffs clanking against the metal once again. 

Pulling away slightly, Carmilla then whispered against her lips. "Not. One. Sound." Then, her fingers slipped down to her center. Laura let out a strangled breath, Carmilla still close enough to feel it against her skin. Carmilla knew breathing was something you couldn't avoid, so she'd let that sound go. Her fingers slid along her silky folds with ease. She let a finger slip inside her only briefly to see her reaction. Laura's eyes remained completely shut as she yanked against the handcuffs. Then, Carmilla began to tease her clit. The handcuffs continued to make more sound and Carmilla decided to claim her lips again. Her tongue gliding inside Laura's mouth. Carmilla could feel the short, sharp intakes of breath through the blonde's nose as she struggled to remain quiet. 

Carmilla was pretty impressed. She wasn't holding back on her very much and this was definitely torture from the look of it. Then, Carmilla kissed down the length of Laura's body and stopped when she reached between the blonde's legs. She looked up to see the horrified look on Laura's face. Carmilla could not hold back the laugh from the sight of pure terror in Laura's eyes. This woman was trying so hard. She clearly didn't have much faith in herself after this new development.

Then, Carmilla pressed her lips against her center. She heard the clank of the handcuffs, but continued without looking up. Slowly, she placed kisses along her folds. Letting her tongue slip ever so gently into her center, the brunette heard a sudden gasp and looked up with a cocked brow. The blonde had her eyes still slammed shut. Carmilla decided to continue. Her tongue slid up in between her folds and swiped at her clit.

That was it.

Laura let out a moan as the handcuffs rattled above her. "I lost. I don't care anymore," Laura admitted with heavy breathing. "Just don't stop." Carmilla grinned before returning her tongue to the woman's clit. She flicked it gently, then swirled her tongue around. She took long strokes with her tongue and then kisses gently. The moans that came from the blonde were so titillating. Carmilla wanted to hear so much more. Her fingers then slid into her center, which caused a much louder moan to escape.

"Oh _God_ , Carm!" Carmilla moved her fingers deeper, the woman beneath her aching for more. Laura's hips moved impatiently against her, which made Carmilla thrust faster. Carmilla was so turned on. Laura was being so vocal and the urgency behind her movements was exhilarating. Her tongue still stroked her clit as her fingers slipped in and out and pressed against the sensitive spot inside. Laura's moans grew closer and closer together and she knew this was it. With one final swipe of her fingers in and then out, Laura cried out so loud it was more than possible the neighbor heard. Carmilla licked her clean before moving up to stare at the blonde. She unlocked the handcuffs and began to kiss and rub Laura's wrists as the blonde tried to regain breath. Her wrists were red. That was to be expected. It would have been worse without the cloth. The brunette then slid damp hair off of Laura's forehead before placing a gentle kiss there, then on each cheek, and lastly her lips. 

"I won, cupcake." Carmilla smirked when Laura locked eyes with her finally.

"I feel like I still deserve a medal."    

"I think I can agree with you there," Carmilla chuckled as she kissed her cheek again.

"Let me regain feeling in my body before I return the favor."

"It's okay, really. You don't have to. I enjoyed myself tremendously. Trust me."

Laura looked at her with raised brows. "That's nice. Me too... But I want to feel you come beneath me." Carmilla's mouth hung open in response. She said it in such a matter of fact tone that it was kind of hard to process. "In fact, I want that right now," Laura said as she flipped Carmilla over and passionately claimed her mouth. It didn't take long for her wish to _come_ true.

* * *

Laura woke up to her alarm with a groan. She could have sworn her eyes were open, but everywhere she looked at was black as night. Then, she turned to see her phone lighting up face down against the dresser next to the bed. She picked it up and turned off the alarm hastily. Turning the phone flashlight on, she looked around the room. Carmilla really hated light apparently. You couldn't see a hint of it through the windows. Peering around the rest of the bed, she noticed she was alone. A frown grew across her face.

She hopped out of bed, searched for her clothes, and began putting them on with the little light her phone offered. She tripped trying to get her leg into her pants and ended up kicking the bedpost. Cursing and rubbing her foot, she finished her task with a huff. Then, she exited the room; immediately squinting. The morning light was definitely visible now. She began to make her way into the living room when she smelt something making her mouth salivate. Bacon was clearly in the air. She followed it like a bloodhound.

"Morning," Carmilla said, looking up and smiling for a moment before shifting something out of a frying pan and onto a plate. 

"One, how are you awake already? Two, how do you move around in your bedroom without dying? And three, if I smell bacon I might just cry from pure happiness."

Carmilla laughed as she picked up the plate and placed it on a table just outside the living room. "One, I couldn't sleep. Two, I turn on a light before I get out of bed. And three, if you're gonna cry, get it over with. Your food will get cold."

Laura sat down and picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite. If her tongue could orgasm, it just did. She let out a moan and Carmilla turned and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm concerned how familiar that sound is..."

"I'm certainly not." Laura took a bite of the omelette also on the plate. Carmilla placed a cup of coffee down in front of the blonde. Laura stopped eating to look up at the brunette with a grateful smile. "Thank you for breakfast. This was really sweet. It's delicious."

Carmilla just nodded and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Glad you like it." Carmilla took a seat in front of Laura and watched the blonde continue to eat with her elbow propped up so that her cheek rested on her fist.

Laura looked at Carmilla curiously. "You're not hungry?"

She shrugged. "Had some coffee. My stomach's not interested in anything else right now."

"Are you feeling okay? You said you couldn't sleep."

She shrugged again. "I'm fine."

Laura eyed her even more. "It's about the press conference, isn't it?"

Carmilla let out a sigh as she leaned back off of the table and into her chair. "Damn you, Hollis, and your journalistic nature."

"What is it that's been bothering you exactly? I get that it's crazy hard to deal with, but is there something specific?"

Carmilla paused before answering. "No. Nothing specific. It's all just been tumbling down on me. My night wasn't so full of sleep." Laura didn't know what to say. But she didn't have to. "I decided not to go."

Laura's eyes widened. "Really? Are you sure?" Relief suddenly washed over her. This was the better way to go. This was going to keep Carmilla safer.

"Yeah. I feel like things could go badly if I went. I don't know..."

Laura stared at Carmilla, who was looking down at the table; her fingers fiddling with each other. She looked so vulnerable in this moment. It had to have been a hard decision to come to. How long had she spent debating this? Her heart ached for the woman across from her.

"Whatever you decide, I'm behind you."

Carmilla looked up with a smirk. "From behind, huh?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable." She took her last few bites before sighing and sipping on her coffee. "I have to get going. I need to go home and change before I go say 'hi' to your mom." She huffed.

Carmilla just nodded. Laura took another sip to finish her coffee and then stood up. She walked towards the door, hearing Carmilla following behind her. Laura grabbed her purse off the couch as she passed, allowing Carmilla to beat her to the door. She opened it for the blonde with a gentle smile.

Laura was hesitant. "Are you going to watch it?" It was being aired live on television.

"Haven't decided yet. Not sure if I want to. I mean, I know I'm going to have to find out what went down eventually. Maybe hearing it from someone else would be better though." Her voice was weaker than usual. Laura didn't like seeing this Carmilla. This Carmilla was wounded, nervous and scared. It was taking everything in her to make herself leave her. So Laura quickly moved in and hugged Carmilla in a tight embrace. She held her firmly, knowing Carmilla wasn't returning the hug. That didn't matter. She wanted her to know she was here for her. She wanted her to know that if she needed her, she'd come running. Then, she felt arms wrap around and felt lips kiss her hair.

"You gotta get going, cupcake," she whispered before breaking the hug. Carmilla gave a sad smile as she stepped back into her apartment and held the door. Laura gave back the same smile before quickly leaning up to kiss her on the lips, then turning and making her exit.

Carmilla watched her leave with a heavy heart. Mattie's words had been hitting her hard since yesterday. Maybe she _was_ being selfish. She was so ready to go for a direct attack on her mother that she never thought about the consequences. People's jobs could be in danger. Mattie's, Laura's, the puppy and the red giant's, so many others'... Not only that, she hadn't considered what could happen to herself. She had been putting herself in the line of fire. She knew her mother was powerful. Laura was right; she _could_ get hurt. And she'd be lying if she said that didn't scare her.

She needed to plan her attacks better. She was always someone that moved on impulse. But this needed a different strategy. Carmilla knew she needed to apologize to Mattie later. 

* * *

People were chatting everywhere. It was loud and chaotic. No one knew what to expect. Well, everyone did expect  _one_ thing: drama. The microphones were set up at a podium up front. Cameras and reporters flooded the floor. Laura had seen Danny and Kirsch earlier. They were fighting over which side they were going to take. Laura had to leave them to their childish antics in order to get a good spot up front. She sighed to relieve some nerves. This had potential to still be a shit show even without Carmilla making an appearance.

"Yo, Hollis," she heard from her side. Will stood next to her with a grin on his face.

"Will? I never expected to see you here..."

"Well, Mattie told me yesterday that Kitty was planning on attending this shindig. I was talking to her this morning and she told me she decided not to come. So I threw on some pants and here I am!" He was still grinning, strangely enough.

"Wait, but why?"

"Mattie is currently on her way to the States to meet with investors, or some shit. I don't know. I wasn't really listening. And since Carmilla isn't here to defend herself in case shit hits the fan... Little bro to the rescue!" His smile somehow made everything feel easier. Laura was confused how that made any sense.

"You showed up to protect her?" Laura was stunned and almost felt like tears were going to start forming. "That's amazing, Will!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're not the kind of family that gets all gooey, so take a deep breath, Hollis. You might be able to get Kitty to show a sensitive side, but not this guy!" he joked. 

Laura rolled her eyes. "Your family needs to have a good cry together, I swear."

Will let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, I can _totally_ see my sisters and I holding each other and bawling our eyes out."

Laura shook her head and sighed before pulling out her phone. She smiled when she saw she had gotten a text from Carmilla. 

**Carm:** _I'm seriously thinking about getting a cat now. I don't even know how to pick though. HOW DO YOU CHOOSE ONE?!?_

Laura giggled at the text, which caught Will's attention. "Who ya textin'?"

The blonde looked up in alarm before giving him a stare that said "you know who I'm texting". "Your sister," she clarified.

"Why the hell are you interested in that moody chick anyway?" he said with a lighthearted chuckle.

Laura gave a smile before meeting his gaze. "Why are you here protecting her?"

He raised a brow. "Because I love her." His eyes squinted in suspicion. "Are you saying...?"

"Huh? Whoa! Wait! Hold on there! Too fast! Too much! Calm down!"

His eye brows shot up in response. "I'm not the one yelling right now..."

"Ugh. Now I'm all flustered!" she whined.

He rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'm not sure how much Carm has told you, but I'm here because she deserves better than what she's been given."

Laura smiled warmly at him. "I probably don't know everything. But as far as I can tell, I agree with you."

He squinted again but in confusion. "That can't be why you're interested in her."

Laura shook her head. "No, it's not. I'm interested because despite all these things she's apparently gone through, she's still more amazing than anyone I've met."

Will watched her for a moment before smiling. "Can I propose to you _for_ my sister? Because you're a God damn saint, Laura Hollis. She better not fucking scare you away."

Laura felt a blush come to her cheeks. "We only just admitted we liked each other. Can we slow it down a little?"

The air in the room changed. Suddenly, the Mayor was making her way across the stage and standing in front of the podium. Her eyes looked around the room before seeing Laura and Will right in front of her. She quickly moved her gaze to the rest of the crowd.

"Hello, everyone. As you know, a certain story has been going around since yesterday morning. My daughter, Mircalla, is quite the narrator. I always told her she should be a novelist," she said with a smile down at the podium before looking back up. "I've already told you I'm not pleased with my parenting skills, but I can't sit by and let my name be stomped and spit on," her nostrils were flared, but she took a deep breath. "Mircalla has always loved the attention. She's been known for her dramatics. She's lied about many things as a child, and clearly even now. The story! The drama! She always caught people's attention. But when she lied to get pity? To get revenge? Nothing good came from it. So as I said, I wasn't around as a mother. But this supposed event that she told in yesterday's interview? It never happened. She wants to ruin things for me. She blames everything wrong in her life on me and she feels as if this whole thing is justified. It's childish. And I honestly just want her to get help. That's what she truly needs."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Will said under his breath.

"If the story was false, why would your daughter, Matska Belmonde, who _runs_ Silas Magazine, allow for it to get published?" Laura shouted in the silence for the Mayor to hear. She was not in the mood to wait for this offensive speech to end.  

"Matska is an excellent business woman, but she tends to be lenient with her sister. Plus, Mircalla has a certain charm, as I'm sure you know, _Miss Hollis_. Matska probably didn't even know the entirety of the interview."

Laura's eyes narrowed. This bitch was ready to offend everyone apparently. "For someone who was never around, how would you even know if _Carmilla_ was ever lying?" she emphasized her name. Carmilla hated being called Mircalla. Laura wasn't about to let that slip.

"Because of the outrageous stories. Do you honestly believe that tale? It sounds like a Lifetime movie."

"So if I called Matska Belmonde right now, she'd tell me that the whole thing was a lie?"

"I'm not saying the whole thing was false. I already said Robert was an abusive drunk. But I never received this devastating phone call. I didn't tell my young children to go back to bed because they deserved whatever they got."

"Weird because Mattie was present when I conducted the interview. So she knows everything that was said. And she encouraged Carmilla to keep talking."

The Mayor's eyes narrowed and her stare turned to fire. " _Mattie_?" she questioned. "You seem to be getting quite close with my family, Miss Hollis. I see William is even beside you right now."

"Accusing Carmilla of lying and needing help is cruel."

The Mayor began to smile wickedly. "I bet Mircalla has kept a few things from you. Some things that would probably make you question your loyalty. Why don't you ask her about Ell next time you see her?"

"Mother, enough!" Will yelled, stepping forward. He was seething. "What right do you have to even say these things?" His voice was wavering. "Carmilla has saved my ass more than once! Her and Mattie raised me. Not you. _They_ were loving! _They_ were dependable! I trust _them_ completely." His hands were shaking by his sides. The audience was so silent. "Everything you say is _poison_." He shook his head and swallowed. Laura reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll never be half the person Carm is. Maybe  _y_ _ou're_ the one that needs help mother," he said before turning and placing a hand on Laura's shoulder before weaving through the crowd. 

Laura turned to see the Mayor's glare now focused on her. "Apparently my children have banded against me. There really isn't much for me to say at this point. It's all he said, she said. I hope you'll excuse my family issues and remember the good I've done for Silas. We all make mistakes throughout our lives. But I have never done this city harm. Thank you for your time." She gave a bow of her head and walked away from the podium. People walked after her with microphones, but Laura just stood there trying to let everything sink in as people pushed past her.

The woman was actually calling Carmilla a liar. And proceeded to suggest she was mentally ill. Laura couldn't believe it. How low was she willing to go to get her way? The pain in Carmilla's voice when she told that story out loud; the tears she secretly cried in her lap that same night; none of that was fake. And for someone to say you were lying? For someone to try to make others not believe you? It made Laura furious yet heartbroken at the same time.

"Laura, hey, are you okay?" Danny's voice broke through her thoughts; her and Kirsch were standing in front of Laura.

"Yeah," Laura said before clearing her throat and shaking her head from her thoughts.

"We should probably get out of here before someone decides you're the next best interviewee," Danny suggested.

"What?" Laura asked in confusion.

"You kind of were tied into the family drama back there... Did you not notice that?" Danny questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, she put you on the spot. And I think she's got the impression you've got the hots for Hottie Karnstein." Danny elbowed him in the side for the nickname, causing him to yelp.

"What? How would she get _that_ impression?"

"Have you or have you not been seen around town with her?" Danny asked in a monotone.

"Yeah, but-"

"She's probably got people watching Carmilla. They probably read body language and all that crap," Danny explained.

Laura buried her face in her hands. "I don't understand what's happening anymore."

"Hollis!" someone yelled from twenty feet away. Kirsch grabbed Laura's arm and quickly tugged her in the direction of the exit. Danny covered the rear as reporters started coming after them.

* * *

When they managed to get into Kirsch's car, Laura looked down at her phone. An unknown number sent her a text.

**Unknown:** _Hey, Laura. It's Will. Got your digits from Kitty. Sorry I bailed on ya. Couldn't really keep it together. If I stayed any longer, I might have punched her in the face. But that would have been pretty funny though, huh? Damn, maybe next time! Anyways, I'm with Carm now at her place. The lobby was already packed with people trying to interview me. Probably will be worse if you try to get out. Maybe lie low for awhile. Go home and rest. Kitty doesn't want you dragged into this anymore than you already are.  
_

Laura let our a sigh before replying.

**Laura:** _It's okay, Will. I understand why you had to leave. Did Carm watch it? How is she?_

"Where to?" Kirsch asked looking in the backseat to Laura. Danny had taken the passenger seat.

"Can you take me home?" Laura asked sadly.

"Sure thing."

Laura's phone buzzed from a text message. She looked down and saw the name that made her heart swell.

**Carm:** _Hey, cupcake. Will probably already texted you. He's gloating about having your number now even though I was the one that actually gave it to him... Tool. I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine and whenever I see the coast is clear, I'm running for your apartment._

Another buzz came.

**Carm:** _That is... if that's okay with you..._

Laura smiled down at her phone as she replied.

**Laura:** _Leave as soon as you can. **:)**_

Another buzz.

**Will:**   _Yeah, she watched it. S_ _he was pretty shaken up when I got here. She broke a coffee cup. Apparently threw it against the wall. There's a nice dent now. But nothing a nice picture couldn't cover. She's trying to leave to go see you. Not the brightest sibling out of the three of us._

**Laura:**   _I know you won't let her do anything reckless. You're a great brother, Will._

**Will:** _What did I say about gooey stuff, Hollis? Geesh._

* * *

"So that was intense, huh?" Laf said as they sat next to Perry on Laura's couch.

"Could have gone worse," Perry tried to sound optimistic.

"I kind of wish Will _did_ actually punch her in the face," Laura groaned as she stood by her kitchen counter and drank her hot chocolate. 

"That would have been quality television," Laf agreed, earning an elbow from Perry.

"So what's going through your head, hun?" Perry questioned sweetly.

Laura shrugged. "I don't know. Everything?"

"Anything sticking out in particular?" Perry pushed.

"Ya know, like something about a person named Ell?" Laf hinted, which earn them another elbow from Perry.

"Well, yeah. That's obviously the big mystery left from this, but it was also used as a weapon by Carm's mother. I can't fall for that. I can't let that bother me. That's what she wants to happen."

"But Will spoke up when she brought that up. Seemed like a sensitive subject," Perry concluded.

"That's true, but it's not my place to ask. If it's something Carm wants to tell me, then she'll tell me. If not, I can live with that."

Laf and Perry both showed shocked faces before Laf spoke. " _You_ can live that? Miss I-Need-Answers-To-Everything-Hence-Why-I'm-A-Journalist?" 

Laura shook her head. "It's different now." She paused. "It needs to be different now." She didn't want to hurt Carmilla. She didn't want to push her away.

"How about we take your mind off of this stuff for awhile? Let's watch some cheesy television," Perry suggested with a smile. Laura took a deep breath and smiled as she joined them on the couch.

A few hours later, well after dark, a knock was heard on Laura's door. The three of them turned in surprise before Laura jumped up off the couch and opened the door. Carmilla stood there; her gaze on the floor.  

"Carm," Laura let out in relief.

The brunette looked up with a weak smile. "Hey, cupcake."

Perry and Laf scurried toward the door. "Hey, Laura... We're gonna get going. We'll talk to you later," they said before shimmying past Carmilla and leaving the two alone.

"Do you want to come in?" Laura asked sweetly with a hesitant smile.

"I have to tell you something," her gaze on the floor again.

"Well, you can come in and tell me, ya know?"

"I don't know if you'll want me inside once I tell you." 

Laura was taken aback. Carmilla wasn't even looking at her. "What is it, Carm?" she asked softly, slightly scared.

Her yes finally met Laura's. They were vulnerable and shaking. It looked like tears would spill out. "When I was seventeen, I met a girl named Ell. We fell in love. We were together for over a year... until I killed her."

* * *

 


	8. Better With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title based off of "Better With You" by Five Times August.

"What?" Laura breathed out.

"You heard me, Laura," Carmilla said softly, barely able to maintain eye contact.

"I don't understand- Is this a joke?"

"No."

Laura started shaking her head. "How? This doesn't make any sense."

Carmilla began to speak, but someone came around the corner of the hallway. She shut her mouth and lowered her head again.

Laura whispered seeing the resident in the hall. "Make me understand, Carmilla," she whispered harshly.

The brunette looked back up with saddened eyes. "I don't want to talk about this in the hallway... But I want you to feel safe."

Laura felt her chest caving in. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what the hell was going on. She wanted to know though. She needed to know. "Come in."

Carmilla's eyes widened. "Laura-" she began to protest.

"Come in before I change my mind."

Carmilla walked past her hesitantly and sat on the couch. Her back hunched over as her elbows rested on her knees and hands clasped in front of her. Laura stood in the kitchen; an arm stretched across her front to hold the other's bicep.

Carmilla started to speak, her attention on the coffee table. "We were so in love. We talked about running away together. Seeing the world. All we had to do was finish high school. Her father loved me. He was like the father I never had. She'd take care of me whenever something at home went wrong. She bandaged me up multiple times. My mother had a knack for dating men who were very physical. She always allowed them to stay with us too. They were always mooching off of her and pretending to be something they weren't. She was the perfect definition of a Sugar Momma."

Carmilla ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath. Laura remained quiet. "My mother had recently allowed her newest flavor of the year to move in. His name was Vlad," Carmilla scoffed. "Mattie had been away at college. Will had just turned thirteen and was staying at a friend's house. I was sleeping in my bed, or trying to at least, and my bedroom door opened. Vlad was there. He just stood there watching me. Being my arrogant self, I asked him what the fuck he was doing and told him to get the hell out. His response was to step in further and close the door behind him." Carmilla took a deep breath began rubbing her bowed head with one hand.

Her voice began to shake. "I tried to fight him off. Got a few hits in. But he hit me harder. And that's pretty much what counts. He raped me that night. Left me weak and crying in my bed. Didn't know what to do. Calling for help wasn't something I did; I was taught early on in life that it was pointless. My mother's reaction to Robert years earlier taught me that. So I laid there for a long time; afraid he'd come back. Then, I got up and ran out the front door. I went to Ell. She woke up with tired eyes and welcomed me into her arms. I cried. I cried so hard. She cleaned the open cuts on my eyebrow and lip and held me as we laid in bed. I didn't tell her what he did to me. I didn't tell her anything. After the many times she'd seen me after an altercation, she stopped asking; she just knew."

Carmilla leaned back into the couch and rubbed her hands over her face before letting her head fall backwards to stare at the ceiling. "A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant." She paused before continuing. "Will went with me to get an abortion. After I told him what happened, he took his baseball bat and swung it at Vlad's leg; yelling at him that if he didn't get the hell out and disappear forever that he was going to kill him. Or call the police, if he was lucky."

The brunette leaned forward again to her original position; her eyes meeting the coffee table again. "Will had told my mother without me knowing. He told her before I actually got the procedure. It was two weeks after the operation when Ell showed up at my place. No one was home. Will was away at a friend's party or something. I answered it in surprise and she came stumbling in drunk. I asked her how she got here and she said she drove. I quickly grabbed the keys from her pocket with her fighting me off a little, but I won. Her brake lights were out the last time I knew so that didn't help the situation either. Then, she started going off on me about how I had been distant for the past month and wasn't trying in the relationship. I had bailed on her a few times. She had a right to be angry. I had told her nothing and I was depressed. I didn't want to leave my room. I didn't want to see anyone. But she kept yelling at me. And then she started accusing me of cheating on her."

Carmilla rubbed her temples before continuing. "Tears started falling down her cheeks as she shoved her phone in my face. There was a picture of me walking into the abortion clinic. It was from an unknown number, but I recognized it. My mother sent it to her." She paused. "I was frozen solid at that point. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. She just kept yelling _'_ _Who have you been fucking?'_ And kept asking how many other's there were. I remember her yelling something about how I was a liar because I said I was gay and that an abortion clinic said otherwise." 

Carmilla's voice was shaking even more. "I tried to tell her it wasn't what it looked like, but she was so drunk and so angry. She kept yelling that she trusted me and that I broke her heart. I finally shouted as tears formed in my eyes _,_ _'I was raped!'_ That made her shut up. She stared in silence before responding, _'I don't believe you.'_ I felt like every part of my body was breaking down at that moment. I didn't understand how she couldn't believe the truth. She argued that I would have told her, and I said I was too scared and embarrassed. But she kept repeating that I would have told her. That's when I took a step closer to grab her shoulders. I wanted her to understand and believe me so badly. I needed her to."

She took a longer pause then. "She slapped me across the face." She paused again. "She screamed _'Don't touch me!'_ And I just froze; my head still turned down towards the floor from the impact of her hand. She continued to speak as I tried to wrap my head around it all. This person who had been my whole world; the one I could always run to; she had just did the one thing she swore she would never do. She hurt me. Not just physically. Yeah, the slap hurt like a bitch. But it was the act itself that hurt the most; not the result. All those times she had kissed my bruises and cuts, and numbed my pain... and there she was leaving scars that would last longer than all the rest."

Carmilla bit her lip to hold back tears. " _You're a liar and you deserve whatever happens to you_ ; that's what she said to me. My head was still turned to the side. She started crying even more after that. We stood for a few seconds in silence before she spoke again. _'You said you loved me.'_ My heart was broken before she even said those words; but after hearing them, it completely shattered. I finally looked at her when I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I was so pissed at that. I had been trying so hard to keep it in. Then, I said, _'I do love you. And I hate myself for it right now.'_ She continued to cry before telling me we were done. I was so angry. I was so hurt. I pulled her keys out of my pocket and threw them at her. I told her to get the fuck out. I didn't care how drunk she was. I didn't care about anything anymore."

Another long pause filled the air. "She got into a car crash that night. Her brake lights were still out and she came to a hard stop at a red light. She was rammed from behind into the middle of the intersection and was hit by an oncoming truck. They said she died instantly." 

Carmilla cleared her throat. "Ell was going back to the party she left from and called her friends and said I threw her out of the house. Ell's father got word of this and came to my house. He asked me how I could let her leave when she was so drunk. He asked me if I ever cared for her; if I had a heart. He started sobbing in my doorway. And before he left, he told me he wished Ell never met me."

Then, the brunette looked up to finally stare at Laura. Her story was done. Her eyes were watery. And she felt her time with Laura was ending.

Laura at some point had leaned back against the kitchen counter with her hand placed over her mouth, as her other arm hugged her stomach. She hadn't said a word throughout the whole thing. She just let Carmilla speak. 

"You think you're responsible?" Laura asked gently.

"I gave her the keys. I made her leave."

"I don't think it's that simple, Carm." The brunette's heart softened at the nickname. Laura wasn't yelling. She wasn't angry. She was being _nice_ to her. "She could have just as easily gotten into that accident on her way to see you." 

"Maybe... But she didn't."

"And you didn't cheat on her. You did nothing wrong. She didn't believe you. She _hit_ you! After everything she knew about you! I don't care if she was drunk. That's no excuse." Laura was getting angry, but not in the way Carmilla anticipated. Laura then pushed herself away from the counter and walked over to the brunette. She knelt down in front of her and took Carmilla's hands in hers.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Carm." Her voice was soft and shaky. Tears were building in her eyes. "You've gone through so much. I can't even imagine..." She sniffed. Carmilla was speechless and her breathing became shallow as she watched the blonde intently. "And for something so terrible to happen to you- for someone, especially someone you love, to call you a liar..." Laura pulled a hand away to wipe tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be the one crying right now. I just- I don't understand this stupid world. I don't understand how people can be so cruel." She sniffed again and Carmilla just watched in awe.

Laura swallowed away tears and took a deep breath before locking her now powerful honey eyes with Carmilla's vulnerable dark ones. "I understand why you blame yourself. I'd probably blame myself too..." She paused after seeing Carmilla flinch. "But you didn't pour the alcohol down her throat. You didn't turn the key in the ignition. And she shouldn't have left the party in the first place. You didn't murder her, Carm. You told her to leave after she hurt you. No one can blame you for that."

"Well people do."

"And Hitler convinced a lot of people to blame the Jews for the world's problems, as well as claiming they were seeking world domination. As absurd and completely wrong as that was, it was his opinion. Blame can be pretty opinion based."

"So what are you trying to tell me? That I'm Hitler and the Jews combined?"

"Kind of..." Laura answered hesitantly. She was beginning to confuse herself. "Wait. Hold on," she tried to find her thoughts again. "Okay, you think you're to blame for something horrible that happened. But there are a lot of factors involved that were out of your control. If her brake lights had been fixed, it could have been prevented. There are other issues that helped cause it. Her friends could have stopped her from leaving the party." Carmilla stared at the floor silently. Laura continued to speak. "You're torturing yourself for something you did when you were eighteen and hurt. And people blame you for what happened because they want someone to blame. It's easier that way. It's simpler. Hell, with this logic, your mother can take full responsibility. She sent Ell that picture of you. She clearly wanted something bad to happen between you two. Ell would have never gone to you that night otherwise."

Carmilla's brows were intensely furrowed as she looked back up at Laura. "After Will told my mother about me being pregnant, she told him I probably seduced Vlad. She said I was probably asking for it. I always figured that bitch was probably angry that Vlad left because of me, so she sent Ell that picture."

"And taking the blame for what happened to Ell is only letting your mother win, Carm. Even now she's throwing it in your face and that was how many years ago? Five? Six?"

"Six," Carmilla corrected softly, her eyes on the floor again. 

"She brought that up at the press conference thinking you'd either push me away without telling me, or end up telling me, which would push me away. Well, I'm not going anywhere. I don't see this horrible person you apparently see when you look in the mirror." She lifted her hand and placed it under the brunette's chin, tilting Carmilla's head up to look at her. "I'm not going anywhere. So please don't push me away," she said so gently that it almost sounded like she was pleading.

Carmilla stared back at her. Her heart feeling lighter than she could believe. "Who _are_ you?"

"I'll take _'sexiest woman in the world'_ for two hundred, Alex," Laura answered with a giggle.

"Jeopardy? Really? You're such a nerd," Carmilla let a small smile go to her lips and she shook her head.

"A _sexy_ nerd, would be an acceptable answer."

Carmilla rolled her eyes as her smile grew bigger. "You're really not going to let me get rid of you, are you?"

"I think it's in your best interest that I don't let you," Laura tried to hide her smile.

"And I'm being told that _I_ need help..."

"Hey!" Laura exclaimed with a pout.

"Kiss me before I get you committed," Carmilla said with a small smirk, which wiped the frown right off of Laura's face; immediately making her lean forward on her knees to place gentle lips on Carmilla's. It was such a sensitive kiss. It wasn't needy. It wasn't full of lust. It was comforting and caring. It was a mutual understanding, and a seal that made their link stronger.

* * *

It had been a little over a week since the press conference. Mattie had decided they should step back from the 'Take Down Mother' agenda. Yes, in the end, it made Laura and Carmilla's relationship more durable, but the intensity brought about beforehand was a bit too much. Will did his part that day to protect his sister. It was Mattie's turn to protect her by pulling Carmilla out of the spotlight, which meant getting her away from Silas for a bit so the press could calm down.

Laura was anxious. Carmilla had gone away to Italy and then France for ten days. Mattie took her on a mini vacation, while making conference video calls during work hours for the magazine. Laura smiled whenever Carmilla would walk behind Mattie with a wink directed toward the camera. The blonde would get a message later saying the wink was meant for her.

But other than the occasional messages she got throughout the day, she was feeling mopey. Laf and Perry invited her over multiple times, and got distracted by some apparent issues going on with Laf at work. On the weekend, Laura helped out at Perry's restaurant. The gang went out to the Alchemy Club a few times, but Laura wasn't in the mood to really drink and go crazy. Laf had teased her multiple times, saying that she was missing her girlfriend, and Laura glared every time. Kirsch would grin at Laura in response and give her a thumbs up, saying "Laura's dating a hottie!" 

Sitting on Laf and Perry's couch, Laura decided to let them in on her thoughts. "So Carm is coming back tomorrow night. And she sent me a message today saying how I better be at her apartment by 8:30 tomorrow."

"Oooo! Sounds like someone's thirsty..." Laf grinned.

Laura glared and continued. "I was thinking about surprising her with something, but I'm not sure if it's okay or not."

Perry smiled. The redhead was so thrilled that Laura had found someone. It had been awhile since she saw her this happy; well, minus the past ten days when she had been sulking. "I'm sure she'll love whatever it is, Laura."

"Yeah, but, I don't know. It's kind of a big deal."

"What is it?" Perry asked, now incredibly curious.

"Well..."

* * *

The airport was annoyingly crowded and Mattie was in no mood for anyone in their way; not that Carmilla blamed her. Their flight was longer than expected and as bumpy as a teenager's complexion. Mattie had been making business calls practically the entire flight, while Carmilla caught up on her reading. She finished a bunch of articles for her column while away and felt relief knowing she would have a fair amount of free time. Not that she wouldn't be going to work; she had a certain blonde to thank for that. Suddenly Carmilla was more responsible; well, technically she was only going to work so she could see Laura throughout the day. 

By the time she got into her apartment it was 8:15. The flight ran late and she didn't think she'd make it in time, but once they landed, she took the risk in not delaying Laura. She had no desire in waiting longer than she already had to see the petite reporter. The brunette had come to the conclusion that she was already in deep. She felt like she was in high school again and feeling butterflies from the mere thought of her current romantic interest. She had bought Laura a gift, for crying out loud. This is the exact behavior that would usually make her gag. But with Laura, her icy layer was turning into a puddle at her feet. If her siblings knew half the disgustingly cute things going through her head as of late, they'd butcher her. Laura's floral scent hanging in the air; the way she lights up like an excited toddler over the most mundane things; her reassuring touch; the way she bites her lip while daydreaming; these were only a few of the thoughts storming through her brain. 

After everything was laid out on the table about two weeks ago, things with Laura just escalated from there. Her secrets were out. There was nothing to hide, and Laura treated her no differently; well, that was a lie. She treated her even better, it seemed. Although, it was hard to tell through the random bouts of communication they had throughout her vacation. But everything seemed more than fine. Laura truly was an angel; a cookie monster angel; a cookie monster angel that was always on time. The doorbell rang at that moment.

Carmilla smiled to herself as she jogged toward the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it to see a grinning Laura standing before her. Her arms were stretched toward her, and within her hands was a black kitten hanging limply in the air. It had a tiny yellow collar around its neck.

The brunette stared with her mouth ajar for a few seconds as she took in the situation. "Oh my God..."

Laura still couldn't read her reaction and began to feel nervous. Maybe it was too much of a leap to get her a cat... "Welcome home, Carm," she said sheepishly.

Then, Carmilla began to grin as her eyes remained glued to the furry animal. Laura stared in awe. The grin wasn't like her typical smiles. Laura had seen her arrogant smirk, her sexy-come-hither smile, her gentle smile, and even the smile that she used when she was pissed off. But this was different. She looked ecstatic; almost childlike. And Laura's heart might have exploded from the sight of it.

"Did you seriously get me a cat?" she asked finally looking at Laura, still grinning.

"Yeah... Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay," Carmilla answered as she reached forward and took the little kitten into her hands. It immediately clung to her when she pulled it into her chest.

"He already likes you," Laura smiled sweetly at the interaction. "He hates Danny. In fact, he isn't a big fan of Laf or Perry either. Weird. He was cute with _me_."

Carmilla let out a laugh. "This guy shares a soul with me apparently. We're not the most social creatures." She stroked his fur and began to hear soft purring.

"Yes, but you two just need a little coercing to see that having friends is worthwhile." Carmilla rolled her eyes despite the smile still on her lips. "I've got a litter box and all the stuff you need right here," Laura said pointing down to the wall next to her. 

Carmilla's eyes met her honey brown and felt her heart swell. "I need to kiss you right now."

Laura was suddenly grinning. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes. You are incredible. This little guy is already more important to me than Will, and you can tell him that, and I've missed you, and I'd grab your face in a heartbeat if I didn't have this cute bastard in my arms right now," Carmilla rambled much to her dismay. She had a lot of feelings happening in her chest and it was weirding her out.

Laura giggled in response before stepping forward and leaning in just enough without squooshing the kitten. The blonde's hands on Carmilla's cheeks, their lips met. They kissed two more times before Laura leaned her forehead against the brunette's.

"Thank you," Carmilla breathed against her lips.

"You're welcome," Laura replied in the same manner. "And I missed you too."

Carmilla smirked. "Get inside before I kidnap you."

Laura pulled away with a chuckle. "Would that mean that the handcuffs would make a special appearance?" she asked with a raised brow and dangerous eyes.

"What on Earth have I done? I think I've created a monster," Carmilla said evenly with her smirk still present.

"Who says I wasn't a monster before you?" Laura challenged as she brushed past Carmilla into her apartment. The brunette was left sightly speechless as she turned around to stare at the blonde in tremendous adoration.

Laura sat on the couch and waited for Carmilla to join her; the kitten now laying in the brunette's lap.

"So do you know what you're going to name him?"

"Cupcake," Carmilla said without moving her eyes away from the kitten.

"Yeah?"

"No, I'm going to name him Cupcake," Carmilla replied, now looking at the blonde with a smirk.

"Oh God. Really?" Laura almost groaned. "You said your favorite book was _The Jungle Book_. Why don't you call him Bagheera or something?" she tried suggesting to change the woman's mind.

"Good idea. That's his middle name. Cupcake Bagheera Karnstein. He's gonna get all the ladies. Or men. Whatever floats his boat."

"He's already been neutered."

Carmilla let out a fake gasp. "Cutie, he still has a heart! Can he _not_ fall in love? Is he _not_ allowed to have a soulmate because of the," she made scissors out of her fingers and moved them to resemble a  _snip-snip._

"He can do whatever he wants. He just can't have kids."

Carmilla looked down at the little rascal on her lap. "Shh. Don't listen to her. You do you, Cupcake. You do you."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously calling him that?"

"He was a gift from you. It seems only fitting," the brunette defended.

"Then can you stop calling _me_ that?"

"Not a chance."

"But it's gonna confuse him if you call me that while he's around!"

"No it won't. He's a genius."

"You met him like two minutes ago! How would you even know that?"

"I can see it in his eyes."

"You're full of crap."

"I have zero crap."

Laura now frowned with her arms crossed over her chest. "I do something nice and this is how I get repaid."

Carmilla smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she said shifting Cupcake onto Laura's lap. She walked over to a bag sitting at the kitchen counter and returned next to Laura. Cupcake was snuggled up in her lap as the blonde scratched behind his ear. Carmilla lazily held out a small box with a little bow around it.

Laura looked at it with wide eyes before looking back up at Carmilla. "What is that?"

"It's a chainsaw. _Why are you asking?_  Just take it and open it."

Laura glared before taking the box into her hands, pulling the bow off, and removing the lid. Inside was a necklace with an anchor hanging from it. She smiled down at it before looking back up at Carmilla.

"You've kinda been my anchor through the past weeks. Kinda kept me from going too far out to sea," she explained awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck and avoided eye contact. "Just, ya know, thanks."

Laura grinned. "How poetic," she teased.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "If you don't like it-"

"No, no! I love it!" Laura interrupted. Cupcake hopped off of Laura's lap and settled onto the opposite couch; curling into a ball and preparing for sleep.

"Oh, well, good," the brunette answered, finally daring to lock eyes with Laura again.

Laura pulled out the necklace and turned her back to Carmilla. She moved her hair to the side and looked back over her shoulder. "Would you mind?"

The brunette cocked a brow and smirked as she took the necklace from Laura and draped it around the blonde's neck. Her fingers dusted against Laura's skin ever so gently as she fastened the piece of jewelry around her neck. Then, she bent forward and placed a kiss along the clasp. The floral scent intoxicating her.

Laura took an urgent deep breath in response. She then looked back over her shoulder again. "Thank you," she breathed out. Carmilla leaned back into the couch with a soft smile as Laura let her hair fall back onto her neck. "So are you going to tell me about your trip?"

"Eh, nothing too crazy happened. Well, Mattie was mistaken for a call girl at one point."

"What?!" Laura exclaimed as she turned her entire body to Carmilla; sitting Indian style on the couch. Cupcake jumped up from her reaction and scurried over to sit on Carmilla. The brunette looked down at the little beast and smiled as she began to pet him.

"Aw, Cupcake, I'm sorry. Did this cream puff over here scare you? So rude, right?" Carmilla peeked up to see Laura glaring at her, but the blonde's eyes betrayed her. Laura couldn't help but find Carmilla's behavior with the kitten to be anything short of adorable.

"I rather be called a cupcake than a cream puff."

"Hey, I don't make the rules."

"Yes, actually, you do!"

"So Mattie was standing by the street corner outside of the club we were at," Carmilla went back to the original conversation, leaving Laura with a frown. "She couldn't get reception inside so she walked out. Some guy pulled over and tried to pick her up. I went out looking for her and saw the end of the little exchange. Guy had a nice car... Mattie, the high-class prostitute."

"Oh my- How'd she react after?"

"She started ranting about how she's classier than having sex for money. I took her in to do some shots and told her she basically _does_ have sex for money though. She only hooks up with people who are rich. Kind of the same thing, no?"

"Eh, I don't know... I expect Mattie to have a lot less STDs than a prostitute."

"Mmm, debatable." Laura looked at her with wide eyes. Carmilla smirked and shook her head. "Oh Matska... That classy broad."

"I don't need to know anymore."

"Aw, cupcake. You're adorable."

"I literally have no idea if you're talking to me or the cat."

Carmilla grinned. "Good. It'll keep you on your toes... which you should be fairly used to considering your height deficiency."

Laura frowned. "You're mean."

"Only 'cause I care. Oh. And Mattie's going to run against my mother for the coming election."

"What?!" Laura busted out again. "Don't you think you should have led with that? Or at least make it sound like you didn't just say something unimportant like _'_ _Oh, my socks are green'_!" 

"My socks are actually black-"

"Of course, they are. But so not the point!"

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "She's been talking to everyone and their mother and getting all her shit together."

"So this is the next phase in _Operation: Get Back My Life_?" 

"You know its not just about giving my mother what she deserves, right? Silas is a disaster. She's running it into the ground. The amount of debt she's accrued is pretty mind blowing. Plus she's taking bribes, which you already knew. This place is going to hell."

"Wow," Laura began to smile. "I didn't think you cared that much."

The brunette cocked an eyebrow. "The condition of Silas affects me while I'm living in it."

Laura's smile grew wider. "I think you like to pretend not to care."

"You think too much,'' Carmilla said as she quickly leaned in placing her hand behind Laura's head, pulling her to her lips.

When the kiss broke, Laura hummed happily as she shifted and cuddled into Carmilla's side; causing the said cuddle buddy to wrap her arm around Laura. Cupcake still laying lazily on the brunette's lap, the two women began petting him. 

"I want to help in anyway I can."

"Whoa, cupcake. You already sound more eager than me."

Laura elbowed her. "Stop being difficult."

Carmilla let out a sigh. "Yeah, yeah. I'll let you know," she replied before placing a kiss against the blonde's head.

"Speaking of help..."

"Oh God. What?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" she turned to look at the brunette with a sheepish smile.

"And that is...?"

"Um, well, Perry left this afternoon to go visit her mom for a few days. And Laf told me about an hour ago that they were let go from their job today. I guess the business was crumbling or something. Kirsch and Danny are with them tonight. Perry was going to come home tomorrow, but Laf told her to stay with her mom and that everything would be fine. Since Danny and Kirsch have a sporting event to cover tomorrow night... and I have to stay late to work on an article that I decided not to finish tonight because I wanted to see you... would you maybe, possibly hang out with Laf?"

"I barely know them."

"Yeah, but I can tell they like you. And they really shouldn't be alone right now. Laf is taking it pretty hard."

Carmilla let out a sigh. "And what do I get out of this?"

"My gratitude?" Laura answered with a hopeful smile.

"In the form of?"

"Laura hugs!" she cheered as she leaned up and threw her body on Carmilla; giving a very awkward hug from the angle they were sitting.

Carmilla shook her head but smiled. She was hoping for something a little more rated R, but she couldn't help melting at how absurdly adorable the blonde was being. "You're lucky you're annoyingly cute."

Laura cheered in response before sitting up and placing a kiss on the woman's cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll give you Laf's number and you can just invade their life tomorrow after work."

"I must like you a lot..." the brunette grumbled.

Laura grinned and snuggled closer. "Good."

Carmilla smiled down at the woman in her arms before shaking her head. "All right. Now let's start your education on the world of True Blood," she began as she picked up her remote and turned on the television; Cupcake sleeping soundly in her lap.

* * *

Carmilla was becoming whipped. She knew it before Will had the chance to say it while laughing in her face. She had lunch with her brother and informed him on Mattie's choice to run for Mayor, and when he asked about how her and Laura were, she told him of her evening plans involving LaFontaine. 

"I'm pretty sure if it was anyone else other than Laura asking, you'd have set them on fire just by staring at them. You're legitimately becoming a kitty; tiny, delegate, and craving the attention of her owner," he said while laughing.

"She is _not_ my owner!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Kitty."

"She _did_ make _me_ an owner though."

"Whoa, I did not ask for your BDSM roles."

"Shut up. She got me a cat."

"No way."

"Yep."

"Well that's fucking precious."

All Carmilla could do was smile. It really was. And she still cursed herself for thinking that. That's what led her to LaFontaine's front door with a six pack of beer. After an unintentional twenty minute make out session with Laura on the roof of their workplace, Carmilla was forced out of the building by the tiny blonde. She unwillingly went home to change into jeans and a hoodie before stopping to pick up some beer. Laf hadn't been answering anyone's texts all day, so Laura told Carmilla to stop by unannounced.

After knocking twice, the door opened to reveal a red head dressed in flannel pajamas, hair in disarray. "Hey," Laf said in surprise; their eyes squinted in suspicion.

"Yo. I was in the neighborhood. Figured you could help me finish these," Carmilla said nonchalantly as she held up the beer.

Laf eyed the liquid before meeting Carmilla's eyes again. "Laura sent you, didn't she?"

"Obviously. So you gonna let me in?"

The ginger sighed before opening the door wider for the brunette to pass through. The sink was full of dirty dishes. Clothes were thrown in the corner of the living room. Blankets and pillows covered the couch. The place was losing control fast. The stench already smelt like stale beer.

"Smells like you've already started the party," Carmilla stated before spying empty bottles in the kitchen.

"You came just in time. I'm sobering up," they answered as they flopped down on the couch.

Carmilla made her way to the living room, handed Laf a beer, and sat in the recliner. They popped open their beers at the same time.

"So..." the brunette began. "You wanna talk-"

"No."

Carmilla gave a single nod. "Good. I rather get drunk anyway."

Laf let out a sigh as the room filled with silence except for the television playing in the background. They both took a sip of beer. "Do you play chess?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow before smirking. "I don't _play_ chess. I _win_ chess."

Laf smiled. "Loser of each game does a double shot."

"You have liquor? From the looks of things, I'm surprised you haven't had the bottle to your face."

"You don't hold back, do you Karnstein?"

"Not my forte."

Laf sighed. "I was gonna save the whiskey for when I attempted to sleep later."

"Well, I'm glad I could help you get the ball rollin'. How about we both start off with a celebratory shot?"

 

"Celebratory? Really?"

Carmilla shrugged. "Sometimes shitty things happen for a reason, Bill Nye. Something better will come along. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not the day after. But that's life. Things can fucking suck one moment, and be utterly fantastic the next. So let's get drunk." She took a sip of her beer. "And celebrate whatever the hell is waiting for you in the future."

Laf gave a small smile before standing up, grabbing the liquor and shot glasses, and returning to the living room. They poured the shots and handed one to Carmilla. "To something better?"

Carmilla gave a slight smirk and a nod. "To something better." Their shot glasses clanked together before they drained the liquid. "Now go get the chessboard. I'm gonna embarrass the hell out of you."

The first game took the longest. They had finished two beers within the time it took to end. Carmilla did, in fact, win. The second game was shorter, most likely due to alcohol intake. Carmilla won again. They had run out of beer at this point and poured themselves jack and coke. Their conversations came relatively easy; mostly because they were getting intoxicated, but they actually were getting along. Carmilla Karnstein was bonding with someone; and it wasn't Laura or her siblings.

"Yes! Checkmate!" Laf yelled with their hands raised above their head.

"What the fuck? How did I miss that?" Carmilla exclaimed.

"Don't hate on skill."

"Oh shut it. Pour the shot." 

Laf poured the shot and as Carmilla took it, a knock came from the door. Laf jumped up and swung open the front door. 

"Uh, hey, Laf," Laura said hesitantly with a smile at the urgency the ginger seemed to have opening the door. 

"Laura! Come on in! I was just teaching Carmilla how to play chess!" they grinned as they went back to the couch.

"You won _one_ game!" Carmilla called out.

Laura closed the door behind her and followed the ginger. Carmilla looked up and smirked. "Lookin' good, cupcake."

"She's literally wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt," Laf commented with a chuckle.

Laura looked down at herself before meeting Carmilla's dark eyes. "I'd fuck her regardless of the outfit."

"Carm!" Laura exclaimed as her face turned bright red. The brunette shrugged before taking a sip of her drink.

"Alcohol clearly makes you romantic, Karnstein," Laf said while laughing, which made the brunette start laughing.

"How drunk are you two?" Laura interrupted their laughter.

"Drunk enough to tell you that I'm going to propose to Perry."

"Oh my God!" Laura shrieked. "Is this just drunken talk or have you really been thinking about this?"

"Got a ring a month ago. Don't know how to do it yet."

"That's so great! I'm so excited!" Laura yelled as she practically tackled Laf deeper into the couch.

"Don't spill my drink!" Laf yelled despite chuckling.

"Oh, sorry!" Laura exclaimed as she sprung back.

"I honestly thought you guys were already married," Carmilla commented.

"They pretty much have been since college," Laura replied.

"Figured I'd make it legit," Laf grinned as they took another sip.

Laura's phone buzzed. "Speaking of Perry," she said out loud as she read her text message. "I just got a text from her. I've been talking with Mattie since you left work," she began as she looked at Carmilla. "She is announcing her candidacy this weekend and wants Perry to cater the event. I've been planning it out with her."

The brunette raised a brow. "And why are you doing that?"

"Because I told you I would help where I could."

"Sounds like you're becoming a part of Mattie's team for this election..."

"Well... I _may_ have been asked and I _may_ have agreed to contribute my efforts..."

"Laura!"

The blonde cringed from her name. "I want to do this!" she defended.

Carmilla glared as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Mattie is gonna hear shit from me tomorrow..."

Laura got up from the couch and walked over to sit on Carmilla's lap. "Stop being grumpy. I'm helping. Deal with it," she sad before kissing the brunette's cheek. The woman seemed to soften in response.

"Damn, Karnstein. You're making life exciting for everyone, huh?" The brunette rolled her eyes. "And as much as I have enjoyed this lovely evening, I can't see straight and I want my bed."

Carmilla let out a laugh as Laura stood up from her lap. "We'll make our exit then," Laura replied with a smile as she pulled Carmilla's arm to get her out of the chair. They made their way toward the door as Laf yelled something from their bedroom.

"Don't be a stranger, Dracula!"

"Go to sleep, Frankenstein!" Carmilla yelled back as Laura pulled her out of the apartment with a shush. She gave the brunette a confused look.

"Dracula? Frankenstein?"

"Don't ask," Carmilla replied as Laura led them to her apartment.

"I knew you two would get along," Laura said with a kind smile. Carmilla rolled her eyes despite the genuine smile on her face as well. 

Walking into the blonde's apartment, Carmilla began to smirk. "I didn't realize I was spending the night."

"Well, you're wasted."

Carmilla looked down to see a tiny black cat pressing up against her leg. "Cupcake! What are you doing here?" she yelled, which caused Laura to shush her again despite giggling.

"Since you're staying here, I didn't want him to be alone all night."

"So you assumed I was staying over without knowing I'd be drinking to my heart's content? How scandalous!" she said with a smirk as she bent down and picked up the kitten.

Laura felt her cheeks blush. "Yeah, sorry. I should have asked-"

"Oh no," Carmilla stopped her as she stepped forward with her smirk growing. "I'm _very_ pleased with the outcome of this night."

"Why are you speaking like that?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You're speaking like an old time movie or something."

"How peculiar. I don't know what you mean."

Laura rolled her eyes and took Cupcake out of her hands. "Your owner is insane," she whispered into fur as she made her way toward the bedroom.

"To be crazy is to be alive!" the brunette called after her.

Laura peeked her head out of the bedroom door as Cupcake ran out and settled on the couch in the living room. "Can you shut up and come in here?"

"Why, miss! That is just outright rude! Wherever did you learn your manners?"

"I'm taking off my clothes!"

"Fuck. Coming!" Carmilla replied while sprinting toward the bedroom.


	9. Dirty Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile! Sorry, guys! Work has been crazy, and I've had to go to wedding after wedding. Life got wild on me. But here's an update! Yay!
> 
> Chapter title: All-American Rejects throwback, "Dirty Little Secret".

Leaving work on a Friday was supposed to be a relief. Sadly, on this particular Friday, it felt like the opposite. Laura was ambushed; a reporter shoving a microphone in her face. "Are you dating Carmilla Karnstein?"

"Excuse me?"

Another reporter held their microphone in front of her. "You've been seen coming and going from Karnstein's apartment building in the past few days, and were seen spending much of your time with her before Karnstein's impromptu vacation."

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Laura repeated. "Are people seriously watching me? _Why_?"

"The Mayor has made it quite clear that you've been significant within this whole ordeal."

Laura tried to walk by them but they seemed to follow. She took note of how annoying her job must really be and felt guilt begin to grow in her chest. She put that guilt in her back pocket for later though. "I've only been significant because I've been the reporter for the parties involved. That's hardly a reason to follow someone."

"So you're denying any personal relationship with Carmilla Karnstein?"

Laura opened her mouth to reply, but the words caught in her throat. Then, she felt a tug on her arm.

"Leave Miss Hollis alone. She's been dragged into enough of my family's drama as it is," Mattie scoffed elegantly as she pulled Laura toward a car waiting in front of the building.

"Ms. Belmonde! I have a few questions I'd like to ask you!" one of the reporters yelled chasing after them, but was met with Mattie slamming her door in his face. She turned to see Laura settling in her seat. The blonde took a big breath before exhaling.

"Thanks, ma'am."

"Seriously, Laura. Call me Mattie. If you're dating my sister then the professionalism needs to be dropped outside of work."

"Oh, right. Okay..."

"And I'm assuming you and Carm haven't discussed the possibility of _that_ little stunt happening?" she motioned toward the reporters.

"I didn't think it was something that needed to be talked about."

Mattie sighed. "Naive girl..." She smoothed out her dress on her lap. "If you're going to help with my campaign, you need to be more aware. If you want your relationship hush-hush, figure it out now. They're going to be all over you; especially if they see you visiting my sister practically every day or vice versa."

"I- I don't even think we've had a conversation actually confirming we were _in_ a relationship."

Mattie raised a brow before letting out a laugh. "I received a phone call the other day with her yelling about how you're helping with the campaign; like I forced you into it. If you aren't in a relationship, you should let her know."

"I'm not saying we aren't!" Laura defended, which caused Mattie to raise her brow even more. "I- I just never really thought about it like that..."

"You do know that if you hurt her, I'll be coming for you, correct?"

Laura tensed immediately. "Uh, yeah. Understood." That was an incredibly terrifying thought. God forbid she did hurt Carmilla, her entire life would be at stake. Her job would be affected, yes, but Laura was pretty sure Mattie knew the right people that could assassinate her within minutes. 

"Driver? Take us to Miss Hollis' place. I trust you've taken her before with my sister." The man confirmed before starting the car as Mattie turned back to Laura. "So let's discuss tomorrow. Has the menu been sorted out?"

"That's actually where I'm off to now. Perry lives a few apartments down from me. She's going to tell me the game plan of what she has in mind and then I'll contact you with the update."

"Splendid. Now about the music..."

* * *

"Hello?" Carmilla answered her phone.

"Hey, what're you doing right now?" Laf asked urgently.

"Um, Cupcake's in my lap, licking me."

" _What_?"

"Yeah, really going to town too."

"Good God. Why the hell did you answer the phone then?!"

"Because you called... That's kind of what you're supposed to do with phones..."

"What is wrong with you, Karnstein?"

Carmilla raised a brow, "What the hell, Einstein? What do you want, other than to drop your opinions on my life."

"Why aren't you sickos here? You're supposed to be helping with your sister's crap!"

"Listen, Bill Nye, I feel like I just had a bath. And now it's my turn to eat. So maybe I'll make it over in a bit."

"I cannot believe this conversation is happening right now. Tell Laura to get her ass over here!"

Laf and Perry's apartment door opened suddenly. Laf's mouth fell open. "Laura? How are you- Weren't you just with Carm?"

Laura stared in confusion. "No?"

"But-" Laf still held the phone to her ear. "Who the hell is Cupcake?" Carmilla's laughter came raging through the phone, resulting in Laf pulling the device away from their ear for a moment.

"Cupcake? That's Carmilla's kitten. Don't even get me started on the name," Laura huffed.

"Carmilla... This has been the strangest conversation..." Laf said through the phone.

"For you, maybe," Carmilla chuckled.

"Are you gonna make your way over here or what?" Laf said with a sigh as they started to laugh at themself.

"Well I was actually gonna have dinner now."

"Ah, because you already fed your pussy and it's your turn to eat..." Laf grinned into the phone, while Laura watched almost horrified.

"Jesus," Carmilla cringed. "There is too much bestiality possible in that statement."

"Okay, okay. So after food?"

"Yeah, fine. I'll come."

"You said _come_!" the ginger exclaimed with laughter. This phone call somehow turned into an immature teenage sleepover conversation. "Man, Carm. No wonder Laura drools over you all the time. If you talk like this around her, she's bound to lay down and roll over; if you know what I mean."

Carmilla dragged her hand across her face. "These metaphors need to stop."

"LaFontaine! What the hell are you talking about?" Laura was heard yelling through the phone on Carmilla's end. A smile came to her lips as she imagined the exact scrunched up face the reporter was probably making at that moment.

"Good luck with _that_ , Alex Trebec."

Laf sighed. "I'll see you later." They looked up to see Laura standing her her hands on her hips.

"So why are you having inappropriate phone conversations with my gir- ...Carmilla."

" _Laura_... is someone in a relationship?" Perry peeked out of the kitchen with hopeful wide eyes.

"No!" Laura reacted quickly. "I mean, I don't know." She groaned as she slammed down on the couch next to Laf. The ginger next to her raised a brow. 

"Do you not want to be?"

Laura sat up stiffly and gave her full attention to Laf. "No, I do! I just-" she let out a sigh as her body relaxed. "Mattie basically told me Carm and I were in a relationship like a half hour ago. But Carm and I haven't even had that kind of serious talk yet! It just freaked me out a little and I'm all confused."

Perry walked into the room completely now, drying her hands with a dishtowel. "Why did it freak you out?"

Laura shrugged. "Why would Carmilla want to be in a relationship with me? Doesn't make sense. Yeah, we flirt and like each other-"

"And have sex-capades," Laf interjected, Laura reacting with a glare before continuing.

"But committing to me? I don't know about that."

"I feel like you're insane," Laf said bluntly. Perry threw the dishtowel at Laf's face in response. "I'm just saying that she's being oblivious!" the scientist defended before turning back to Laura. "Listen Laura, the chick has crazy heart eyes for you. You've got her wrapped around your finger. She came over to hang out with my depressed ass just because you asked her to. Stop thinking you're not good enough because from what I've seen, Carmilla clearly thinks you're more than enough."

Perry smiled sweetly at her partner before looking at Laura. "You have nothing to be insecure about, Laura. If it's bothering you this much, you should talk to Carmilla about it."

Laura took a long deep breath before exhaling. "My dad is currently in my apartment."

"Wait, what?" Laf exclaimed.

"He wanted to surprise me."

"For your birthday," Perry concluded.

Laura let out another sigh. "Yep." Her father was a serious sweetheart. She hadn't seen him in a few months and it really was great to see him waiting outside her apartment when she came home from work. But now she had to introduce Carmilla to him. And it was even more complicated now because apparently they were girlfriends? She was being forced to address the issue much quicker than she wanted to. He was staying in a hotel, which she was more than thrilled about. It's not like she minded having her father stay with her, she just wasn't mentally prepared. She had been sleeping with Carmilla every night as of late and the thought of having to sleep without her placed a weight on her heart.

Her birthday was in two days and Laura didn't even think Carmilla was aware of it; which was exactly what Laura wanted. She didn't want Carmilla to feel pressured to do anything. Laura would be completely happy spending her birthday just curled up on the couch with the broody brunette. 

"Have you told Carmilla yet?" Laf interrupted her thoughts.

"Nope."

"Brilliant."

Perry gave Laura a sweet smile. "I'm sure Carmilla will be fine. Don't stress yourself out. Let's try and focus on Belmonde's event for tomorrow." Laura gave a nod in response.

* * *

Carmilla was on her motorcycle making her way to Laura's apartment. Her mind replayed the phone conversation she had with Mattie before she left her apartment.

_"Are you intending on having your relationship with the cub reporter be public knowledge?"_

_"Well hello to you too, sis..."_

_"I'm serious, Kitty. This is something you should have figured out by now. Your little pet was basically ambushed earlier by reporters. I managed to get her out of there before she became their all you can eat buffet. Talk to your girlfriend."_

_"Whoa, **girlfriend**?"_

_"For God's sake! You two are horrendous. You spend every night with each other, you bought her a necklace, she bought you a damn feline! Can we skip the hours of you contemplating what it all means because this is just ridiculous. I'll save you the time: you're dating Laura Hollis."_

_"Is that an order?"_

_"No, its the answer you're going to come up with if I leave you to your own devices. So you might want to have the 'going public with it' talk. I recommend keeping it hush-hush for her sake. This whole thing with mother is a nightmare and I don't know how the girl has put up with it thus far. She's either a saint or a lunatic."_

_Carmilla let out a chuckle. "I'm gonna say both."_

The vibration of the vehicle beneath her kept her alert on the road. So she was in a relationship apparently. She could deal with that. That was fine. Carmilla loved spending time with Laura; whether it was just sitting with her arm around her on the couch or tasting every inch of her body in bed. The woman lit up a room and Carmilla couldn't help but be drawn in to her light.

The problem was Carmilla. The label was terrifying to her. She hadn't had a girlfriend since Ell. And to say that messed her up in the relationship department would be an understatement. Being a girlfriend meant she had to take down all her walls. But then again, she kind of already removed them. Laura knew more about her than she would ever consider telling another human being. And it seemed to happen so easily; well, as easy as it could be. Laura had seen a completely hidden side of Carmilla and she didn't run for the hills. She held her, kissed her, and told her everything was going to be okay. And Carmilla believed her. The actual problem was silly. She had this thought in her head that she would subconsciously fuck it all up. And Carmilla was struggling with the ability to trust herself.

When she pulled up to the apartment, she removed her helmet and took a deep breath.

"Nice bike," a voice came from the steps of the entrance. Carmilla looked up to see a middle-aged man smoking a cigarette.

"Oh, thanks."

"Used to have one of my own when I was younger. Met my wife on it." _  
_

Carmilla couldn't help the smile pulling on her lips despite her recent relationship anxiety. "What made you get rid of it?"

He let out a loud single chuckle. " _She_ did!" He then shook his head. "We got pregnant and apparently it was too irresponsible to have one."

"Yeah, I keep hearing they're death machines, but I'm still kickin'."

The man took another drag of his cigarette and let out a satisfied sigh. "That's what my wife used to call them. Had to give up these babies too," he said staring down at the tobacco stick. "Ah, my wife was too good for me. She was too good for _anyone_."

Carmilla felt a sudden pang in her chest. "Oh, I'm sorry-"

He waved her off. "It's been a long time since then. It's just nice to take moments to remember, ya know?"

Carmilla eyed the man curiously. She wasn't sure if she truly understood the man's words. Thinking back to something tragic and feeling content about it? It wasn't something she could make sense of. Losing someone you love and being happy about them still? It wasn't something Carmilla could grasp. Everyone she has ever lost, she couldn't think of a reason to be happy with them. Remembering Ell wasn't ever a nice trip down memory lane. She didn't even get a chance to meet her real father, who left before she was born. Any other father figure she had was horrible in more ways than one. And her mother... she still hasn't lost her. But she knows when she finally does lose her, there won't be anything happy to look back on.

Just thinking about the state she was in after everything with Ell, she couldn't possibly think back to brighter days without hurting. How do you smile through tragedy?

"Doesn't it hurt?" The words left Carmilla's mouth before she could even register what she asked. The surprise showed in her eyes as the man shared the same look before settling into a soft smile.

"You smoke?" he offered the carton toward her.

"I quit."

He grinned. "Me too. It's a nasty habit." He then laughed. "You're gonna tell me you don't sneak a few every now and then?" Carmilla frowned and bowed her head as she reached for a cigarette. "I won't tell if you won't," he said with a grin as he handed Carmilla the lighter. She rolled her eyes despite the smile as she lit the cigarette.

The man took another drag before looking up into the clouds. "It hurts every day." Carmilla felt another tug in her chest as she watched the sad smile spread across his face. He was so calm yet sturdy. There was nothing fragile about him, but he seemed so gentle and sincere. His eyes came back to Carmilla's with a new shine to them. "That moment when I wake up in the morning and turn over in bed; I still think I'm going to see her sleeping next to me." He took another drag; his eyes resting on the ground now. "And it does rip open my scar a bit." He then looked back up to the sky. "But then I think about my time with her... The love she gave me... God, I wouldn't trade my time with her for the world." His smile came back to Carmilla. "I think about what my life with her brought me. And I gotta tell ya, I have one hell of a kid."

Carmilla coughed after inhaling the smoke from laughing unexpectedly. The man chuckled in response to her. Carmilla found herself staring down at the ground as she regained her breath. "Sounds like you really loved her," she said before looking back up at him.

"Yeah... Still do," he corrected innocently. "Maybe one day you'll find someone to tame your wild ways; make you get rid of that beauty," he smiled as he nodded toward the motorcycle.

Carmilla raised a brow. "Wait. What about me makes you think I'm wild?"

"You drive a motorcycle, used to smoke, and you're wearing leather pants, kid."

She gave a curt nod. "Fair point."

He gave another laugh. "Hey, I was like you once! Minus the leather pants. Not sure I could pull that off."

Carmilla chuckled as she took a final drag from the cigarette and tossing it to the ground. She stared down at her combat boots as she stomped out the light. "Well, uh, thanks for the smoke." He gave a nod. "I should probably head inside. People are waiting for me."

"Then get outta here! Why are you standing around talking to this geezer?" he joked as he took out another cigarette for himself.

Carmilla smiled as she pressed the button to Laf and Perry's apartment. The door unlocked and she opened it before turning back toward the man. "I think you're lucky."

His eyebrows rose before he chuckled. "I think so too, but what's your reasoning?"

"You can look back and smile."

His head tilted to the side as she searched the woman's dark eyes. "One day you will too."

Carmilla stared back at him for a moment longer before disappearing inside. Her bike helmet was tucked under her arm as she made her way toward the elevator. That was a completely unexpected detour. And weirdly enough it seemed to come at the right time. On her way over here, she was starting to panic. Being in a relationship with Laura scared the hell out of her. She didn't want to risk another heartache. She didn't want to create more painful memories. But maybe Laura was the answer she was looking for. Maybe Laura was what all the bad in her life was leading her to. And maybe that possibility was worth a shot.

She could hear raised voices beyond the door as she lifted her fist to knock. She let out a sigh before letting her knuckles hit the door. Laf answered after a few seconds with a frustrated look. "It's going well, I see," the brunette commented.

"Your sister wants a raw bar, but Perry says there isn't enough time to order the food needed for that," they answered stoically, letting Carmilla enter the apartment.

"Mattie can have it flown in," Carmilla said nonchalantly as she walked into the living room to see Perry standing in front of Laura with her hands on her hips. Laura had an uncomfortable smile placed on her face as she held the phone to her ear. She was seemingly caught between Mattie and Perry's debate.

Laf leaned in toward Carmilla to avoid interrupting the call. "Perry doesn't like the unknown. She likes everything on her checklist to be ready and available hours in advance. Getting a last minute delivery isn't something she's a fan of." Laf sighed. "I'll go get you a beer... or something alcoholic."

Carmilla tried to hide the smirk as the ginger took off into the kitchen. 

"Laura, give me the phone," Perry removed one hand from her hip and held it out in front of her.

"Uh, I'm not sure right now is the best-"

"Laura!" The look in the redhead's eyes was frightening and the tiny blonde immediately reacted by handing over her phone. Laura watched as Perry stormed to the other side of the room and began arguing about oysters and whatnot.

"Seems like everything is going smoothly..." Carmilla said as she stepped toward Laura.

"Could be worse," the blonde tried to stay positive. Her hands moved to wrap around the brunette's neck. She frowned for a moment. "You smell like cigarettes."

"Oh, uh, I walked past a guy smoking like a chimney on the way in." Nothing wrong with a little white lie...

Laura shrugged it off and continued. "But yeah, it could be worse. Mattie could be requesting a chocolate fountain. Perry would have a heart attack at the thought of catering that."

Carmilla scoffed as she wrapped her arms around Laura's waist. "Mattie would drop dead before that ever happened. She's too regal for that. Or at least she thinks she is." Laura raised a brow in response, causing Carmilla to continue. "I grew up with her. No matter where she goes, she always has an Almond Joy in her bag."

"Wow. Over the counter chocolate," Laura grinned. "Matska Belmonde is clearly an enigma."

"Very much so. And if you tell her I told you, you better start looking for another girlfriend." Laura's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open.

"Wait. What?"

"She'll kill me if she finds out people know she eats factory processed chocolates."

"No, not that. You said... _girlfriend_."

Carmilla raised a brow; their hold on each other never moving. "Well if you want to stay single, by all means-"

"No!" Laura yelled a bit too loudly. She cleared her throat quickly. "No."

"So are you going to kiss me, or what?" Carmilla's smirk began to form slowly.

Laura grinned before eagerly crashing their lips together. Carmilla lost balance at the sudden surge of energy. Their kiss broke as Carmilla chuckled. "Whoa there, cupcake. Sweeping someone off their feet is figurative."

"But as my girlfriend, you should _want_ things to be a little more physical," she teased before biting her lip. Carmilla felt a hunger grow in the pit of her stomach as she watched delicate pink flesh between teeth. The brunette licked her lips subconsciously.

"If things got as physical as I want them to right now, we'd have to charge your friends for the show."

Laura giggled in response before placing a quick kiss against her lips. "I guess you'll have to show me later then!" She pulled away as Laf reentered the room. They handed Carmilla a beer and cheersed before the two took a sip.

"You check on your dad? He can come over, you know," Laf suggested to Laura.

Carmilla's brow shot up immediately. "Dad?"

Laura cringed a little. "Hey, yeah... My dad kind of made a surprise visit. He's in my apartment right now, but he's staying in a hotel for the weekend. And he's kind of been on my case about me mentioning that I might be seeing someone, and now he's bugging me about meeting them, and I haven't really gotten around to talking to you about us or whatever, but apparently we _are_ an 'us', so that just means that if we're together, then we're in a relationship and so-"

"Spit it out, cupcake."

"You wanna meet my dad?" she asked weakly with a hesitant laugh.

Carmilla couldn't help the sincere smile that came to her lips. This woman in front of her, her girlfriend, was so adorable. She fought back the urge to kiss her to death. "I'd love to."

"Wow, Dracula. Meeting the parents. Big step," Laf teased as they took a sip of beer.

"Shut it, Frankenstein," Carmilla replied quickly with a glare.

"I still don't get-" Laura began to question the nicknames before getting cutoff.

"Don't ask," the two replied in sync.

"How about I go get Mr. H, and him, Carm and I will have a nice friendly game of poker, while you guys do business?" Laf suggested.

"The last time you had a nice friendly game of poker with my father, you lost a hundred bucks and Perry practically bit your head off."

"But I'm feeling lucky today! I feel it in my bones!" Laf argued excitedly. They turned to Carmilla sending an elbow to her side. "How about it, short, dark and broody?"

"I might not be tall, but handsome definitely still qualifies."

Laf rolled their eyes. "I'll be back with the man of the hour." The ginger turned and left the apartment in a rush, leaving Laura and Carmilla in silence.

"So... this could get awkward," Laura finally spoke up.

"What? You don't think I can charm him?" Carmilla smirked as she took a step closer.

"It's not that. I just know he will try to scare the crap out of you." Laura turned her gaze to the side. "And I swear to God, if he brought his gun-"

"Okay, that is terrifying," Carmilla interrupted with raised brows.

Laura sighed and placed her hands on the brunette's hips, pulling her closer. "He won't use it... He'll just make it clear to you that he has one... And might kill you if you hurt me."

"Good thing that's not on the to-do list."

Laura leaned in and stopped just before their lips touched. "Am _I_ on your to-do list?" Carmilla could slightly feel the grin on the blonde's lips.

"You _are_ the to-do list."

Their lips immediately met and the feeling in each of their chest blossomed. It wasn't a heady kiss. It was gentle, but didn't hold back. Tongue's sweetly brushed against the other, hands pulled the other closer. They were content in that moment.

A cough came from the side. They pulled away and saw Laf standing with Laura's father, who watched with a raised brow.

"Oh! Hey, dad!" Laura jumped away quickly with a huge smile on her face. "This is my girlfriend, Carmilla," she motioned toward the brunette.

Carmilla's mouth hung open slightly. "Uh, hey," she said hesitantly as she took a step forward and held her hand out to the man.

"We've met," he said without revealing any inkling of emotion on his face. He took Carmilla's hand and shook it.

"What?" Laura asked anxiously.

"I ran into her outside," he answered without removing his gaze or hand from Carmilla. The brunette found it difficult to swallow. This was definitely a different man from the one she had a heartfelt conversation with earlier. "I've got a gun back at the hotel."

"Dad!"

"You hurt my baby girl and I'll let you see it up close." His grip grew stronger in that instant.

"Dad!"

"And now that that's out of the way," he continued without acknowledging his daughter's outbursts. "You can call me Jim," he finished with a sweet smile. Carmilla felt her entire body relax. _There_ was the man she originally met. Laura seriously wasn't kidding about the gun... "So how about some poker?" he grinned as he swung an arm around Carmilla's shoulders and followed Laf to a different room. Laura stood there, her mouth hung ajar. 

"What just happened?" she said out loud to herself.

* * *

"You sure you want to go head to head with me, kiddo?" Jim Hollis questioned behind his hand of cards. The stakes were high now. Laf had folded their hand because they were practically out of chips as it is. But Carmilla was staring suspiciously back at the older Hollis.

"I don't think it's much of a challenge if you're bluffing like a mad man."

"You think I'm bluffing? Then maybe you _should_ challenge me."

"Careful, Carm. He plays dirty," Laf advised. He had gone all in on this hand.

Carmilla smirked as her eyes remained on Jim's. "Yeah, but so do I." She threw her chips in. "Let's see what you've got."

He kept her gaze for a moment longer before laying his cards down. "Pair of aces."

Carmilla grinned. "Three queens. Sorry, Jim." His expression slowly matched Carmilla's.

"You better buy something nice for my daughter with that money."

The brunette let out a laugh before Laf spoke up. "Yeah, what _are_ you doing for her birthday?" Carmilla's eyes widened as she looked up at the ginger.

Jim spoke up. "She didn't tell you her birthday was this weekend, did she?"

"Shit," Carmilla spat out as she slammed her back into her chair.

"When it comes to things about her, Laura doesn't like anything extravagant. She doesn't want things to be a big deal. Not surprised you didn't know," he commented as he pulled out his wallet.

"So what are you gonna do?" Laf asked.

"I don't know..." 

Jim then handed two fifty dollar bills across the table. Carmilla immediately began to shake her head. "No, no. I am not taking poker money from my girlfriend's father. There has to be some cosmic rule against that."

"Oh, shush! I play fair. I'll think less of you if you don't take it."

Carmilla took a deep breath before giving in and taking the crisp bills from him.

"Perry made her a quilt. And I got her Dr. Who pajamas," Laf shared.

The brunette leaned forward on to the table and ran a hand through her hair. "That's unhelpful."

"Be simple. She likes simple, but with a twist," Jim volunteered information.

"That sounds like an alcoholic beverage," Carmilla mumbled as she rubbed a temple.

"You'll be fine. Laura worships the ground you walk on," Laf commented with a chuckle as she took a sip of beer.

"She got me a cat for no reason. How do I beat that?" Carmilla argued.

"And you got her a necklace that she doesn't take off," Laf threw back.

"Okay, and this is her  _birthday_."

"Which she doesn't like to make a big deal out of, so you should have no problem with this," Laf reasoned.

"Although we are all going out to dinner on Sunday. Just to let you know," Jim added.

Carmilla sighed. "Today is basically done, tomorrow is this stupid campaign thing; I have no time to _think_ of anything, let alone go out and get something."

"Go out while she's sleeping," Laf commented with a chuckle.

"And what store would be open at _that_ time, genius?"

"Order her something online."

"And risk it not getting here in time?"

"Make her something while she's sleeping."

"Yes, my amazing artistic abilities, consisting of macaroni art and inappropriate stick figure drawings, are sure to suffice as birthday presents for my girlfriend."

"Inappropriate stick figure drawings? I've gotta see that-" Jim cleared his throat to signal the fact that he was very much still at the table. Apologetic smiles came from the two.

"I'm screwed," Carmilla announced.

"About what?" Laura questioned as she approached her father from behind, placing her hands on his shoulders. Carmilla stiffened.

"About the fact that she stole all my money within two hours of meeting the father of her girlfriend," Jim answered, giving a sly smile toward the brunette. Carmilla relaxed.

"You lost?" Laura exclaimed as she looked down at her father. She looked up at her significant other with a genuine smile. "I'm quite impressed, Miss Karnstein."

"I'm pretty impressive," Carmilla replied with her signature smirk.

"You guys finished doing work in there?" Laf interrupted their lingering gaze.

"Uh, yeah. She's all yours," Laura nodded back toward Perry, who was huffing and puffing down at her phone in the other room.

" _Great_ ," Laf answered. "I can tell my night is going to be very carefree."

"You two are more than welcome to join us for dinner," Jim resent the invitation from earlier.

"Nah, I think we'll take a pass on this one. Plus, she's not gonna be leaving now that she's freaking out about tomorrow. Thanks though."

"Fair enough. But of course you're coming, right?" Jim's gaze landed on Carmilla's and her eyes widened quickly before looking at Laura. The blonde grinned like a kid on Christmas morning. How could she deny that look? Going to dinner with the girlfriend's father? It shouldn't be that difficult. Meeting the parents wasn't as big a deal as everyone always made it out to be. She could do this...

She honestly didn't think she could do this.

But the smile and hopefulness in the blonde's eyes? She was going to have to. 

"Wouldn't miss it," Carmilla said in defeat.

"Good. Well, I gotta run back to the hotel real quick. I'll meet you at the restaurant?" he said as he looked back to Laura. She gave a nod as he stood up, kissed her cheek and waved everyone goodbye.

"Way to go, Carm. You're still alive so far!" Laf jested, standing up and slapping the brunette's back as they passed by. They made their way into the other room.

"Hey, I think he likes you," Laura said with the same impressed tone she used earlier. She was now leaning on to the back of the chair her father had occupied.

"You sound surprised," Carmilla squinted at her.

"Its just- I don't know. You don't look like you're about to run for your life. He's nicer with you."

"He must not think you're serious about me," the brunette teased with a smirk.

"Yes, because I let him meet every woman I've shared a bed with."

Carmilla shrugged. "You could be a weirdo. I don't know."

"Shut up," Laura glared as she pushed herself away from the chair and walked around to Carmilla. She grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair to follow her. "Bye, guys!" She continued to lead Carmilla down the hall and into her apartment before spinning around and slamming the brunette up against the now closed door. Laura slammed her lips against Carmillla's as her hands slid down the brunette's torso. Laura found the hem of her shirt and slipped her hands underneath the fabric; she felt Carmilla shiver against her touch.

"What is happening right now?" Carmilla gasped as Laura moved her mouth on to her neck.

"Are you complaining?" Laura asked against her neck as she slid the shirt off of her shoulder, letting her teeth meet skin. Carmilla let out a moan. Her hands finally moving from her sides to grasp on to Laura's ass; pulling her hips into her own. Laura's lips moved back to Carmilla's mouth as their hips began to move together.

Laura pulled back slightly and let their foreheads rest against each other. "I _am_ serious about you," Laura said against her lips. Carmilla's eyes opened suddenly as she pulled her forehead back so she could look at Laura. Her stare was dark and immobilizing.

"Is that what this is about?" Carmilla let out a chuckle. "Possessive Laura is fucking hot."

The blonde sent her a glare. "I didn't like you saying I might not be serious."

"I was joking."

"Were you?" 

Carmilla's playful attitude immediately dissipated. She stared back into honey eyes curiously. Then, her eyes fell down to Laura's neck. "You really don't take it off, do you?" her voice left her mouth in a whisper. Her hand moved to let her fingertips trace the anchor pendant. Her eyes then met Laura's again. And before anything else could be said, they were kissing again. It wasn't animalistic like moments ago. It was powerful. It spoke words that neither knew how to say.

Knock, knock.

"Carmilla! You forgot your bike helmet!" Laf called from the other side of the door. The two froze before laughing and pulling away from each other. Carmilla spun around and pulled the door open revealing an annoyed Laf.

"Thanks," Carmilla said, grabbing the helmet and slamming the door shut. She tossed the helmet to the ground, and then ducked down to pick up and throw Laura over her shoulder. Laura shrieked in response as Carmilla made her way toward the bedroom with her.

"Carm!" Laura laughed as she playfully banged her fists on the brunette's back. "We don't have time for this!"

"You didn't give a shit about time two minutes ago!" Carmilla argued as she threw Laura down onto the mattress. 

Laura steadied herself on the bed. "My emotions were clouding my judgment!"

"Well now _my_ emotions are clouding my judgment," the brunette said before straddling the blonde and reaching down to pull her own shirt off over her head. Laura stared up at her girlfriend now in a bra and felt her heart beat heavily in her chest. This woman was committed to her. This brilliant, sexy, confident, compassionate woman was sitting on top of her and looking at her as if she was her whole world. And it took everything inside of Laura not to get lost in the moment with this beautiful creature.

"Carm, we can't!" she debated, her hands firmly on Carmilla's hips.

"Why not?" the brunette spoke seductively as she leaned closer, wrapping her arms around Laura's neck.

"Because if we start something, I won't be able to stop," Laura grinned back as she felt her cheeks redden.

"That's exactly what I want to hear," Carmilla smirked as she pulled Laura's lips to her own.

"Mmmm!" Laura hummed as she finally pulled away. "You're awful! Off!"

Carmilla raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Bad Carmilla! Off!"

"You're seriously treating me like an animal right now..."

Laura closed her eyes and leaned as far away as she could. "One of us needs to be responsible right now, and I can't let you cast your spell on me."

Carmilla began to smirk again. She let her fingertips slide down the sides of Laura's neck. "So I cast spells, huh?"

Laura frowned. Her eyes remained firmly shut. "You're rude."

The brunette then leaned in and kissed her lips ever so slightly. "Fine. You win," she said in such a carefree tone as she jumped off of her lap, picked her shirt up off of the floor, and left the bedroom.

Laura opened her eyes and saw her disappear through the doorway. "Somehow I feel like I didn't though..." she said more to herself.

* * *

"So just to clear things up, your last name is Karnstein, isn't it?" Jim asked as they began to eat their entrees. The beginning of the dinner was carefree. Jokes about the poker game were made, stories of Laura when she was a child were embarrassingly told. It seemed to be going fairly well in the couple's eyes. That is until the policeman of thirty-two years took a serious turn.

"Um, yes, sir," Carmilla said as she took a large swallow of her pasta. She reached for her glass of water immediately.

"Meaning you were recently arrested for vandalism and driving while under the influence."

Carmilla's eyes were wide as she stared from Jim to Laura, who was looking rather pale. "Uh, yes, sir. I was."

His glare hardened. He had gone back to the hotel to do a little research on his daughter's girlfriend. And since he knew her name sounded familiar, it only added to his suspicion. The articles Laura had been writing recently; they revolved around this very Carmilla. His cop personality come out now; his protective father persona came out now. "That's pretty reckless of you."

Carmilla managed a nod. "I know. It was a terrible mistake."

"I'm not so sure you do know," Jim began. "What if my daughter was with you? Would you have risked it? Would you have been as reckless as you were?"

"Dad," Laura tried to interrupt.

"I would never put Laura in danger," Carmilla answered sternly.

"But you weren't in the right state of mind. How would you know what you would or would not do?"

Carmilla's brows furrowed. "I would _never_ hurt her."

"Says the woman who rides a motorcycle and breaks the law carelessly."

"Dad! Enough!" Laura interrupted, seeing where this conversation would lead.

He turned to stare at his daughter. "Laura, she's too wild for you."

The blonde frowned, her hands making fists on the table. "You don't even know her!"

"I read your articles. I'd like to think you write the truth about people."

"Well I haven't!" she yelled back which startled everyone at the table. Silence overtook them before Laura took a deep breath and continued. "Carm lied to the cops. Her brother was drunk and messed up the billboard. She covered for him. And yes, she rides a motorcycle, but didn't you? Weren't you someone that lived by their own rules back in the day? What if mom thought _you_ were too wild?"

Jim felt his chest give way. Throwing in the 'mom card' was his downfall. Especially when his little girl was right. His wife was too perfect for him. She was an angel. Why she chose him was always a mystery, but he was grateful. And he never treated her less than what she deserved. His vulnerable eyes left his daughter to look at Carmilla; her head bowed down to her plate.

"I already know I'm not good enough for your daughter, sir," Carmilla said while looking down at her plate before meeting his gaze. "But I'm not willing to stop trying to be better."

"Carm-" Laura tried to cut in.

"You said yourself that your wife was too good for you, or for anyone. But that didn't stop you from trying," the brunette continued. The elder Hollis stared back into her eyes with the same intensity. Laura was speechless as she looked back and forth between the two. Where did that come from? Her father wasn't the kind of man that said something like that so nonchalantly; especially to someone dating his daughter. That kind of information would give them the edge, which is exactly what Carmilla had now.

Jim gave a nod. "You're right." He took a deep breath and reached for his beer, taking a drink. "I'm being unfair."

Carmilla let the intensity on her face disappear. "You're being a father," she corrected. Jim began to smile in response. "I wish I could be so lucky."

Laura felt her heart break at that moment. Her hand immediately reached for Carmilla's before squeezing it.

"I apologize, Carmilla. I should have better faith in my daughter," he reasoned.

"Or the world," Laura mumbled.

He glared before taking another deep breath. Then, he raised his beer for a toast. "To Carmilla: for being the first to fight me for my daughter," he said with a grin.

Carmilla felt her face begin to blush. Was that what she was doing? She hadn't even realized it. Suddenly she felt very self-conscious. Regardless, she lifted her glass hesitantly.

"I feel weird toasting to this," Laura commented.

Jim rolled his eyes. "To my new daughter!"

"Whoa!" Laura and Carmilla said in unison.

"How many beers have you had?" Laura exclaimed.

"Shush! Let me approve of Carmilla!" The brunette tried to hold back her amusement. 

Laura lowered her father's arm, which continued to hold up his beer. "I think we get it."

"Not until the kid and I share a shot of whiskey!" he cheered as he waved for the waiter.

"Dad, no!"

"Two shots of Jack, please?"

"Dad!" Laura exclaimed when the waiter nodded and walked away.

"We have to smooth out the hostility from moments ago!" he defended.

"You're getting drunk."

"I haven't unwound like this in years. Let your father have some fun!"

Laura looked over at Carmilla, who wore a smile and shrugged innocently. "You're so unhelpful," Laura glared.

"Oh wait, you didn't drive here, did you?" he asked Carmilla quickly.

"No, sir." She had called for a driver thinking he might actually kill her if he found out his baby girl had been on a motorcycle, regardless of his love for the machine.

"Hey! I told you to call me Jim. Enough with the 'sir' crap. We're family now!" he cheered.

Laura dropped her face into her hands. "Again, we _just_ started dating."

"So? If it doesn't work out, I'll still go out bike riding with her!"

"You don't even have a bike anymore!"

He turned back to Carmilla. "We should go shopping for a bike."

The brunette grinned and began to nod before she caught Laura's glare. She immediately stopped and delivered a straight face, clearing her throat.

* * *

"You're the worst," Laura grumbled as she unlocked her apartment.

"What? I'm barely buzzed!" Carmilla laughed as she followed the blonde inside. She tripped over her own feet in her attempt, earning her a glare. "Okay, so I'm pretty buzzed," she corrected. "Definitely not on the same level as your dad..." she started laughing again.

Laura huffed as she leaned on to her kitchen counter and buried her face into her hands. "I was not in the mood for this tonight. I'm already stressed out about tomorrow as it is."

Carmilla sighed before stepping behind her and wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. She let her chin rest on her shoulder as she spoke into her ear. "Tomorrow is going to be fine. It's only nine o'clock, so you'll be able to get plenty of rest."

Laura scoffed. "Rest? Not with you around."

The brunette grinned, "That's a risk you're always gonna have to take." She let her hands slide to the waistband of Laura's skirt. Her fingertips slipped under the fabric only slightly, as she traced patterns on bare skin. She felt Laura take a deep breath. "You're too addicting," she breathed into the blonde's ear before slipping a hand completely under the fabric of her skirt and into her underwear. She felt Laura's growing wetness immediately and let out a soft moan at the touch. Laura let her head fall back as fingers slid effortlessly along her folds.

Carmilla watched Laura's reactions to her touch. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth remained open; a small moan escaping every time Carmilla's fingers hit a precious spot. The brunette's heart pounded faster in her chest. This woman was crumbling in her arms. And she found it breathtaking.

"God, you're beautiful."

Laura's eyes opened suddenly. She turned her head to stare at Carmilla. The brunette's eyes were dark, but shined from an unknown source. The blonde let her eyes fall to Carmilla's slighted parted lips. And without a second thought, she turned and pulled Carmilla's face to hers; capturing her lips feverishly. Her tongue teased the brunette's lips, which encouraged Carmilla to bite down on Laura's bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the blonde.

"Bedroom. Now," Laura breathed out.

Carmilla shook her head, her hands gripping Laura's waist more firmly. "I can't wait that long." She yanked down on the waistbands of her skirt and underwear; dropping them to the floor in one swift motion. Then, she held Laura's hips again, lifting her onto the kitchen counter. She pulled Laura closer to kiss her again as her hands slid across bare thighs. A hand slowly dipped between her legs and the moan that interrupted their kiss made Carmilla hungrier. Her fingers were now coated in Laura and as easy as she could have taken her right there, Carmilla needed more. Her lips moved beside Laura's ear once again. "I'm gonna need you to lean back a little, darling." She couldn't help the smirk hearing Laura gasping for air. The blonde obeyed, and within seconds, Carmilla was leaning down and tracing her tongue along Laura's center. 

The moan that resulted was already a sure sign that Laura was coming undone and it wouldn't take much more for her to unravel. When Carmilla began tasting her wetness, she was slow. She wanted to savior it. But the more she tasted her, the more she wanted. She grew eager. And the more urgent she was, the more Laura responded. Her tongue was now playing with Laura's clit.

"Oh, God... Carm," the blonde begged from above. Carmilla immediately slid her fingers into Laura as her tongue continued to tease her. Another moan fell from Laura's mouth before Carmilla began thrusting into her.

"Fuck!" Laura cried out as she felt herself beginning to lose control. Carmilla moaned into Laura's folds as she began to feel the familiar tightening around her fingers. And with one final thrust, Laura let out a sound that was louder than any moan Carmilla had ever heard the blonde make before. The brunette watched the woman crumble before gently licking her clean. She leaned up and softly kissed her partner.

"I can't believe you just fucked me on the kitchen counter," Laura breathed out against her lips. Her arms wrapped around Carmilla's neck to keep her close. The brunette smirked.

"What? You don't ever eat on the counter?"

* * *

 "No! The mini quiche don't go out for another twenty minutes!" Perry yelled as she took the tray from one of her staff members. Laura quickly slipped out of the kitchen before getting caught in that potential inferno.

She looked throughout the room with a deep breath and nod. The event was going well. Nothing too dramatic so far. Well, aside from the nervous breakdown Perry was going through before the materials for the raw bar finally showed up. God bless LaFontaine for being able to keep Lola Perry _slightly_ sane.

Mattie was making her rounds and entertaining the majority of the guests, Danny and Kirsch were already abusing the free alcohol, and Laura's girlfriend had yet to be seen.

"You're looking lovely tonight," a voice came from her side. Will grinned back at her. "As usual."

Laura smiled warmly. "Hey. Glad you could make it."

"And miss this overpriced event? Psh. In your dreams, Hollis."

"Your sister likes to go big," Laura said with a sigh.

"Yeah, we have different tastes. She already yelled at me for not wearing a tie."

Laura chuckled. "Well I think you look very dapper." He wore a white button up shirt with a jacket on top and dress pants. The top couple of buttons on his shirt were undone.

"This was the only clean shirt I could find," he answered with a laugh. Will then scanned the room. "Where's your lady friend?"

Laura raised a brow. "If you're talking about your other sister, I have no idea." She let out an annoyed breath.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, you two," a voice came from behind.

"Speak of the devil," Will grinned as the two spun around.

"Nice dress, cupcake," Carmilla smirked as she let her eyes trail up and down Laura's body. The plum dress clung nicely to her curves.

"Carm! Are you seriously wearing jeans right now?" Laura exclaimed. The brunette wore a pair of grey skinny jeans with a white v-neck and black blazer.

Carmilla shrugged as her hands rested in her pockets. "I haven't had time to do laundry. You've been keeping me occupied," she smirked.

Laura felt her cheeks burn up before ignoring her last comment. She looked between the siblings and shook her head. "You two are way too alike."

"Mattie already got on me for not wearing a tie. She's gonna have a field day with you," Will started laughing.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "I doubt my attire will make the headlines."

"No, but _her's_ might," Will corrected as his eyes burned into a woman across the room. "Look at her ass in that dress..."

"Hey! Don't objectify women," Laura chastised as she hit his arm.

"Eh, he has a point," Carmilla said with her head tilted to the side as she appreciated the view. Laura swung her elbow into the brunette's side. "Hey!" Carmilla called out in response as she rubbed her ribs. "I never said she was hotter than you!" Laura rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm gonna leave the lover's quarrel and go introduce myself to that ass- I mean lovely woman," Will said without taking his eyes off of the woman and walking away.

"So you two _really_ aren't an item?" a man's voice interrupted them. Laura turned to see a familiar face. It was one of the reporters that was waiting for her outside of work yesterday. He stared at them skeptically.

Carmilla's brows raised in surprise as she looked between Laura and the reporter. Then, she smiled and let out a chuckle. "Miss Hollis deals with my sorry ass enough. She'd probably kill me if we ever dated. She's too good for me."

Laura stared at Carmilla intently. So that was unexpected...

The brunette caught the look in Laura's eyes after she spoke. It was not a look of happiness. Carmilla internally cursed. They never got around to having the conversation about them being public or not.

"So how would you explain the amount of time you two spend together?"

Laura stared at Carmilla with a raised brow. She was clearly letting Carmilla take the reins here, considering the brunette had already made an extreme decision without her.

"We work together. We have a lot of business together. It's not that odd," Carmilla explained.

"But you seemed to have some personal opinions during the Mayor's press conference a few weeks back..." the reporter addressed Laura.

"All I did was defend what I knew was right."

"And what was right was Carmilla being a victim?"

"Yes."

"And you believe this without hard evidence? It's technically hearsay."

Laura frowned. She felt a fire building within her. "What? Because I don't see the scars from abuse, I can't believe it happened?"

"Its just a very emotional response to have for someone who is merely a coworker..."

"Or maybe its just what having a heart is like," Laura bit back.

The reporter's eyes held amusement. "There's no need to get worked up, Miss Hollis."

"If I'm getting worked up, it's because you're a dick-"

"Okay!" Carmilla interrupted as she slung her arm around the blonde and slammed a hand over Laura's mouth. "Isn't she just the cutest? She get's fired up so easily," Carmilla stated with a smile as she shook her head. "Sorry to be rude, but we should really start making the rounds," she ended as she led Laura toward the kitchen.

As soon as they rounded the corner, Carmilla let go of Laura and spun around to face her. "What the hell was that?"

"Um, excuse me? What about you? Thanks for letting me know we were in a secret relationship!" Laura hissed through clenched teeth as the two kept looking over their shoulder for potential onlookers.

Carmilla ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry about that. But it's better this way! They'll leave you alone. Or at least _more_ alone than they would. But what the hell was up with you freaking out on the reporter?"

"He was being an asshole!"

"That's what reporters do!"

Laura glared. "Watch it."

Carmilla huffed. "Come on. You should know more than most that he was doing a great job because he was getting a rise out of you. You were giving him more material."

"So I should have just shut up and made you look like a liar?"

The brunette shrugged. "Would have been the easier way to go."

"But that's horrible!"

"That's the way it is though!" Silence fell between them. Carmilla looked around again to make sure they were still alone before stepping closer to Laura. "I don't care if they believe me," she said gently. "As long as you do, it doesn't matter."

Laura felt her chest grow heavy. "Of course I believe you. But if you're planning on getting back at your mother, they need to believe you."

"That guy doesn't need to. He was only trying to get you to reveal some sort of relationship between us."

"I just don't want anyone to see you as anything less than what you are."

Carmilla smiled sweetly. "I'd kiss you right now, but I'm sure someone would walk in on us."

"Ugh. I hate this already."

The brunette gave a sad smile. "Come on. You don't think there's anything sexy about being all secretive?"

"I find the idea of you having your arm around me in public more appealing," Laura said softly.

Carmilla's smile fell from her face. "I know... Me too..."

"But I guess this is the way things have to be right now."

Someone came rushing around the corner. "Carm! There you are!" Laf said through heavy breathing. "I've been trying to find you. Your mother just showed up." 


	10. Feels Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile! And I'm sad about it. But here's another chapter! Editing probably could be better, so forgive me.
> 
> Chapter title based on "Feels Like Home," by Chantal Kreviazuk. Enjoy!

"Excuse me? It sounded like you just said my mother was here," Carmilla began to chuckle.

Laf's face remained stoic as their eyes moved to Laura in a questioning manner before looking back at the brunette. "Um, I did just say that."

Carmilla's stare spoke volumes. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Wish I was..."

"Fuck," Carmilla cursed as she began to make her way back to the main hall. Laura hurried after her.

"She's probably just here to congratulate Mattie and wish her luck with her campaign."

"Yes, because everything with my mother is that simple," the brunette spat out.

"So what exactly are you planning on doing?" Laura started feeling anxious as they made it back into the hall.

"Asking her to leave."

"Seriously? You can't just-"

Carmilla spun around to face her. "The longer she's here, the worse it gets. Mattie can't get too aggressive with the competition right now, and Will is probably off somewhere fucking that chick from earlier. Someone has to take out the trash."

"And that has to be you? The one out of the three of you who is constantly on the front lines?"

"I've got great defense," she answered bitterly.

" _Do you?_ "

Carmilla's eyes glared into her girlfriend's. "I don't have time for this argument right now." She began to turn around when Laura grabbed her wrist and brought her back to facing her. The brunette's eyebrows raised in response before a slow glare took over her features.

"Well you're going to make time," Laura demanded. Her facial expression was hard and unfaltering.

"Excuse me?"

"This is what comes with being in a relationship. You need to compromise and stop making decisions based solely on yourself." Her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry, but how is this decision affecting you at all?" Carmilla letting her clear disapproval show in her tone.

"Because I care about you, and when you make reckless decisions without thinking them through, you're leaving me to pick up the pieces."

"No one is asking you to do that!"

"And I don't need to be asked! I will gladly do it. I just want to help you avoid getting hurt as much as possible!"

"It's not that simple."

"Only because you're making it that way! Stop putting yourself in potentially harmful situations just because you're used to being hurt!" Laura exclaimed. A few people turned to stare at them. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. 

Carmilla felt like she was hit across the face. "Are you saying I _want_ to get hurt?"

"That's what it looks like."

"Wow. Okay... That's sick," Carmilla replied angrily as she turned to walk away. Then, she stopped and turned back around. "Is that how you see me? Some pathetic masochist waiting for the next infliction?"

"Darling, you're causing quite the ruckus. Whatever is the matter?" an elegant voice interrupted them. Carmilla's eyes closed firmly as she took a deep breath. She knew that voice. And it made her skin crawl.

The brunette turned to see the Mayor with a fake expression of concern on her face. "I was just on my way to see you, mother."

"Oh?"

"I was going to escort you out."

"But darling, I just got here," she said with amusement.

"Funny how you think I care."

"Carm-" Laura tried to interject.

"Not now!" Carmilla yelled, turning her head to face Laura. The blonde was shocked for a second before a heavy feeling filled her core. She stood silently and watched the rest of the scene unfold helplessly.

"You talk to your girlfriend like that? How aggressive," her mother noted.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a coworker. Not that its any of your business," Carmilla said through gritted teeth. Laura felt her chest grow heavier.

"So all coworkers head over to each other's apartment at strange hours of the night and don't leave until morning?"

"Not everyone is as scandalous as you." _  
_

The Mayor let out a boisterous laugh. "Mircalla, my dear, your track record proves otherwise."

"Don't act like you know me."

"But I do, darling," she said in a reassuring tone. She looked toward Laura. "How was dinner with your father last night? I hope Mircalla showed more manners toward him than me."

Laura opened her mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say. This woman was actually keeping tabs on them. They were being watched.

"You're leaving. _Now_ ," Carmilla practically growled as she tugged on her mother's elbow and led her toward the door. The crowd they had attracted was very much watching their every move.

"But I haven't wished your sister luck yet."

"I'll relay the message."

"Mircalla, let go of me."

"Sorry, mother," Carmilla said as she pushed her through the entrance. "You're not welcome here." The brunette then turned to the men in suits guarding the door. "Make sure she doesn't get back in here." She then went back inside without another glance.

"Carm!" Mattie's voice rang through the crowd before looking around and seeing eyes linger on them. "What the hell just happened?" she asked under her breath to avoid eavesdropping.

It was Carmilla's turn to look around the room. Now only a few people still eyed her up. The little show she just put on with her mother was losing the crowd's interest now. "Mother came to wish you luck."

"How thoughtful," Mattie drawled.

"She may or may not have pissed me off and I threw her out."

"Well, can't say I'm surprised," Mattie said as she crossed her arms over her chest and surveyed the room with her sister.

"You know she is _actually_ having me watched? She brought up the fact that I had dinner with Laura and her dad last night."

"I'm not surprised about that either. You know she likes the upper hand." She turned back to Carmilla. "So you met her father?" Mattie questioned trying to hide a grin.

"Shut up."

"That's quite the monogamous move."

" _You're_ quite the monogamous move."

"Real mature. So how'd it go?"

"Oh, ya know. He threatened to shoot me a couple times if I hurt her. Then made me take shots with him," she looked off pensively. "Which is kind of ironic actually..."

"No better way to bond than alcohol."

"Yeah, well, I think I just fucked everything up, so it doesn't matter now."

"What do you mean?"

Carmilla stared off into the hall and watched as people interacted with one another. "I just acted like a dick to Laura. She was trying to help, I know. She just... she doesn't get it. Some things aren't so simple. She thinks by doing one thing rather than the other, I won't get hurt. But it's not all black and white. Sometimes you have to get a few scrapes and bruises in order to ultimately be safe."

"I hear that one of the wonderful things about relationships is that you can actually talk out your problems."

Carmilla glared, making Mattie continue. 

"Having one disagreement doesn't mean the end of all things. Don't be so dramatic, kitty."

The brunette sighed and caught sight of her girlfriend across the hall. She was talking business with some executives of local companies. Carmilla has been well acquainted with many of Silas' elite. Her chest felt heavier staring at her. Yelling at her was never something she intended on doing. Laura was honestly looking out for her, which was beyond anything Carmilla could ever ask for. She just wasn't used to that kind of thing. She wasn't used to anything Laura was giving her. It took everything to stop herself from going over there and apologizing before kissing away their earlier interaction. Laura was working. Carmilla had to respect that.

"Hey. I miss anything?" Will stepped up next to his sisters as he straightened his suit jacket and ran a hand through his hair.

Carmilla glared at him as Mattie rolled her eyes. "You missed mother. Lucky you," Mattie said with a sigh. "I've got to get back to it."

Carmilla and Will watched her leave them before Will turned to his remaining sister. "What happened?"

"I was left to deal with her alone because you decided to fuck some random chick in the parking lot!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Hey! We were in the bathroom!"

"William! Not the point!"

"Okay, okay!" he realized he needed to reel it in from the look in his sister's eyes. She was close to murdering him. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head as she let her eyes go back to Laura. "I need you to start thinking with the head not in your pants," she growled, stepping away and leaving him with a slightly ajar mouth.

* * *

Laura was exhausted. Helping in the campaign was proving to be a lot more than she expected. Plus, she was still doing her job at the paper. The stress was getting to her and her body was feeling it. She rolled her shoulders and neck to alleviate the strain in her muscles. The cleanup was well underway and Mattie had told her to take off. It was after midnight now. She had already received a few birthday wishes. She sighed after seeing more wishes on her phone. It was nice of them to think of her, but she rather them not. Her birthday wasn't something she wanted advertised. It wasn't the same after her mom died.

When she exited the venue, she saw the familiar motorcycle parked in front. The woman leaning back onto it stared up at her with gentle eyes. A single red rose held in her hands. Laura took a deep breath before making her way toward her.

"I heard your girlfriend was being a royal bitch to you earlier," Carmilla said sheepishly as she held out the flower to Laura, who took it hesitantly.

"I just don't want you to do something that'll backfire."

Carmilla gave a sad smile as she leaned off of her bike and placed a hand under Laura's chin, tilting it up toward her. "I know," she said softly as her eyes searched honey brown. "I'm sorry."

Laura took a deep breath and exhaled. "You're a pain."

The brunette smirked. "Does that mean you forgive me?" Her thumb traced a pattern on the blonde's chin.

Laura rolled her eyes. "You make it impossible to stay mad at."

The brunette grinned now. "Does that mean I can kiss you?"

The blonde raised a brow. "You better do more than that."

Carmilla let out a laugh before leaning in and capturing her lips. It was a gentle and reassuring kiss. They rested against each other's forehead after pulling apart. "Let's get you home."

"But what about Cupcake?" Laura asked in concern.

Carmilla smirked as she handed Laura her helmet. "I already brought him over to your place."

"Wait, so you already assumed I would forgive you?"

The brunette cringed and gave a weak smile. "Have I ever told you how adorable you are?" Laura scoffed in response. Carmilla then stepped closer. "Or how intelligent you are?" She reached out and took Laura's hand, bringing it to her lips. "Or how caring you are?" she said before placing a kiss against her knuckles. "Or how gorgeous you are?" she added before leaning in and kissing Laura's cheek. "How the mere sight of you makes my heart falter?" she continued as she kissed the other cheek. Laura's breath was already caught in her chest. "How cute you are singing to yourself in the shower when you think no one is listening?"

Laura felt her cheeks redden as she shoved Carmilla away playfully, but the brunette caught her wrists and pulled the blonde tightly against her. Her hands moved to cup Laura's face quickly, bringing their lips together. Her thumbs rubbed gently across Laura's cheeks as the blonde wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck; deepening the kiss. Their tongues teased and their breath mixed sweetly.

"You're gonna be the death of me," Laura whispered against her lips with eyes still shut.

"You killed me a long time ago, cupcake," Carmilla chuckled back. Laura's eyes opened to stare into her dark brown before untangling her arms from around the brunette's neck, bringing up the rose to her nose. "Shall we?" Carmilla gestured toward the bike.

* * *

So Laura's birthday started off pretty well, despite not having told Carmilla what day it was. She had makeup sex with her girlfriend when they got home last night. And then she had morning sex with her girlfriend. She sighed happily as she stood in the shower, the hot water trailing down her body. They had dinner reservations later with her father and friends. Carmilla would know by then that it was her birthday. She'd deal with the awkwardness then. For now, she was happy living in her own ignorant bliss.

The shower curtain opened slowly and Laura jumped. Then, Carmilla stepped in with a smirk. Laura's breath catching as goosebumps took over her skin. The brunette placed her hands on Laura's hips before pushing her back against the shower wall gently. The water now soaking the brunette's wavy locks. Her lips then found Laura's neck, a soft moan escaping the blonde's mouth. Laura wrapped her arms around her and pulled her roughly against her body. "Not complaining, but what happened to you making coffee?" Laura managed to ask with eyes closed as she arched her neck to allow better access.

Carmilla let a hand slide down Laura's torso, settling between her legs. "I got lonely," she breathed against the skin beneath her ear before letting a finger slip into wet folds. Laura gasped before moaning with pleasure. She bowed her head into Carmilla's shoulder, placing kisses and sucking on skin. The brunette wrapped her arm around Laura's waist for a better grip. Laura's back pressed against the shower wall, she wrapped a leg around Carmilla. Or tried to. She slipped in the process and ended up bringing her and Carmilla down. Carmilla managed to stop any injuries by grabbing onto the shower curtain; ripping most of it off the hooks.

They landed awkwardly in the tub; Laura slightly on top of the brunette who still held some shower curtain in her fist. They stared at each other for a moment before Laura started hysterically laughing. She rested her forehead against Carmilla's shoulder as she let her laugh echo throughout the room.

"We almost died... and you're laughing," Carmilla said still dumbstruck.

Laura was still laughing, the water slamming against her back, when she looked up and noticed the fabric hanging limply from the shower. "You killed my shower curtain!" she yelled as she started laughing even more.

"It was either the curtain or you," Carmilla defended. Laura's face was beet red from all her laughing. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

Laura playfully hit her arm. "Oh come on. That was funny!" 

Carmilla smirked and shook her head. "Let's go, cupcake. Time to actually wash up."

Laura pouted. "But I like your version of showering."

The brunette chuckled. "I bet, but I rather not risk us breaking our necks because _someone_ can't keep her footing..."

"Now I'm sad."

Carmilla laughed more. "Come on. I've still got some things to finish up."

* * *

Laura had just hung up from a phone call with her father. He was calling about dinner plans and when they should meet up. A heavy sigh escaped her after pocketing her phone. Carmilla had run out for a bit earlier, taking Cupcake back to her apartment and changing her attire while she was there. Now, she was finishing up an article in the blonde's living room. Laura kept her distance to avoid distracting her. She leaned against her bedroom door frame and watched the brunette type away furiously with furrowed brows. Laura smiled at the woman's concentration. Carmilla was never as excited as Laura was about their work. Well, _no one_ was ever as excited as Laura was in that regard. But Laura knew how talented Carmilla was as a writer. Her voice was so distinct in her writing. 

Laura watched as Carmilla ran a hand through her hair and leaned back into the couch. Her eyes danced across the computer screen as she began to nibble on her bottom lip. This woman was captivating even during the most mundane tasks. Laura shook her head as her smile grew on her lips. This woman was too unbelievable.

Laura then leaned away from the door frame and entered her bedroom. Her feet led her to a dresser against the wall. In the top right drawer, all the way in the back, was a small box. She pulled it out and sat on the edge of her bed; the box settled on her lap. She pulled the lid open and pushed a few trinkets to the side. Under them, was a worn photo. A little girl stood giggling, holding the hand of a woman as she pointed up into the night sky. The woman held a sparkler in her other hand as she stared down lovingly at the girl.

Laura's fingers ran across the woman's face as her chest grew heavy. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the photo in real time. Her mother's laughter mixed in with her giggles, the clean open air away from the city life, her father trying to light fireworks moments later; Laura forced a swallow before being taken over by emotions.

"Hey," a soft voice brought Laura back to reality. Her eyes shot open as she stared at the brunette at her door.

"Oh, hey." The blonde swiftly put the picture back into the box.

"Whatcha got there?" Carmilla asked innocently as she strolled toward her slowly.

"Ah, nothing really. Just an old memory," Laura answered without looking. She closed the lid to the box when she felt Carmilla take a seat next to her on the bed.

"A good memory, I'm assuming."

Laura stared down at the closed box for a second. "Hard to say."

"Why would you hold on to it if it was bad?" Carmilla let out a soft chuckle.

"It's my mom. Well, a picture of her." Carmilla stiffened for a moment before wrapping an arm around her girlfriend and pulling her closer. "It was taken within the last year she was alive. She was just starting to get really sick when the picture was taken."

"Can I see?" the brunette asked hesitantly. Laura remained silent for a few seconds before she removed the lid to the box and handed Carmilla the photo. She watched the brunette's face for any reaction.

"She was beautiful," Carmilla whispered as her eyes ran over the memory. "You look like her." She continued to stare at the picture; taking in younger Laura's innocent and carefree expression. Carmilla smiled, happy to know that Laura still possessed that certain shine in her eyes. Not all was lost with the tragedy.

When the brunette lifted her head to meet Laura's gaze, her stomach fell. "Laura," she whispered as she let the picture fall to her lap and pulled her girlfriend into a tight embrace. Laura was crying; tears falling effortlessly down her cheeks. Carmilla was taken off guard. The woman beside her sat so quietly and so still, she hadn't noticed her begin to break.

Her hands rubbed up and down the blonde's back. "Its okay," Carmilla said softly into her hair for reassurance. "I've got you."

"I'm sorry," Laura whimpered with her face in the crook of Carmilla's neck.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"You probably have work to finish up," she added with a sniff.

"I finished. Besides, there is nowhere I'd rather be right now." She felt Laura shake her head against her shoulder.

"You mean you wouldn't rather have a hot chick waiting for you on a bed somewhere?" Laura tried to joke despite the tear still in her eyes.

"Psh. What do you think I have right now?"

Laura pulled away with a scoff. "A mess of a girl using you as a human tissue."

"Maybe I'm developing a new fetish..." Laura playfully shoved her shoulder, which caused the brunette to laugh before she took Laura's hand in her own. "You're always there for me. Is it so wrong for me to want to do the same?"

"Yes."

Carmilla glared. "Don't be cute."

"But I thought that's one of the things you liked about me?" Laura teased weakly as she wiped tears away.

"You're allowed to miss her, Laura."

The blonde was suddenly tense. She didn't know what to say. She knew she was right. But she didn't like to give in to it. Laura would remember bits and pieces every now and then, and they would be good memories. She had even shared some with Carmilla. Like how she used to spend most nights staring at the stars with her mother, or how her mother always managed to make her feel better whenever she laid her head-

"Here," Carmilla leaned back a little on the bed, and placed the photo to her side. She patted her lap. "Lay down." Laura looked at her with questioning eyes. Carmilla leaned across the bed and snatched a pillow, placing it on her legs. She patted the pillow. "Come on, cupcake," she encouraged with a smile.

Laura slowly moved and laid her head on her lap. Carmilla's fingers were now running through her hair and tracing patterns on her scalp. "There was this one time when Mattie and I were younger," Carmilla began. "Robert punched me in the jaw for eating his leftover pizza," she said with surprising amusement.

"Carm-"

"Hold on, I have a point here," Carmilla reassured. "No one had been hit that badly in awhile, so I was a little shaken up. I remember thinking that I felt my brain bang against my skull from the impact," she said making light of the situation. "Well, later that night, I laid in bed tossing and turning while cradling my jaw. I was in pain, but I also couldn't fall asleep because I was scared he would try to find me. He was so angry for the rest of the day. Then, Mattie cracked open my door and peeked in to see me. She continued you and held out a bag of frozen corn for my jaw. I took it immediately before she crawled into bed with me. I laid on my stomach; my pillow holding the corn against my jaw. I remember her hand rubbing up and down my back as she hummed 'Frosty the Snowman'; it had to have been the first week in December or something. Either way, it distracted me from the fear of Robert and the pain from his fist. And I fell asleep within minutes." She finished nonchalantly. "Thinking about being hit all the time isn't a happy memory. It's pretty fucking shitty. And I can't change what happened. But I have memories within that time that are precious to me; things that kept me going and that I'm grateful for."

Carmilla let out a chuckle. "I _still_ sing 'Frosty the Snowman' to myself whenever I have a bad dream to help me go back to sleep."  

"What are you saying exactly?"

The brunette let out a sigh. "Things hurt us. But we can't bottle it up. That's something I'm still working on myself. And even though horrible things happen, there's still good somewhere. You still have memories of your mother being here. Aren't those memories worth missing? Worth remembering?" She paused, seeing Laura's eyes shut with tears sliding slowly down her cheeks. "Remember your mom for the happiness she brought you. She wouldn't want you hurting because of her."

Laura took a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking up at the caring woman above her. "Ell would want the same thing."

Carmilla's chest tightened as all air escaped her lungs. "You don't know that."

"If she knew the whole truth, none of that would have happened. Your mother lied to her. She loved you, Carmilla. She told you she loved you. That's why she was so upset."

Carmilla forced a swallow and cleared her throat as she blinked away the water filling her eyes. She let herself laugh weakly. "I thought time healed all wounds?"

Laura joined her amusement. "I think we have to let it first."

* * *

Despite Carmilla's eager suggestion to take her motorcycle to the restaurant, Laura put her foot down. Carmilla, secretly knowing it was the reporter's birthday, let her have the small victory. She called for one of her usual drivers instead. When they reached the eatery, the place was pretty busy. As their stomachs became audible, they were thankful for the reservation.

Stepping through the entrance, they were greeted by Jim, who seemed to have just arrived as well. "Happy birthday, sweetheart," Laura's father said with a soft smile as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, dad," she replied with a sigh before peeking to see Carmilla's reaction. The blonde's brows furrowed when she saw none.

"Hey, kid," he said, turning to pull Carmilla into a hug. The brunette awkwardly embraced him as Laura watched in confusion.

"How has your day been?" her father turned back to her and questioned.

"Um, its been good. Relaxing," she looked over to see Carmilla's attention captured by the business of the restaurant.

"Good to hear. The other's already have the table." She followed her dad into the establishment, as Carmilla's hand guided her from the small of her back.

The dinner went as expected. They made a bigger deal out of Laura's day of birth than she wanted and she received gifts. Despite the heavy sigh when opening the presents, she found she enjoyed them tremendously. Danny gave her a gift certificate to her favorite bakery, Perry made her the cutest quilt, and Laf gave her Dr. Who pajamas. Kirsch gave her a walkie talkie set, which he explained that they could use across the office... and that he always wanted to have walkie talkies.

Laura eyed Carmilla out of the corner of her eye occasionally whenever she knew the brunette wasn't looking in her direction. There was no comment from her significant other. Nothing. She couldn't quite figure it out, but the whole thing was bothering her for some reason. That didn't make sense to her though. She didn't care about what day it was. Carmilla not calling attention to it shouldn't matter. But Laura's thoughts kept going back to their earlier conversation. Her attitude about the day felt lighter after it. The looming darkness that Laura had created for this day of the year was dispersing and it was due to the very woman beside her now; the woman that seemed to have little care in the matter now that it was so obviously revealed. They had the restaurant sing 'Happy Birthday' to her, for Christ's sake.

Eventually, the evening came to a close. They all said their goodbyes. Jim pulled his daughter into a tight embrace as he wished her a happy birthday once again. He told her he'd let her know when he got home safely the following morning. She was sad to see him go, but that was life now. Jim pulled Carmilla into another hug, but this time, she held him back without hesitation.

On their way back to Carmilla's apartment, it was somewhat silent. They talked about how much they didn't want to go to work the following day and how the weekend went by too fast. It was small talk.

They entered her humble abode, the two taking off their jackets and hanging them up on the coat rack. They made their way to the couch, leaning into each other as Carmilla picked up the remote and began to search through the channels.

"All right, what are we thinking for tonight? We could do some Netflix maybe?" Carmilla suggested as she continued looking through the guide.

"Okay, seriously?" Laura finally exclaimed as she leaned away from Carmilla and stared incredulously.

Carmilla's brows rose in surprise. "What?"

"It's my birthday."

"No kidding," the brunette replied sarcastically with a single chuckle.

"So you were just going to ignore it? I didn't tell you about it. Shouldn't you be upset or something?"

Carmilla shrugged before getting up from the couch and going into the kitchen. She started the kettle as Laura's mouth remained open in shock. Then, Carmilla turned around and rested her back against the counter. "What?" she asked as another chuckle left her mouth.

"I'm having a lot of trouble understanding what is happening right now."

"Well, I'm boiling water," Carmilla motioned with her thumb toward the kettle behind her.

Laura's nostrils flared. "Carmilla Karnstein!"

"Woof. Full name," the brunette replied dryly as she turned to pull out mugs from the cabinet.

"Ugh!" Laura growled as she flung herself deeper into the couch cushions; her arms crossed over her chest as she frowned at the television screen. Cupcake jumped onto the couch and snuggled into her side. Her expression softened for a moment before turning her attention back to the screen.

A minute or two later, Carmilla came back over to the couch and placed to mugs on the coffee table. Laura could smell the hot chocolate and she wanted nothing more than to immediately reach for the mug, but she was still irate.

"You're still adorable when frustrated," Carmilla commented as she took her seat next to the blonde. Laura glared in response. "I was told you didn't like your birthday..." the brunette added with a smile.

"I don't, but its weird when other people don't care!"

Carmilla let out another laugh. "So I'm weird?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, crazy," the brunette said as she reached over the back of the couch and placed a box on the blonde's lap.

Laura looked down at it in alarm before looking over at her girlfriend. "You... you got me something?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "It's your damn birthday, cupcake. Of course I did." The black kitten perked up from the sound of his name, and Carmilla smirked at the reaction as she scratched behind his ear.

"But- you didn't- I didn't tell you what day it was."

"Yeah, thanks for the warning." Carmilla sighed and shook her head as she ran a hand through her hair. "Your dad and Laf filled me in."

"So... you knew the whole time?"

"Yep."

"And you didn't say anything."

"Nope."

"That's weird!"

"You didn't say anything either!" Carmilla defended.

"Because I don't like celebrating my birthday!"

"Which is why I didn't say anything!"

"So you acted ignorant because of that?!"

"Yes! ...Why are we yelling?!"

Laura sighed as she looked back down at the box in her lap. The room filled with silence, minus the television playing in the background. "I'm stupid."

"What?" Carmilla was taken aback. "No, stop it right there."

Laura shook her head. "I was getting upset about you not caring about my birthday, but you were just doing what I wanted."

"Maybe that means you don't really want to ignore it."

Laura let out a disgusted chuckle. "That's torture."

"How?" Carmilla's brows furrowed.

"Because acknowledging it means I'm okay moving on without her..."

"Hey," Carmilla said sweetly. She placed a hand on Laura's forearm. "What are you talking about?"

"Every year on my birthday, we would end the night outside looking at the stars, as usual. I'd be holding a cup of hot chocolate as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We would just stare up into the sky until I saw a shooting star. I told you how we usually would look for them, but she told me the first one I see on my birthday was the ultimate wish. It was bigger than the blowing out the birthday candles wish. So we'd wait, and when I saw it, I'd close my eyes and make my wish before announcing I was done. Then, she would lean over and kiss my temple before saying, "Same time next year." She'd then take me inside and tuck me into bed.

A sad smile sat on her lips. "She never made it to the next year."

"Laura-" Carmilla whispered.

"I know," the blonde interrupted. "Our talk earlier had me thinking a lot about it today. You were right; I shouldn't let it hurt me. She'd want me to celebrate. I just feared what celebrating meant. That I'd go without hearing her say those words ever again."

Carmilla tucked Laura's hair behind her ear. Her heart was aching for the woman beside her. That only made her more determined. "Open your present," she instructed softly.

Laura looked up at her, searching her eyes before lifting the lid to the box. She let out a chuckle as her smile tried to wash away the sadness. "Is this what you were up to earlier?" She pulled out a shower curtain that was practically see through, but had little yellow ducks all over it.

"There wasn't much to choose from on short notice. But figured the ducks were cute enough for your liking." Carmilla then grinned. "And I liked the idea of it being more transparent," she said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Laura rolled her eyes despite the smile on her lips. "Thank you." Carmilla then stood up from the couch and grabbed their mugs. "Hey, I was about to drink that," Laura pouted.

"Calm yourself, cupcake," she replied as she opened a cabinet in the kitchen and began to pour the contents of the mugs into two travel mugs. "Get your coat, cutie."

"What? Why?"

Carmilla huffed, "You make everything so difficult. Get off your butt! Let's go!" The brunette was beginning to put her leather jacket on near the door. Laura got up and followed her instructions. Carmilla grabbed the motorcycle helmet and handed it to the blonde.

They made their way out of the building in a rush. Laura wanted answers and continued asking questions of what was going on, but Carmilla didn't give her a single reply. She just smirked instead, which resulted in a very much expected pout from the shorter woman. 

When they reached the vehicle, Carmilla climbed on and started it. But Laura stood beside her with a frown. "Tell me what's happening!"

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "You can't just go with it for a few more minutes?"

Laura stared silently for a few seconds before sighing and lifting the helmet over her head. She hopped on to the bike and clung to Carmilla.

After a short ride, they were at their destination.

"...We're at work."

"Your enthusiasm is astounding," Carmilla mocked as she got off the bike and helped Laura. "We're going to the roof."

Laura's eyes widened; a smile taking over her features. She quickly grabbed Carmilla's hand and started dragging her toward the building in excitement. The brunette chuckled as she let herself be pulled. She unlocked the building for them before making their way to the elevator. The doors opened and they stepped inside.

Carmilla pressed the button to the top floor as Laura watched with tender eyes. "Carm."

"Hmm?" the brunette answered as she turned toward her. But Laura's arms were already around her before she could anticipate it. Her body stiffened in surprise before melting into her touch. She pulled Laura in tighter, smelling her floral hair.

"I know what you're doing," the blonde said into the brunette's shoulder. "Thank you."

"I haven't done anything yet, cutie," Carmilla chuckled.

Laura pulled away and looked into those dark eyes that shined whenever they looked at her. "You've done more than you know."

Carmilla smiled softly before placing a gentle kiss against her lips. Then, the elevator doors opened. "Come on, cupcake," she said as she grabbed her hand again.

They walked through Mattie's office like last time, stopped in the private bathroom for the blankets Carmilla kept stashed there, and then hit a switch before heading to the roof. The string lights were now on and the solar lights helped light the area. Carmilla laid down the blankets and held her hand out for Laura to take her seat. The brunette took out her phone and began to play music softly for more ambiance. She then took her place beside Laura.

They held each other under the night sky in silence. Carmilla's arm holding Laura close; her fingertips slowly moving up and down the blonde's arm comfortingly. After fifteen minutes, they saw it. A star shot across the sky. Carmilla turned to stare at the blonde. Suddenly, Laura's eyes slammed shut and Carmilla watched as her eyebrows furrowed; clearly she was in deep thought. Then, Laura let out a sigh and opened her eyes slowly.

"Done," she barely whispered.

Then, Carmilla leaned in and placed a soft kiss against her temple. Laura closed her eyes and breathed in deeply at the feeling of warm lips against her skin. She snuggled into the woman even more.

"Option one or option two?" Carmilla spoke into Laura's hair. The blonde pulled away to look up the woman now smiling sweetly at her.

"One?" she said shyly.

Carmilla reached into her coat pocket, pulled out an envelope, and handed it to Laura. She took it hesitantly and opened it. Pulling out a handwritten note. She had to admit how beautiful the handwriting was.

_One ticket for a weekend getaway with your favorite badass._

Laura grinned. "This sounds amazing! Who's the badass?" Carmilla glared, which caused the blonde to giggle in response. "Where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

"Sorry, cupcake. No spoilers."

She pouted. "You're so mean."

Carmilla smirked as she skipped the current song on her phone and let the next slow song play. She pushed herself up to her feet. "Option two," she said out loud before looking back down at Laura and holding her hand out to her. "Dance with me?"

Laura felt her heart explode in her chest. It was this moment, Carmilla staring down with piercing eyes, her hand reaching down to her; this was when she knew without a doubt that this woman was everything she wanted. Her hand lifted and settled into her palm, letting Carmilla pull her to her feet.

Then, Carmilla's hands rested on Laura's waist; the blonde's taking their place around the other's neck. Their foreheads rested against each other as the music helped them sway. Their bodies moved together with ease. It was so simple, yet so powerful. They felt the other's breath against their own skin and felt the shivers run up their spines. Their touch burning each other's skin. 

Carmilla began to sing softly along with the song. _"If you knew how lonely my life has been, and how long I've been so alone,"_ she heard Laura sharply take a breath. _"If you knew how I wanted someone to come along, and change my life the way you've done."_

"Happy birthday, Laura," Carmilla finally whispered. Laura suddenly felt a tear run down her cheek. She didn't understand why she was crying. Her eyes opened in bewilderment.

Carmilla opened her eyes, feeling the blonde lean away slightly. She saw the tear trail down her cheek, and rubbed her thumb over it before leaning in and kissing said cheek.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying," Laura let out a single chuckle.

"You okay?"

Laura smiled sweetly in return. "More than okay." She leaned up and captured Carmilla's lips. She let herself get lost in her. The taste, the warmth, the comfort, the affection; it was intoxicating. And Laura wanted to be engulfed by her. Their lips moved together slowly but forcefully. A tongue grazed the other's lips, and Laura's chest somehow felt even more full.

Carmilla's hands cupped her face before pulling away slightly and kissing her forehead. Their foreheads then rested against each other once again as they began to sway to the rest of the song; Carmilla singing along quietly again.

" _If you knew how much this moment means to me, and how long I've waited for your touch_." Laura's thumbs rubbed slowly against the back of Carmilla's neck as another tear ran down her cheek. " _If you knew how happy you are making me_ ," she sang, but let the rest of the song finish on its own.

_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much._

_It feels like home to me_   
_It feels like home to me_   
_It feels like I'm all the way back where_   
_I come from_

_It feels like home to me_   
_It feels like home to me_   
_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

As the song ended, Carmilla pulled away and kissed Laura gently on the lips before meeting her gaze. "Let's head home." They packed up their belongings and made their way out of the building; their hands intertwined the entire time.

* * *

When they got back to the apartment, they removed their coats before Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand again. She pulled her slowly toward the bedroom while walking backwards the whole time.

"You're going to trip and hurt yourself."

Laura glared before dropping Carmilla's hand harshly and turning to walk the rest of the way to her destination. Carmilla let out a chuckle as the blonde stopped to turn and glare again. The brunette followed slowly and let Laura enter the bedroom first.

When she finally got to the room, Laura was sitting at the edge of the bed holding the single red rose Carmilla had left on her pillow. The brunette smirked as she leaned against the door frame and watched Laura smell the flower. The blonde then giggled.

"Seriously, what badass am I going on a trip with? You're such a softy!"

"Hey!" Carmilla began to argue despite the smile ever present. 

"Your leather doesn't fool me anymore."

The brunette crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes; the smile not leaving her lips. Laura then held up her finger and gave a come hither motion. Carmilla leaned off of the door frame and walked slowly over to her; stopping when she was directly in front of the blonde. Then, Laura lifted her arms straight up into the arm.

Carmilla let out a laugh as Laura stared up innocently and waited. So Carmilla reached down and slowly lifted the shirt over Laura's head; discarding it to the floor. Laura then stood up, and played with the hem of Carmilla's shirt. Getting the hint, the brunette copied Laura's previous actions and let her remove the item of clothing.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment in time. Carmilla felt it. Whatever it was, it was strong and strangely visible within those honey brown eyes. It was suffocating, but not undesirable. Her hands rose to cup the back of Laura's neck. This woman brought out a whole different side of her. It scared her. She was terrified at how much influence the blonde had over her. She was powerless when it came to her. But as her eyes searched honey brown, she realized she was more afraid of what her life would be without those set of eyes staring back at her. Carmilla was finally giving in to the deep thoughts that had been flooding to the surface more and more. She knew now. She knew she was gone. She belonged to Laura now.

Then, she pulled Laura in and kissed her sweetly. Laura breathed her in as Carmilla pulled her close. Then, the blonde began to giggle into the kiss.

"Best birthday. Ever."

Carmilla smirked down at her. "Just wait til I get you naked."

 


	11. Little Black Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faster update than last time! Woohoo!
> 
> Chapter title loosely based on "Little Black Dress," by Sara Bareilles. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Seriously? Does this city have nothing better to report on?" Carmilla exclaimed as she threw a magazine down on Mattie's desk.

The older sister sighed as she picked up the rival magazine to stare at the cover once again. "Silas has always been about drama and gossip." The photo on the cover consisted of Carmilla sitting on her motorcycle outside of Laura's apartment building, the two grinning at each other as Laura tucked her hair behind her ear. The caption read:  _Silas Princess Keeping Romantic Rumors Alive._

"Maybe you should just admit it," Mattie suggested lazily. "I'm not sure the harassment would be worse than it already is."

"Then they'll have more reason to get up in Laura's face. I don't want that for her."

"Well, maybe it's not just your decision."

Carmilla cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means Laura is a grown woman and can take care of herself. The longer this continues," she gestured toward the magazine, "The more it'll get to her. She's a secret, Kitty. Not everyone sees the appeal."

"Ugh!" Carmilla threw herself down on the couch. "How's everything going with the campaign?"

"All right. Not great, but okay. Mother still has her pull with most of the elite. I've been dating that awful man for over two months now and I've still got nothing! Every time I start to ask him about the company, he shushes me and says we should focus on less mundane things!" Mattie huffed. She was still trying to work the man running Harpy Pharmaceuticals. If she could leak that her mother had, in fact, been receiving bribes from the company to ignore the water pollution, it would really be a breakthrough in this campaign.

"You're flaunting your cleavage _too_ much then," Carmilla joked dryly. 

"Why hide what I was blessed to be born with?" Mattie argued with a sly smile, which earned her an eye roll from the brunette lounging on the couch in front of her. "Her daughter asks me about you every time I see her," she added in annoyance. "I think you showed her _too_ good of a time..."

Carmilla sat straight up. "I barely spent dinner with her! I blew her off saying I wasn't feeling well. There's no way this chick things I was interested in her."

"Well, the girl is an idiot then because she is probably waiting for a phone call from you."

Carmilla ran a hand over her face. "You've got to be kidding me."

"See? If you just announced you were actually dating the cub reporter, this would stop. Well, probably. Maybe."

"Laura is _not_ getting involved," she practically growled.

"Then, you're just going to have to suck it up." Carmilla stared into the carpet for a moment in heavy thought. "What's going on in that head of yours, Kitty Cat?"

Carmilla met her sister's stare. "I could probably get you a quote."

"What?"

"His daughter is sadly in the running to take over for Daddy some day. She has to know about the bribes. I could probably get her to say something."

Mattie's eyes were wide. "You'd actually go out with her again?"

Carmilla shrugged. "I just have to drown her in my charm."

"Ah, the Carmilla Charisma. It truly never fails when used on purpose," Mattie stated with a grin. "But what about your little significant other?"

Carmilla took a deep breath. "I'm sure Laura will understand. It's not like I'm gonna kiss her or anything. Just some smirks and a few suggestive statements."

"You think you can do this without giving the girl a little sugar? By just saying some flirty words to her?" Mattie practically laughed.

Carmilla slowly grinned. "Dear sister, you'd be appalled at the many things I can get a woman to do with just my mouth."

"I don't know whether to be proud or disturbed."

Carmilla shrugged and stood up from the couch. "I'm gonna need her number again though. Deleted that a _long_ time ago." Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw a message from Laura. A small smile took over her lips from the sight of her name on the screen. 

"I'll text you her number later," Mattie said. Carmilla had opened the message and was reading it. _'Kirsch will not stop using the walkie talkies. I might have to accidentally drop mine in the toilet soon.'_  

"Huh?" Carmilla said as she looked up at her sister.

"I said I'll text you the number later. God, you're pathetic. This girl has you wrapped around her finger," Mattie scoffed before waving Carmilla away. "Now get out of here. I have a conference call to make."

The brunette glared as she left the office and entered the elevator. Smirking to herself, she hit the button that led to Laura's floor. When she left the elevator, she saw the blonde typing away at her desk. Laura was concentrated on her computer screen until suddenly she brought a hand to rub her temple before picking up the walkie talkie and speaking into it. Carmilla began to laugh to herself. As she got closer, she heard the man child respond to her.

"I don't know, bro. I think the hotties would really dig it if I had to wear an eye patch."

Carmilla swooped in and swiftly grabbed the device out of the blonde's hand. "Hey, Pongo. Get back to work before I give you a painful reason to wear an eye patch."

"Yo! Carm-sexy! No need to get viole-" Carmilla turned off the receiver and handed it back to Laura. She leaned lazily against the blonde's desk.

" _My hero_ ," Laura grinned.

Carmilla rolled her eyes despite smiling. "How's your article going?"

Laura sighed heavily. "Boring. I just wanna go home and lay in bed. I'm feeling really lazy today."

"I like that idea. You want a bed buddy?" Carmilla winked.

"Only if you let me be the big spoon for once."

Carmilla frowned. "That's low, cupcake."

"Then you're uninvited," Laura answered, raising her chin stubbornly in the air.

"Fine," Carmilla grumbled.

" _Fine_ , what?"

"I'll let you be the big spoon," she grumbled again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that."

"You can be the big spoon. Happy?" she said clearly in annoyance.

Laura smiled from ear to ear. "Absolutely." Carmilla crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Don't get all broody, or I'll revoke kissing privileges."

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. "Like hell you will. I called that bakery earlier and ordered you those chocolate chip cookies you love so much."

Laura's mouth fell ajar. "I've never wanted to make out with you so much in my life."

Carmilla smirked. "That's more like it."

"What time is it?"

"Almost three."

"Ugh! Two more hours still?" Laura complained as she dropped her head to her desk.

"Keep it together, short stuff," Carmilla chuckled. "I'm taking off early. I'll see you at your apartment."

"You're leaving now?" Laura whined. "No fair!"

"Hey, it's good to be an authority figure. Maybe if you weren't such a stickler for the rules, I'd ask you to come with me..."

" _Carm_ ," Laura whined more.

"Fine. I'll go hang out with my other girlfriend," she said beginning to step away.

"Hey! Not funny!" Laura pouted.

Carmilla smirked as she walked back backwards. "I'll be waiting for ya, Hollis," she finished with a wink before spinning around and taking her leave.

* * *

The laptop sat beside them playing episodes of _Friends_ as take out containers littered the bed. Laura had her arms wrapped around Carmilla as they laid on their sides transfixed by Netflix. The blonde was now wearing a hoodie that Carmilla had showed up wearing. Laura said she was cold, and Carmilla sighed and said she wouldn't be if she were the little spoon. But of course, Carmilla gave in and settled for giving up her hoodie. 

A phone buzzed behind Laura on the bed, so she reached back and picked it up. Looking down, she noticed it was Carmilla's phone. She saw that Mattie had texted her saying _'Here's Harpy's number'._

"Why would you need a phone number for Harpy?" Laura asked innocently as she handed Carmilla her phone.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I was gonna tell you about that," Carmilla leaned up to a sitting position, which made Laura copy. "I'm gonna try and get Harpy's daughter to admit to the bribes."

Laura raised a brow. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

"Well," Carmilla let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm gonna go out to dinner with her. Again."

"I'm sorry. _What?_ ""

"It's not what it sounds like," Carmilla began to reassure her.

"Really? Because it sounds an awful lot like you're taking her on another date."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to do anything. I'll just flirt a little and get her on her good side."

"Okay, so you're going to go lead her on. I'm not sure what's better right now..." Laura replied as she pushed herself up off of her bed.

"Hey, Mattie needs this. Look at the big picture here," she tried to explain.

The blonde was beginning to roughly clean up the food containers on the bed. "So I should be fine with letting you go out with a woman that is going to eye fuck you all night?"

"I don't have to go out to dinner with someone in order for them to eye fuck me. People can do that whenever they want. I can't help that!"

Laura stared at her in disbelief. "So not the point, Carmilla."

"I only want you, Laura. You know that."

"Okay. So pushing that aside for a second, you're okay leading this woman on and using her just to help Mattie get higher in the polls? You don't think that's messed up?"

"It doesn't matter if its messed up or not! We can't all live in your perfect world. Some things are more important than others. So it wounds her pride a bit; big deal."

"Or ya know, causes her business to close down because they messed with the water supply! It was her father's fault. Not hers."

"Well maybe the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Laura let out a laugh from shock. "Out of everyone, you are the last person I would expect to hear say that. How would you feel if someone said that about you?"

Carmilla's eyes widened before anger seeped into her skin. "You've never even met this girl," she said through gritted teeth.

"No, I haven't," Laura said simply. "But I've met you. I _know_ you. And this," she waved her hand to gesture toward the situation. "You're better than this," she said before making her way toward the bathroom.

Carmilla looked down at her lap. "What if I'm not?" she said softly with furrowed brows.

Laura stopped and spun around. "What?"

"I said," Carmilla raised her voice and met Laura's eyes. "What if I'm _not_ better than this?" She paused before standing to her feet and pacing a little. She ran a hand through her hair before looking back at Laura. "I'm not a righteous person, Laura. I don't go around rescuing damsels in distress. If someone trips and falls? I won't help them get up. I'll steal someone's parking spot without a second thought. I don't care about things like you do! I'll fuck people over!"

"Why do you constantly paint yourself to be a bad person?" Laura yelled back. "What are you trying to prove? Who are you trying to convince?"

"Can you just for once stop trying to save me?"

"Excuse me?"

"This is who I am, Laura. I'm not perfect. I'm not _good_. I'm just human."

"Yeah, well humans still have hearts."

Carmilla smiled bitterly as she stared in awe. "So I guess I'm heartless then." And then she stormed out of the room. Laura began to walk after her, yelling her name until Carmilla slammed the front door shut.

Laura took a deep breath and went back into her bedroom. She flung herself onto the bed and buried her face into her pillow. She let out a frustrated scream before flipping over to stare at her ceiling. Was she expecting too much from her? She didn't think so. Treat others the way you want to be treated. It's not too much to ask for. 

But that wasn't even the only problem. The fact that Carmilla was so willing to go on this fake date bothered her. Yes, she was jealous, but it didn't seem uncalled for. Carmilla was her girlfriend. That meant Carmilla only went out on dates with her. Her girlfriend would be making advances on this other woman, regardless of intentions. That bothered her. Laura was the only one that should be subjected to that seductive smirk. Laura was the only one that should be allowed to hear that husky low voice. The woman had kissed Carmilla's cheek the first time around. Just thinking of that made Laura's blood boil. 

The first time Carmilla went out with her, it was because Mattie cornered her into it. All she had to do was entertain the woman. Now, Carmilla was the one willing to go out with her. And _she_ was the one aiming to get a confession; not Mattie. 

Was the political game really worth all of this? Laura wanted Mattie to win against Mayor Dean just as much, but this felt wrong. It felt dirty. It wasn't how Laura did things. It wasn't right. And aside from that, she was expected to let the woman that she was having intense feelings for go and resonate sex around some rich daddy's girl? The thought made her furious.

She sat up harshly and flung her pillow across the room angrily. Then, she took a deep breath. Carmilla decided their relationship needed to stay a secret. Carmilla decided she was going to take a floozy on a date. If Carmilla was going to make decisions that affected their relationship without her, then it was time for Laura to do the same.

* * *

"I didn't realize you were highlighted recently in a gallery. My brother just told me about it. Showed me the photos too. Can't say I wasn't... _captivated_ ," Carmilla smirked as she leaned forward onto the table. The brunette made an attempt on some research regarding the Harpy girl before meeting her for dinner. William had been very eager to show the display case photos that one of his colleagues had created regarding the young platinum blonde. Her name was Tina. Or Tasha. Carmilla mentally cursed herself for her lack of memory. But the pictures consisted of the woman completely topless with barely anything covering below the waist.

"Oh, you saw those?" she answered with slight smile as she copied Carmilla's movement to lean closer across the table. "I'm a little self conscious about it."

"I saw absolutely no reason for you to be," Carmilla replied with a huskier voice and daring eyes.

"Well, my father wasn't thrilled about it."

"I bet. Having a daughter that can handle the family business and scream sex appeal probably gives him a heart condition." The blonde laughed openly before bringing the wine glass to her lips. Carmilla took a bite of her pasta before continuing. "How _is_ business going, by the way?"

Trisha sighed. "It's a little hectic at the moment. My father is running around like a madman. Our products are getting a lot of backlash right now."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Carmilla stayed curious as she took a sip of wine.

"People are experiencing a lot side effects apparently. We've got to call back all our exported products."

"That sucks. What are you supposed to do once they get back here?" she rested her chin on her palm, which was propped up on the table by her elbow.

"Well, we've got to do some tests and then get rid of them. Nothing we can do once they're contaminated," she answered with a shrug.

"Huh," Carmilla answered before taking another bite from her meal. "How do you even get rid of stuff like that?" she asked in ignorance.

"Uh, well, it's complicated. We have to make it so its discarded safely."

"So like, out of town, or something?" Carmilla began before something caught her eye. "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled to herself. 

* * *

"Hey tiny hotcakes, I'm still not sure this is such a good idea," Kirsch said as he followed Danny and Laura into the restaurant, trying to loosen his tie in the process. "I also don't really do these super expensive and classy places."

"Yeah, Hollis. I hate to agree with brainless over here, but this is a little out of our element..." Danny agreed, pulling her blazer tighter around her.

"Guys, please. I told you I'm paying. It took every nerve in my body to even approach Mattie and ask where they were eating tonight. I'm not letting this slide. She wants to do whatever she wants? So can I," Laura said bitterly as they stood before the host. He wore a suit and bow tie and grinned at their presence. Laura couldn't help but notice his eyes travel down her body. She smirked at that. This was definitely a plus. 

"Hi," she said sweetly. "Three, please?"

"Absolutely, miss. Please, follow me."

They followed the man into the dining room and as he motioned for them to be seated, Laura stayed on her feet. Her hand fell to his arm gently. "I'm sorry, but would you mind showing me where the bathroom is?" He looked down at her hand before a sloppy grin fell on his lips.

"Uh, yes. O-of course, miss. Follow me," he answered, holding his elbow out for her to grab. She smiled and let him lead her. They began to make their way toward the other side of the room, and then,  _jackpot_. Laura saw the back of her girlfriend's wavy locks that were scooped up into a ponytail. And the fake blonde that sat across from her leaning far too forward onto the table, showing an extreme amount of cleavage. Her grip on the host's arm grew subconsciously tighter.

When they stood before the restroom, Laura grinned at the man before looking down at his bow tie. It was completely fine, but she needed something to go on here... "Oh, your tie is crooked. Let me," she said before bringing her hands up to pretend to fix the accessory. The man blushed a little before clearing his throat. She let her fingers trail down his chest a little before pulling on the lapels of his coat as if to straighten it. "There. _Perfect_ ," she said in voice she hadn't used on a man since... well, maybe never. Then, she turned to the private bathroom and entered. 

* * *

Carmilla's mind was completely sidetracked now. After seeing her girlfriend pass her with the host, in that ridiculously short and tight black dress, her stomach began to tie in knots. She tried to continue the conversation that she knew was on the way of getting her the piece of information she wanted, but her eyes followed the petite blonde toward the bathroom where she could have sworn she saw her flirting with the man. Her mouth was actually hanging open when Theresa, or whatever her damn name was, was ushering her attention back to the table.

"Everything okay?"

"What?" Carmilla said a little too loudly. "Uh, yeah. Everything's fine. I just thought I saw someone, that's all. I have to use the restroom. Will you excuse me?" she asked without waiting to hear the answer. She stormed toward the room and knocked without thinking.

"Occupied!" someone called from inside. Carmilla rolled her eyes and knocked harshly.

After a few seconds, Laura threw the door open with a frown before her eyes registered who it was knocking. Her frown deepened. "I said it was occupied," she replied bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I heard," the brunette growled as she pushed her into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. Laura stumbled backwards with wide eyes. 

"I'm trying to have dinner here!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Oh really? Is that what you're doing here?"

"Isn't that what you're doing here?" Laura argued pointedly with her chin raised into the air, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"You know why I'm here, Laura," Carmilla answered through gritted teeth.

"Well I'm here for the same reason," Laura answered innocently.

"Yeah. I can see that. That host seems to be drooling over you."

Laura's brow raised. "Were you watching me?"

"How could I not when you're wearing a fucking dress like that?" Carmilla practically yelled. "And just to let you know, you're gay, remember?"

Laura let out a laugh. "Wow. You're right. I totally forgot. And you know what else? You have a girlfriend. But that's not stopping you from soaking the bleach blonde's panties, now is it?"

"I'm doing this for a reason, Laura!"

"Yeah, me too! So I can distract myself from thinking that you're encouraging that woman to picture you naked! Damn it, Carm. We're in a relationship! You're supposed to talk to me about things like this! You're supposed to be open to the idea that I might not actually agree with certain decisions. That it could upset me! Doesn't that _mean_ anything to you?"

They fell silent. Carmilla's gaze fell to the floor. Laura eyed the brunette. She wore a red button up shirt, black suspenders, and her God damn leather pants. Her nostrils flared.

"Laura, I-" her words were cut off as the blonde slammed her back against the door. Then, lips conquered hers with incredible force. When the kiss broke, Carmilla tried to speak again. "What-"

"Shut. Up," Laura growled before biting down on Carmilla's bottom lip. The brunette furrowed her brows, but was in no way against the situation. Laura's hands held firmly onto her hips as she pressed her body tightly against her. The blonde's mouth moved down her jaw and then onto her neck. Sucking and pulling harshly. A moan escaped Carmilla's mouth.

"Laura, I think-"

"Carm!" she pulled away to yell with piercing eyes. "I am so fucking pissed at you right now. So just shut the hell up," Laura said before grabbing Carmilla's hand and sliding it under her dress. "And touch me."

Carmilla actually whimpered of the wetness now coating her fingers. Laura had apparently decided to leave the house without underwear, which now rendered Carmilla's own underwear completely useless. Laura palmed Carmilla's breast over her shirt, which made the brunette hiss in response. The blonde gripped onto the suspenders and pulled Carmilla away from the door, turning her around and pushing her down on the couch forcefully. She stared down at her girlfriend through lust filled eyes as she watched the brunette's chest rise and fall erratically. She then quickly straddled a thigh before capturing her bruised lips again. She was hungry and she could tell Carmilla was trying to keep up. Laura began grinding her core against the fabric covered thigh and moaned against Carmilla's lips. Her hands tore the suspenders off of her shoulders without breaking the kiss before reaching down and unbuttoning Carmilla's pants. Laura's tongue greedily swiped within the brunette's mouth as her hand began to slip into her pants and under thin underwear.

The moan that traveled through Carmilla's throat only fed the animal Laura had unleashed. She let her fingers circle her clit as her teeth grazed against the brunette's jaw. The woman beneath her was powerless and craving every touch Laura was willing to give her. The blonde's fingers slid further down her wet folds in an agonizingly slow pace. Carmilla gripped onto Laura's shoulders and urgently thrusted her hips into the blonde's hand for more friction. She needed more and groaned in desperation.

"What's wrong?" Laura mocked as her hand refused to move any faster. "You sound distressed." Her fingers slowly circled her clit, causing her hips to twitch in response.

" _Fuck_ , Laura," she growled, trying to keep her volume low. Her head shot back with eyes tightly shut. The blonde continued to grind her center on her thigh and moaned at the pressure. Carmilla's head snapped back up from the sound before her hands found the blonde's hips and helped her thrust onto her leg. Her eyes watched Laura get lost in the sensation, her breathing growing faster as her pace increased. Then, Carmilla slipped her hand between Laura's legs and let her fingers slide into her center, eliciting a loud gasp in return. Laura continued to slam down onto her hand as Carmilla's thumb pressed into her clit.

Carmilla saw a slight layer of sweat coating the crevice between Laura's breasts. Her fingers curled inside Laura in response to the sight. The blonde moaned. "Fuck me, Carm," she moaned out, driving Carmilla wild. She played with her clit and slowed her thrusting, causing the blonde to open her eyes and stare down angrily. Then, Carmilla buried her fingers deep inside her. Laura's head flew back. Her moans increased. "Yes," she urged Carmilla on. "Yes!" And after another curl of her fingers, Laura was undone. Carmilla watched her ride it out, her posture relaxing on top of her. Laura then looked back down at Carmilla and slid her hand into the brunette's pants again. She felt the extreme wetness that had built between her legs. She watched as Carmilla closed her eyes and let out a moan. Then, she removed her hand completely and stood up.

Carmilla's eyes shot open and she watched Laura straighten out her dress and comb her hand through her hair. "What are you doing?" the brunette asked urgently.

"I'm about to go order. Don't you have a job to do?" she asked with a raised brow before unlocking the door and leaving the bathroom. Carmilla's jaw hung open as she froze on the couch.

The door suddenly swung open. "Jesus! Karnstein! What the hell?" Danny exclaimed as she turned from the sight of Carmilla disheveled and pants slightly pulled down on the couch.

"Out!" Carmilla growled, which Danny immediately obliged. The brunette hurriedly fixed her outfit and angrily pulled the door open, brushing past Danny without a second look. She slammed down into her seat across from her _date_. 

"Whoa... you okay?"

"What? Oh," Carmilla replied in realization. She sighed and ran a hand through her bangs. "Yeah. Just ran into someone. Not the best addition to my day..."

The blonde tilted her head to the side. "Wanna talk about it?"

Carmilla's brow rose in response. "And bore you with my problems? Nah. Thanks though."

"Come on. I'm more than just a pretty face," she grinned.

The brunette groaned internally. She sighed. "I honestly don't know why people expect so much from me."

"Well, you're kind of a significant person in Silas..."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean people should depend on me all the time. I try to do what I can. Sometimes that feels like it isn't good enough," she said staring down into the table. Wasn't she treating Laura right? Was being here with Tiffany really a shitty thing to do? It wasn't about sex. It wasn't about this Harpy chick at all. Carmilla was trying to help Mattie. Yes, it isn't the most gracefully way to assist, but not everything is pretty and full of sunshine and daisies. Why couldn't Laura understand that?

"I kind of understand what you're saying. My father is always on my ass. And you're right. No solution makes everyone happy. There's always going to be someone getting the short end of the stick."

"Apparently..."

"Like maybe that little reporter who is watching us right now." Carmilla's head shot up to meet the Harpy woman's gaze. "I know why you're here, Carmilla. You've been hinting at it all night. You want something from me." The brunette's eyes were wide before she leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" she said evenly with a steady stare.

She leaned closer onto the table. "Come back to my place and the quote is all yours," she said so seductively that Carmilla was actually impressed.

"You want me to sleep with you? That's it? Aren't you concerned what'll happen to your job?"

The woman leaned back in her chair and smirked. "I've got an insurance plan. The company will be fine. My father won't be, but he has it coming anyway," she finished with a shrug.

"So you're basically fine with this happening then," Carmilla clarified.

"Not until I get what I want," she said as her eyes trailed up and down Carmilla. The brunette's mouth fell slightly ajar. This woman was serious. All she had to do was sleep with her and Mattie was no doubt going to win the election. Only a few months ago, Carmilla would have slept with this absurdly sexy woman without wanting anything in return. Personality be damned. But things were different now. She had Laura. Laura, who made it painfully clear how she felt regrading this little endeavor. Laura, who just wanted Carmilla all to herself. Laura, who believed in the best in her.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Carmilla said standing from her chair. She pulled out her wallet and threw some bills on the table. "No deal." She then spun around and made her way toward the journalist sitting with her lackeys. She slammed her palms on the table and leaned down toward the blonde. The three jumped in alarm.

"You're right. I was an asshole. I wasn't considering you at all. I'd apologize, but there's one thing I need to do first," Carmilla said as her eyes burned into weary honey eyes. "But I can't do that unless you come with me," she said as she stood up straight and held her hand out to Laura.

The blonde looked down at her hand before looking over at Kirsch and Danny who both wore the same expression; wide eyes and a shrug. She met the dark piercing eyes once again before slipping her hand into hers. Carmilla gripped it firmly. "We'll be right back," the brunette said to the two at the table before dragging the blonde toward the exit.

"Where are we going?" Laura questioned as she tried to keep up with Carmilla's pace.

"You'll see," she answered as they stepped into the night air. She looked around urgently. "Come on," she said to herself. "I know you're here somewhere," she added under her breath. Then, her eyes locked with two men leaning against the side of the building. One held a camera and the other a microphone to his side.

"Hey! You two! Wanna make a headline?" Carmilla asked as the two quickly got their equipment ready and hurried toward her. The brunette held Laura's hand tightly as the blonde watched with wide eyes. 

"We're ready when you are, Miss Karnstein," the reporter said as he held the microphone out to her.

"I just wanted to clear some things up. The rumors about Laura Hollis and I dating? They're absolutely true. And I couldn't be happier. Sorry, ladies. We're off the market," she smirked before looking over at Laura. Her honey eyes were surprisingly filled with adoration.

"How about a kiss?" the reporter asked.

Carmilla raised a brow at the man. "Let's not push it-" Carmilla was interrupted by Laura pulling the brunette toward her and letting their lips collide. It was slow and gentle; the exact opposite of what transpired in the bathroom earlier. They felt their lips move against the softness of the others and it filled their chests with an unspeakable emotion. When the kiss broke, they pulled away slowly, their eyes locked with one another. Laura was the first one to remember they were being recorded and cleared her throat as she took a step back. She found Carmilla's hand once again.

"So, uh, yeah. There ya go," the brunette said to the camera as her free hand rubbed the back of her neck self consciously. The reporter grinned.

"Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome," Carmilla answered without enthusiasm as she pulled Laura back into the lobby of the restaurant. She turned to the blonde and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'm sorry I went out with Trudy tonight."

"Tina," Laura corrected with a small smile.

" _That's_  her name! Jesus," Carmilla exclaimed as she ran her hand through her bangs. She shook her head before continuing. "Anyway, I'm sorry I was keeping you a secret. It was such a shitty thing for me to do. I thought I was protecting you, but I didn't really consider how you'd feel. About any of my decisions apparently. I'm an asshole. Can you forgive me?"

Laura stared at her and took a deep breath. "Yeah. I can... You jerk," she teased.

Carmilla smirked. Her eyes caught sight of the host secretly staring at them from behind his podium. Then, she reached forward and pulled Laura into a forceful kiss, slipping her tongue into her mouth and letting her hands pull the blonde fully into her body. When she pulled away from Laura, she eyed the host and saw his wide eyes shoot down toward the podium. The brunette smirked again.

"What was that for?" Laura chuckled as she tried to catch her breath.

"Nothing at all. Let's go get you some dinner, cupcake," Carmilla said before grabbing her hand and leading her back to the table.

"Okay... but we should probably talk about what happened in the bathroom..." Laura said hesitantly as they walked back into the dining room.

"Yeah, I deserved that."

"I don't know," Laura began regretfully. "I was pretty angry..."

"And it was strangely hot," Carmilla chuckled.

"You're not mad?"

"I mean, I was," the brunette began. "Totally tease," she smirked down at Laura.

"Sorry," she answered sheepishly.

They approached the table as Carmilla leaned in to Laura for her to hear. "We'll continue later." They took their seats before Carmilla caught Laura's gaze. "And I don't mean the conversation."

 

 

 


	12. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title based off of Ed Sheeran's "Kiss Me".
> 
> Enjoy!

"Take it easy, L, you look like you're about to punch Perry's cake... and I'd really like to eat that later," Laf commented as they passed Laura glaring down at the dessert on the counter. The ginger pulled out a pitcher of iced tea and began to pour themself a glass.

"I was cornered by a reporter while shopping for bras today! I don't understand why they need to be up my ass all the time!" Laura exclaimed as she pushed herself away from the counter and huffed.

"Sounds like they're more into boobs than ass..." Laf quipped, earning them a glare. The ginger rolled their eyes. "You're dating Silas' most eligible bachelorette. People want to be you, Hollis," Laf said nonchalantly as they took a sip of their beverage. "They need to know everything so that when you mess up, people will think they have a chance with your broody girlfriend."

The blonde glared. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Everyone messes up at some point, Laura. Doesn't mean its the end of all things," Laf mocked dramatically as they moved toward their living room; Laura following close behind. They both sat down on the couch as they stared at whatever was playing on the television.

Carmilla had announced their relationship a few weeks ago and ever since then, the press have been all over them. Carmilla would just shrug whenever Laura asked if the cameras bothered her. The brunette had said that it made everyone aware that Laura was very much a taken woman. The blonde had rolled her eyes at that despite smiling.

"Where is Dracula anyway?"

"Okay, are you guys seriously never going to explain these nicknames?" Laura complained turning to look completely at Laf.

"Nope. Let it go, Laur," the ginger replied without taking their eyes off the television. Laura huffed before crossing her arms over her chest and slamming back into the couch; her eyes on the television again.

"She's hanging out with Will. I'm supposed to go over to her apartment to hang out with them, but I figured I'd give them some alone time."

Laf nodded slowly before continuing. "How's she doing with everything?"

Laura let out a sigh. "She's fine. Or at least that's what she's pretending to be. Her mother actually sent me a fruit basket the other day. Carmilla almost threw it at the delivery man when he dropped it off."

The ginger laughed. "Not hard to imagine..." They picked up the remote and began channel surfing. "She told me she's going away for a bit with Mattie?"

"Yeah. Mattie wants her to cover an event she's attending."

"What are you going to do while she's gone? I feel like you might fall apart," Laf began to chuckle.

"Hey!" Laura elbowed her friend. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a lovesick puppy whenever she's not around," Laf explained while they finally settled on a channel on the television.

Laura pouted. "Am not," she mumbled. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and checked the new message.

 _ **Carm <3:**_  _I feel like I'm missing something... Oh, right! MY GIRLFRIEND WHO SHOULD BE HERE. Where are you??_

"Let me guess... Carmilla?" Laf announced with a grin. Laura rolled her eyes before typing out her message.

 **_Laura:_ ** _I'm with Laf. I thought you'd want some time to be with your brother._

 **_Carm <3:_ ** _Since when do I want to hang out with him more than you?_

The blonde began to smile as she bit her lip.

 **_Laura:_ ** _Don't be a grump. I'll leave their apartment now._

The blonde stood and dismissed herself from the apartment. Her phone buzzed as she walked down the hall.

 **_Carm <3: _ ** _You better, cupcake._

Laura raised a brow at the message.

_**Laura:** And if I don't?_

**_Carm <3: _ ** _I'll eat all the cookies I bought you._

Laura immediately called her girlfriend as she entered her own apartment. 

"This better be a call telling me you're on your way and wearing nothing under a trench coat," the brunette answered the phone in a monotone.

"Wait- What? Why would I call you to tell you that?" She heard a sigh from the other line. 

"A girl can dream, can't she?" Laura rolled her eyes.

"You're constantly in the gutter."

"When it comes to you, I'm swimming in sewage."

Laura let out a loud laugh. "That is so nasty, Carm."

"Only for you, cutie," she answered. Laura could imagine the smirk she was giving and shook her head to herself.

"I'm in my apartment now. I'm gonna shower first and then make my way over."

"Ugh! You're killing me, woman!"

"Oh shush. I'm dirty."

"So am I. We've already discussed this. Sewage, remember?"

"Your kind of dirty involves licking whipped cream off scandalous body parts. My kind of dirty is greasy hair and body odor."

"...Does this mean I should pick up some whipped cream?"

"Carm!" Laura yelled with laughter. "I'm hanging up now."

"Boo!"

"I'll see you soon," Laura said before hanging up. She made her way into her bedroom and stripped off her clothes; a smile on her face the whole time. The brunette plagued her thoughts constantly. But it wasn't just because she was so devastatingly attracted to her. Carmilla made her smile just from the simplest of things. She'd picture Carmilla rubbing the back of her neck anxiously; something she did whenever she was embarrassed. She'd picture the way Carmilla slowly dragged her nose along the skin of her neck or cheek when they cuddled. The way she giggled and smiled like a child while playing with Cupcake, thinking no one was watching; the way she always knew when the blonde had a hard day and did anything to make her smile; the way her dark eyes found hers and took over every breath she would take.

Laura took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and let the hot water trail down her back. The steam had taken over the bathroom at this point. Her thoughts had taken up a lot of time, but she had yet to realize that fact.

Carmilla was such a strong person. _Too strong_ , she thought. Laura shamefully loved when Carmilla let her guard down. It allowed her to pull the brunette into her embrace and hold her; protect her. She wanted Carmilla to know that she would do anything to keep her safe; that the brunette was allowed to let herself feel the bad because Laura would be there to pick her up. She didn't want Carmilla to torture herself by keeping it all in.

The blonde rinsed her hair and thought back to what Laf had said earlier. Was she really that pathetic when Carmilla wasn't around? She then openly laughed at herself. This entire shower consisted of constant thoughts of the brunette. Maybe she was pathetic. And if so, spending a few days without being able to see and touch her was going to be even more pathetic. She grimaced at herself. When did she become such a needy girlfriend? Laura always enjoyed her time alone. But Carmilla changed that. They could be sitting in comfortable silence doing their own work, but they'd still be in the same room. Just having her there had a calming effect. Just having her there made her happy.

She turned off the shower, dried herself off and threw on her silk robe that stopped a few inches above the knee. When she exited the bathroom, she jumped in alarm before freezing in mid stride. Her hand rose to her chest as she tried to calm her breathing. "What the hell, Carm?" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here? How did you even get in here?" Her girlfriend was facing her, sitting lazily at the edge of her bed.

Carmilla smirked at the blonde as her eyes trailed up bare legs and ogled the curve of her body under the thin fabric of her robe. Then, the brunette took a deep breath and set her jaw. "Yeah, I was able to get in here because you didn't lock your door."

"Oops."

"Yeah, _oops_. Can you _not_ leave your apartment unlocked to avoid getting murdered in the shower?" Carmilla practically growled.

"Well, thankfully you were here to protect me!" Laura cheered with a bright smile as she began to search her drawers for clothes; pulling out underwear and a shirt to lay on top of her dresser. Carmilla rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's lack of concern before standing and stepping swiftly behind the blonde. She let her hands slide around Laura's waist and pull her back into her body. Laura immediately melted into her embrace as Carmilla's nose slowly slid up her neck.

"You smell amazing," she whispered, her breath hitting Laura's now very sensitive skin. "Which makes sense because you've been in that shower forever," she added with slight annoyance.

Laura turned in her arms and wrapped her own around the brunette's neck. "I _was_ in there for awhile, huh?" she asked more to herself. "What happened to me going to your place?"

"You took too long. Will kept beating me in video games."

"It almost sounds like you missed me..." Laura began to smile mischievously.

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "Yes, I was crying in a corner."

Laura grinned as her hands slipped down to rest on her shoulders. "You must have been devastated for these past- what has been? Almost five hours?"

Carmilla glared. "Five and a half. And no, I have not been counting. I just know how to do math."

The blonde giggled as she began to tease the woman holding her. "You _so_ have been counting! You missed me. You like me. You can't live without me. You want to have my babies-"

She shrieked as Carmilla flung her onto her bed and straddled her; the brunette pinning the blonde's arms to the bed with a smirk. Laura's eyes were wide for a moment before they softened and a small smile took over her features. Carmilla then slid her hands up from Laura's wrists. She interlocked their fingers, continuing to hold her arms down despite Laura's lack of struggle.

"You're annoying," Carmilla finally said with amusement in her voice. The blonde pouted, causing the hovering woman to lean down and kiss her lips gently before pulling away.

"Why'd you stop?" Laura asked with another pout.

Carmilla let out a laugh. "What? I can't admire you without groping you?"

Laura grinned. "It's so unlike you," she teased.

The brunette let out a single chuckle. "Yeah," she said softly, staring down into Laura's bright honey eyes. "I know." The blonde felt her chest expand as those dark orbs pulled her inside out. Carmilla then leaned down slowly and captured her lips again. It was slow and soft. It was gentle and careful. But Laura had never felt anything so powerful in her life. Her fingers clenched tighter around Carmilla's as she tasted the little bit of heaven that God had allowed her to have. Then, Carmilla pulled back only slightly to rest her forehead on Laura's. Their eyes closed as their quiet breathing lingered on the other's skin.

"So annoying," Carmilla breathed out. Laura smiled.

"Carm." The brunette pulled her forehead away to look down. "Kiss me again."

Carmilla paused and searched Laura's eyes. They were so determined, so ready. But Carmilla's heart was a wreck. It felt as though it could collapse at any second. She had kissed Laura without really knowing what she was doing before. Laura had called her out. Everything she did with the blonde was completely unlike her. She was a different person. A better person. She liked it. But still, she didn't feel good _enough_ for Laura. But she wanted to be. She wanted to give her everything. And as her mind raced with these thoughts, she found herself needing the blonde in that moment. She needed every bit of her. Then, she noticed she had been kissing her. It was such a patient kiss that she hadn't even fully realized what she was doing. She didn't realize her heart had been pouring out from her lips.

"Carm," Laura said again, breaking her out of her thoughts. Her eyes were steady and reassuring. "Kiss me," she repeated softly.

And so Carmilla did. She kissed her with every vulnerable part of her heart. She kissed her like no one else.

Carmilla's hands slipped into the silky robe and pulled it open, her lips staying connected with the blonde's as her hands glided against smooth skin. Laura sighed into the brunette's mouth at the sudden chill from both the now exposed skin and her girlfriend's touch. She pulled at the hem of Carmilla's shirt, removing it suavely before meeting lips once again. Her fingers moved on their own as she unbuttoned and unzipped Carmilla's pants; the brunette moving away for a few seconds to remove them before returning and pressing their now warm bodies together. Their hips slowly began to rock against one another.

Their touches were just as paced. There was no rush. Hands slid tentatively across skin. Lips trailed timidly along each other's body. Every movement was so cautious; nervous. This was different. They both knew it was different, but they wanted it. They were afraid, but they wanted it. Every gasp and every moan ignited another spark within them. They let the slow burning flames build and build, leisurely engulfing them. There was no need to hurry. A single touch was enough for their breathing to escalate. 

"Carm," Laura moaned and the brunette practically hissed at the electric shock running up her spine from the blonde's call. Their naked bodies were grinding against one another at a slow tempo. Carmilla's lips conquered Laura's neck as the blonde massaged the brunette's breasts; teasing nipples as she went. As hands wandered more and more, there was one thing that stayed constant; their lips were never apart for too long. That same world turning kiss continued and pulsed throughout them. And as they both reached their peak at the same time, their cries of pleasure fell onto the other's lips.

Arms wrapped tightly around each other, they refused to move. They breathed their labored breaths against each other before resting their foreheads together. Yes, they did just have sex. But that's not what that was; not to them. It was deeper than that. And they both knew that. But words were inescapable. Instead, Carmilla placed bruised lips against a matching pair.

"Well that was..." Laura began, but stopped. " _Wow_ ," she laughed softly.

"Yeah," Carmilla grinned. "Wasn't what I had planned, but it was probably a hundred times better."

"What'd you have planned exactly?" Laura smiled suspiciously. Then, the brunette smirked as she jumped up off of the bed and flew out of the bedroom. The blonde scooted over to the edge of the bed, her legs dangling over the side when Carmilla came back seconds later. She leaned her still bare body against the door frame. Her smirk still ever present as she held something behind her back.

Laura raised a brow before Carmilla walked seductively back toward the bed, her hips swaying as her hand still remained hidden behind her back. Then, she positioned herself between Laura's legs, the blonde instinctively placing her hands on those luxurious hips. And then the whipped cream was revealed.

Laura fell into a fit of giggles, which caused Carmilla to grin in response. "You are unbelievable," the blonde managed to get out through laughter.

"Or hungry. Hard to say," she replied as she took off the cap and sprayed the dessert into her mouth. She licked her lips, but Laura watched with a small smile. It wasn't like Carmilla was acting sexy. Hell, Laura knew the woman could easily make anything sexy if she tried to. But the way she ate the whipped cream and ran her tongue across her lips was casual; playful; innocent. This woman that she was incredibly attracted to was standing naked in front of her, in between her legs, and she was thinking that Carmilla was _cute_. The brunette's head tilted to the side in confusion as she stared down at Laura lost in her thoughts.

"You're adorable right now," the blonde finally announced.

Carmilla chuckled. "I don't think I've ever been told that while naked before."

Laura shrugged. "You're more than a piece of meat to me." Carmilla tensed for a second. The words fell out of the blonde's mouth so nonchalantly. There was no humor in it. She had said it as if she was stating a fact. Carmilla slowly relaxed back into Laura's touch as she smiled down at her. This woman owned her and she didn't even know it. 

"Gimme some of that," Laura said as she opened her mouth and leaned her head back. Carmilla smirked suddenly before obeying. As Laura swallowed, Carmilla sprayed it on the blonde's shoulder. Then, she leaned down and slowly licked and sucked the skin clean, hearing Laura take a sharp intake of breath. When she pulled away, she locked eyes with honey brown and licked her lips slowly. Laura watched her tongue move across parted lips and felt her insides twisting and turning. _This_ was not as innocent as before. 

"I'm gonna have to take another shower, aren't I?" Laura breathed out as Carmilla pushed her back down on the bed. 

"No doubt," she replied as she held the can of whipped cream up to begin their little session.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Laura interrupted, making Carmilla arch a brow. "Did you really eat all those cookies?"

The brunette started laughing before shaking her head. "Of course you'd stop _this_ to ask about cookies."

"Whipped cream is a dessert food and cookies are a dessert food! My thought process is not that weird."

Carmilla gave her a steady stare before sighing. "They're on the counter. Do you want me to get them?" she asked in a monotone.

Laura grinned. "No, I can wait. I just wanted to know if you were mean or not."

Carmilla's lips curved into a smirk. "Oh I can definitely be mean."

"Psh. You're a ball of goo."

"You're gonna regret that, cupcake."

* * *

After cleaning off the very sticky remains of the whipped cream, they proceeded into the bedroom to get dressed. Carmilla was quick and left to go make hot chocolate for her princess so she could enjoy the baked goods bought for her.

"Carm! Have you seen my white and pink striped underwear? I swear they were right here!" Laura yelled from inside her room. She begins tossing things around in her drawers, frowning in frustration.

"Did you check under the bed?" she heard from the kitchen.

Laura fell to her rug and looked under the furniture. "It's not there!"

"Must have misplaced them then!" Laura groaned in annoyance before continuing to get dressed. Joining her girlfriend in the kitchen, Carmilla handed her a mug and opened the box of cookies on the counter.

She smiled sweetly as she took a bite of cookie. "I like you."

"Me or the cookie?" the brunette questioned with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Both."

Carmilla sighed. "That'll have to do," she said before sipping her own mug. "Okay, so I was thinking... How about I cash in your birthday present next weekend? I know it's been well over a month- close to two maybe, but we've both had a crazy schedule. Especially with the election and crap. We could use the getaway. And I'll get to spoil you even more."

Laura grinned. "I'm very much in favor of this plan, Miss Karnstein."

The brunette nodded. "Good. So just yell at anyone who tries to make you do things next weekend."

"And act like a crazy person?"

"Yes. The more extreme you go, the less likely they'll try to talk you into it."

Laura squinted in suspicion. "You're strangely confident about that."

Carmilla shrugged as she took another sip. "I may have yelled gibberish and ran away a few times from people... Mostly Mattie."

"And that just gets you out of it?"

"Hasn't failed me yet."

Laura smiled and shook her head. "That's ridiculous, but whatever works, I guess." She then took a deep breath as she picked up her own mug. "What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"At three. And by the way, you should probably know that the Harpy chick will be on this trip with us," Carmilla revealed hesitantly.

Laura nearly choked on her hot chocolate. "Um, _why_?"

"Her dad is accompanying Mattie since they're still, ya know, _dating_? I don't know if that's what I'd call it..." she looked off to nothing in particular with a disgusted face.

"And of course Tina tags along. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you," Laura glared.

"Hey, she can window shop all she wants, but I'm already out of stock," Carmilla joked.

"Ugh! I don't like her!" Laura frowned as she chomped into another cookie. Carmilla chuckled. "Its not funny!" Laura exclaimed, causing the brunette to raise her hands in defeat.

"I don't like her either, okay? Everything's going to be fine. I plan on avoiding her as much as possible." She honestly didn't like the Harpy woman. The only way she was going to help leak the bribery information was if Carmilla slept with her. It was shitty. And the woman seemed to have some idea that Laura was someone in her life, but apparently not giving a shit about it.

Laura took a deep breath. "Fine. Yeah, you're right. Sorry. I picture her face and just wanna," she began calmly before grinding her teeth and clenching her fists. "Ugh!"

Carmilla smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "You're absolutely terrifying when jealous," she teased. Laura glared, which only made the brunette smile even more. "Come on, Bruce Banner, we should probably focus on some dinner." 

* * *

They stood at the airport gate facing each other, holding each other's hands. It was busy and crowded, yet the cameras still managed to be right in their faces. Laura frowned from the flashes in her peripherals. 

"Ignore them," Carmilla urged softly as she squeezed her hands to grab her attention.

"I don't understand why we're here anyway. Don't you guys have a private airport?" the blonde grumbled.

"Yeah, but Mattie wants to come off as a woman of the people," Carmilla mocked before scoffing. Then, she took a deep breath and let her forehead fall against Laura's. "I'm gonna miss that scent." The floral shampoo was an addiction to Carmilla's senses now. It could not be undone.

"You think you'll forget it after two weeks?" Laura teased.

"Nine days," Carmilla corrected.

"Well its gonna feel like two weeks," Laura replied, trying to hide her pout.

The brunette smirked. "You're right. I might have to find someone else to occupy my time while I'm there..." Laura immediately let go of her hands and shoved her, causing Carmilla to laugh and wrap her arms around the blonde's waist; pulling her back in. "Don't worry. I'll take pictures of it for you. You'll be very much involved," Carmilla continued with a mischievous grin.

"I swear to God, Mircalla Carmilla Karnstein Dean, I will destroy you if you so much as lay one finger-"

She was cut off by a forceful kiss, which Carmilla couldn't help but smile into. She felt Laura's tension and frustration retreat, feeling the blonde relax in her arms. "You're the only one I'll finger," she reassured with a grin and her eyebrows wiggling up and down.

"You're gross," Laura replied childishly as Carmilla leaned back in for a short kiss.

"Mhm," she mumbled into Laura's mouth. She reluctantly broke the kiss. "All right, cutie. I gotta get on this plan otherwise it'll leave without me."

Laura sighed as Carmilla placed a gentle kiss against her forehead and pulled away. She began to walk backwards a few steps before eyes grew wide.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" she leaned down into a pocket of her carry on bag and pulled out something in her fist. Then, she threw whatever it was underhand at Laura, who quickly reacted. She caught it in confusion before holding it up. Her face turning crimson as she pulled the item down and hid it under her coat.

"I've been meaning to return your panties, cupcake," Carmilla smirked, clearly satisfied by her girlfriend's reaction. "They don't smell like you anymore," she finished with a wink as she took a few steps backwards, finally spinning around and leaving through the gate.

Laura closed her eyes in order to control her breathing. She had been able to tune the paparazzi out until her pink and white striped underwear that had _gone missing_ were in her hands for the world to see. She glared at the gate finally before power walking out of the airport. She made sure to send a text message to her significant other before making her way home.

Carmilla sat comfortably in first class with a grin still on her face. After settling into her seat, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

_**Cupcake <3:** What the FUCK, Carm?!_

The brunette was smiling from ear to ear.

_**Carmilla:** I believe you called me a "ball of goo" last night? Shouldn't have underestimated me, cutie._

_**Cupcake <3:** Now everyone in Silas is going to see you throwing my underwear at me! And think that you apparently sniff them... They were a clean pair too!_

_**Carmilla:** Is someone embarrassed of their grown up relationship? Tsk-tsk. I almost feel like you're ashamed of me... How cruel!  </3_

_**Cupcake <3:** ...I could kill you right now._

_**Carmilla:** Settle down, cupcake. What if my plane crashes and those are the last words you say to me? *gasp*_

_**Cupcake <3:** Then there is a God._

_**Carmilla:** :(_

_**Cupcake <3:** Ugh! I have to go... Don't die. I still kinda like you despite you being an asshole._

_**Carmilla:** But I'm YOUR asshole ;)_

The brunette grimaced after sending that. She quickly sent another.

_**Carmilla:** I think I just made myself want to vomit from that last text. _

_**Cupcake <3:** Like I said, Karnstein. BALL OF GOO. Message me later so I know you got there safe. <3_

_**Carmilla:** You got it, cupcake-_

Carmilla paused before she continued the message. She almost wrote something out that caused her heart to malfunction for a second. She quickly sent the message and turned off her phone before taking a deep breath. Her eyes were wide and her plan to sleep through the flight seemed unlikely now. Her fingers were going to type out words without her mind registering it. What if she sent it by accident? Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Why do you look like you're sweating bullets?" Mattie interrupted her panic.

"Uh, no reason. I just need some air," Carmilla tried to mask her feelings by reaching up and turning on the fan above her. Her eyes stared into the seat in front of her. _I almost said I love you._


	13. I Touch Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title based off of the song, "I Touch Myself," by Divinyls. 
> 
> Yeah, THAT song.
> 
> Enjoy.

Laura sat on Carmilla's bed wearing the brunette's silky black robe, holding a glass of wine. Carmilla had asked her to watch Cupcake while she was time zones away and told Laura to make herself at home. So as she lounged with Cupcake on the very expensive bedspread, she read one the brunette's books through candlelight. Her hand moved slowly across the black cat's fur, earning a purr every few seconds.

Carmilla had been away for four out of the nine days and Laura was definitely feeling the separation. They messaged here and there throughout their day, but Carmilla was on a tight schedule. Adding the fact that she was also five hours ahead of Laura, it made communication difficult.

The brunette sat in the back of a car as she made her way back to the hotel. It was half past one in the morning and her body was giving out. She had been up all day interviewing colleagues and helping Mattie maintain positive standing with the companies and businesses that had attended that evening. Mattie had told her she wasn't allowed to leave until she said she could. So Carmilla rolled her eyes and obeyed; only because she knew Mattie needed the support. If it were a different situation, Carmilla would have told Mattie to _'go fuck yourself'_... in the most loving way possible, of course.

She took a deep breath as she stared out the window of the moving car. Her eyes flicked from city light to city light as they passed. Then, she rolled her head along her shoulders to crack her neck before taking another deep breath. She reached down to the seat beside her and picked up her phone.

_**Carm:** Hey, cupcake. What are you up to?_  

Laura's phone beeped, pulling her mind away from the book in her hand. Cupcake jumped in surprise and scurried out of the bedroom as the blonde quickly reached for her phone. She smiled immediately before pulling the phone away, readjusting herself and then taking a selfie.

Carmilla received the photo and found herself smirking. Laura was relaxing on _her_ bed, candles lit around her, wearing _her_ robe, and lazily holding a book to her side. The robe was loosely on her body. She gave Carmilla the slightest smile as her eyes stared directly into the camera. She replied after catching her breath.

Laura tried to go back to her reading, but her phone, which was now on silent, lit up. She placed the book completely down and read the new message.

_**Carm <3:** God, you're beautiful._

The blonde grinned in response. Another message came in as she began to bite her lip.

**_Carm <3:_ ** _Although, I don't think you look that great in my robe. You should probably just take it off..._

Carmilla couldn't even attempt to hide the smirk on her face. Her phone buzzed on her lap a minute later.

_**Cupcake <3: **Rude! ...But I see what you did there. Smooth, Karnstein._

Carmilla chuckled to herself and began to reply before her phone buzzed again.

_**Cupcake <3:** But I changed. Just for you.  ;)_

And another picture loaded up. Now she was laying down completely without the robe, hair sprawled across the pillow, holding ' _The Jungle Book'_ over her chest; barely covering her breasts. Carmilla groaned in frustration. _I've never wanted to be an inanimate object so badly..._

Laura waited patiently with her grin still plastered to her face.

_**Carm <3: **What did I do to deserve this torture? WHY AM I NOT THERE?!_

**_Cupcake <3:_ ** _Revenge. My dad called me today. Told me one of the officers at the station showed him a certain article I was in... You know, the one where you're throwing my underwear at me in the airport?!_

_**Carm <3:** I'm not completely sure, but I think you might be upset._

_**Cupcake <3: **That was the most awkward conversation I've ever had with my father! Aside from the time when I got my first period. I got it earlier than most girls and had to have the whole sex talk AFTER being told that the blood coming out of me wasn't a sign of a fatal disease. _

_**Carm <3: **I'm sure it wasn't that bad._

_**Cupcake <3: **Carm, he explained sex using my old stuffed animals! I couldn't look at them the same afterwards!_

_**Carm <3: **Jesus! I meant the underwear conversation! God, your dad really didn't think that through._

_**Cupcake <3: ** _I had Mr. Bananas and Pinky since I was born!_ I can't look at monkeys and flamingos the same, Carm!   
_

_**Carm <3: **...As concerned as I am for your mental health, I'd really like to get back to the fact that you're naked on my bed right now._ 

_**Cupcake <3:**_ _No. Not until I see you._

Carmilla smiled in defeat. She had just gotten to the hotel and was entering her room now. She quickly tossed her phone on the bed before stripping down completely and throwing herself on the mattress. She smirked up at the phone as she took a picture.

Laura waited for the response, opening the picture when her phone lit up. Her mouth fell ajar. Carmilla smirked as she laid bare against the sheets; her arm bent behind her head, and her chest exposed for the blonde to see. Laura forced a swallow as her eyes continued to roam over her body. She imagined trailing kisses down her perfect jaw, her sleek collarbone, and her breasts. She imagined taking her nipple into her mouth and-

Laura's phone revealed an incoming call. "Speak of the devil."

"Enjoy my picture, cupcake?" Carmilla smirked into the phone.

The blonde let out a chuckle. "Maybe too much."

"Oooo. And why is that?"

"Because now _I'm_ the one going through torture."

"There, there... I'm sure I can be of assistance through these _incredibly_ hard times."

Laura's brow rose in response. "How exactly?"

Suddenly, Carmilla spoke in that familiar velvety voice. "Imagine me softly kissing your neck. My hands barely tracing the curve of your breasts and hips. My lips meeting yours and greedily letting my tongue taste you. Our breathing beginning to get heavier. Your hand finds my breast and you begin to palm it slowly; fingertips circling my nipple before you tease it directly. I buck my hips into yours and I feel myself getting wet."

"Fuck." Laura's breathing was shallow. Her hand had begun to travel along her body as Carmilla spoke. Her eyes remained closed, imagining everything the brunette let through the phone. "I want to touch you so badly," she whined.

"Then touch me." 

There was a pause before Laura let her fingers travel down to silky folds. She dragged her digits slowly. "My fingers slide between your legs, feeling the warmth and wetness building there." Laura moans slightly as her fingers continue to pleasure herself. "God, it feels so good."

Carmilla hissed at the sound of Laura's moan, her arousal pooling between her legs; her own fingers exploring and obeying whatever Laura said. "Taste me," Carmilla breathed out.

Laura then slowly brought her fingers to her mouth, and sucked on them loudly. She felt a shiver down her spine when she heard Carmilla take a labored breath through the phone. "I straddle your thigh and begin to rub myself on you as my hand goes back in between your legs, circling your clit."

Carmilla groans before responding. Her fingers moving with more dexterity than before. "I'm holding on to your hip and helping you rock against me; your body slipping along my thigh the more we move together. I can feel you sliding along my opening. And I want you inside me so badly." Carmilla gasps from her own touch.

"Jesus," Laura breathes out. "I lean down to kiss you and bite your lip as I pull away, but you lean up to kiss my nipple before pulling it into your mouth with your teeth and then sucking on it."

"Please, Laura," Carmilla begged. "I want to feel you inside me."

Laura let her fingers slip insider herself, her thumb continuing on her clit. " _Yes_ ," she moaned.

Carmilla hearing that, slipped inside herself as well and felt a wave of pleasure run through her. "Fuck, Laura... More!" Her fingers moved fast inside of her. Laura picked up speed as well. They were gasping for air and letting out moans sporadically.

"I'm riding you. I want you to make me come," Laura managed to verbalize.

"I'm thrusting into you harder."

"Don't you dare stop," Laura worried.

"Oh God, Laura, you're soaking wet," Carmilla moaned, feeling her own collected arousal as she thrusted in and out of herself.

"Fuck, Carm! Don't stop!" Laura's voice was so urgent. Carmilla knew what that meant. Her hand picked up its speed. "Carmilla, come with me," Laura moaned; her voice reaching a higher pitch. "I need you."

"Fuck, Laura! I'm about to- I'm coming!" Carmilla whined from the sensation taking over her.

"Yes!" Laura moaned loudly as she joined her girlfriend across the connection. They both were thrusting their hips into their hands, eyes shut as they came down from their orgasms together. Their whimpers echoing each other with heavy breaths.

Laura hummed weakly into the phone. Carmilla felt a small smile come to her lips. "Mhm," she agreed with a tiny chuckle.

"That was nice," Laura said lazily as she stretched onto the bed and snuggled into the covers with a satisfied smile. 

"I'm _so_ tired, but that was _so_ worth it," Carmilla whimpered with a weak laugh. 

"That was fun. We should quit our jobs and write erotica," Laura spoke gently with her eyes shut.

"Only if we act out each scene. You know, for research reasons."

Laura smirked into the pillow. "Deal." There was a comfortable pause in the conversation. "I'm gonna make you go to sleep in a second, but I want to know how your day was," she asked sweetly.

Carmilla took a deep breath and turned to her side, hugging the pillow to the side of her head as she laid on it. "Long. And frustrating. Like this entire trip," she let out a sigh. "I hate people."

Laugh let out a chuckle. "So you hate me?"

"You're not a person. You're a mythical creature that came out of the sky. What are they called again?" She paused, Laura grinning at the show Carmilla was putting on. "Oh, right! A dragon! ... _What?_ Did you think I was gonna say _'angel'_? Wow, cupcake..."

"You're a jerk," Laura glared straight ahead of her; her face still showing amusement.

"Hey! Dragons are cool!" Carmilla defended. "They're hot because of the whole breathing fire thing. They constantly want to eat you. And I can also ride you. Day and night."

Laura's laugh filled the room, and Carmilla smiled from ear to ear from the sound of it. "You need professional help."

"Who would rather be an angel than a dragon?" Carmilla exclaimed.

"Who _compares_ angels and dragons?" Laura threw back in laughter.

"This chick; your girlfriend. And you love it," Carmilla teased before going stiff. She had said the one word that had been haunting her since she left Silas.

_How did that even come out of my mouth? My subconscious hates me._

"Which part? Your dragon fetish or you as my girlfriend?" Laura questioned with another gentle laugh. Her voice was so lighthearted. Her emotions were nothing like Carmilla's at that moment. The brunette's heart was easily on the verge of exploding. 

Carmilla opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't let words fall out. She panicked before doing what she does best; throwing up a wall. "Obviously the dragon part."

"You're right. Having you around is _horrible_." 

The brunette relaxed from her playfulness. She dodged what she believed to be an awkward bullet. "See? And since you're a dragon, you can just go ahead and _eat me_."

Laura rolled her eyes with a giggle as she turned to face the ceiling. "So today was really that bad?"

"Not any worse than the usual. But I've had something like this every night. I can't deal with that much human interaction in _one_ night, let alone _four_!" 

"I'm sorry, Carm."

Carmilla sighed. "Not your fault, cupcake. Me being exhausted tomorrow morning? Partially your fault," she smirked into the phone.

"I know. You need to go to sleep," Laura admitted with a hint of sadness. "Wait, what time is it there? We shouldn't even have had this phone call. It's after two in the morning over there! And you probably have to get up really earlier tomorrow. I really shouldn't have-"

"Hey, whoa. I was kidding," Carmilla interrupted. "Just hearing your voice relaxes me." She smiled softly. "And hearing you ramble makes me miss you more," she admitted bashfully.

Laura felt her cheeks redden. "I thought you thought it was annoying..."

Carmilla chuckled. "The heart wants what the heart wants, cutie."

"And what _does_ your heart want?" Laura teased.

"You," Carmilla answered innocently before realizing what was said. Her eyes wide and her mouth dry. There was silence between them suddenly, and Carmilla slammed her eyes shut; quietly cringing at her response. Her hand gripped tighter onto the pillow as she chastised herself.

_And what does that mean, Carmilla?! You're not referring to a certain L-word, are you? Noooo, you couldn't be. Not at all... You stupid, stupid idiot._

It felt like fireworks were going off inside Laura's chest. Words caught in her throat. She took a deep breath. "Carm-" she exhaled.

"I should get to sleep, cupcake," Carmilla cut in. Laura's posture immediately deflated.

"Okay," she whispered. There was a moment of silence between them.

"Goodnight, Laura."

"Goodnight."

Carmilla let her phone drop to her side as she slammed her eyes shut with furrowed brows. Her fist tightened around her pillow. "I'm an idiot."

* * *

"Are you even listening to me?" Mattie barked over her glass of chardonnay.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I must have zoned out," Carmilla replied as she adjusted herself in her chair.

"Clearly. Kitty, we've finally got some time to ourselves and you aren't even present." 

"Sorry. I've got a lot on my mind," the brunette grumbled as she ran a hand through her hair. They were eating lunch at an extravagant restaurant, in which Mattie knew the owner through some charity event. Carmilla wasn't paying attention when she was explaining it. Her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was with Laura. Carmilla was steadily revealing every inch of her heart to the blonde reporter, and it was freaking her out. Carmilla Karnstein didn't do that. She didn't bend over backwards for a woman. She didn't fawn over anyone. She didn't ache just to hear someone's voice, or smell their familiar floral scent. She didn't smile at the thought of someone sneezing in a cute high pitch. She didn't sigh over someone's fingers sliding through her wavy locks when she felt upset. She didn't miss watching a stupid science fiction show and peeking at honey brown eyes that lit up on whatever was on the screen. None of that was Carmilla Karnstein. But relationships weren't Carmilla either; romance wasn't. And Laura Hollis changed that. Laura was changing everything.

"Carmilla!"

The brunette jumped in her seat. "What?"

"I asked you what was on your mind! Look at you. You've barely eaten. You look utterly exhausted. Kitty, you're a mess."

Carmilla glared. "Thanks."

Mattie placed down her silverware. "Come on. Tell me what's going on in that broody head of yours."

She sighed and relaxed back in her chair. "I don't know what's happening to me."

The older sister began to smirk as her eyebrows rose. "You're going to have to elaborate, dear."

Carmilla propped her elbows up on the table and buried her face into her hands. She then slid her head further down so that her fingers were buried into her hair. "It's Laura."

"What about her?"

"I think she's actually killing me," Carmilla admitted desperately. She searched her sister's eyes for guidance. Mattie's mouth fell open slightly in surprise before beginning to laugh.

Carmilla frowned. "What the fuck is so funny? I'm serious!"

Mattie calmed down and cleared her throat before folding her hands on the table. She stared at the brunette with an arched brow. "Has she hurt you?"

"No."

"So she doesn't treat you badly?"

"No."

"She hasn't hired a hitman?"

"Mattie."

"I'm not seeing the problem here, Kitty." 

"I'm losing my mind! And my chest feels like its going to burst open and my insides are going to come flying out!" The look of concern back in the brunette's eyes.

Mattie began to laugh again. "God forbid you have _feelings_."

"Mattie, I'm losing control of myself! I'm doing shit that isn't normal! I was in a store yesterday because I ran out of deodorant and I saw the shampoo Laura uses was on sale and I fucking bought it! I bought her shampoo because it was two for one! I only saved a dollar fifty!" 

Mattie was full on laughing now. She had never seen her younger sibling so stressed and unraveled by a woman before. It was refreshing. "Kitty, you're not a complete moron." This earned her another glare. "You're clearly in love-"

"Don't!" the brunette exclaimed pointing her finger at the woman across from her, almost jumping out of her seat. People at nearby tables turned to stare at her outburst. Carmilla took a deep breath and cleared her throat before lowering her voice, trying to calm herself. "I am not... _that_." 

"Why are you so dead set against it?" Mattie asked in amusement.

The brunette sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest with a sigh. "I don't do _that_."

"Strange that you're in a relationship then..."

"Why? I like Laura. I want her in my life."

"You just don't want to _love_ Laura," Mattie clarified.

"Exactly."

"A bit late for that," Mattie mumbled as she took a sip of wine.

"I am not in-" Carmilla began to raise her voice again before pausing. "I'm not _that_ ," she hissed at her sister. 

"How old are you? You can't even say the word."

Carmilla's nostrils flared as she took a deep breath. "I'm not in love with Laura," she said evenly.

"Your eye is twitching."

"What?"

"Your eye. It's twitching."

The brunette brought her hand to her eye and frowned. "Whatever. There's something in my eye."

Mattie rolled her eyes. "Carmilla, dear, your body is even mocking you."

Carmilla let her forehead hit the table with a groan. "I don't wanna," she whined with her words muffled.

"I don't think you have much choice in the matter," her sister chuckled.

"I watched the new episode of Doctor Who."

"What?"

Carmilla lifted her head from the table and stared weakly at her sister. "I watched the new episode. She brainwashed me into liking the nerdiest show in the world."

Mattie rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "Your problems are absolutely life threatening."

"I didn't want her to spoil it for me," she said as she rubbed a temple.

"You sound like a child. Admit you're in love with her and get on with it."

"She sent me a picture of her and Cupcake with the caption, _'We miss you'_ and a little heart," she groaned.

"Jesus."

"It's my lock screen now."

"Should we go ring shopping?" Mattie teased expecting a glare, but earned another groan instead. "It might keep Tina Harpy away from you permanently."

Carmilla let out a chuckle. "I don't think a concrete wall could keep her away from making passes at me."

"I give her credit for persistence."

"She cornered me at the bar last night! I literally shimmied along the bar to get away from her. My jacket smells like an alcoholic."

Mattie sighed. "Everything would be so simple if you just slept with her. I could ditch her father finally."

Carmilla frowned apologetically. "Sorry."

Her sister laughed. "You just had to go and fall in love."

"Shut up."

* * *

 

"Will, _no_."

"Oh come on, Laura! You're all up in the public eye right now! It'll help me get my stuff out there more! People are dying for anything Laura Hollis and Carmilla Karnstein. People are calling you guys Hollstein!" He sat with her in Carmilla's apartment as Laura petted Cupcake on her lap.

"My life is not a soap opera that people can tune into everyday!"

"It is when my mother is around. Drama bombs galore," he said as he rested his feet on the coffee table. He sighed. "I tried to ask nicely, Hollis. Now I gotta be a dick about it. Do the photo shoot or I won't fix the shower."

"What?!" she exclaimed, causing Cupcake to bounce off her and run in the direction of the bedroom.

He shrugged. "I have no shame in blackmailing."

"I can't afford a repairman right now, Will! And Carmilla _really_ doesn't need to know that I broke the shower head and shower door because I thought I saw a bug."

He rose a brow. " _Thought_ you saw a bug? You told me you did."

Her cheeks reddened. "It was a piece of lint or something..."

"Wow," he commented trying to suppress his laughter. "Well I guess you got yourself into quite a pickle, huh? Low on funds and needing to fix this before my dear sister returns in just two days. There's got to be _something_ you can do," he hinted innocently with a wide smile.

Laura frowned. "You're evil."

"I mean, I _was_ spawned from the Mayor."

The blonde let out a huff. "Fine. I'll do your stupid photo shoot. But Carmilla is going to yell at you for forcing me into this."

"Hm, maybe. But it's not like I've never dealt with her wrath before." He paused before changing subjects. "Have you talked to her at all?"

"A text here and there. We had a phone call two days ago. She seems stressed."

He chuckled. "She's probably just broody because you're not there." Will had expected a smartass response from Laura, but instead, she sighed and looked off into the apartment. Will shook his head with a small smile. "She'll be back soon, Romeo."

"Huh?" Laura was pulled back to reality with wide eyes. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't need to. You had that long lost puppy look in your eyes."

Laura glared. "Don't you have a shower to fix?"

He started laughing, getting up and walking to the bathroom. Laura sat on the couch with a heavy sigh. "Jesus Christ! How did you manage to do this much damage?! You're like three feet tall!"

" _Hey!_ " Laura called back to him.

* * *

 

"So what do you think?" Laura asked hopeful as Danny read over her newest article.

"Could use some more quotes, but this is quality work, Hollis."

"Really? You don't think its a little preachy?"

Danny laughed. "The people of Silas only listen to the people they follow on twitter and instagram. And since you're now a part of that list, I rather them listen to you than the latest brainless superstar."

Laura smiled in contentment. "Awesome. Then I'm done! I'm getting out of here!"

"Hollis! You're needed in the conference room," the receptionist called out to her across the room. The blonde slumped back down in seat with a frown.

"Figures."

Danny chuckled and patted her on the back as she left her friend to finish her own work. Laura stood from her desk and made her way to the elevator. Carmilla was coming back tomorrow. She was so anxious to see her. The blonde kept having dreams that Carmilla had to lengthen her stay. It was aggravating and disheartening. Laura laughed at herself as she rode the elevator up. Just thinking of the brunette made her heart race. The ding of the elevator went off, allowing her to make her exit. As she turned the corner, she stopped in her tracks.

The door of the conference room was wide open, and facing her, leaning lazily against the table with her arms crossed over her chest, was Carmilla smirking back at her. "Took you long enough."

Laura's feet moved on their own and before she knew it, she was throwing herself at Carmilla. The brunette immediately stood to catch her, wrapping her arms tightly around her. She took a deep breath of that floral scent and smiled to herself. She was home. 

"You came back early," Laura spoke into the crook of her neck.

"Mattie let me. She said I wasn't being very helpful anymore," Carmilla admitted with a light chuckle. Laura pulled back slightly to meet her eyes. The brunette stared into her shining honey browns and felt her chest give way. This woman was hers. She was safely in her arms and Carmilla knew at that moment, she didn't want to let go. "God, I missed you," she breathed out. A slow smile spread across Laura's face and Carmilla felt herself falling even more.

"I love you," the blonde let slide from her lips without a second thought. Her words were so confident; so truthful. And Carmilla surged forward and captured her lips. She kissed her hard and desperately. The word that she had been obsessing over had been filling her more and more with fear as the days went by. And just like that, Laura made the fear disappear. She took it from her without effort. And it wasn't until now that Carmilla realized all she ever wanted was to hear Laura say those words to her and no one else.

They broke the kiss, their breaths erratic as they rested their foreheads together with eyes shut. "I'm so in love with you," Carmilla breathed out against Laura's lips. She felt the blonde's lips curve into a smile before she was pulled back into a gentle kiss.  


	14. Marry Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titled after "Marry Me" by Train.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Will, stop being a dick. Just get your ass over here," Carmilla snarled over the phone.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something, Kitty."

"Tell whatever dumb bimbo you tricked to get into your bed that you are _not_ the Prince of Spain and she should probably get herself checked."

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

"Good. Now get over here because I need you to fix my shower."

"Wait, what's wrong with it?"

"Shower door fell off."

" _Again_?"

Carmilla arched a brow. "What do you mean ' _again_ '?"

"Uh, nothing. I just... had to help a friend with their shower the other day. How'd it even break?" He was sure he attached it back on perfectly when Laura had called him over.

"Excessive force."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

It meant that Laura had pushed herself against Carmilla too hard when they were getting frisky in the shower and they went flying through it. Carmilla took note that showers, plus Laura, plus sex, equaled falling and possibly breaking your neck. "Does it matter? Its broken and you're good at these things."

"Listen, sis. I've got a job lined up, so unless you plan on paying me for this, I'm gonna have to decline."

"You want me to actually give you money?" Carmilla asked in astonishment.

"Or give me a photo shoot. You're a much better candidate for my job anyway."

"Jesus, are you serious? I'm gonna call a repairman then." She huffed and hung up. Her brother never failed to prove he was a pain in the ass. She looked up a number on her phone before dialing it. When she called about getting it fixed, the man had said he was booked all day. So she looked up another number. When she called them, she was told the price and refused to pay that much. She tried one more and when she was told they were booked up, she practically growled through the phone. How many people had to get their shit fixed in Silas? She couldn't understand the odds.

With a heavy sigh, she dialed her brother's number again.

"Have you reconsidered?" he answered without a greeting.

"Only because society has failed me." 

"Wonderful! I'll be over in a bit!"

"I better not be scantily clad in these photos..."

"Gross! You're my sister!"

"Oh _now_ I'm your sister! I couldn't be your sister when I asked you to fix my shower for free?" she exclaimed through the phone.

There was a pause on the phone. "Don't mock how I conduct business."

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "Just get here," she said before hanging up.

Everything was looking up. Carmilla walked with lighter steps. She had never been able to say that the worst thing in her life was a broken shower door. Mattie had gotten Mr. Harpy exceptionally drunk and seduced him enough into talking about business. And with her phone recording in the same room, she got the confession of the bribery. Mother was screwed. They had yet to figure out how to use such priceless evidence, but when they did use it, it was going to be perfect.

Then there was her writing. Carmilla found herself craving it again. Years ago, when she was more innocent, she would keep journals hidden away in her room; under her mattress, locked in a drawer, buried inside a thousand piece puzzle box. It didn't matter what she wrote, she just did. She would write poetry, a short story, her racing thoughts, her dreams, her to-do lists; everything was written. It was a great outlet. It made her happy. But when life continued to spiral downwards, letting her thoughts consume her was dangerous. Writing down those thoughts on paper made them real. She didn't need that. She didn't need the words to be tangible. So she locked her thoughts away. And she stopped the one hobby that let her be fully free from everyone and herself. Instead, she wrote about things that didn't involve reaching down somewhere deep inside herself. She wrote of Silas Magazine and criticized every little thing she could of the outside world. She tried to tear apart everything else because everything in her already was torn to pieces.

But now was different. She felt whole. She felt strong. So the night she came back early and confessed her love to Laura, she wrote. She was in bed watching the blonde in her arms breathe softly as she slept when she felt the urge take over her. Pulling herself away carefully to not wake her sleeping beauty, she left the bed and went to the living room. She tried to find paper, but apparently society has made it nearly impossible to keep paper around like it used to be. She sighed and settled down with her computer, opening up a new Word document. The brunette wrote anything her mind would come up with. Everything came rushing out like flood gates opening. She had fallen asleep on the couch mid-sentence, waking up only when Laura snuggled up next to her on the couch. The blonde didn't say a word before letting sleep take over again.

Carmilla was in love and loved in return. That thought still shocked her, but the smile never failed to appear whenever she remembered it.

* * *

It was Wednesday, and Laura was supposed to be at Will's photo shoot in less than an hour. She was exhausted though. She was trying to get enough work done so she could be completely free for the end of the week. On Friday, Carmilla was taking her away for the weekend. They were finally going on her birthday getaway. Yes, it was incredibly late, but life is complicated sometimes. Mattie's campaign was taking over Laura's life. Being alone with Carmilla for an extended period of time wasn't really possible, aside from when they slept. 

"Sorry, Laf. I need to get going. Will's expecting me in a bit," Laura groaned as she stood up from her friend's couch.

"Have fun with that," the ginger chuckled. "Oh, by the way, I need you this weekend."

Laura's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, I need you this weekend-"

"I can't hear you! I'm gonna be late! Bye!" Laura started yelling as she ran out of the door. She hurried out of the apartment building and took a deep breath. She smiled. Carmilla would be proud of her. There was no way their weekend was going to be ruined. No one was going to interrupt their plans.

* * *

"There. That door isn't going anywhere," Will announced after wiping sweat from his brow. "Now let's go or we're gonna be late," he added as he grabbed his coat off of the couch and headed toward the door.

"Late for what?" Carmilla snapped in annoyance.

"Your photo shoot. Let's go. I have people meeting me there," he answered in a tone that said he had no time to argue.

"Right now?" she exclaimed. "W-what if I have plans?"

He turned back to her as he pulled his arm through his coat sleeve. "You don't."

"How do you know?"

"Where's Laura?" he asked pointedly.

"Busy..." she mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her gaze away.

"Then you're obviously free."

"I can have plans without her, ya know!"

Will rolled his eyes. "Unlikely. Come on. I'll meet you downstairs."

By the time Carmilla took a seat next to Will in his car, she had on a perfectly settled frown. She buckled her seat belt as her phone began to ring. "What?" she answered without looking at the ID. 

"Yo, Dracula. First off, your girlfriend is insane. She ran out of my apartment while I was talking to her and won't answer my calls. I planned out how I'm proposing to Perry and I kinda need you guys to help," Laf said bashfully. 

"What do you need?" Carmilla asked without a second thought despite the frown still present from her current situation.

"I just need you guys to be here. It's kinda a long story, but in short, I need you guys to make chocolate chip cookies."

Carmilla raised a brow. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm having you guys, Danny, and Kirsch over, and you each will work as partners making cookies."

"Gonna need a little more info to understand this, Frankenstein."

"It'll take a bit of your time..."

"I've got five minutes."

Laf sighed. "We were in Home Economics and making chocolate chip cookies. We got into a fight over something stupid earlier that day. She got mayonnaise on my shirt, and it was picture day so she was freaking out because she couldn't get the stain out of my shirt. We got into a fight because I told her how I didn't care so she shouldn't. I was in a bad mood that day though because my parents were on my case about what I was wearing for pictures. I wasn't wearing the frilly blouse they bought me and had my hair pinned up as much as possible. Wasn't girly enough for them," Laf let out a scoff. "So I kinda flipped out on Perry and when we were supposed to make cookies together, we gave each other the silent treatment and tried to do it separately. Hers, of course, came out perfectly. Mine, not so much. When mine finished, they were still gooey and just tasted awful. I didn't even realize when I started crying. I just stood there staring down at the goopy mess and crying. I didn't have dough and I didn't have cookies. They were something else. Half-baked." Their voice was gentle and somewhat distant. Carmilla realized her hard expression had melted at some point while the ginger was talking.

"Perry came over and looked at my attempt at baked goods before sighing and giving me a sad smile. She told me her cookies tasted terrible and needed to redo it. She asked if I could help her. So blinked away my tears and nodded. We made some bomb ass cookies. The right fluffiness. The perfect sweetness without being too much. We smiled at each after the taste test. We didn't need to apologize or anything. It was just us as a team again. And while she was cleaning up, I went over to the batch she made that were supposedly gross. I took a bite of one, and they were as perfect as Perry's cooking always is. Nothing was wrong with them. I remember smiling as she scrubbed on the batter bowl in the sink. She picked up the dish soap and it squirted up into her hair," Laf finished with a laugh.

Carmilla was smirking. A comfortable pause took over the conversation. "So I'm making cookies, huh?"

"Yeah. You're the other kids in the class," Laf grinned into the phone. "Her parents are going to be here this weekend so I figured I'd do it while they were around."

"Wait, this weekend?" Carmilla asked in alarm.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Carmilla could hear the hopeful tone in their voice. It tore down her defensive wall that had immediately shot up. This weekend Carmilla and Laura were going away. Carmilla had it all planned out. It was set. But Laf needed them. Carmilla knew Laura would want to be there. They could postpone their weekend for this. It was important. A special occasion.

"Yeah. We'll be there," Carmilla answered gently with a weak smile.

"Awesome! Thank you! I'll text you what time I need you here on Saturday. Thank you so much!" Their voice was so upbeat. It warmed Carmilla's heart. She shook her head as they said their farewells. The brunette had grown attached to Laura's friends. It was very uncharacteristic of her. But then again, everything was uncharacteristic of her since she met Laura. Carmilla let out a scoff. She couldn't remember the last time she actually baked something.

"What was that call all about?" Will asked, pulling Carmilla from her thoughts.

"Apparently I'm a good person now."

"Weird," was all he said as they pulled in front of his studio. They got out of the car and made their way to the elevator. They stood in silence as Will continued to whistle some pop song that had been on the radio in the car. When they exited the elevator car, the shoot was being setup. But after rounding he corner, Carmilla halted. Laura stood in front of them wearing a similar confused expression. "What are you doing here?" the brunette spat out.

Laura began to stutter for words. "Uh, I'm- Will wanted-"

"She came here to do the shoot, silly," Will answered with a grin.

Carmilla glared at him before searching Laura's eyes for answers. The blonde's posture weakened as if to hide herself somehow. Carmilla watched as she also sent a glare toward Will.

Will broke the confusion. "You both owe me, so you're both doing the shoot." He started walking backwards toward the set. "Couple pictures!" he clarified before spinning around and going to work.

The couple faced each other with questioning looks. "What did you owe him for?" Laura asked in surprise.

"He fixed my shower," Carmilla answered hesitantly.

The blonde's mouth fell open. "What?"

Carmilla raised a brow and couldn't hide the small smirk. "Remember when someone got a little too carried away in the shower yesterday?"

Laura's cheeks reddened. "I didn't think it was that bad! Didn't it just come off the hinges?"

"The hinge snapped," Carmilla answered stoically. Laura felt her face get even hotter as she looked around at the people passing them, trying to do their jobs. "What the hell did _you_ owe him for?"

Laura ducked her head. She mumbled something, but Carmilla couldn't hear her. She took a step forward, making the blonde repeat herself. "He fixed your shower for me while you were away."

"What?" Carmilla exclaimed. "How'd you break it?"

"She thought she saw a bug while she was in the shower and freaked out," Will answered in amusement as he fiddled with a camera. "Took out the shower head _and_ the door. Best part is that there wasn't ever a bug in there. It was a piece of string or something."

"Hey! It was a very misleading piece of lint, okay?" Laura defended as she pouted with her arms crossed over her chest.

Carmilla felt herself begin to laugh at her girlfriend before turning to glare at her brother again. "So you tricked us both into this? What the fuck, Will? We're not doing this."

"Don't be such a monster, Kitty! I did not waste a few hundred dollars on all those repair companies to have you guys walk out on me."

"Wait, you paid those companies to deny me service?" she asked incredulously.

He shrugged without an ounce of guilt. "Our family never goes back on their word."

Carmilla glared even more. "That was low, William."

He smiled sheepishly. "I love you?"

"Fuck you," she said as she headed toward the dressing room. Laura looked between the two with wide eyes before hurrying after the brunette. Carmilla wasn't all too surprised she was giving in. Will always had that effect on her. She helped him whenever he asked for something despite giving him a hard time about it. She'd protect him wherever she could, which was clear from the billboard incident. She was more pissed about Laura being pulled into this.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Laura said as she caught up to her. She looked entirely too guilty for something so ridiculous. Carmilla smiled down at her.

"It's fine, cupcake. No big deal. My brother is just a dick."

Laura stood in front of her and leaned in, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. "At least this won't be as boring now that you're here," she said with her head against Carmilla's shoulder.

"This is going to make us even more disgusting as a couple," Carmilla groaned. A person from wardrobe approached them with an awkward smile due to the glare that Carmilla was sending her.

"We have your costumes ready," she announced softly as she held them up.

"What the hell is that?" the brunette barked, making Laura spin around to stare at the clothing.

"Your outfits," the woman tried to clarify weakly.

"Why the fuck do I see fangs?!"

* * *

"This is so fucking obnoxious," Carmilla growled as someone tied her hands together behind a large wooden pole. The pole was standing in a set that looked like a barn. Hay was scattered all over the ground with bales in the background. The brunette continued to glare at her brother as whoever was behind her tied the rope too tight. She yelped, sending another glare over her shoulder. A 'sorry' was murmured in response from the worker. 

Carmilla's hair was wavy and hanging down over her shoulders. She wore an off-white button down shirt, open enough for her cleavage to show. With that, she wore khaki trousers with brown suspenders holding them up and a pair of brown boots. The clothing was disheveled on her. Her eye makeup was dark, her skin pale, but her lips a dark red. Fake fangs were attached to her teeth.

Laura walked up to her girlfriend at that moment and couldn't help the sly smile on her lips. "It's a ridiculous idea, but you still look incredible. I don't understand how you can pull off anything."

Carmilla met Laura's eyes before trailing down the rest of her body. The blonde had her hair half up and half down. A few curls fell down her shoulders. Her makeup just increased how naturally soft and welcoming Laura already was. Hints of pink added to her cheeks and lips. She wore a strapless corset dress that reached the floor, which was a similar off-white color to Carmilla's shirt.

"He is literally making me be a monster," Carmilla stated bitterly despite her eyes lingering on Laura's chest for a second too long. Her eyes met Laura's after, seeing the mischievous smile on the blonde's face. She was definitely caught. Carmilla cleared her throat in response. The person had finished tying her up and had left the two alone. Laura took this opportunity to slowly make her way closer to the brunette, swaying her hips more than usual. She leaned in, her lips an inch or two away from Carmilla's ear. The brunette felt her body begin to heat up from the proximity.

"I think its kind of sexy," she breathed out before leaning back. Carmilla's eyes danced between intense honey brown eyes and Laura's bottom lip between the blonde's teeth.

"Don't be cruel," Carmilla groaned quietly, her own lip getting stuck on the fake fangs. Her hands yanked slightly at the rope behind her. Laura grinned openly now.

"Laura! We forgot to add the bite mark on your neck!" someone yelled in the distance behind the blinding spotlight. The blonde winked at Carmilla before walking away. Her hips still teasing the brunette.

"Kitty! Lookin' good!" Will grinned as he stepped forward into the set. "We're just about ready to snap some pics."

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. The sooner, the better." Will had already explained that Mattie had asked Will to do the cover photo and select themes throughout the next issue of Silas Magazine. It was a particular issue that Will was asked to do every year since Mattie took over. Many looked forward to it. Silas takes Halloween very seriously.

Carmilla as the vampire in love and being tied up for execution was supposed to be a metaphor for current events. The innocent Laura stepping in and trying to protect her just added to the charm. Will was proud at the campy idea. He wanted to throw up at the idea, but he couldn't deny popular opinion. People were going to eat it up. 

Laura came back onto the set with teeth marks on her neck. They weren't fresh looking, which Carmilla assumed was what they were going for.

"All right! Laura, I'm gonna need you to get up close and person with Kitty," he said guiding the blonde toward his sister. "I'm sure it'll feel nice and natural," he teased, earning a glare from the brunette.

"Let's get the lighting fixed!" Will yelled, and the bright spotlight switched off. Instead, an orange-yellow light lit up the ground of the fake barn. He then loosened the rope of Carmilla's hands. "You've gotta be kneeling, Kitty." She sighed before awkwardly shifting to slide down the pole and slouch onto her knees. "Great."

He turned to Laura. "Okay, you're going to be slouched down in front of her. Kind of like you're throwing yourself on her." He pointed to the light beginning to hit Laura's body. "You're trying to protect her from the sun." Laura's eyes opened wider as she mouthed a silent, "Oh."

Will stepped back from the set and approached his camera. "Sun should be a little more on Laura," he called out as he eyed the scene through his camera. "Laura, grip onto her shirt like you're desperate and lean your head against her heart. We need to see that bitten neck, so arch it a little." He checked his camera again before stepping to the side and eyeing the scene in front of him. 

"Carmilla, look down at Laura as if she's, well, just look at her like you always do," he directed as he looked into the camera again.

"What does that even mean?" Carmilla asked in annoyance. She felt Laura's fingertips move against the thin shirt against her chest and stared down into those honey eyes. Gold flecks shined in the lighting. Laura had the tiniest smile as her fingers gripped the shirt back into her fist.

"It means keep looking at her like that," Will replied with a scoff. "Your eyes need to be shut tightly though, Hollis. You're supposed to be upset. She's about to die. The broody one is actually supposed to be content. I know; shocker."

Will seemed giddier now. "Okay! Looking good, ladies! Wait, Kitty. Part the lips a bit. Need to see a tiny bit of fang." Then, the pictures were flashing. Different angles were being taken as Carmilla stared down at the woman clutching on to her for dear life. As irritating as it was to admit it, Will was right. She could stare at Laura like this for hours. The faint freckles that scattered along her nose drew her in. The plump of her lips were always so inviting. And behind those eyelids hid the golden eyes that shot through her heart. Carmilla held back a chuckle. She may as well have been an undead creature before Laura came along. Compared to now, her heart barely beat before Laura. She rolled her eyes at herself. She'd have to jot down that disgusting romantic thought later.

Then, Laura's high pitch sneeze broke through Carmilla's thoughts. The blonde looked up at her with wide eyes, apparently surprising herself. Carmilla couldn't hide the smirk. "Bless you, cupcake." Laura sniffed with a smile.

"Hey! Stop with the goo-goo eyes! You can do that for a different scene!"

A few more scenes were made for them. One had Carmilla pushing Laura up against the pole and leaning down to bite her neck. Another was them laying on a bale of hay, Carmilla leaning on top of Laura. Their eyes meeting in a lustful gaze. 

In between scenes, Carmilla moved her jaw in discomfort. "These teeth are annoying the hell out of me."

Laura chuckled before tugging on the suspenders, pulling Carmilla closer. "We're almost done, ya big whiner."

"Hey, you don't have to wear these!" she defended as her hands went to Laura's waist instinctively.

"You're right. I have to wear this ridiculously tight corset," she threw back with a glare, which shut Carmilla up. Laura won that battle. The blonde sighed as she played with the suspenders more. The front of their bodies were pressed together tightly. "We'll be done soon and we'll be even closer to our weekend away from everything. Just you... and me," Laura practically purred. Carmilla felt a shiver run up her spine. Then, her mind started to work properly again.

"Crap. Yeah, about that," the brunette began weakly. If her hands weren't so content on Laura's hips, she'd be rubbing the back of her neck right about now. "Frankenstein called me. We're gonna have to hold off on our mini vacation."

"What? Carm! What happened to yelling at people and running away?" Laura jerked down on the suspenders in annoyance as she pulled herself away slightly. "I literally ran away from Laf today before they could get to me! I thought you were stronger than this!" she complained with sadness painted all over her face.

Carmilla sighed and shook her head despite the smile on her face. Laura was adorable even when she was disappointed. "They're proposing to their ginger bride this weekend. They want us to be there."

Laura's eyes widened before she let out a heavy sigh. "Okay. That's an acceptable excuse," she answered despite pouting.

Carmilla smirked and pulled Laura back into her. "I'm still getting you alone for the rest of the weekend though."

Laura began to giggle. "I can't take you serious with those fangs." The brunette sighed in frustration.

"Good job, ladies! We're done here," Will announced with a grin.

"I thought we had another scene?" Laura questioned as she pulled away from Carmilla.

"I got the shot I wanted while you two were all heart eyes at each other," he explained. "You're free to go. It was good doing business with you," he waved them off as his eyes remained on the camera in his hands.

* * *

"Okay, you guys got all your ingredients?" Laf asked the four friends standing in their kitchen. Their voice was shaky and their nerves were all over the place.

"Relax, bro," Kirsch said with a grin on his face and flour all over his hands. Danny rolled her eyes at him and threw a dishtowel at his face before taking over the conversation. "Kirsch is surprisingly right. You have nothing to worry about. Perry loves you. It's gonna be fine."

"I'm so excited!" Laura squealed as she bounced up and down.

Carmilla squinted at the recipe in her hands, trying to read the directions. "We better not be getting graded on this..."

Laf scoffed. "Just don't set my apartment on fire and you'll pass."

Carmilla continued to read the recipe. "No promises."

The ginger's phone went off. "Okay. Crap. She's here. Okay, so everyone just keep making things. Just pretend nothing else is happening. You guys are just background."

"What if something bad happens?" Kirsch asked.

"Like what?" Laf asked with panic.

"I don't know. Like I cut my thumb off or something," he answered.

"We have no reason to be using a knife, Kirsch," Danny corrected in irritation.

"Okay, but we're using ovens. What if I burn myself?" he threw back.

"Just stay away from the oven then," Danny answered, gritting her teeth.

"But what if-"

"Just pretend to help until Laf is done, okay?" Danny interrupted before bringing her attention back to their mixing bowl.

"Everyone shut up!" Laf yelled in a whisper before taking a deep breath and turning toward the door. The keys were heard entering the lock and turning. Then, Perry walked through the door with a surprised look on her face. Seeing that many people in her kitchen was not a common sight in the slightest.

"Um, hi?" the curly red head asked hesitantly before placing her purse down. Laf took another deep breath before stepping forward, grabbing Perry's hands in theirs and pulling her toward the kitchen. "What's going on, sweetie?" Perry asked suspiciously as she eyed the rest of the crew. They all kept their gazes down at their ingredients, ignoring them as best they could as they attempted to follow the recipe.

"Thirteen years ago, I made the worst cookies in the world. Home Ec was kind of a nightmare for me," Laf chuckled. "You always pulled most of the weight for us. You made everything easier for me. You cared too much about whether my cookies were going to get a passing grade or not; even when we were in a fight. You cared too much about accidentally staining my shirt on picture day; the shirt I fought my parents to wear. You cared too much about me being happy," Laf smiled sweetly at a confused Perry.

"I stubbornly decided I was going to make those cookies though. I didn't bother asking you for help. In my head, I could do it all by myself. I didn't need your help. I didn't need anyone. So I tried. And I failed miserably," they laughed again. "Like really badly. They were horrible. They tasted like feet and gooey cheese," Laf continued to clarify, which earned a giggle from Perry.

"And then I was upset," Laf admitted with a sad smile. "You walked over, and asked me to help you make another batch. You told me yours turned out wrong. And I know you lied. I tried one when you weren't looking." Perry's face showed shock, which earned a grin from Laf. "So I guess the moral of this story is that I tried to do it by myself when I didn't have to. But you were right there willing to help me no matter what." Laf then shrugged with a gentle smile. "Without you, everything is only half-baked." They stepped to the side and revealed an empty mixing bowl with all the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies surrounding it. They motioned their hand toward the setup. "I need you to help make it perfect."

Perry's mouth hung ajar now.

"We've been best friends for twenty years, Perr," Laf stated with their voice cracking slightly. They cleared their throat and took a deep breath. "But it took me seven years to understand that you were someone special to me for an entirely different reason. It took me until those horrible, horrible cookies. And then it took me eight more painfully long years to get the courage to confess that to you." They took another deep breath before smiling at Perry whose eyes were now watering.

"It's now been five years that we've been together. And I really can't wait any longer," Laf said before bending down on one knee and pulling the box out of their pocket. "I've known for far too long that I've wanted to be with you forever. Sorry for the wait," they finished with a soft smile as the ring shined under the bright kitchen light.

Perry felt her heart thumping hard against her chest. Her eyes moving from the piece of jewelry to LaFontaine's eyes. The shine was even brighter there. Perry finally smiled as stray tears fell down her cheeks. She shrugged. "It never felt like I was waiting," she explained with a weak voice. "You were always right beside me."

Laf felt their eyes begin to water as well. They cleared their throat. "So, uh, how about we make it official then?"

Perry then nodded eagerly with a wide smile as she wiped away her tears urgently. "Yes," she answered. "Yes!" she exclaimed before stepping closer and Laf standing to their feet; colliding into an embrace. They shared a kiss with goofy grins across their faces. "I love you," Perry whispered.

"I love you too, Perr," Laf returned in the same manner before pulling away and removing the ring from the box. They then slipped it on Perry's finger.

"Can we act like we're here now?" Kirsch mumbled, which earned an elbow from Danny.

Laf started to laugh. "Yeah, you guys can acknowledge us now."

Everyone looked up and began cheering. Laura ran toward them and wrapped her arms around the newly engaged couple. She jumped up and down as she held them giggling. Carmilla stayed in her place and smirked at the exchange as Danny and Kirsch made their way to join the hug. Laura's eyes met Carmilla's through the excitement and the tender look they shared said enough.

* * *

"I just don't get how Kirsch and Danny did a better job at making cookies than us!" Laura exclaimed as she closed her apartment door behind them.

Carmilla raised a brow at her as she turned around to stare at the blonde. "Really? Because when we started arguing over whether the baking soda was put in or not, I'm pretty sure it was guaranteed that we'd lose that battle." 

"I blame you for that!"

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you're the one that put too much flour in," she answered lazily. Laura pouted as she made her way to the bedroom to change into pajamas. Carmilla smirked at the sulking woman as she followed her. Laura pulled off her sweater, revealing an tank top underneath.

"You could have picked a different partner, ya know," Carmilla suggested nonchalantly. "I wasn't holding a knife to your throat."

"I didn't want a different partner," Laura said simply as she began to search her drawers for pajamas. "I wanted different cookies."

Carmilla huffed with arms crossed over her chest. "Still..."

Laura peeked up at the brooding brunette before smiling and walking over to her. "Regardless of that very disappointing outcome, I would choose _you_ every time," she said with a giggle before giving the frowning woman a peck on the lips. She retreated back to her dresser and continued her search. Carmilla smirked once Laura's attention left her. 

"I'm really glad we were here for this, Carm," Laura admitted sweetly as she finally pulled out clothes. Her eyes glowing as she stared at Carmilla. The brunette felt her breath get taken away from that look. She forced a swallow before smiling softly.

"Yeah. Me too."

Laura then grinned. "I'm sorry, but did I hear you correctly? Did Carmilla Karnstein just admit to caring about other people?"

Carmilla then glared. "Shut up."

"I think you _actually_ might like other human beings despite how much you complain and criticize them..." Laura teased as she tossed the clothes to the side, walking closer to the brunette.

"No. I don't like anyone. I don't even like you."

Laura continued to grin. "Oh now I know you're lying." She wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and brushed her lips across Carmilla's. "You love me," she breathed out against her lips before grinning again. 

Carmilla then grabbed her firmly and kissed her eagerly; Laura taken by surprise but not resisting. Carmilla pulled her lips away and shook her head. "Don't get cocky."

"Hey. I have confidence, remember? You're the one with cockiness," she corrected with amusement. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes as she smirked. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said before leaning in for another kiss. Laura joined her before pulling away.

"Wait. I swiped a little something from the photo shoot," the blonde grinned mischievously before stepping back toward her dresser and rifling through her purse. She then spun back around and held out her palm.

"Seriously, cupcake?" Carmilla stared with a raised brow at the fangs in Laura's hand.

"What? You already like to bite. This will just add a little character," she answered with a smile as she sauntered toward the bed.

"Kinky," Carmilla commented as her eyes watched Laura's ass sway before the blonde spun around. Laura then held out her palm with an innocent expression all over her face. Her eyes pleading. The brunette rolled her eyes and grabbed the fangs harshly from her palm before going to the bathroom to put them on. 

* * *

"Carm! Carm, wake up!" Laura yelled as she shook her girlfriend in bed. The brunette groaned as she grabbed a pillow to pull on top of her head. "Carm, I'm serious!"

"Ugh! What?" Carmilla growled, muffled by the pillow.

"A recording of Harpy's confession was released anonymously."

Carmilla then sat up immediately. "What do you mean? Mattie wasn't going to do anything with it yet." Her eyes were wide in concern.

"I got a voicemail from Mattie. She's been trying to reach you. She doesn't sound happy..." Laura frowned, hating to be the bearer of bad news.

"Fuck," Carmilla spat out as she jumped across the bed for her phone on the end table. She dialed her sister. "Hey, what the fuck happened?!"

"I don't know! Someone got the recording somehow! I don't understand! I'm the only one with it. I copied it to a USB and deleted it from everything else. I've had the USB locked away in my private safe." Mattie's cool, calm and collected attitude was nowhere to be found.

"Well, I guess it's out now. It still makes mother look like a shitty person," Carmilla tried to calm herself, running a hand down her face.

"No, Carm. The audio was messed with. It doesn't point to mother."

"What? Then who does it point to?"

"Me."


	15. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titled after Hedley's "Perfect".

This couldn't be happening. It was joke. It had to be. Carmilla couldn't possibly accept the fact that they had been played. It wasn't possible.

She sat in the police station with her leg bouncing up and down from nerves. Her stare fixated on the quartz floor. Mattie was being questioned at that moment. She waited patiently for her turn to enter the room. Carmilla was going to make a statement on Mattie's behalf. She was ready to lay down her life. If her mother was going to play dirty, then it was time to take it to the next level. How they were going to do that was still up in the air.

Carmilla felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw she received another message from Laura. She inhaled deeply before switching it to silent and placing it back in her leather jacket. The less she spoke to Laura right now, the better. Carmilla knew herself too well. She couldn't control her rage or where it was directed during times of intense stress. Laura didn't need to deal with that backlash. 

"Miss Karnstein? They'll see you now," an officer announced as Mattie stepped out of the room. She was still very calm and collected. Carmilla was ready to tear apart anyone giving her so much of a look.

As the brunette took a seat, an officer closed the door behind them and approached the desk. "So you have some information regarding the Harpy scandal?" the man asked evenly.

"Matska Belmonde is innocent."

The officer sighed. "I'm going to need some outstanding proof for that to work."

"Check my mother's accounts! She was getting handed buckets of cash monthly!"

"We've checked her accounts. And the account that was taking anonymous deposits, supposedly from Harpy, was a shared account; one primarily used by Ms. Belmonde," he answered calmly. 

"That's ridiculous. The only account they share is-" Carmilla's eyes widened. "She used the fucking Magazine's account?" she exclaimed.

"Ma'am, please lower your voice."

Carmilla took a deep breath and rubbed a temple as she stared down at the desk. "That recording is bullshit. I heard the original. Harpy was telling Mattie about our mother. How she was as corrupt like most politicians in the world. That the Mayor saved him millions of dollars by letting him toss his chemicals into the river!"

"Yes, that's what Belmonde has told us. Sadly, the recording that was given to us makes it seem as though Harpy and Belmonde were bonding over their business and _intimate_ partnerships."

Carmilla shook her head furiously. "And you have no idea who handed this fake shit in?"

"None."

"Well aren't you qualified cops..." she mumbled.

"Ma'am," the officer raised his voice.

"My sister didn't do it!"

"We'll be doing further investigation, but as of now, there's nothing more we can tell you."

"Well she's not going to jail."

"You can bail her out tomorrow, but I'm afraid we must keep her until then."

Carmilla slammed her hands on the desk as she rose to her feet. "This is fucking bullshit!"

"Ma'am, either calm down or we're going to have to ask you to leave."

Carmilla glared before scoffing. "I'm leaving anyway. Can I speak to my sister before you lock her up like some criminal?"

"I recall you being locked up not too long ago, Miss Karnstein," the officer answered with a glint in his eye.

The brunette felt her blood begin to boil. He was right. She was arrested a few months ago, in place of Will. She swallowed any profanities that came to mind and walked out the door. Mattie was standing by two officers outside the room, still carrying that air of superiority despite the cuffs around her wrists. Carmilla almost smirked at that.

"I'll bail you out tomorrow as soon as they say I can," Carmilla promised.

"Thanks, Kitty."

"We'll fix this. She won't get away with it. You're not spending years in jail for her shitty decisions." Mattie stared at her sister with an expression Carmilla hadn't seen in a long time. It was a caring look; an expression of gratitude. That unspoken appreciation was everything to them. That was their sign of affection. It meant more than any hug or words could conjure up. Mattie then gave a single nod before the officers took her away.

Carmilla was fuming. She left the police station, got on her bike and sped off with a loud screech of her tires. She had one goal in mind. She wanted answers. And she was going to get them. She sped off in the direction of the familiar private property she always avoided. The sound of her engine taking over her senses as her eyes burned holes along the road. She braked hard at the gate, opening the visor of her helmet as the guard turned to her.

"Let me in."

"Do you have an appointme-"

"Open the fucking gate!" Carmilla growled, causing the guard to jump and buzz her in. The gate began to open as she slammed the visor on her helmet shut. She sped off loudly onto the long driveway before coming to an abrupt stop. She flung her helmet to the ground next to her bike as she stormed into the mansion. A butler tried to block her path.

"Miss Karnstein! Is the Mayor expecting you?"

"She damn well should be!" Carmilla pushed past the proper employee, who began to chase after her into the house. The brunette slammed open the nearest door, which was the dining room. After seeing it was empty, she carried on with her search. "Mother!"

"She's quite busy at the moment," the butler tried to plead. "Perhaps coming back at a later time would be-"

"Mother!" Carmilla yelled again, blatantly ignoring the man following her. She slammed open the study door and took a deep breath as her eyes settled on a woman reading in an armchair by the fireplace.

"Oh hello, dear! What a pleasant surprise!" she said with a smile as she closed the book and placed it down on her lap. Carmilla stormed into the room with fury building more behind her eyes from the sight of her.

"How the fuck did you do it?"

"Language, Mircalla! I didn't raise you to be such a ruffian."

"You didn't fucking raise me!" she shot back through gritted teeth. "Mattie is in jail because of you!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. If Matska has been incarcerated, it was her own doing," the blonde woman answered nonchalantly in her practiced elegance. "Getting involved with a Harpy was never a smart decision," she added with a scoff.

"You fucking bitch!" Carmilla yelled as she took another step forward; her fists clenched by her sides.

"This game you've been playing has gone on for far too long," her mother answered; her expression suddenly much colder. "Whatever you're trying to accomplish won't work. You're foolish and careless. The moment you decided to band together like Robin Hood and his Merry Men was your biggest mistake. When there is more than one target, there is more than one weakness. I've told you that countless of times, dear," she explained with amusement coming back to her tone. "You've always been so weak, Mircalla. Always gripping onto someone and forming attachments; like a cat with something shiny. You'd follow it until it led you into oncoming traffic," she chuckled. "And you're the smart one; the ruthless one; my glittering girl," she said with such affection that it made the brunette feel queasy. "You were always so close to perfection. Never enough though..."

"You're a monster," Carmilla managed to say, but much softer than intended.

"No, Mircalla. I'm reality," she barked, now beginning to get riled up. "You live in this world where you think everyone plays nice, and you just happened to get a less than perfect childhood. You were spoiled! I gave you everything you needed! Everything you wanted!"

"You gave me nothing worth having! I wanted a mother! I wanted to be loved! Not ignored! Not abused!"

"I _never_ touched you!" the Mayor hissed.

Carmilla cringed from the outburst. She took a deep breath. "No, you didn't." The brunette felt her chest ache. "You never hugged us. Never kissed us. You never showed us an ounce of affection that wasn't used for some public charade. You ignored us when we cried. You ignored us when we were beaten by your many playboys. You were a mother by law, not by practice." 

"Well it looks like we have something in common. You continue to be a disappointment to me as well," she answered coldly. Nothing Carmilla had said seemed to bypass her hard surface. Nothing slipped through the cracks. "How can I love you when you've never been good enough? How is anyone supposed to love you?"

The words hammered against the walls of Carmilla's mind like a game of racket ball. She forced a swallow and buried the thoughts. "I don't want your love anymore, mother. I don't need it." She began to turn and leave before looking back. "And you're wrong. I have someone that loves me."

The woman let out a surprised cackle. "The reporter? Really? You're rich and famous, darling. It won't last."

Carmilla scoffed. "We'll see about that. But it sure as hell will last longer than your reign over Silas," she spat out.

Her mother then delivered that sickening grin that always made shivers run up and down her spine. "You're right. We _will_ see about that." Carmilla spun around again to leave. "Oh, and do send my regards to Tina Harpy. She's a lovely girl to work with. Now that's a young woman I can see you having a future with."

Carmilla froze. She hesitated before looking over her shoulder; that sickening grin still ever present.  _Fuck._ Carmilla then stormed out of the room; jogging out of the mansion and hopping onto her bike. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she yelled as she spun out of the driveway and headed toward Harpy Pharmaceuticals.

Her mind was racing. _That bitch!_ She couldn't believe it. Well, actually, she could. Her mother was able to give Tina exactly what she wanted. Tina wanted the company to herself. She threw her father under the bus. The Mayor had eyes everywhere. She was always watching. So of course she would have seen Carmilla going to dinner with the company's heiress. She would have known that was a red flag. Carmilla was dating Laura, and her mother knew that despite the public not being aware. Mattie spending so much time with father Harpy, and then Carmilla entertaining the daughter was suspicious. All she needed to do was a little digging and she'd get her answers. Especially with Tina having something to gain. What else did she offer her though? Clearly it wasn't sex. Money? Property? More illegal dumping of chemicals?

Carmilla stormed into the lobby of the skyscraper and slammed her palms on the counter in front of the receptionist. "Call Tina Harpy. Tell her Carmilla Karnstein is here to speak to her." The fury in her eyes must have scared the crap out of the woman behind the counter because she immediately dialed the extension and stuttered while relaying the message.

The woman swallowed. "She'll see you now. Top floor." 

She entered the elevator and rode it to the top. Her foot tapped against the floor of the elevator anxiously as she watched the numbers increase on the dial. Then, the doors opened. She walked into the large office with ceiling to floor windows all along the walls. Tina stood leaning her hips against the desk, a tablet in her hands as Carmilla made her entrance.

"You helped my mother," she spat out in disgust.

The blonde looked up before placing the device down on the desk behind her. "I'm a business woman, Carmilla," she answered calmly with a shrug.

"And apparently a shitty person."

"Hey! You were going behind her back too!"

"Yeah! Because she's an evil bitch! You helped her incriminate an innocent person!"

The blonde's chin rose slightly into the air as her arms crossed over her chest. "I didn't know what she intended to do with the evidence," she admitted with a heavy sigh. "But I did what I thought was right for my company."

" _Your_ company," Carmilla reiterated with a scoff. "What else did it cost her? I'm sure you didn't ask for a good fucking."

Tina rose an eyebrow. "I'm sorry if you have regrets, but there's nothing more I can offer you."

Carmilla felt fire running through her veins. She began to walk toward the blonde, her hips swaying seductively. She watched as Tina's eyes raked over her approaching body. "It really didn't have to turn out this way," she purred as Tina's arms fell from her chest; her palms planted on the desk behind her. Her hard exterior fading quickly. Carmilla stepped into her space. "We could have helped each other," she breathed out huskily as she let her own palms rest on the desk beside Tina's. She watched the blonde swallow; her eyes filling with lust. Then, Carmilla leaned in with her lips next to her ear. "Now I'm  _really_ going to fuck you." She pulled back to stare into the blonde's eyes. "And it won't be the enjoyable kind," she barked before spinning around and making her exit.

* * *

"Damn it, Carm! Where the hell are you?" Laura yelled into her phone, leaving another voicemail. Carmilla had left minutes after her phone call ended with Mattie that morning. It was now approaching one in the morning and the brunette had yet to respond to any of her messages. Laf and Perry spent the day with her, but tomorrow was Monday. It was a workday. And even though Laura knew she should be getting her sleep, she couldn't while having no idea where her girlfriend was.

She poured herself another mug of hot chocolate and stared down at her phone; willing it to ring. She stood in her kitchen, leaning against the counter for another ten minutes; her eyes beginning to flutter shut. Then, she forced herself to her bed. She turned her phone on the highest volume and clutched it to her chest as she let sleep take her.

* * *

Laura woke up to her alarm that morning with a jump. Staring at her phone, she still had nothing from Carmilla. She was pissed, but mostly concerned. What if something happened to her? She sent Will a text message hoping for any information.

She went to work in hopes of seeing her. But she didn't show up. Instead, she received a call from Will during her lunch break.

"Hey, Hollis..." he greeted in a hesitant tone.

"Will, please tell me you know what's going on," she answered with furrowed brows.

"So I bailed out Mattie this morning. She's home now. Carmilla was supposed to bail her out, but she, uh-"

"Is she okay?" Laura's words rushed out as her heart picked up the pace.

"Yeah, yeah. She's fine. Well, kinda. She's kinda drunk. Like really drunk. She's been drinking since yesterday. I was with her for a bit, but then she kicked me out. She's not answering her phone. I figured I'd let you know. Maybe you can get through to her."

Laura held her hand over her face; her eyes shut tightly. "Oh God... Yeah... Thanks, Will. I'm gonna take a half day and leave now."

"Good luck, Hollis."

She hung up and packed up her things before racing out of the building. She caught a cab and rode to Carmilla's apartment building. She waved to the familiar receptionist, who let her up to the top floor without ushering a word.

Standing in front of the door, Laura felt nervous. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't know what happened. She was angry and worried. And Carmilla was shutting her out. She was shutting everyone out. Laura then took a deep breath and knocked. There was no answer. She knocked again, but louder.

"Go away!" was heard through the door.

"Carm! Open up. Its me," Laura replied sweetly. There wasn't a response. Laura sighed and began to say something else when the door flung open. Carmilla stared at her with glossy eyes. Her wavy locks ruffled, her stance wobbly. She wore a pair of black boy shorts and a tight purple tank top. "Welcome to my humble abode, cupcake," she smirked as she gestured her hand into her apartment; her hand held a bottle of whiskey.

Laura took a deep breath before stepping in. She pulled off her coat and spun around to face the brunette who was kicking the door shut. "What? No kiss hello?" she questioned with a grin.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she stepped in front of her very drunk girlfriend. She leaned up and gave her a peck on the lips. Carmilla trapped her there by wrapping her arms around her waist. Laura sighed. "You reek of alcohol."

"Hey!" Carmilla whined with a pout.

Laura shook her head. "Don't be cute. Where have you been?"

"I've been here, cutie! Waiting for you," she smirked with a wink.

"No. You haven't. Where is your phone?"

Carmilla raised a brow as she let her arms fall from around the blonde. "I don't know. Somewhere around here," she motioned toward the rest of her apartment.

"And you didn't stop to think, _'Oh, I should let my girlfriend know I'm alive_ ,'?" Laura said, letting her sweet demeanor break.

"You knew I was dealing with family shit. Do I have to tell you where I am every second of every day?" Carmilla threw back at her as she walked over and slammed down on the couch, spilling some whiskey from the bottle in the process. She then took a swig.

Laura frowned. The concerned part of her was losing the battle. "I'm sorry I was worried about you. Clearly I have no reason to be concerned," she shot back as she waved toward the drunken mess on the couch.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. Of course she was too drunk to be able to tell. "Will said you've been drunk since yesterday."

Carmilla chuckled. "Always a tattletale."

"Yeah, because letting his sister drown in liquor is super smart."

Carmilla glared. "You _are_ being sarcastic."

Laura clenched her fists, closed her eyes, and took a very long and deep breath. Then, she opened her eyes again; more relaxed. "Carm, what's going on?" she asked gently as she took a seat next to her on the couch. Cupcake was napping on the floor in front of her.

Carmilla started to laugh pitifully. "We fucked up." She let out an exaggerated sigh, still smiling. "We really, really fuck up. And I don't know how we're gonna get out of it. I'm too much of a coward to see Mattie right now. I have no answers for her. Nothing. My mother took us by surprise and Mattie is going to go to jail. Because of me."

"What? Hold on. Why because of you?" Laura let her hand fall onto Carmilla's knee in comfort.

"Well for more than one reason," the brunette continued to speak like it was such an amusing topic. "I started this whole _'Let's take down mommy dearest'_ plan. This started with me. And then Mattie and Will decided to have my back and join the cause!" she chuckled as she shook her head; her gaze falling to her lap as she played with the whiskey bottle. "Jesus! If I had sex with Trisha fucking Harpy, we wouldn't be in this situation!" she exclaimed as she brought the bottle to her lips.

"Tina," Laura corrected bitterly.

"Whatever."

Laura took a deep breath. "So you wish you did things differently?" she eyed her girlfriend curiously.

"What? You mean fuck the traitor? No, of course not," she reassured, sitting up to face Laura more.

"So because you're with me, _I'm_ to blame," Laura spoke her thoughts out loud as they came to her.

"Whoa," the brunette placed the bottle on her coffee table before putting her hands on Laura's shoulders to get her attention. "Stop that. Whatever is happening in that brain of yours, stop it. How could you be at fault for anything?" Carmilla's eyes gazed into Laura's as if seeing something wondrous. "You're perfect," she breathed out sadly, letting her hands fall from Laura's shoulders. She began to reach out for the bottle again before Laura gently grabbed her forearm, redirecting her attention.

"What are you talking about? I'm not perfect, Carm," she said softly. 

The brunette sighed and leaned back into the couch, forgetting about the whiskey. "You're close enough to it."

"Carm-"

"You're far better than me," she grumbled as she stared down at her lap.

"What?" Laura's eyes widened. Carmilla didn't say anything. She didn't even lift her gaze. "Hey, look at me." Carmilla peeked up at her hesitantly. "I am _not_ better than you." Carmilla scoffed. "I'm not!"

The brunette locked eyes with her and shook her head. "We're completely different, Laura." The blonde felt herself flinch from her name slipping through Carmilla's lips. "You're soft and warm. I'm hard and cold. You're the kind of person that makes love. I'm the kind that fucks. You cuddle throughout the night. I leave before anyone catches their breath. You care. I don't."

Laura felt herself getting worked up. "And you don't think you're caring right now?"

"What do you think that bottle's for?" Carmilla pointed angrily. "It's helping me not give a shit," she spat out as she leaned forward to pick it up, but Laura grabbed it before her. The blonde rose to her feet as Carmilla's eyes widened. Her nostrils flaring.

"You like to believe you're this horrible person that deserves the worst and you let yourself fall further and further away from anything good in your life!"

"Laura, give me the bottle!" she yelled through gritted teeth as she stood up as well.

"You want to not care? You want to go through life searching for ways to be miserable?" Laura stomped into the kitchen, Carmilla following closely before the blonde spun around. She held the bottle over the sink. Her honey eyes meeting blackened brown eyes across from her. There was a darkness in Carmilla's eyes. It was powerful and unnerving. But Laura held her ground. She needed to.

"If you don't want to care about anything, that includes me," she managed to say without her voice breaking. "So what do you want? Misery?" she held up the bottle more. "Or something better," she almost begged. Her voice came out softer than she intended.

Carmilla's stare didn't falter for a moment. Then, her shoulders slacked. "What do you want from me, Laura?" There it was again; her name. It was said so weakly.

"I want you to stop thinking you're less than what you are," Laura's voice wavered as her hand holding the bottle fell to her side. "I want you to see what I see when I look at you."

"A self-destructive asshole?"

Laura let out a sigh. "The strongest woman I know."

"Strong people don't do _this_ , cupcake," she motioned toward herself and the bottle. 

"Strong people survive," Laura corrected. "And you've managed to do that throughout everything."

Carmilla shook her head, her eyes watering as her voice began to break. "I'm damaged goods, Laura."

Hearing her name again broke Laura's heart this time. She swallowed the wave of emotions back down. "Even if I did believe that, it's too late." She let out a chuckle as a sob escaped; her lip began to tremble. "I'm already in love with you," she admitted with a shrug as a tear fell down her cheek.

Carmilla's defense completely collapsed. She lunged forward and pulled Laura into her arms; clutching her as if she would disappear at any moment. Laura's free hand grabbed a handful of the tank top in her hand; clenching it in her fist. The brunette kissed the top of Laura's head as she continued to pull her in tighter. "I love you," Carmilla whispered into Laura's hair. "I love you," she continued to repeat.

After remaining like that for a bit, they pulled away. Carmilla cupped the blonde's face and wiped away any trace of tears with her thumbs; offering Laura a small smile. The blonde sniffed and returned the gesture. Then, Carmilla gently took the bottle out of Laura's hand; the blonde's eyes widening in confusion before Carmilla poured the rest of its contents down the drain.

Then, Laura pulled Carmilla in to kiss her desperately. It was a kiss meant to say so much that words seemed to fail at. It told Carmilla that Laura was proud of her. It told her that Laura believed in her; that every bit of the brunette was worth loving. She needed Carmilla to know that. She needed Carmilla to believe in herself.

When the kiss broke, Carmilla let out a soft sigh, eyes still closed as she licked her lips. Then, she opened her eyes to meet honey brown. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Laura smiled up at her. "You better be." The brunette chuckled in response. "How about we make you some coffee?" she suggested sweetly, earning a gentle smile and nod in return. 

Laura moved to begin making the beverage as Carmilla took a deep breath. "Can we- Can we maybe not jump into the discussion of yesterday right now?" she asked almost bashfully. "I kinda just want to pretend everything is right in the world. Just for a bit," she confessed meekly.

The blonde smiled softly. "You got it."


	16. Remedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song titled after "Remedy," by Adele.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Tina _fucking_ Harpy, huh?" Will commented with a sinister smirk. "Should have known she was too hot for her own good..."

Mattie sat beside him on Carmilla's couch, pensively. "She's smart. She saw an opportunity and went for it."

"Why do you sound impressed?" Carmilla asked incredulously. Mattie had been with Carmilla all day, but Will was finally able to show up after a long day in the studio. 

The oldest sibling shrugged. "It was a good business move. I can't hold that against her."

Carmilla's mouth hung open as she stared at Mattie. "You do realize you could go to jail because of her, right?"

Mattie let out a sigh. "I really don't see her as the enemy here, Kitty. Mother asked her for information in exchange for whatever Harpy wanted. I highly doubt she knew all the little details of their deal. She doesn't seem like the type that listens to consequences when they have nothing to do with her."

Carmilla shook her head. "I'm glad you're so blase about this," she ran a hand through her hair. "Regardless of your opinion of her, she's on _my_ shit list."

"I second that," Will commented, raising a hand in agreement. "She's hot, but she's a bitch." Carmilla gave him a nod. "How'd she even get the flash drive?"

Mattie leaned back into the couch, pulling off a stiletto and rubbing a sore foot. "I checked through my surveillance footage. The camera watching my safe room was messed with. The footage repeated for ten minutes before going back to normal. I'm assuming someone got in there during that time. I was with Harpy Senior during the time stamp," Mattie rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which, I'm single now."

Will let out a chuckle. "What? No conjugal visits?"

Mattie scoffed. "I will fully admit to being bribed for this mess if it means I'm guaranteed to never have boring sex with that man again."

"Yikes. Sorry, sis," Will grimaced.

"Wait, how do you know Harpy won't admit to mother being behind all of it? He's obviously going to jail. Why would he let you go down for it too if he had a certain soft spot for you?" Carmilla tried to reason. They needed something. Anything.

"If my defense is that my recording of the conversation was stolen and altered, I'm sure he won't be happy about me recording a confession," Mattie explained.

"He has to know his daughter has some sort of involvement," Will suggested.

Mattie shrugged. "How would that help me?" 

"I don't know," Will answered in a sigh as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

Mattie stared off into the coffee table with furrowed brows. "I never would have imagined our lives to turn out like this."

"What? With you going to jail and Kitty hopelessly in love?" Will joked. "Yeah. It's pretty shocking."

Carmilla scowled. "The part with you getting an STD was foreseeable though..."

"Hey! I'm totally clean! I told you it ended up being just a mole!"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Gross."

"Guys, what am I going to do?" Mattie interrupted, finally letting her voice fill with desperation.

Carmilla took a deep breath and puffed out her chest slightly. "We'll think of something, Mattie. Don't worry."

"Kitty, you can't promise me that," she answered sheepishly with a sad smile.

Then, Carmilla's phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She leaned up with her hips to remove the device. Laura's face was on the screen. "Hey," the brunette answered softly with a gentle smile subconsciously taking over her face. 

"Hey, Carm... So, I might have done something," she began hesitantly.

Carmilla arched an eyebrow. " _Laura_ ," she drawled out in a warning.

* * *

**_1 Hour Earlier..._ **

"This is the worst bonding sesh we've ever had," Laf whispered harshly behind Laura as they crawled along the hedges of the house. 

"Shh!" Laura replied in the same manner. 

"We could be sharing a cell with Mattie if we get caught!"

"Yeah, you're right. Which is why you need to _shut up_ so we don't get caught!" Laura hissed.

J.P. Armitage; head of Armitage Security and Surveillance. The man had held LaFontaine on such a high pedestal during their college years that when he confessed his feelings for them, his heart seemed to shatter. He couldn't handle their friendship after the rejection. It was too painful. He dropped his biology major all together and switched over to computer science; away from ever running into the ginger.

He was infamous among the student body for hacking the university website and posting about all sorts of scandalous acts throughout the college. Professors having affairs with students, recent vandalism, fraternity and sorority mockeries; he was the mysterious Mr. Flash Drive that everyone knew about, but failed to know his true identity. Laf was the only one that knew at the time. Despite J.P. ending their friendship, Laf never told a soul. Well, they eventually told Perry and Laura years later. 

So now Laura and Laf were outside the Mayor's mansion, attempting to sneak in through the emergency hatch, which was hidden in the back garden.

After seeing the news regarding Matska Belmonde, and being aware of Laura Hollis' involvement with the political drama, J.P. had reached out to Laf in hopes of making contact with Laura.

He had showed up on Laf's doorstep, claiming to have tried Laura's door first, but no one was home. He couldn't contact her over the phone or by any other technological means. Nothing was secure. He needed to speak with her in person. So after saying the subject of the matter, Laf called the blonde and told her to come over immediately; saying they were having a meltdown over their still very unemployed life. They couldn't explain exactly why Laura needed to visit due to security purposes, according to J.P. So when Laura showed up with worry painted all over her features, Laf gave her an apologetic hug.

_"I'm sorry, Miss Hollis. I didn't mean to alarm you," he said as they sat with coffee mugs in Laf's living room._

_"J.P., I know we haven't spoken in awhile, but there's no need for formalities," Laura answered with a kind smile. "Now what's going on exactly?" She eyed the two closely. "Oh God..." The blonde looked back and forth between the two anxiously. "You guys aren't having an affair, are you?! Laf! You just proposed! How could you do that to Perry?! She thinks the world of you! You can't-"_

_"Whoa! L! Stop!" Laf started shouting as J.P. began to urgently interrupt as well; he was blushing._

_"Miss Holl- Laura, LaFontaine and I are not having an affair. This is the first time I've made contact with them in years. I need your help. I wasn't sure where else to go until I saw the news two days ago. You're dating Miss Karnstein, correct?"_

_Laura had switched immediately into business mode. She gave a stern nod._

_"So aside from Matska Belmonde being your boss, I'm sure her innocence is of the utmost importance to you; regarding her relation to Miss Karnstein?"_

_Laura eyed him curiously. "You think Mattie's innocent? Why?"_

_He sighed. "Her residence, as well as most establishments associated with the Mayor, was installed with the services offered by my company. That includes some highly priced residential buildings; which includes Miss Belmonde's penthouse." Laf and Laura seemed to register something at the same time. The blonde spoke up first._

_"Do you know something about the recording?"_

_He gave a nod. "I'm deeply sorry for what happened. Ms. Dean has me in a very difficult position."_

_"What do you mean, Jeep?" Laf subconsciously used his nickname from years ago._

_His usual proper posture faltered; slouching back into the couch. "Ms. Dean owns fifty-one percent of my company."_

_"What? How?" Laf exclaimed._

_He shrugged in defeat. "She loaned me the money and helped me start my business. And when I finally had enough to start buying shares from her, she refused. She owns it anonymously. In the eyes of the public, it's mine. But she's got me on her leash. She has my programs and my system at her fingertips. She runs this city."_

_"She literally has eyes and ears everywhere," Laura breathed out, eyes unblinking._

_His eyes rested in his lap. "Ms. Dean has people within my company working directly for her. And she's either giving them an obnoxious bonus check every month, or blackmailing them." His gaze rose and altered between the two others in the room. "She's a manipulative woman that always gets what she wants. I caught one of my employees crying in the parking garage as I was leaving the building the other day. His face was badly bruised; beaten. He kept saying that he didn't want to do it, but he had to. That they were going to go after his family if he didn't; that no one would bat an eye at anything happening to them. I tried to ask him what he did, but he shook his head violently and told me I'd see soon enough. That he **'ruined her life'**."_

_Laura took a deep breath as her shoulders fell limp. "Mattie."_

_"I hacked into his computer after I saw the news. The recording was on the hard drive."_

_"The original?" Laura piped up with hopeful eyes._

_"Original? So the one released is fake?" J.P. questioned in surprise._

_"The original had Mattie getting Harpy's confession; that he bribed the Mayor for illegal dumping of chemicals," Laura explained in disappointment._

_He looked lost in thought for a moment. "So it was edited. That makes more sense," he said more to himself. "But there was no sign of alteration in the file..."_

_"Maybe the guy you found in the parking garage only leaked the recording. Someone else edited it," Laf suggested. J.P. nodded in agreement as he continued to look off into space; his mind trying to fit the pieces together._

_"How many people can this woman be manipulating?" Laura exclaimed. Her teeth began to grind together. She was getting furious. This woman had way too much control. She was able to destroy lives with the snap of her finger._

_"I don't know, but she needs to go down. She's fucked up," Laf said bluntly._

_J.P. nodded in agreement again, his brows still furrowed from thoughts racing through his head. "Miss Belmonde called my company to discuss her security system and if anything abnormal had occurred recently. Luckily, she was smart about it. She called multiple times, speaking to a different representative each time. I kept my eyes and ears open after the arrest, so noticing Miss Belmonde's many attempts wasn't hard to spot. The system showed a higher than normal fluctuation in activity for a certain sector; meaning multiple people were activating certain files at the same time. That's not a common occurrence. So I looked into it personally. I know all the tricks; it's my system after all. And I needed to get in there before Ms. Dean sniffed out any word and attempted to sabotage things even more. I pretended to be a regular representative, and told Ms. Belmonde that I had found an error in the footage. I sent over the section of the repetitive video surveillance. She knows its been tampered with."_

_"So someone sneaked in and took the original file," Laura reasoned._

_"That would be a logical reason for the video footage to be edited," J.P. answered._

_"Well, we knew someone had to have snuck in, right? Laura, you said Mattie was keeping it in her safe room. There was no other way for someone to get it without getting in that room," Laf contributed._

_"The Mayor told Carm that Tina Harpy helped her," Laura added to the mystery. "Tina even admitted it to Carm apparently."_

_"Harpy betrayed her dad? Wow, what a bitch," Laf said with a shake of their head._

_"So Tina is connected somewhere with the safe room; whether it be just her, or her and twenty other people involved in the process," J.P. concluded with a sigh._

_"How are we ever going to prove Mattie's innocence with so many possible loose ends?" Laura let out with an infuriated grunt. "We would need to know every little step and have those people take the stand in trial."_

_"Which seems unlikely for them to do if they're all like that dude that was crying in the parking garage," Laf stated with a huff._

_"Well, there was a specific reason why I came to find you," J.P. spoke up with more conviction. His shoulders were now sturdy and his eyes set in determination. "Ms. Dean has her own security system within her mansion. It's the best that my team and I were able to create. It's programmed to be self-sufficient; all maintenance is internal. Red flags that are raised are calculated and measured toward specific statistics, and if necessary, alarms are triggered."_

_"Jesus, Jeep. Way to screw everyone over with making the Mayor's fortress perfect," Laf let out a chuckle._

_He smirked in response. "The thing about being a creator is that it usually means you know every little detail of how it works. And although I made it incredibly difficult and may have risked heart failure due to the amount of energy drinks I've consumed in the past thirty-six hours," his chest ballooned with bride, "I now know how to cripple the system."_

_Laf punched his shoulder with a grin. "Way to go, boy genius!_

_"Wait, so how does this help us?" Laura asked, still confused._

_"I can hack in and throw some curve balls, while someone gets into the mansion," he answered simply._

_"And why the hell would anyone want to enter the mother bear's cave exactly?" Laura questioned further._

_"If you get to the mainframe, plug in a flash drive that I've programmed to automatically download the files within the system, we'll be able to see some hidden gems that the Mayor has kept locked away."_

_"But she can't just have all the evidence sitting in her house," Laf commented incredulously._

_"You're probably correct, but there has to be something of use in there. It's definitely a risk, but one I'm willing to make. She's ruining my company by hurting my employees, and by taking advantage of me. She isn't a good person," J.P. said with a sadness in his eyes. "I want to help Miss Belmonde. But I can't do it alone."_

Laura suddenly realized what he was asking, which is why Laf and her were now sneaking through the hedges of the Mayor's backyard well after midnight. Lucky for them, the hedges consisted of roses. And roses have thorns. 

"I'm wearing _jeans_ , for Christ's sake!" Laf hissed as she felt another thorn pass through the thick fabric. "No one told me I needed chain mail for this mission!"

Laura stopped in her tracks. Her eyes slammed shut and fists clenched by her sides. "Laf, I swear to God, I will stab you with all the thorns in this garden if you don't shut your ginger mouth." They were told that when they find the hatch, they needed to turn on their walkie talkie and inform J.P. to begin hacking. 

The ginger was holding a small piece of paper with a map drawn messily. Laura huffed. They should have found it by now. She was getting impatient and her nerves were getting worse the longer they took. She gritted her teeth as they continued their search until letting out a dull growl. "Where the hel-"

And then she hit the ground. Her head was throbbing. She could feel the cold metal against her skin as she groaned in pain.

"Laura!" Laf whispered urgently as she began to pull the blonde back up. Laura ached at the movement and brought a hand to her head, which was making the world spin.

"Well, you found the hatch," Laf said humorously. Laura finally managed to see she had tripped over the lip of their entrance, slamming into the rest of it with her body. 

"I'm seeing spots," she admitted with another groan.

"Great," Laf groaned as well as they continued to support the blonde. They pulled out the walkie talkie and turned it on. "Hey Jeep. We found the hatch. But there's a high possibility Laura has a concussion."

"What?"

"Let's just say her face found the hatch before her eyes did." Laura groaned in response.

"Is she okay? We don't really have time to waste..." he answered hesitantly. Laf chuckled.

"Always so polite. Well, this is why I was dragged along, correct? I'm the backup." 

A sigh came through the receiver. "I'm going to start hacking the system in a moment. Thirty seconds after that, enter the hatch. You have the map still?"

Laf looked at the paper they dropped when they went to pick up Laura. On the other side of the paper was a messy layout of the inside. "Yeah, I've got it."

"Good. Start counting."

Laf tucked the walkie talkie into their back pocket. "Laura, can you stand on your own now?"

The blonde took a deep breath, blinked her eyes rapidly and started nodding. She was definitely feeling the aftermath of that fall. "Let's do this."

Laf counted to thirty, and hesitated, but then pulled the hatch open. They descended down the steps, Laf looking back to make sure Laura wasn't losing her balance. 

"I'm fine," Laura reassured despite the lightheaded feeling.

"We have to turn down the hallway and take the first left," Laf whispered as they hurried down the passage. They ascended the set of stairs that led to a door at the end. When Laf went to turn the handle, it didn't budge. They reached back and pulled out the walkie talkie. "Jeep, the door at the top of the stairs is locked." A reply came through, but it was full of static. "Say that again. You're static-y." 

"I hate walkie talkies..." Laura grumbled. All it did was remind her of Kirsch irritating her at work. She steadied herself with a hand against the wall.

"I unlocked it from here. Go ahead," Jeep came through clearly. They then continued their journey. Their hearts beating out of their chests; Laf's more so because Laura was a little delirious.

They were on the main floor and heard clanking from within the house. The kitchen must have been somewhere relatively close by. Laf swallowed the spike in her anxiety from the loud bang of pots and pans.

They reached the corridor and found the door to the small room containing the mainframe twenty feet away. Laf turned the volume down on the receiver, and nodded toward Laura. They pointed down the hallway they came from. "Keep watch," Laf instructed Laura, who nodded back. 

"Jeep. Give me the door code." The door to the mainframe had a number pad. The code was programmed to be continuously altered every five minutes. There was no way to prepare until they were actually within range.

"0703."

Laf took a deep breath, and then made a run for it. They jammed in the numbers, the door slid open, and they slipped inside. The setup was definitely more intricate than they expected, but they weren't ignorant to technology. It was still a science. It still appealed to them. Finding the port, they plugged in the flash drive and watched a screen begin processing commands. "Come on, come on," Laf whispered as they tapped their foot eagerly.

Then, Laura slipped into the room and hit a button near the door that shut it.

"Laura, what the-"

"Someone was coming!"

"Shit. Did they see you?"

"I don't think so? He was complaining about hollandaise sauce. Or holiday floss."

"Jeep?" Laf spoke into the receiver. The flash drive was still doing its work. A reply barely came through. It was static again. "Jeep!" Laf hissed.

Laura was rubbing where her head pounded. "What would make the floss _holiday_ floss anyway? The color, or the flavor?"

" _Jeep_!"

"Or maybe like the packaging? Rudolph or maybe a dreidel on it."

"Laura! Enough with the floss!" Laf growled at the blonde.

She sighed. "Okay, so what's the plan? Because I feel like I'm about to throw up," Laura explained surprisingly more calm than expected. 

Laf whined as anxiety grew. "I feel like I'm gonna barf too, but not because I have a concussion." The screen showed that the processes were complete. The ginger removed the flash drive and tried to contact J.P. again, but there was only static. They didn't have long before the system took control again and they wouldn't be able to escape.

"Laf," Laura said sternly. Her posture was stiff, and her eyes were set. "I've got this."

"Wait, what?!"

The door opened after Laura pressed the button. She spun around. "Head for the hatch."

"Laura, you can't even think straight!"

"I know. I tried for sixteen years until I saw Miss LaRose. She made me realize how much I loved French class. And women." There was a goofy grin on the blonde's face as if she was imagining the high school teacher at that moment.

"I need normal Laura right now!" Laf whined more to themself. They then took a deep breath and pushed Laura through the door. They grabbed her wrist and started making their way back the way they came. Then, as they rounded the corner, a man was coming down the hallway.

"Shit," Laf said as their heartbeat somehow picked up even more. Then, an alarm began to go off further down the hallway. The man stopped and looked around in confusion before spinning around and running back to where he came from. 

"Let's go!" the ginger urged as they pulled Laura along. They continued to run, Laura tripping once on her own footing. They managed to make it back through the hatch. Laf pushed Laura to crouch behind a hedge as they closed the door and pulled out the walkie talkie.

"We're out. An alarm went off though."

"I know. I set it off in the kitchen. It was out of the way of your route, so when I couldn't get through, I figured I needed to try and help out blindly."

"Boy genius," Laf answered with a sigh. "Now get us out of here."

"Problem. The system just turned back on. The alarm must have made people a little jumpy because three security guards are scouting the perimeter as we speak." Bright lights suddenly lit up the entire garden. They were huge stadium lights that might as well have been the sun with how powerful they were.

The two ducked down even more. "What do we do?" Laf panicked.

"Hold tight. I have to think."

Laura's mind was still processing. She then pulled out her phone. Laf heard the ringing through Laura's speaker. "Who the hell are you calling?"

The blonde shushed her friend as the call was answered. "Hey," the velvet voice came through the phone.

"Hey, Carm... So, I might have done something," she began hesitantly.

" _Laura_ ," she drawled out in a warning.

"Laf and I are stuck in your mom's backyard." Silence answered her. "Hello?"

"What the _fuck_ are you doing there, Laura?!"

The blonde cringed. "Don't yell. My head hurts," she answered sheepishly. Laf rolled their eyes.

"Oh my God," Carmilla answered in frustration. "What are you currently doing?"

"Hiding from security guards that are patrolling. They turned the big lights on," Laura explained casually.

"How'd you get through the gate?"

"We used a ladder outside the wall."

"That sounds so stupid! How did no one stop you?!"

"J.P. was our lookout."

"J.P.? Who the fuck- Damn it," Carmilla was flustered and Laura imagined the brunette pacing back and forth. "You need to make it to the back corner of the garden. Ten feet from the back wall, along the wall on the side toward the street. There's a garden stone that was handed down through my family. It has a large D on it. When the coast is clear, move. I'm staying on the line til you get there."

"I can't think of anything," J.P. admitted through the receiver with fear.

"We've got something. Hold on," Laf answered as they began to creep along the hedges. They could see someone walking around the side of the house in the distance, but they kept going. It took them a bit before spotting the stone.

"I see it, Carm," Laura said into her phone.

"Pick it up."

Laf looked at Laura in question before obeying the command. It was settled pretty deep into the dirt, seeming to not have been moved in awhile. Laura began helping them lift it until it finally budged. They pushed it to the side, finally noticing a hole in the ground that led under the wall.

"There's a hole," Laura said in surprise.

"Thank God," Carmilla said in relief. "Get the hell out of there."

Laura looked up at Laf with a shrug before hanging up and hopping into the hole. Laf followed, managing to move the stone back over the hole once inside. They climbed under and back up; Laura pushing through an overgrown bush on the other side. The foliage surrounding the walls of the mansion hid the hole with ease. Getting through all the branches was less than desirable, however.  

A car immediately pulled up in front of them. J.P. rolled the window down. "Get in!"

They jumped through the bushes sloppily and hopped into the vehicle.

"How'd you find us?" Laf asked through heavy breathing.

They were speeding down the road at this point. "I followed the GPS on your phones. How'd _you_ get out?"

"My girlfriend is amazing," Laura answered with a deep breath as she laid her head back against the headrest.

"Oh no, L! You need to stay awake," Laf shouted into the backseat.

"I'm heading to the hospital now," J.P. announced.

"Ugh. I'm fine. Just take me home," Laura tried to argue as she kept her eyes shut.

"Hey!" Laf yelled, throwing the walkie talkie at her stomach; jolting the blonde from her relaxed position. "Stay. Awake."

"Fine," she whined. "Call Carm."

"Already on it," they replied with their phone moving to their ear.

* * *

"You're all insane, and you need professional help," Carmilla looked between the three of them with wide eyes. Her hand held Laura's, who was sitting up on a hospital bed. Mattie and Will had tagged along, Carmilla telling them that their mother's house was just broken in to.

"Carm," Laura said gently as her thumb began to rub soothing circles against Carmilla's hand.

"Don't _Carm_ me! We're trying to prove that no one committed any crimes, not that we could commit more!" the brunette exclaimed in disbelief.

"But we got the flash drive!" Laf urged.

"This could be huge, Kitty," Mattie finally commented after remaining silent through the whole discussion.

"What?" Carmilla asked incredulously.

"We can't change what's already been done. They made it out. And now we could have countless of beneficial information regarding mother," the oldest sibling explained.

"It was dangerous!" Carmilla yelled back at her sister as if they were the only people in the room.

"Yes, and foolish. But it was also brave," Mattie admitted sternly. Her eyes moved between the three in question. "Thank you," she managed to say in the softest tone Laura had yet to hear. "I'm incredibly thankful. Truly. Not just for my sake, but because this has become a team effort now. I'm just a part of the whole. She needs to be stopped."

"Well said, sis," Will piped in with a grin as his hand came up to rest on Mattie's shoulder. The older sister lifted her hand and squeezed his in return; sending him a gentle smile.

Laura turned to stare at the brunette by her side. "I know you don't like people helping you, but that's what happens when people care. You're not the only one on this mission anymore."

The doctor came back into the room. "Miss Hollis, you are free to go home. Everything looks as normal as can be with a concussion. Just avoid driving for the next few hours, any particular drugs that might set things off, which includes alcohol." He ran through some more guidelines before wishing them all a good night.

J.P. was the first to speak. "I have a lot to go through," he announced as he held up the flash drive. "I better get to work." He gave everyone a wave before leaving.

"J.P. Armitage," Will said out loud with a grin. "I gotta admit, I'm impressed," he said as he looked between Laura and Laf.

"We go way back," Laf said with a shrug.

"Luck finally threw us a bone," Laura added with a heavy sigh.

"A _huge_ bone," Laf corrected.

"That's what she said," Will interjected.

"How old are you?" Carmilla squinted at him in disapproval.

"Old enough to hit the club. Which is where I'll be if you need me," Will answered as be made his way toward the door.

"You're going out partying right now? Seriously?" Mattie asked in disbelief.

"Hey. It's been a long day," he shot back.

"Then maybe you should go to sleep like a normal person," Carmilla suggested bitterly.

"Kitty, I can't keep the ladies waiting. Not everyone is tied down like you," he finished with a wink before disappearing through the door. Mattie and Carmilla both rolled their eyes.

Mattie took a deep breath. "I'm heading home then. Sleep sounds fantastic." She sent a wave to the group. "Feel better, Hollis." Laura gave a smile and nod before her boss exited.

Laf was texting on their phone. "Perry has been worrying. I should probably head out too." They looked up at Laura. "And holiday floss exists. Perry has handed them out to coworkers at the restaurant during holiday season. She says since they deal with food, keeping their mouths clean is essential for proper taste testing," Laf explained in a monotone.

"Huh," Laura said simply. "So is it flavor-"

"It's just decorative packaging," Laf cut her off before walking to the door.

"Good to know," Laura answered casually with a smile. 

The ginger shook their head with a single chuckle. "Take it easy, Hollis. Later, Dracula."

Carmilla stared back at Laura before taking a deep breath. "Let's get you out of here," she said softly with a small squeeze of Laura's hand. The blonde saw the concern in those dark eyes. She saw the fear, but it washed away before Laura could say anything.

* * *

 

They rode back to Carmilla's apartment in silence; holding hands. They didn't say a word until they were inside the apartment.

"I have dirt all over me," Laura moaned as she started moving toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a quick shower," she yelled over her shoulder. Carmilla sighed and walked herself to her bedroom. She heard the shower start as she passed by the door, and then quickly found her bed. She flung her body down on it, staring up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure how long she had been laying there in silence, lost in thought, but Laura peeking into the bedroom wearing only a towel brought her back to reality.

"Hey," Laura said cautiously as she entered the room earning a nod of acknowledgement from the brunette. Laura then opened a drawer of a dresser that Carmilla had assigned her, and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She changed quickly, Carmilla staring back up at the ceiling. The blonde took a seat next to her on the bed, staring down at the pensive face of her girlfriend. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Carmilla's eyes flashed to Laura and scanned her body. "I don't see a penny," she answered stoically.

The blonde let out a heavy sigh. "I know you're mad. Get it over with."

Carmilla scoffed before pushing herself into a sitting position. "I'm more than mad. I'm irritated, and hopeless, and terrified, and pissed!" she spat out.

Laura remained calm. "You already said you were mad," she answered in a slight amusement at the repetition.

The brunette glared. "Now isn't the time to be cute." Laura let out another sigh as she scooted closer; a small smile playing on her lips.

"So how about you talk to me instead of brooding silently?"

"Because if I talk to you, you're going to make me feel better and all I'm going to want to do is kiss you until I can't breathe!"

Laura couldn't contain her laughter. Her hand reached out to land on Carmilla's. "And why is that so horrible, Miss Miserable?"

"Because I want to be mad at you!" Carmilla exclaimed, but all malice was gone. Her eyes slammed shut from her outburst. She really has come a long way in regards of her feelings. She would have never admitted so much with so little effort. But of course, Laura Hollis made everything different. When she opened her eyes, her voice was a gentle whisper. "You did something really reckless today. And you did it selflessly. Not only did you hurt yourself," Carmilla began to explain, her fingertips rising to graze the forming bruise around Laura's eye, "But you could have been arrested. You could have given my mother a reason to tear you apart." The brunette shook her head weakly. "I can't handle something happening to you."

Laura saw the fear in her eyes that she saw earlier in the hospital. A warm smile was surprisingly placed on Laura's lips. Her hand moved to tuck loose strands of hair behind the brunette's ear. "And what makes you think I can handle something happening to you?" Carmilla went to open her mouth, but couldn't find the words to respond. "I did this because she needs to be stopped." She continued to brush her fingers through the brunette's hair. "Yes, she has been horrible to everyone in this city apparently," Laura practically scoffed. "But she's hurt you too much for me to sit back and do nothing."

Carmilla's chest filled with emotion. "I don't need your protection."

"And I don't need yours," Laura replied simply. "But you're going to try and protect me anyway. So why can't I?"

Carmilla stared up at the woman in front of her. She was so small in everyone's eyes; so fragile looking. But there was nothing weak about her. She was courage, strength, and stability wrapped all in one. She could tower over the tallest skyscraper. 

The brunette leaned up fully. Her hands reached out to cup the blonde's face, careful of her bruising side. She stared into those honey eyes and felt the pull that Laura always caused. She felt it full blast. And then, she let her lips gentle press against hers. They kissed slowly. Laura's hands gripping onto Carmilla's shirt to gently pull her closer. Then, the kiss broke. Carmilla rested her forehead against the blonde's.

"Ow," Laura said lazily, which caused the brunette to jerk her head back.

"Sorry." 

"Me too," the blonde said sweetly. Carmilla searched her eyes in confusion. "For scaring you." 

The brunette sighed before smirking. "You're constantly a pain in my ass."

Laura began to grin as she slowly pushed Carmilla down on her back. "Well I like your ass."

With Laura hovering over her, Carmilla was smiling ear to ear. "Yeah, well get in line." The blonde jabbed her in the ribs. "Ow!"

"I should be the only one in line! No- There shouldn't even be a stupid line!"

Carmilla was laughing as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her tightly against her. "Careful, cutie. Your jealousy's showing."

The blonde groaned in annoyance. "I hate you."

Carmilla smirked. "Prove it."

Laura glared before sighing. "I can't." She then leaned down and captured her lips.

It was such a pure kiss. Nothing was simple between them anymore. But that wasn't a bad thing. Every new layer that was added to their foundation made them stronger. They pushed and pulled together like any couple in love would. They were constantly fighting; constantly making sure they were never too far apart to reach. Life wasn't painless. There would always be pain. There would always be fear. But they could dull each others aches and worries. They could create bliss where nightmares formed. They could heal wounds and kiss away the torment of scars.

Hands slid gently along smooth skin. Their bare bodies pressed against each other as lips extinguished the darkness plaguing their thoughts. They moved in rhythm; in unison; so in tune to one another. Perspiration coating them as desperation to get even closer took over. Their sweet, hot breath mixed as moans escaped their throats. They fell over the edge together again and again. Only stopping when their bodies couldn't take anymore.

Laura laid on her back, Carmilla curled up into her side; her head resting against the blonde's chest with an arm draped across her stomach. They breathed in sync and laid in silence. Laura's fingers running through Carmilla's hair as the brunette let her fingertips trace circles on to the blonde's stomach. They were both lost in thought.

"What was up with that garden stone thing?" Laura finally questioned. She felt Carmilla smirk against her skin.

"With a house like that, I needed to be a little creative when sneaking out."

Laura let out a laugh. "Normal kids climb out a window. You crawl through a hole in the garden under a fortified wall."

Carmilla looked up to meet her eyes. She continued smirking. "Can you imagine if there was a moat?"

"I'm picturing scuba gear."

"Or sharks?"

"A spear gun."

Carmilla chuckled. "You think I'd willingly swim into a shark infested moat?"

"To escape your mother and go hook up with chicks? Absolutely."

"Fair point."

Laura began to grin. "Would you do that for me? Swim through a shark infested moat?"

Carmilla inched up the blonde's body to position herself closer. "Am I being guaranteed sex after?" she smirked.

Laura playfully pushed her shoulder. "No!" she giggled.

"Then hell no, woman! That's crazy!"

Laura pouted. "That's mean."

"You want me to risk my life just so we can play tea party or backgammon?"

"But you'd risk your life just for sex?" Laura asked incredulously despite smiling.

"Depends who its with," Carmilla answered with a wink and her signature smirk.

"You're unbelievable."

"And devilishly attractive," the brunette added as she kissed the blonde's collarbone. "And remarkably intelligent," she continued with a kiss on her pulse point. "And positively charming," she concluded with a kiss on Laura's jaw.

"Mmm," Laura hummed; her thoughts being somewhat clouded by the physical contact. "I could go for some hot chocolate."

Carmilla jerked her head back to stare down at Laura who was grinning. The brunette then huffed as she pulled herself off of the bed. "And apparently I'm incredibly whipped," she said as she left the room, heading toward the kitchen.


	17. Skinny Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titled after "Skinny Love," the version by Birdy. Because I enjoy it better.
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy!

Carmilla came strolling back into her apartment, whistling as she kicked the door closed behind her. Cupcake came running up meowing as he rubbed his furry little body against the brunette's leg. Carmilla was struggling, holding a bags of food and a drink holder, unable to pet the creature with great disappointment. "Sorry, bud. Your mom's hands are full. Let's go check out how our sleeping beauty is doin'," she said as she made her way back to the bedroom.

She stepped through the doorway and smiled at the lump still curled up under the covers. "I know we took a half day because of your little head injury, but I'm still surprised that I'm more awake than you right now."

Laura poked her head out of the sheets. "I got too much sleep," she admitted sadly. "Now I'm just sleepy," she said with a yawn. Carmilla's heart swelled at how utterly adorable the blonde was.

"Well I got us lunch. Because its almost noon and we have to leave soon," Carmilla said approaching the bed.

"Oooo! What'd you get?" Laura popped up excitedly.

"Burger and fries, cutie," Carmilla answered with pride as she sat the bags down. "And some grape soda," she added with a wink.

Laura let herself melt back into the bed. "God, I love you."

"I know. I love me too right now," the brunette admitted as she hurried to open the food. "Now sit up. I don't need you visiting the hospital again because you got burger lodged in your throat." The blonde did as she was told with a huff. Then, Carmilla remembered something. "By the way," she pulled out a magazine that was rolled up in her back pocket and plopped it on the bed. "We're selling out fast."

Laura's eyes widened as she let her gaze settle on the cover. Silas Magazine's Halloween Special sat in front of her. A vampire Carmilla was being sacrificed to the sun on the cover with Laura desperately trying to save her. The blonde felt her cheeks turning red.

Carmilla chuckled as the embarrassment became painfully obvious on Laura's face. "You're gorgeous. Relax, cupcake." Cupcake had chosen this moment to jump up on the bed and begin meowing for any scraps of food.

Laura raised a brow. "Me or the cat?" she asked bitterly.

Carmilla grinned. "Forever a mystery." She leaned forward and kissed Laura on the forehead. "You should see the picture inside with us lying down. If that's what we look like when we're horizontal, we should really start video taping ourselves."

Laura threw a fry at her girlfriend before flipping open the magazine.

They ate their lunch as Laura poked fun of how perfect Carmilla's costume for the magazine was for her broody demeanor. It was still weird for her though. Laura felt very revealed; naked. Not that she was actually naked in the photos or even remotely close to it, but she saw the chemistry her relationship held. It was tangible. It was letting the public see and feel her emotions; the emotions reserved only for the brunette next to her in bed. 

"Alright. Time to get up," Carmilla said as she grabbed the garbage from the bed and left the room to get rid of it. 

"I don't wanna!" the brunette heard coming from her room. She rolled her eyes with the smile spreading across her lips. 

"Don't care!"

"But _Carm_ ," the blonde drawled. "I can't find my work clothes!"

"Liar!" Carmilla yelled back as she filled Cupcake's water and food bowl. The pet watched her in anticipation.

"Help me!" Laura whined. The brunette huffed before making her way back to the bedroom. When she turned into the room, she stopped.

Laura laid on top of the bed with a single sheet draped lazily over her naked body. She smiled weakly at the woman in the doorway; her eyes speaking more than anything else. Honey brown blazed in desire and Carmilla wasn't the type to deny that. The brunette grinned as she pulled the bedroom door shut behind her. 

"Have you tried looking under the bed?" Carmilla began as she bent down, pretending to search for the missing attire. Her eyes locked with the blonde when she stood back up.

"I can't find them _anywhere_ ," Laura said as if she was exasperated.

"What about the closet?" the brunette moved toward the door and peeked in side for barely a second.

"They're  _definitely_ not in there."

"Miss Hollis, I'm only going to ask you this once," Carmilla said with a serious look as she approached the bed. "Are you wearing them?"

Laura grinned mischievously as she flung the thin sheet off her body. Her smooth skinned body was bared. Toned muscles exposed and aching to be touched. "I guess I'm not wearing anything."

Carmilla's eyes traced up fine legs, fingers itching to slide across their surface. The curve of her hips jump started the rising pull in the brunette's lower abdomen. The blonde's breasts were more than inviting, and her collarbone was just asking to be sucked on. By the time Carmilla's gaze landed on Laura's lips, the shock in her system evaporated. The speed in which she pulled off her t-shirt was record breaking; Laura giggling at the reaction on the bed. Carmilla ripped her jeans off and practically jumped on top of the blonde, taking her lips as her own. 

Tongues met eagerly; their mouths clashing in need. Carmilla's mouth began to trail down her neck, soft moans leaving Laura's lips.

"Bra. Underwear. Off," the blonde commanded, which the brunette did without question; returning to press their bodies flush together. The rush of being skin on skin was moan worthy on its own. As Carmilla moved to pull Laura's erect nipple into her mouth, she pressed her center onto Laura's thigh. Laura hissed in pleasure. She could feel Carmilla's arousal sliding across her skin.

"Carm," Laura moaned as the brunette massaged her other breast while her mouth went to suck on her pulse point. The blonde dragged her nails down her back. She wanted to feel her. To taste her. She wanted to watch this woman come undone underneath her. And that's exactly what she planned on doing.

Laura quickly gripped onto Carmilla's waist and flipped her over, straddling her lower abdomen. Carmilla took a sharp intake of breath at the feeling of her girlfriend's wet center gliding lower down her stomach. Laura let her nails drag down Carmilla's chest, stopping to tease her nipples before continuing down. Then, she knelt in between her legs, eyes fixed on the dark lust-filled eyes across from her. She let her fingers brush gently up the brunette's folds. The moan that was elicited broke the eye contact as Carmilla let her head fall backwards. Laura's eyes were still trained on her as she let her fingers slide up her folds again with ease. The wetness was pooling and Laura felt her own arousal escalating quickly. 

Then, she ducked down, her hands moving to slide back up Carmilla's abdomen as she let her tongue swipe across her center. The brunette's hips bucking in response. Laura steadied her with her hands on her hips, her mouth diving in deeper. The sweetness of her arousal egged Laura on. She wanted to taste all of her. She wanted to breathe in every part of her. Her tongue moved up and down her folds, stopping to trace circles around her clit. Carmilla began to grind against her slowly, wanting more friction; more of Laura. So Laura began sucking the small bundle of nerves as a hand left the brunette's hip to grasp her breast.

Carmilla's hand was tangled in the blonde's soft locks; she could still smell the floral scent. The other hand gripped onto her metal headboard firmly as if she could prolong the ecstasy in any way possible. But then Laura stopped. The brunette's head snapped down in confusion; eyes locking fiercely.

Laura held her gaze as she placed soft kisses across her lower stomach, licking slightly as she passed. Her breathing hit the saliva on Carmilla's skin, causing the brunette to shiver and practically whimper. She kissed her thighs slowly, adding a nibble here and there.

"Cupcake," Carmilla was losing her mind. She was in no mood for teasing; not after being worked up to that point. Laura smiled up at her sweetly as she continued to gently kiss down her soaked folds. A whimper left the brunette then. And it made Laura dive her tongue in eagerly. 

" _Yes_ ," Carmilla moaned as she let her own hand rise to her nipple and pull. Laura stopped again and grinned at the woman who became frustrated once again.

"Don't you want to record this?" Laura teased.

The brunette glared. "The only thing I want right now is for you to stop stopping."

Her grin grew even more. "Are you sure? You seemed pretty into it bef-"

"Laura!" Carmilla squeaked desperately. The look in her eyes were pure pleading. The blonde let out a giggle before lowering her head once again. Her goal was to lick her clean. She wanted every last drop, but the more she tasted, the more arousal came. It was her own personal heaven. Sucking and kissing the sensitive skin, her fingertips feeling the soft skin of Carmilla's thighs. 

When she was grinding into the blonde again, Laura knew the brunette wanted more. So she let her fingers slip inside her warm center as her mouth continued to feed off of her glorious wetness. She pumped her fingers in slowly, but Carmilla was grinding down harder against her. Laura picked up the pace, thrusting into her and hearing the erratic panting from above. 

"God _damn it_ , Laura," Carmilla moaned. Laura lifted her mouth for half a second to bite down on the skin of her thigh, hearing the cry of pleasure before sucking on her clit. "Don't stop. Fuck," Carmilla was panting harder. Laura could feel it coming; she craved it. She wanted to feel her clench around her fingers. She wanted to make the brunette quiver in all the right ways. She increased her efforts; sucking and licking, thrusting deeper and faster. Her own center throbbed in anticipation. 

" _Yes_! Laura!" she cried out before Laura curled her fingers inside of her, releasing the storm of pleasure throughout the brunette's body. She came hard; arching off of the bed as Laura followed with her mouth still attached to her sweetness. When her back hit the mattress, Laura ran her tongue up and down her slit, earning a sensitive twitch from the woman beneath her. She smiled into the brunette's thigh before placing a kiss there. She kissed her way back up her stomach; the brunette twitching slightly from every bit of soft contact. Laura grinned every time. She kissed up to her neck, breathing on to it and causing a shiver to run up Carmilla's spine.

"Sensitive?" Laura giggled into her ear before pulling back to meet her gaze.

"I'm tingling all over," Carmilla let out through heavy breathing with a chuckle.

Laura leaned down to place a simple kiss on her lips. "Well pull yourself together. We have to go to work," she grinned as she began to remove herself from the bed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Carmilla yelled as she reached up and yanked her back onto the mattress. The blonde giggled as Carmilla hovered over her.

"We're going to be late!" Laura playfully pushed Carmilla's shoulders.

"I really don't give a shit," the brunette said before conquering her lips. Returning the favor was her top priority.

* * *

"Miss Karnstein, you have a call," the receptionist greeted through the phone. Carmilla growled at the interruption as she sat behind Mattie's desk. Her sister was forced to step down from her position due to the recent allegations. Carmilla, unfortunately, has been trying to fill her shoes. 

"What is it now? I'm kinda swamped here," she replied bitterly.

"I have Tina Harpy on the line, ma'am. It sounds important."

The brunette's brows rose in response. "Patch her through."

"Hello?"

"Harpy," Carmilla answered without any enthusiasm.

"Would you care to meet me this afternoon?"

Carmilla stared incredulously at the phone. "Are you serious right now?"

"It's a business meeting, Carmilla. Ease up."

The boldness in her tone made the brunette's blood boil. "Why the hell would I be interested in doing business with you?"

"Come to lunch and find out." Carmilla's nostrils flared. What could this woman possibly have to offer? Although, does she really have anything to lose if she went to find out just what Tina Harpy had in mind? Maybe it was a game changer. Maybe this was the kryptonite she had been searching for.

"Tell me where and when."

* * *

Laura sat at her desk feeling lighter than usual. The recent days have weighed heavily on chest, but it seemed like things might be looking up. That flash drive was giving her hope. She was actually able to concentrate on her article at work without getting sidetracked. Carmilla was currently upstairs, most likely brooding from all the extra work she has to do because of Mattie being indisposed recently.

The blonde was stretching in her chair with a yawn as a tall ginger approached. Danny took this moment to grant Laura a distraction. "What's up, Hollis?"

"Nothing really. Pretty easy day. The attention I'm getting from the Halloween edition is kind of freaking me out though," Laura admitted with her cheeks reddening. 

The tall redhead chuckled. "Come on, you've been in the limelight for awhile now. It can't be that much different."

"But I feel like doing that photo shoot was me just feeding the fire! People are recognizing me on my way to work! And I got a free coffee earlier from the cafe on the corner. They said they were a fan!" Laura exclaimed in frustration. "A fan of _what_ , Danny? A fan of _what_?"

"Your existence apparently," the sports writer commented in amusement.

"And I got an email from a company across the friggen ocean from some guy that thinks I'm talented and wants to pay me a stupid amount of money to steal me away!" she groaned before letting her forehead hit her desk.

"I'm not seeing any downsides to any of the things you've said."

"Being a fan of me for who I date is ridiculous," Laura argued, sitting back up in alert. "And I'm not moving my life across the world just because of a higher paycheck. My life here is great."

Danny raised a brow. "Is it though?"

"What?"

"Is your life here great? Not to be a debbie downer, Hollis, but your life is kinda hectic right now."

Laura sighed. "I know it's kinda crazy right now, but," she paused. "I think its worth it."

The ginger rolled her eyes. "You're in love to the point where I wanna vomit."

Laura let out a chuckle. "Yeah. Me too sometimes. Carmilla gave me a bouquet of roses with a puke bag because of how grossly adorable we are." 

"She's so thoughtful."

"I know, right? I was thinking of keeping her around for awhile," Laura replied jokingly as Danny rolled her eyes again.

* * *

Carmilla sat in the ritziest restaurant in Silas. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling; the midday sunlight glittering off their reflections. Dress and suit and tie were the suggested attire, but Carmilla didn't give it a second thought when she came strolling into the place wearing her combat boots, ripped black jeans, and a red flannel shirt left open to reveal a black tank top.

Her hair was tied up into a ponytail and her leather jacket hung on the back of her chair after refusing to use the coat check. Her foot tapped anxiously against the floor that seemed to squeak with ease under her boots. Then, she spotted Tina entering the restaurant wearing a _very_ tight red dress. Carmilla's eyes followed down the woman's body with a quirked brow. The woman was definitely attractive.

"Please, Miss Karnstein, don't get up," Tina mocked as she took her seat in front of the brunette, who lounged lazily. Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" a waiter said, coming out of nowhere.

"Water's fine," Carmilla grumbled.

"I'll have a dry martini," Tina answered with a smile. Her eyes locked with Carmilla when the waiter left. "Thank you for joining me."

"You _should_ be grateful. I'm sure you're aware of the amount of work left to be done due to Silas Magazine's recent exec being arrested," the brunette practically spat as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you going to be civil or is this all you're capable of?" Tina asked with furrowed brows. Her drink was just placed in front of her.

"Fine. Talk."

Tina sighed watching her fingers play with the glass in front of her. "Do you ever feel like you can't run from your past?" 

"Are you trying to bond with me right now? Because-"

"Secrets, Carmilla!" Tina interrupted harshly. "I'm talking about secrets; the ones you have because of regret. The ones you try desperately to keep hidden deep down somewhere."

"Boohoo, Harpy. We all have secrets. Some more than others." Carmilla couldn't care less. This woman was wasting precious time.

"And wouldn't you love for people  _not_ to find out what they are? More specifically, for people that you care about not to find out?" Tina hinted.

The brunette's eyes narrowed as she sat up straight. "Are you threatening me?"

"No!" the platinum blonde said urgently. "Hypothetically, what if someone knew those secrets? What if they held them over you, threatening to release them unless you cooperate? Wouldn't you do anything to protect yourself and the people you love from that?"

Carmilla took a deep breath. She understood what she was saying, and she realized that her mother probably didn't offer Tina anything for her assistance. She threatened her; just like everyone else who was hesitant to help. "What could you have possibly done that my mother has used as leverage?"

"The point of helping her was to prevent my secrets from being thrown around town. I'm not going to say them carefree in a public restaurant, let alone, to you," Tina answered angrily.

"Fine. But where is the part that actually helps me? Your excuses do nothing for me. I'm not someone that hands out pity."

"I need you."

"Excuse me?" Carmilla asked with brows raised toward her hairline.

"You can't let your mother win that election." Her face was etched with worry. The brunette eyed her cautiously.

"As if I wasn't already trying to stop that," she growled.

"I was responsible for taking the flash drive from Belmonde's safe. I had a few people from my company help me. I didn't know what she was going to do with it. I didn't even know what was on it."

Carmilla began to shake her head as a bitter smile took over her lips. "Why should I believe that? You said it yourself. You've got _your_ company now." 

"Have you never tried to convince yourself that whatever bad you do, there is good in it somewhere? That whatever catastrophe you cause has a purpose? Just so you can live with yourself?" Her voice was fragile. Carmilla saw the grip on her martini glass tighten. There was a rawness to her words and it struck the brunette. But she held on to her mask. She wouldn't show empathy. She had been trained not to do that; a skill she learned long ago.

Tina began speaking again. "Your mother was the one that pushed me to go out with you those months ago."

That definitely caught the brunette's attention. "Wait, so my mother set me up on a date?" 

Tina held back her smile at the ridiculous statement. "I wasn't against it completely. You're hot." Carmilla tried to hide the smirk on her lips. "But I had to pretend how much I wanted the company; how much I didn't care about my father. She wanted me to lure you in; twist you around like some plaything."

"And this is all because she has something on you?"

The blonde nodded. "I never wanted any of this to happen. My father is in jail now. Yes, he did a bad thing, but does that make him a bad person? He's a good man! A good father..."

Carmilla tore her gaze away from the woman across from her and stared at the white tablecloth. "So why are you telling me this now?" She looked back up to lock eyes with her again. "Won't she unleash your deep, dark, scary secrets because of this?"

"I'm here now because she told me to be here. She told me to tell you everything."

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed immediately. "Why?"

The blonde shook her head slightly. "I don't know," she replied weakly. "She has too much power, Carmilla."

Carmilla sighed, her shoulders sagging. "I know," she whispered with her head bowed down to her lap.

"That's why I need you. I need you to make this right. For my father; for your sister; for Silas and everyone else."

The brunette continued to stare down into her lap. How was she supposed to do anything? Why was this woman depending on her? Did she look like the kind of person that people could count on? She was never that person. She never wanted to be that person. But here she was with someone begging for her to fix things.

"What am _I_ supposed to do?" she asked, feeling the coward inside of her breaking free.

"You know her best," Tina answered with a shrug of her shoulders. Carmilla's eyes stared deep into her. _Did_ she know her best? The woman she hated so much; the woman that she blamed for everything wrong in her life; did she really know her? Did she know her enough to end all of this?

"I can't promise you anything," she said stoically.

"As long as you try," Tina commented before finishing her drink and placing money on the table. Then, she began to stand. Carmilla did the same, swinging on her jacket and following her toward the exit in silence. She couldn't even promise her that she would try. What was there for her to do? How could she even try when there was nothing to attempt?

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, Tina turned back to Carmilla. Without so much of a warning, the blonde had her arms wrapped around the brunette's neck. Carmilla's eyes grew wide as she stood awkwardly with her arms out to her sides before weakly wrapping a single arm around her.

"I'm truly sorry for everything. If you need anything, please let me know," she said in such a sincere tone that it made Carmilla cringe. A kiss was left on her cheek before she pulled away completely and left the brunette in a daze. She watched her disappear into the crowd before blowing out a puff of pent up air. What was she supposed to do with that bit of information? It didn't really help. It just proved that her mother was indeed the big baddie and had everyone under her control.

_What was her weakness? ...God, I want a cigarette._

She headed toward her bike when her phone began to buzz in her pocket. Pulling it out, the screen showed that the number was blocked. Hesitantly, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Mircalla, I was hoping we could have a chat," her voice vibrated elegantly through the phone speaker. Carmilla stopped mid step on the sidewalk and spun around in search of a watchful eye. Her mood was already off. Her mother deciding to have an afternoon chat was not ideal. 

"Sorry. I'm kind of busy, _mom,_ " she replied through gritted teeth as she finally stood in front of her motorcycle.

"You just finished your lunch date. You can spare a few minutes."

Carmilla's eyes widened. She looked at her surroundings again with paranoia. "Which one of your lackeys is watching me now?" she glared down at her vehicle.

"Darling, I'm offended!" she replied with faux hurt in her tone. "I see you on the sidewalk now."

Carmilla's back straightened. Her mother was actually nearby? Somehow that was much worse. Her hands began to shake from nerves, but also fury. She couldn't decide which was winning at the moment. "Where are you?" she asked as she looked around.

"Black limo to your left. About thirty feet or so," she answered nonchalantly. "Join me."

And then the call was dropped. Carmilla held her phone to her ear as she tried to process what was about to happen. Her feet started to move slowly toward her mother's direction. Her eyes were wide. She wasn't prepared. She wasn't ready. She tried to swallow back her nerves. The nerves were definitely winning now. She felt like a child again; like she was going to face certain punishment. Before she knew it, she was standing beside the vehicle. With a deep breath and an erratic heartbeat, she opened the door and slipped inside. She sat opposite her mother; face to face.

"It's good to see you, darling," she said with a slight smile. 

"What do you want, mother?" The brunette's words held no strength; they only revealed her contempt.

"Tina Harpy is looking extravagant today, is she not?"

Carmilla rose a brow. "Small talk isn't your specialty."

"You could have at least changed into proper attire when entertaining-"

"I wasn't going on a date, mother. I couldn't care less what the fuck I was wearing for our little rendezvous. It was short and sweet. That skimpy red dress had less of a role than you think."

"But you noticed."

"Obviously I noticed! What is it you want? Just to figure out my taste in women? That's never been a concern of yours before, but if you desperately need to know, then _fine_. I'm attracted to Harpy. Shameful, but I'm fucking human. If I was still the same person I was months ago, of course I'd fuck her. But I'm not. I'm with Laura. She's all I want. So drop the fucking matchmaker service you're trying to kick start because I'm not looking." Her blood was pumping violently through her veins. She could feel her heartbeat pulsing on her neck. Her breathing was heavy.

"Well then," her mother said in alarm at her daughter's outburst. She readjusted herself in her seat and cleared her throat. "I suppose this will make things harder for you."

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to take the stand at Mattie's trial."

"Damn right I am!"

"Against her."

Carmilla was actually dumbstruck. "I- Wh- I'm sorry... What?"

"You're going to speak against her."

Carmilla's smirk grew across her lips. "You're kidding, right? There's no way in hell I'm doing that. I don't care what dirt you plan on releasing on me if I don't agree to this. My reputation is an entity all on its own."

"Oh, I know that, darling," her mother chuckled as if Carmilla was being a silly little girl. "But Miss Hollis is clearly quite dear to you."

The brunette stiffened. The smirk fell from her face. "Don't."

"Don't what? I haven't said anything-"

"Just _don't_ ," Carmilla interrupted firmly, her nostrils flaring. "What is Laura to you? She's nothing. Laura is nothing. She has nothing to do with this. Leave her out of it."

"Which is exactly why it would be a shame if anything would happen to her," she answered simply as if it was so obvious.

"Take it out on _me_! Punish _me_ for it!" Her voice was shaking now. She was getting desperate. Carmilla's fists clenched by her sides. 

Her mother eyed her curiously with a sly smile. "Laura Hollis _is_ your punishment, dear." She let the words settle in her daughter's brain. "You've finally grown hard. Nothing hurts you like it used to. I'd actually be impressed, if you didn't happen to gain a huge weakness in the process."

Carmilla felt all the strength in her muscles dissipate. No matter what, Carmilla was always losing. Her mother was always one step ahead. She remained silent; unable to think of a response as her mother continued.

"You've taken all the beatings up until this point. Well, aside from that little teenage romance you had. That whole fiasco with the drunk girl driving was unexpected. But it certainly put you through the ringer. Think of this as a way for you to prevent history from repeating itself."

_"Don't you fucking touch her,"_ Carmilla managed to say through clenched teeth. Her eyes were on fire. The mention of Ell was enough to make her want to strangle her mother. Adding the threat towards Laura only made Carmilla want to strangle her slowly; letting her catch a breath of air only to start the asphyxiation all over again. 

"Then you know what you have to do," the older woman said without flinching one bit from Carmilla's obvious aggression. "If I don't hear an answer from you _very_ soon, it won't be any easier." 

"What does _that_ mean?" the brunette asked with narrowed eyes.

"Wait and find out," she dared. "You may leave, Mircalla." Carmilla stared back at her trying to read her. She tried to see anything, whether it be sadness, regret, anger; any emotion that could help the brunette understand why this woman was so cruel. But there was nothing. A stone statue sat across from her. 

Finally, she pulled herself out of the limo. It drove away in seconds. Carmilla stood on the sidewalk watching as the vehicle disappeared down the busy streets of the city. What did her mother mean? What could she do to Laura? Carmilla's mind raced through horrible possibilities. She pictured someone being hired to run her over with a truck. She pictured her being framed for some other ridiculous crime; as if the blonde was guilty of anything more than stealing a piece of gum. Although she did just break into her mother's house...

Did the Mayor know? Was Laura in danger? Carmilla bit her tongue to prevent any profanities from escaping her mouth. 

And then there was Mattie. She was innocent. How was she supposed to lie and get her sister thrown in jail? How was she supposed to make this decision? And how long did she have?

* * *

Laura sat in her apartment in silence. Her world had altered. She sat on her couch staring at her laptop sitting on the coffee table. J.P. had stopped by her apartment earlier after she got home from work. He handed her the flash drive hesitantly. The blonde gave him a questionable look as he admitted to giving it to her before anyone else. He had organized and highlighted multiple pieces of valuable information. But if this was to go private, everything on there would be seen. And if that was the case, there were somethings he thought Laura should see.

So now she sat with the documents open on her computer staring back at her; mocking her. The contents within the device revealed certain information; information regarding a certain individual. The individual he was referring to wasn't the Mayor. It was Carmilla.

Yes, there was plenty of incriminating documents regarding the Mayor, but there was more. Things that Laura never saw coming. Carmilla came back to Silas after being abroad for a decent amount of time. That was common knowledge. But the details of her work were different. It painted the brunette in a different light.

Several entries listed dates and details regarding whom Carmilla had met up with; what those people were in charge of; what companies or what sectors of an organization they were accountable for. Small notes were made here and there, which made everything too vague. And Laura being a journalist, she knew how to do research.

So she began looking into the foreign affairs listed in the documents. She followed the dates, the companies, the names, even the street names. Everything seemed to come down to property and expansion. Armitage Security and Surveillance is a global company; one that was not even run by Armitage himself. Multiple entries listed had the end result of expanding the business; new office buildings, new residences. But the part that was bothersome was what was removed from that property to make room for the new additions.

Orphanages, homeless shelters, abuse clinics of different sorts; all plowed down. Electric companies were bought out in the area for further control. The deeper Laura looked, the more uneasy she felt. Articles were written about the invasion of foreign occupants. Some articles were written about owners being bullied into submitting. Opinionated residents spoke of possible blackmail in order to buy out an electric business that had been running the city for decades; passed down from generation to generation. All the reasons for companies and property owners selling their assets was never a positive statement. They all contained statements such as _"We are saddened to relinquish our company, but,"_ or _"It has come to our attention that we are unfit to continue."_

Photos of company officials publicly resigning and handing over their company and/or property all had one thing in common: Carmilla Karnstein. Her face stared back at Laura through the screen with a steady gaze; an expression lacking any sort of emotion.

It was hard to put a positive spin on the situation. Here were documents containing business that the Mayor was ultimately responsible for. Conning and bullying people into conquering more land like some sort of ancient empire. Destroying lives by taking away jobs, homes, and safe havens. And there Carmilla was leading the army.

It was business. And yes, business could be ruthless. But this was something entirely different. This was unnecessary. How much can one person want before they've had enough? How many people do you have to step on before you feel the wear in your shoe? 

How could Laura's Carmilla do this? How could her sensitive, loving Carmilla go along with all of it? It didn't make sense. She tried imagining the brunette threatening people who owned orphanages. How heartless does someone have to be? How does someone not care that those children were forced to live on the streets? Some of those children might not have even survived the winter... Laura shuttered at that thought.

Okay, so maybe the Mayor was blackmailing Carmilla to do her bidding. That was definitely possible. But what could she have on her that would make her do such aggressive, merciless acts? Has Carmilla been keeping something else locked away that Laura didn't know about? She hadn't told the blonde about these business endeavors, so who knows what else Carmilla had done.

Laura sat staring blankly at the screen of her computer. Did she really know Carmilla?

A knock interrupted her thoughts. She stared up at her door curiously before pushing herself off of the couch and looking through the peek hole. There was no one there. She opened the door and looked down the hallway, only to see it empty. But in front of her door, on the floor, sat an envelope. 

* * *

Carmilla sat in silence on her couch. She didn't even realize when it had gotten dark outside. Her living room was barely lit now. How could she choose between the women she was in love with and the sister she loved dearly? What kind of cruel joke was this? Her eyes glanced down to the coffee table. In the dimly lit room, she could see the Halloween edition of their magazine staring back at her. 

There she was on the cover; a monster being tied down to meet her demise. She scoffed at the thought. And Laura clung to her. Why? She knew it was only a picture, but she had no doubt Laura would actually do something like that. How did she get so lucky to have someone like Laura care for her so deeply? It didn't make any sense. If life made sense, Laura wouldn't be a part of her life; this decision she has to make wouldn't even exist. 

Laura would want her to ignore her mother's threats. She'd tell her to support Mattie; that the blonde could handle whatever came her way. But she didn't know what her mother was capable of. She didn't know how that woman could ruin a person. How could she know? She was still so blind when it came to Carmilla. The brunette felt like a bomb ready to go off at any moment. But instead of exploding into a millions pieces, she felt the pain in the world around her, as well as inside. It was a bomb that would reset immediately after setting off; a pain that returned in order to hurt everything in and around her. 

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Her eyes lazily moved to the entrance. "It's open."

The light of the hallway created the silhouette in her doorway. But she knew who it was. It was never a mystery when it came to Laura. Her energy was different from everyone else's. It was pure.

She watched the blonde enter slowly, pulling the door closed behind her before hitting a light switch on the wall. Carmilla flinched from the light before trying to adjust her sight. Laura's face was unreadable. She stepped in slowly. Her brows finally revealing a sense of frustration.

"Hey," Carmilla let slip out of her mouth as she stared up at her from the couch.

"Hey."

The silence fell between them again. Then, Laura spoke.

"Where were you today?"

Carmilla let out an exasperated breath as her head leaned back into the couch; her gaze fixed on the ceiling. "Doing Mattie's job." She was about to tell her about her meetings with Harpy and her mother, but she stopped herself. Her mother brought Laura into this mess. She was a part of this now. And Carmilla still hadn't decided how to approach the situation. Laura would be selfless. She was selfless to the point where it was dangerous. Carmilla couldn't ask her opinion for this decision. And telling her about Harpy would only lead into the fact that her mother was always watching from the beginning and had set them up months ago. Harpy never made Laura happy. It was best to avoid everything at the moment.

"Really?"

Carmilla picked up her head to stare at her curiously. "Yes?"

"Were you with Tina Harpy today?"

The brunette's dark eyes gave her away. Laura's frown deepened as Carmilla began to respond. "How did you-"

"So you were?" she let out a disgusted chuckle. "I can't believe this is happening."

Carmilla stood up quickly and made a step toward her. "What are-"

"Stop!" Laura interrupted her with a hand held out in front. "Don't come any closer," she said with venom.

"What the hell is going on?" the brunette demanded.

Laura bit her lip to hold back any tears that might come into play. She pulled out the crumpled envelope from her coat pocket and threw it on the coffee table. It landed on top of the magazine. "Apparently I'm an idiot."

"What?" Carmilla's eyes narrowed in confusion before she quickly snatched the envelope from the table. On the outside of it, _'Check the email'_ was written in Sharpie. In the envelope, was a cheap cellphone. Tapping a button, she found the email icon and clicked it. The first email was a picture of Tina and Carmilla meeting at the restaurant earlier that day. The second was another one from earlier when they were outside on the sidewalk; hugging. Carmilla frowned because she was reluctant to even accept that hug. The third was a picture seconds later when Tina kissed her cheek. Carmilla's nostrils were flaring now. Her blood boiling. The fourth was a voice recording. She hit play and stared up at Laura. The blonde was trying her hardest not to show the pain.

It started with her mother's voice.  _"The reporter? Really? You're rich and famous, darling. It won't last."_

_"You're kidding, right? She's nothing. Laura is nothing."_ Carmilla heard her own voice reply. Her eyes widened. That was definitely her voice. But she never said that. That wasn't the response she gave her mother.

_"Tina Harpy is looking extravagant today, is she not? N ow that's a young woman I can see you having a future with."_ Carmilla frowned. She distinctly remembered hearing her mother say the first part earlier. But the second have was when the brunette stormed into her mansion after Mattie's arrest.

_"I wasn't going on a date, mother. I couldn't care less what the fuck I was wearing for our little rendezvous. It was short and sweet. That skimpy red dress had less of a role than you think."_

_"But you noticed."_

_"Obviously I noticed! I'm attracted to Harpy. I'm fucking human. Of course, I' d fuck her."_ No, no, no, no, no; that's what was running through Carmilla's head. Her words were being twisted. This wasn't true. This was all bullshit. She was ready to chuck the phone across the room, but she needed to see the rest. She needed to see it all.

She opened the next email. It was video. She hit play, but the screen remained black.

_"Would you care to meet me this afternoon?"_ Tina's voice came through the dark screen.

_"Tell me where and when."_ Carmilla heard herself answer. She began grinding her teeth when the screen changed. It started revealing surveillance footage. It took her a moment to recognize the place. Then it dawned on her. She saw herself walking toward Tina in the blonde's office. This was footage of when Carmilla went to confront her for helping her mother.

She watched herself begin to walk toward the blonde. The way she was walking was exactly how she intended it to look; her hips swayed in seduction. She remembered how Tina looked at her as she approached. She saw the lust in her eyes.

Carmilla watched as Tina's arms fell from being crossed over her chest; her palms then planted on the desk behind her. Carmilla continued to step even closer; too close. She was hovering over Tina; her own palms resting on the desk behind the blonde as well. Then, she watched herself lean in with her lips next to her ear.

_"Now I'm **really** going to fuck you."_ And then the footage ended.

Carmilla began shaking her head repeatedly. She dropped the phone to her coffee table and looked at Laura whose eyes were filling with water. "Laura," she ushered out so softly.

" _Don't,_ " the blonde said harshly. "Just _don't_." Carmilla's mind raced back to earlier when she told her mother those exact same words. She had said them in an attempt to protect this woman she loved so much. The irony...

"This isn't real, Laura!" she exclaimed, her voice still sensitive. 

"How? There's fucking video!" 

Carmilla flinched from the outburst. "It's not what it looks like! I went there and bitched her out for helping my mother! I told you I did that!"

"That doesn't look like you were bitching anyone out, Carmilla!" Laura's voice was shaking now from rage and the tears she was holding back.

"It was made to look like that! I swear! None of that was true! Those recordings? They didn't happen like that! They were messed with. Its like what happened to Mattie! Come on, you know me. I wouldn't do this," Carmilla pointed down to the phone. She was begging Laura to believe her.

Laura felt her heart break even more. "That's just it, Carm. I don't know you."

Carmilla felt her shoulders lose tension and go limp. "What?" she whispered weakly. Her hope was deteriorating. This couldn't be happening. Her mother was turning Laura against her. This wasn't happening. 

"What did you do while you were abroad?" Laura asked bitterly. 

The brunette began to shake her head. She didn't understand the question. "I was working for the magazine. I told you that."

"What else?"

_What else?_ Carmilla continued to search honey eyes for answers. Her mouth hung open slightly as she tried to think of what the blonde wanted.

"Did you, or did you not, work for your mother?" her voice shook again.

And there it was. There was the one thing she had held captive from the love of her life. "Yes, I did." She watched Laura's jaw tremble from her response. "How'd you find out?" she asked weakly.

Laura reached into her pocket, pulled out the flash drive and chucked it at the woman across from her. Carmilla struggled to catch it, dropping it on the floor. She looked back up at the blonde. "Your mother kept tabs on a lot of things," she spat out angrily. "All I had to do was a bit of research."

Carmilla held her arms out to her sides, palms open toward Laura. "What is it you want me to say? That I enjoyed ruining people's lives? That I was happy tossing people out on the street so I could potentially make a few extra bucks?"

"I want you to say that you felt _something_. That you hated doing it. That you wished you didn't have to, but you were forced to. I want you to tell me your mother was blackmailing you." Carmilla's arms fell back to her sides.

Their eyes challenged each other. There was pain and betrayal in them. There was heartache and rage. Every muscle in their body pulsed as blood flowed through them. Its shocking sometimes on how much the human body reacts. Everyone knows the fight or flight response. Its instinct. Its natural. Yet as they stared into one another's eyes, it truly was fifty-fifty. They wanted answers; to argue; to blame. But running away meant they could protect themselves from the hurt getting any worse. They could stop anything from being completely broken; unable to be salvaged.

A chuckle fell out of Carmilla's mouth bitterly. "You want me to tell you that I went back to those cities and personally gave those kids a loaf of bread? Or gave jobs to people who lost theirs when I came to town?" The brunette shook her head. "Why is it you want to paint me in some _ridiculous_ angelic light? No, I didn't enjoy doing any of it. But I honestly didn't give a shit about doing it either."

Laura's mouth fell open. This woman in front of her was suddenly a stranger with a familiar face; someone she was confusing with someone else. This wasn't the woman she made love to this morning. This wasn't the woman she was hoping to plan a future with. She was cruel and disappointing. There was no morality. No ounce of humanity.

The brunette continued. "They were dealt a shit hand. Big whoop. Everyone has to deal with tragedy at some point. Who am I to try and prevent it? I can't be there to protect them from every bad thing in the world. A sheltered life is a pathetic life. You need to feel pain and suffering to understand what it takes to live in a world like this."

The fire in her dark eyes frightened Laura. It wasn't something she had seen before. Her eyes were so black; so void of any positive emotion. There was only anger and disgust. 

Tears were falling freely from the blonde's eyes. Carmilla would have normally rushed to her; urgently wiping away her tears, telling her that everything would be okay. But she felt no remorse for her words. She spoke the truth.

"I don't understand how you could believe what you did was a good thing. You think you helped them learn? You ruined their lives!"

"What is it that you want me to do about it now?" Carmilla hissed. "Nothing. I can't fucking do a thing!"

"You can regret! You can feel remorse! You can avoid turning into your mother!" The words left her lips too quickly. And Laura knew she couldn't take them back. 

Carmilla's mouth fell open. Her chest began to rise and fall strenuously. "What did you say?"

Laura tried to back peddle, taking a breath to calm herself. "I wasn't-"

"You said that I was my mother," she stated in disbelief.

"No. I didn't say that-"

"You pretty fucking much did," Carmilla said; her voice rising again.

"I was just saying that you're better than this," Laura pushed her point.

Carmilla's smirk was menacing. There was nothing comforting about it. It made a cold shiver run up Laura's spine. She shook her head slowly. "And I was saying how I'm not." 

They stared at one another. Laura was crying silently. Her anger was gone. She was left in sadness. She had no defense now. Her heart and mind were completely open for Carmilla's attacks. What could she fight for now? She wanted Carmilla to feel a certain way. But you can't change people. You can't mold them to your liking. You can't control other's emotions; or even your own. Because if she could, she would stop the ache flowing from her heart.

"You've always expected more from me. You kept telling me I was enough," Carmilla now spoke stoically. There was no emotion left in her eyes. Her mask was on. She put it on with more ease than she would like to admit. Her old ways were hard to eradicate. "But clearly I'm not." She swallowed a lump in her throat that somehow managed to bypass the mask. "I care about no one. I _fuck_ women. And I welcome misery."

The blonde flinched at the bite in her words. Tears slid delicately from puffy eyes. 

Carmilla's stare was heavy. Laura might as well believe the lie her mother put together. _Why not? My past was enough to revolt her. Why not finish it now before I disappoint her any further?_

"I believed in you," Laura practically whimpered; her jaw trembling again.

"You shouldn't have." Carmilla said firmly. "Get out. We're done."

Laura started to nod slowly before lifting her chin slightly into the air. "I know," she said in agreement before turning around and exiting; slamming the door behind her. 

Carmilla stood staring at the door. For a split second, she thought about running after her. But that thought quickly dissipated. Laura wanted so much from her. She wanted her to not have done something that was already irreversible. Something she had done before she even met Laura. Carmilla never hid the fact that she was a bitter person. She never hid the fact that she only cared about a select few things in this world. Why did Laura expect her to be a savior? That was who _Laura_ was. _Laura_ was the selfless one. _Laura_ was the one that fought evil. The only thing Carmilla fought for was freedom. Freedom from her chains; to break free from herself and to break free from the woman that ruled over her existence. That woman just happened to be evil as well.

The brunette slammed down onto her couch. Tina said something earlier that came to mind at that moment. 

_'Have you never tried to convince yourself that whatever bad you do, there is good in it somewhere? That whatever catastrophe you cause has a purpose? Just so you can live with yourself?'_

Carmilla's nostrils flared as she picked up a pillow that was next to her and threw it across the room. Her eyes landed on the magazine cover on the coffee table. She truly was a monster. How she ever thought she could be anything different was a critical error. A silly dream conjured up and fed to her by a beautiful, foolish woman; a woman that thought she could save Carmilla from herself.

Apathy; her true soulmate. She welcomed it; letting the numbing feeling take over like it had so many times before. This was how it was supposed to be; how it had always been.

She pretended not to notice the tears trailing down her cheeks.


	18. Listen To Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titled after the slow, torturous song that everyone should know instantly.
> 
> So here ya go! Enjoy!

"You can't honestly believe Carmilla would cheat on you," Laf said pointedly. Perry had just rejoined everyone in the living room from the kitchen with a plate of cookies, placing them on the coffee table in front of Laura. The blonde sat on the couch with Danny beside her.

Laura let out a strangled laugh. "Of course I don't."

The three gingers gave each other puzzled looks. "Uh, sorry, Hollis. But why is it you broke up again?" Danny asked as if she had forgotten.

"Ugh! It wasn't about the whole fake cheating thing! I mean, that was clearly good timing for the Mayor because it got me all riled up. But thinking back at the way Carm reacted to the envelope... She seemed innocent."

"So..." Laf pushed.

Laura ran a hand through her hair. Her eyes tired from crying, her body fatigued from cracks in her heart. "You didn't see the way she was acting after I brought up what was on that flash drive. About what she did abroad. She didn't care. She didn't regret anything. Its like she would do it all over again."

"Did she say that?" Danny asked as she reached for a cookie.

The blonde frowned. "No, she didn't say those exact words. But she was defensive. She basically said she was doing them all a favor by _not prolonging the eventual suffering they were bound to get_ ," she said mockingly, thinking of how incredulous that sounded. "How can someone _not feel something_?"

Perry sat on the arm of the chair Laf was in, her arm draped around them. "Carmilla has had a rough past. People cope in different ways, Laura."

"But she thinks what she did is okay!"

"And we thinks its okay that we broke into the Mayor's house and stole valuable information," Laf said flatly. Perry turned to them abruptly. 

"Really? You're gonna bring that up again after our last conversation?" the curly redhead glared. Perry had made it very clear how she felt about her fiance doing something dangerous without even telling her. Laf shrunk slightly before giving a sheepish smile. They turned back to Laura, who started to reply.

"That's different! We did it for a good cause. The Mayor is a- she's an evil lady!" the blonde seemed to scramble in defense.

"You still broke the law, which _isn't_ okay," Perry lectured.

Laf rolled their eyes. "Regardless of her tone, I agree with Perr. I just don't regret doing it." They heard a heavy sigh from their fiance.

"But I still don't see how _I_ can be alright with Carmilla doing that."

"Well you're not supposed to agree with everything your significant other does. Wouldn't that be like not healthy or realistic?" Danny asked as she leaned back comfortably on the couch.

Laura looked back at her friend and coworker. "This isn't a disagreement about which way the toilet paper roll gets put on, Danny."

"I get that, but this happened- When? Over a year or two ago? You didn't even know her then. And hate to break it to you, Hollis, but your broody girlfriend is anything but perfect."

"I know she's not perfect. No one's perfect."

Laf grabbed a cookie from the table, pushing the plate closer to Laura as they sat back. The blonde sighed and grabbed a cookie, taking a bite as Laf spoke. "But you're holding against her things she did before she met you."

"No! You're not getting it!" she exclaimed. She dropped the cookie to her lap as she buried her face into her hands. The blonde sat there for a moment before running her hands through her hair and speaking again. "I want to be with someone that has a conscience. That thinks twice before doing something because they're worried about doing the right thing. Someone that _tries_ to do good. She didn't care that she did it."

"Or maybe she does care, but doesn't want to," Perry said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. Laura's watery eyes stared up at Perry; rendered speechless. "You of all people know how Carmilla can be hard on herself. Imagine what doing something like that can do to a person."

Laf rubbed Perry's back in support. "She's right, L. Carmilla's been through a lot of shit. She wasn't brought up like most people. She had to learn everything on her own. We all make mistakes. She just might make a few more because of that."

Laura shook her head staring down at the cookie on her lap. "Why are you giving her excuses?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Danny.

"Carmilla is a grump. She's snarky. Can be crazy selfish. Her arrogance makes me want to punch her in the face sometimes." Danny sighed and smiled at the blonde staring back at her with furrowed brows. "But she's always held you above everything else. It's obvious how much she cares about you."

"She'd probably move the stars in the sky just for you if she could," Laf scoffed.

Perry smiled sweetly at Laura. "And it's no secret how happy she's made you."

Laura looked back down at the cookie on her lap. Crumbs were falling off of her leg. The cookie had broken in two. She stared at it. It was misshaped now. Broken unevenly, a bite taken out of it, falling apart into crumbs. She picked up the smaller piece and took a bite. It was still delicious though. Still worth eating every last bit.

"But is that enough?" the blonde finally whispered. The room fell silent. Laura didn't know what to think anymore. Carmilla never treated her poorly. She did everything for her. Carmilla loved her. But could Laura live with the fact that Carmilla was so disaffected toward the world? Carmilla's morals and ideas of right and wrong didn't seem aligned with her own. Laura would run to save anyone if they were calling for help. It was something engraved in her. Maybe she was expecting too much of Carmilla. Maybe she _was_ hoping she was perfect; her ideal soulmate. A hero to her and everyone else.

But maybe everyone else didn't matter when it came to love. From the way her heart ached, it didn't feel like everyone else mattered. It felt like only Carmilla mattered.

Her friends were right. People can do bad things. Laura broke the law. Yes, she had her reasons. But its all about perspective. She stormed into Carmilla's apartment accusing her of multiple things. Laura was ready to be let down. She was prepared. She pushed aside the fact of how utterly ridiculous the idea of Carmilla actually cheating on her with Tina Harpy was. Laura had seen the articles and the pictures of her abroad and she felt betrayed somehow; like this woman she cared about more than anyone tricked her; made her think Carmilla was more than she really is.

But the brunette had always been honest with her. She never held back despite the brunette trying to. Carmilla told her time and time again that she wasn't good enough. And Laura continued to reassure her. But maybe Laura wasn't reassuring her for the right reasons. Maybe she was still hoping this super hero was buried deep down; one that made no mistakes and had no flaws. Laura told Carmilla she was enough. Not because Laura accepted the brunette for who she was, but because she continued to force this idea of Carmilla being "better". How was that fair? And the one thing Carmilla had kept secret from her drove Laura to this turning point.

 _Why did she keep it a secret?_ Laura wanted to understand. Maybe she really did regret it and hoped to never have to bring it up. Maybe she was trying to forget. Laura felt the tension in her body dissolve. Carmilla wasn't like that now. Regardless of how apathetic she tried to be about it during their conversation, Carmilla never showed signs of ever being so callous and cruel since they've been together. Even if Carmilla didn't care about it when it happened, who's to say she didn't care now?

Laura was suddenly crying again. 

"Whoa!"

"Hey!"

"What just happened in that head of yours?" Laf spoke for the redhead squad.

Everything was a mess. What had she done? What kind of pressure had she been putting on Carmilla through all this time? To be someone different? That sounds more cruel than anything.

She was sobbing now. This is what guilt and regret can do. This is the power it can have over someone. That's why she couldn't understand Carmilla. How do you shut it all out? Laura was never good at shielding her emotions. She smiled when she was happy; cried when she was sad. What was the point in pretending?

Pain. That was point. Pretending meant you didn't have to be vulnerable; you didn't open yourself up to getting hurt.

"I basically told her to stop being like her mother."

"Ouch..." Laf commented.

"Laura!" The blonde flinched at Perry's exclamation.

Danny sighed heavily. "How was she being like her mother?"

"I thought she was being heartless," Laura admitted with her head bowed toward her lap.

"Jesus, L! Did you say that?" Laf questioned incredulously.

"No," she answered in the same defeated tone. "But I might as well have. I think just saying she is acting like her mother is probably the worst thing I could have said."

"So... what are you gonna do?" Danny was eager to see where the blonde's mind had settled.

Laura looked back up, her hard gaze settled on the far wall of the apartment. "I need to talk to her."

* * *

 

Mattie sat next to Carmilla on her couch. The brunette lounged lazily, her eyes staring holes into her coffee table. Her laptop sat on the piece of furniture, the flash drive that Laura had thrown at her the night before attached and revealing all the information they would need to bring down her mother. Mattie and her had been looking over it and discussing their options. But the magazine of her and Laura still sat on the table, beside the computer. Her eyes would fall back on it every so often; the twist in her chest hurting more each time.

"So all we have to do is leak it. Problem solved," Mattie announced as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Mattie," Carmilla said stoically.

"What?"

"Mother threatened me yesterday."

"What? When? What'd she say?" her sister urged in concern.

"After I met up with Tina Harpy, which by the way, mother has been toying with her the whole time. Was forcing her to try and get close to me."

Mattie scoffed. "I'm surprised, yet I'm really not surprised. It seems like something mother would do."

Carmilla finally turned and locked eyes with her older sibling. "She told me to speak against you at your trial or she'd do something to Laura."

Mattie's mouth fell ajar. She went to speak, but then paused again. She took a deep breath, but then her eyebrows furrowed. "So then speak against me."

"What?" Carmilla deadpanned. She sat up straight.

"I know how you feel about the bear cub. Don't you dare let this horrible woman take her away from you," she said firmly. There was a fire in her eyes that blew Carmilla away. Why was she saying this? Why was she being so selfless?

"I- I don't understand."

"If she does anything to Laura, it hurts you. I'm not about to let that happen."

The brunette felt her throat thickening. Her eyes began watering and she tried not to blink; afraid tears would fall freely. "It's too late," she croaked. Her sister was about to do something incredible for her; she was willing to risk sacrificing herself for Laura to be safe. Mattie was doing it to protect Carmilla. Because she knew if Carmilla lost Laura, it would tear her apart. It would ruin her. And she was right. She was ruined.

The look of shock filled Mattie's dark eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Laura... I've lost her." Tears spilled over now. Mattie grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in; wrapping her arms around her sister tightly.

"What happened?" she asked softly as she rubbed up and down Carmilla's back.

"Mother. It's always her," she admitted as her voice cracked. "She made it look like I was cheating on her with Harpy," she sniffed. "And then she saw all the shit I did for mother when I was out of the country. All the messed up business that I followed without question."

Mattie pulled away and looked at Carmilla with a questioning look. "Did you explain yourself?"

"I told her the Harpy thing was bullshit," Carmilla said as she wiped away tears. "But what could I really say about the rest?" she asked weakly.

"That you were in a horrible state of depression and couldn't care less about the world during that time. You couldn't even care about yourself," her sister said gently as she gave a comforting squeeze to her forearm.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, darling. I wanted everyone in the world to burn with me. Even tried to kill myself a few times whenever waves of emotion actually did hit me. So yeah, I fucked up lives because I'm a fucked up person. Love you!" Carmilla said as if she was explaining herself to Laura. She scoffed and sniffed again. 

"You're not that person anymore, Kitty."

"Even so, does it matter? The look on Laura's face at the fact that I did any of it..." her eyes fell to the side, landing back on the magazine on the coffee table. "She saw a monster."

"And I bet you just took it. You let her think it because you can't see yourself as anything else." Carmilla's eyes snapped back to Mattie. The tone her sister used took her by surprise. It was angry. Her words were bitter. "Yes, you're Carmilla Karnstein. You lack a moral compass and leave skid marks from peeling out on your motorcycle wearing all the leather in the world," she mocked. "Such a horrible person! The way she always glares and insults anyone that walks by..." She shook her head. "Its bullshit, Kitty. You can try and convince the world; you can try to convince yourself, but you're wrong. Your heart beats harder and stronger than any person I've ever met. And the only other person in the world that has a heart that seems to keep up with yours... You're going to let her run away? Because you're trying to make her see whatever corrupted image you see in the mirror?" She shook her head more violently. "No. Mother has hurt us all in different ways. Will has horrible trust issues. He thinks people are going to turn their back on him and leave him. I constantly seek affection. I married when I was eighteen, for God's sake. I go into one relationship, and when that ends, I hop into another; regardless of whether or not I like the bastard. And you," she paused. "You don't think you deserve anything good in your life. You wait for the bad. Even encourage it." Mattie stood up and shook her head once again. "You're calling that girl. Not to tell her you were wrong about what you did for mother, but that you were wrong for letting her walk away without fighting for her."

"Mattie-"

"Do you love her?" she cut her off sternly.

Carmilla's eyes searched her sister's. The silence weighed heavy between them. "Yes."

"Then stop being an asshole, Kitty," she said with her eyes letting a hint of playfulness fall through.

Carmilla let out a heavy breath as she ran a hand through her hair. "But what about the trial? I don't have to speak against you now that Laura is out of the picture."

"She isn't out of the picture, Carm. One, because you are going to go get her back. And two, because even if you aren't together, mother knows how much you care about her. She could still do much worse."

The brunette let her head fall back against the couch. She stared up at the ceiling. "Fine. But I'm not going to let you go to jail for this. I'm going to do whatever else is necessary." She let her eyes fall back down to her sister, who was smirking back at her.

"I know you will. Now get the hell up. I take back the whole calling her thing. You're talking to her in person." Carmilla rolled her eyes as a small smile slipped through. She rose to her feet and grabbed her jacket as she followed Mattie out of the door. They parted when the exited her apartment building. The brunette hopped on her bike and made her way to Laura's apartment. Her heart was racing just thinking about seeing her. It had barely been an entire day, but she felt so empty since the blonde walked out on her. It left a fresh void that ached thoroughly through her.

Braking harshly as she parked in front of the building, she started to hop of her vehicle when she felt her pocket begin to buzz. She frowned before pulling it out and reading the caller ID. _Frankenstein_. "Hey," she answered with furrowed brows as she started stepping toward the building.

"Hey, so I know things are awkward right now, but I thought you should know... Laura's in the hospital right now."

Carmilla froze mid step. Her heart stopped for a moment. It must have. There was no explanation for why her body refused to cooperate. Her mind wasn't even working. "What?" she breathed out.

"She was on her way to see you... Some car came out of nowhere and hit her when she was crossing the street," Laf's voice was shaky.

"Is she okay?" Carmilla found herself asking. She heard her weak voice say it but she didn't think she instructed herself to say it. Her mind was working as a separate entity.

"I don't know. They won't tell us what's going on. We don't know anything," they said with concern etched in their words.

"I'm on my way," Carmilla said before hanging up. She hopped back on her bike and sped out of the parking lot. She was racing down the streets. Her heart was pounding even more than on the way to Laura's apartment. Laura was hit by a car on her way to see her? She was coming to see her. Carmilla felt her eyes begin to water, but she shook her head to calm herself. She needed to be able to drive. Tears would get in the way. She kept telling herself to focus on driving. She just needed to get there. That's all she needed to think about right now. 

And then she saw the news vans and reporters crowding the entrance of the hospital. Her concern turned into rage. She came to a hard stop, flinging herself off of the bike. She refused to take off her helmet as she pushed through the paparazzi, getting cursed at in the process. As she reached the doors, people registered who she was and started calling out to her; asking about the condition of the blonde and trying to get a statement. The helmet kept her guarded. If she had taken it off, she wouldn't have hesitated in telling them all to fuck off. Getting through the doors, security stopped her. She let out a growl before yanking off the helmet. Her blazing eyes met them without a word leaving her lips. They immediately apologized and stepped aside for her. 

Stomping toward the front desk, she slammed a palm against the hard surface. "Laura Hollis."

"Miss Karnstein! Oh, hello!" Carmilla's stare immediately grew impatient. "The doctors are with her now. You can wait with the rest of her visitors around the corner, through the door to your left."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know any more information regardi-"

The brunette moved away without another word. She followed the woman's instructions, pushing open the door and seeing Perry stand abruptly. Seeing Carmilla, the whole room seemed to relax. They were hoping for a doctor. They were hoping for any news.

"They haven't told you guys anything?" Carmilla asked without uttering a greeting.

"Just that she's in surgery," Laf answered as Perry sat back down beside them and took their hand. Danny and Kirsch were also in the room. Their heads were bowed toward their laps, fingers tapping against knees, feet tapping impatiently on the floor. Carmilla didn't take a seat. Her heart was pounding too hard. Laura always complained about her motorcycle and how dangerous it was. Little did she know, walking seemed to be dangerous too.

"Who hit her?" Carmilla asked with venom.

Kirsch shrugged sadly. "Hit and run."

Carmilla didn't comment after that. The room fell in silence once again. The brunette was trying to wrap her head around it all. How could no one identify the person? Somebody had to have seen the car. She sighed heavily and leaned back against the wall. She couldn't even understand how someone could just hit someone and drive away. Didn't they have a conscience? She could understand being scared after hitting someone. But to completely run and not try to help them? That felt so wrong. Her hands began to tremble, so she clenched them into fists and crossed her arms over her chest. _It was almost like someone hit her on purpo-_

Then, through the doors came Mattie and Will. Carmilla's eyes widened. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Laura's hurt. Of course we'd be here," Will answered with serious eyes. He placed a hand on his sisters arm for comfort before walking further into the room and approaching the others.

"Carm," Mattie said, bringing the brunette's attention to her. "There's something you need to know. Come with me," Mattie spoke urgently as she pulled her outside into the hallway. Carmilla's brows furrowed as Mattie looked back and forth down the hallway before meeting her sister's gaze.

"The driver was one of mother's," Mattie said quickly as if trying to rip off a band-aid. Carmilla's eyes grew wide. The shaking of her hands started again. Every hair on her body stood up and she was finding it hard to breathe. Laura was hit on purpose. Her mother sent one of her lackeys out to run Laura over. Not only did she make Carmilla look like a cheater and get them broken up, but she went as far as to physically hurt her. This was it. This was Carmilla's breaking point. She felt everything burning inside of her; setting on fire every thought, feeling, and breath. Her mother was right. Laura was her weakness. But the one very important part that her mother missed entirely was that Laura was also her strength.

She didn't even notice her sister's hands on her shoulders, trying to speak to her.

"Carm. Hey!" Mattie called to her, shaking her lightly. Carmilla blinked back to reality; her eyes settling back on Mattie. "You have to tell her you'll speak against me at the trial. You need to give her an answer or she won't stop."

Carmilla suddenly became very still. Her voice came out softer than Mattie predicted. "What makes you think she'll stop then?"

The older sibling frowned. "One thing she did teach us is to always keep a promise. We don't back out of deals. She'll stand by her word."

The brunette clenched her jaw for a moment before reaching into her pocket. "I'll make the call." Mattie gave her a nod. She didn't move as Carmilla dialed her mother's number. It rang twice before she answered.

"Well hello, darling! I've been waiting for your call," she said with cheer that made Carmilla nauseated.

"What do you want from me? I'll speak against Mattie. But what the hell do you want? I want this to end. It's not worth it anymore," she pushed angrily. She felt tears building, but she blinked them away. She shook her head. Nothing was worth hurting Laura. 

"Come visit me. Alone. I'm home. We can have a little business chat."

Carmilla hesitated. That sounded like the last thing in the world she wanted to do. She wanted to stay at the hospital. She wanted to stay by Laura. But if this was the only way to guarantee the blonde's safety; to end this terrible hold her mother had on her and possibly everyone, then this was what she needed to do.

"Fine. I'm on my way." She hung up without waiting for a response. Mattie looked at her questioningly. "She asked me to come over to sort things out."

"Is that wise? Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. She told me to come alone. And I don't want you making things worse for yourself." Her sister looked back at her with worry etched across her face. "I'll be fine," Carmilla answered despite not believing the words herself. "Tell everyone I'll be back. And call me as soon as they know something about Laura." Her sister gave her a nod before Carmilla turned around.

"Carmilla," Mattie called after her. The brunette turned slightly back to face her. "Don't do anything reckless." Carmilla didn't waste her breath with an answer, and instead, spun around and made her way to the front of the building. She turned to the receptionist.

"Is there a side exit I can use?" There was no way she was entering the paparazzi mosh pit. She needed a quick getaway.

The receptionist gave her an understanding look. "Go back down the hallway you came from, you'll see a stairwell on your right. Go through there. The exit is straight through there." Carmilla nodded before leaving. She exited the building, crept along the side until she reached the parking lot. She then hopped on her bike and made a quick exit. She didn't pause to see if anyone noticed. They probably did.

The ride felt long, but she was speeding to get there. Her hands gripped the handlebars tighter. She had no idea how this entire thing would play out. Yet again, her mother had complete control. Everything felt pointless. How could she have ever thought that she could take down her mother? What was she thinking? All her effort backfired. She gained nothing from all of this. Mattie was probably going to jail, Laura was in the hospital; all of this was because Carmilla thought she could free herself. She wanted to cut the ties that bound her to her mother. But all it did was make a mess. 

The man at the gate began to open it just at the sight of her motorcycle making its way toward him. She drove through, stopping when she reached the steps to the front doors. She walked in, the butler telling her to follow him as he led her into the study. There her mother waited in the same chair she was seated in the last time Carmilla came here. She closed the book in her hands and placed it down on the table beside her.

"Please, have a seat," the Mayor offered, motioning toward a chair in front of her. Carmilla stood in her place for a few seconds before obliging and sitting down in the chair. "So you're willing to speak against your sister now?" she asked as if it were no big deal; her hands neatly folded in her lap.

"Yes. So leave Laura out of this," Carmilla said firmly.

Her mother looked appalled. " _I_ didn't bring her into this, Mircalla. _You_ did. You took your sweet time making a decision. I warned you of the consequences if you didn't answer soon enough."

She bit her tongue at the retort forming in her mouth.Carmilla shook her head. Arguing with her was pointless. "What else do you want? What do I have to do for you to just let me be?" the brunette asked, not expecting the slight beg evident in her voice.

Her mother stared at her with curious eyes. She was thinking, and Carmilla felt like she was shrinking under her gaze. "I want all your shares."

Carmilla stared back at her mother with wide eyes. "All of them?" That included more than just the magazine. It was many shares throughout many companies in Silas.

"Yes. If you want your mother out of your life, you'll live without riding her coattails." The brunette felt the sting in her words. She was right. If Carmilla wanted out, she needed to be completely out. No more family money. No more easy jobs. She would be alone. But oddly enough, that didn't scare her. Carmilla never had the opportunity to be on her own; to be so completely independent. She was expected to stay in the family business, after all.

"And you'll leave Silas."

Carmilla's eyes shot up to meet her mother's again. "What?"

"This is _my_ city. If you want out, then you're out." The Mayor's eyes were dark and devouring. "And if you so much as take one step into my city, I will remind you why you left in the first place." The threat was clear and it made Carmilla's skin crawl.

"What about Mattie?" she asked softly. Carmilla was defeated. She knew that.

"Once you disappear, it'll make you look like the guilty party in all of this. You'll be a great scapegoat. Everything will be pinned on you. Mattie will be fine. And since you were the ring leader in this little war, things should settle down quickly. I'll even make sure all the charges get swept away for you. You'll be scot-free."

"Why bother doing that?" Carmilla asked weakly.

"Because I respect your valiant crusade," she said with a grin. "I always reward effort."

"You're sick," Carmilla spat out, earning a glare.

"No. I'm _justice_."

Carmilla struggled letting out a laugh. "I'm sorry. You're _what_?"

"The world is about balance, Mircalla. Those who do bad, get punished. Those who do good, get rewarded," she explained simply.

"Your sense of good and bad is fucked up then because all I see is you continuing to be a horrible person and getting everything you want," her hands were trembling again. It took everything to restrain herself from lunging forward and tearing the woman apart; that or falling to the floor and sobbing in the fetal position. 

"With kids like mine, I deserve more than a little break once in awhile," she spat out. "Spoiled brats that continue to want what they don't have..." She rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like someone else I know," Carmilla replied with a disgusted smirk.

"Don't get smart with me. I can take away my offer. You can make this worse for yourself if that's what you truly want. I have no qualms about that."

Carmilla's eyes stared deeply into her mother's. She had the same dark eyes. A trait Carmilla hated about herself. She always thought they looked evil; void of all positive emotion. And having those blackened eyes made her life feel inevitable; that she was bound to turn into her mother. She always felt the pull; the lack of care; the selfishness. It was always in the eyes. She used to believe they held the power over her mother. The few times whenever she saw her mother sleeping, she remembered how peaceful she looked; how innocent. But the moment her eyelids fluttered open, all calm was gone. An uneasiness filled the room; leaving Carmilla to choke on the thick air filling her lungs. 

_So this is what it takes for freedom? To be able to breathe? Everything would change if I accept. People would be safe if I left. Mother would keep Silas corrupt, but perhaps this was never my fight to begin with. Maybe I was never meant to finish her; just escape._

"You win, mother," she said weakly. She forced a swallow and shrugged. "You've got a deal." 

The Mayor stared at her with a smile growing on her lips. "Remember, Mircalla," she began as she pushed a stack of papers toward Carmilla on the table. "A Dean always keeps their word."

Carmilla looked down at the forms as the butler came walking into the room to stand between them. He handed the daughter a pen. They were the papers that would hand all of Carmilla's shares to her mother. Her brows furrowed and jaw clenched. Slamming her eyes shut, she felt her life slipping away; things were changing. Things were moving at an exponential speed, and she clenched a fist to keep herself balanced through the momentum. Then, she took the pen and began signing the papers. Her mother thanked her, and walked her to the front door. 

"You have until tomorrow morning to leave. Farewell, my dear Mircalla," she said almost wistfully. But Carmilla turned and walked out; putting on her bike helmet and riding off without looking back.

* * *

 

Carmilla parked in the back of the hospital this time; a security guard at the gate letting her through due to the news trucks out front. She would walk along the side of the building to enter the exit she left from earlier. She only had a few hours before needing to leave. Even if Laura did wake up before morning came, she would have to leave her behind. She would have to heal. But Carmilla was going to ask her to come with her; to leave Silas all together and be with her. After she recovered, of course. She loved Laura. She wanted to be with her. She had to try.

As she reached the exit, she saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall; a cigarette lit and sitting out of his mouth. "Mr. Hollis."

He turned in surprise before giving a sad smile. His eyes still shined though; just like Laura. "I thought I told you to call me Jim."

Carmilla gave back a similar smile. "Sorry, sir. Have you been here long?" she asked as she began to rub the back of her neck. She wondered if he had been informed of Laura and Carmilla's current relationship status.

"Twenty minutes," he answered simply as he took a puff. He eyed her up curiously before pulling out a pack from his inside coat pocket. He held it out to the brunette with a lighter as well.

She looked from the cigarettes to his eyes hesitantly before letting out a sigh and taking them. She lit it up and took a puff with closed eyes; feeling the burn move down into her chest. It relieved her for at least a moment.

"They said the surgery went well, but she isn't awake yet," he answered nonchalantly as he stared off at nothing in particular.

"What was the surgery for?"

"Ribs, leg and pelvis. Sprained her wrist too," he answered with the same calm. He took a long drag before exhaling slowly.

Carmilla felt her insides churn. Laura was already so small. She knew the blonde was hardly fragile, but with all those injuries, she pictured Laura smaller somehow. She took a drag as she stared down at her boots.

"She never liked sleeping alone," he said, pulling Carmilla out of her thoughts. He still wasn't making eye contact. "When she was young, she would always have her mother read to her. Falling asleep by herself scared her too much." He let a smile come to his lips before it fell as smoothly as it came. "Her mother read to her up until the days the cancer stopped her. And when her mother died, Laura barely slept. She would pass out from exhaustion in the strangest places. I found her sleeping on the toilet multiple times," he gave a chuckle. "But she'd fall asleep on the school bus and miss her stop. She'd fall asleep at the kitchen table, or the couch sometimes. It was hard to wake her too. I knew she tossed and turned all night and I wanted her to be able to rest for even the tiniest moment. I would sit up and try to read for her, but she never would go to sleep. She sat there awake. Not even my presence would do it. Nothing was the same after her mother. But whenever she woke up after one of her pass outs, I always tried to be close by. Waking up somewhere strange and alone was confusing and always scared her."

"I can imagine," Carmilla commented without taking her eyes off of him.

"Yeah, but it was a little different with Laura. One night, Laura had fallen asleep on the floor in the living room. It wasn't a usual occurrence. I had been up late with her playing board games. But she fell asleep while I was going to go check on her mother in the other room. She woke up alone on the floor, seeing her mother's body being carried away on a stretcher." Carmilla tried to process it as the air caught in her throat. "I'm worried she's gonna wake up with no one there. I don't want her to be afraid," he said with a shaky voice as he forced himself to take another drag of his cigarette.

"She won't be alone," the brunette managed to say. The man turned to her with wide, hopeful eyes. "Her friends are here. You're here. She has the uncanny ability to make everyone in the world care about her. Its annoying the amount of happiness that girl brings to the people around her," Carmilla said with a laugh, which earned her a smile from Jim.

"You're right. She shines when you think the world can't. Always making you take a step back and appreciate what's important."

Carmilla looked down at her boots again. Laura always made things easy. Yes, Carmilla would get frustrated with her at times, but that was normal. As a whole, Laura made everything better. She made Carmilla see the good in this world that seemed so shitty.

"I hate being far from her," Jim began again, which brought Carmilla's attention back to him. "But this is her home now. She makes a difference here. She belongs here."

Carmilla felt her chest tighten. Silas was Laura's home. Her life was here.

"We should head inside. It's getting chilly out here," Jim finished with a kind smile before putting out his cigarette and turning into the building.

* * *

Eventually, Jim had been allowed to stay in the room with Laura despite her still being in an unconscious state. It had been hours. Danny had fallen asleep on Kirsch's shoulder, which garnered many looks. Laf was doing Sudoku puzzles, while Perry sat beside them knitting. Mattie and Will were talking about the upcoming trial and going through options to help Mattie's case.

Carmilla sat against the wall with a single knee bent up, an elbow resting on it. Her head was leaning back on the wall as she continued to process everything. Mattie had asked her what happened with their mother, but Carmilla said it wasn't the time to discuss it. That it could wait. So Carmilla sat there silently; lost in thought. Everything came back to Laura. Carmilla had to leave Silas in only a few hours, and the only image in her mind was the blonde. She was going to ask Laura to come with her. She was going to be selfish. Carmilla was going to be rid of her mother and live happily ever after with Laura. But nothing was that simple. Laura wasn't even conscious. And who was Carmilla to ask Laura to leave her life behind? 

_Silas is Laura's home. Her life is here._

Jim came storming into the room at that moment. "She's awake!" he was grinning as tears pooled in his eyes. "She's awake and speaking. In pain, but she's awake! The doctor wants her to rest here for awhile."

The room seemed to let out a collective breath. Jim turned to Carmilla. "She's asking for you." The brunette's eyes widened. Her mouth fell ajar as she searched the rest of the room's eyes for reasoning. No one seemed confused by this; only Carmilla. "Come on," the male Hollis said, walking out of the room.

Carmilla followed him down the hall and around the corner. Her heart was racing. She was so happy. Laura was awake. Laura was alive. But a part of her wanted to breakdown and cry. Then, Jim had paused in front of a door. "I'll let you guys have some privacy." The brunette searched his shining eyes for answers to questions she hadn't asked. All he did was smile and nod toward the door. "Go on."

Carmilla forced a swallow before taking a deep breath. Then, she pushed open the door. She took a few steps before stopping. Laura laid in bed with her eyes closed. Her face was bruised and scraped. Her wrist was wrapped up, and her entire leg was elevated in a cast. Carmilla's boots squeaked on the floor, causing the blonde's honey eyes to reveal themselves.

"Carm," she whispered with a raspy voice. The brunette felt her body lose all of its strength. Every piece of her was ready to crumble. She noticed the cup of water next to the bed and walked over to it. She held it in front of Laura, straightening the straw of her. The blonde took a sip, clearing her throat as Carmilla set the cup back down. "I knew you'd be here," she said with a soft smile.

"How?" Carmilla asked weakly before taking a few steps back to give them space.

"Because I know I would be here if the situation was reversed."

Carmilla loved her. That was how Laura knew. Because Laura loved her and would do the same. But _why_ did Laura love her? Carmilla didn't even love herself. Yes, Laura was her strength, but she needed to be strong without Laura. She needed to love herself.

_Silas is Laura's home. Her life is here._

Carmilla's eyes began to water. Laura couldn't say those things right now. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. This wasn't justice. Her mother could never create justice. "I shouldn't be here," Carmilla finally said after a moment of silence.

"Why?" Laura said with furrowed brows.

"It isn't fair. It isn't fair for either of us," Carmilla answered as she shook her head looking toward the floor. 

"What are you talking about?"

The brunette slowly looked back up at the blonde. Those honey eyes were wide and concerned. _Why did she have to look worried? Why did she have to care about me?_ "I came to say goodbye."

Laura's mouth fell open. Her eyes quickly watered. "What?"

Carmilla straightened her back. "I have to leave Silas by morning."

"Why?" Laura's voice managed to get forceful somehow. Carmilla suspected she shouldn't be exerting that much energy.

The brunette shrugged. "Its the only way to make things better."

"Better? How?"

"Mattie will be innocent. Everyone will be safe."

The change in Laura's tone took Carmilla by surprise. It turned bitter. "And when you say _everyone_ , you really mean _me_." 

"I'm not here to argue with you, Laura," Carmilla said, exasperated.

"So you're running? You're giving up?"

"I'm doing the only thing left I can do!"

"What about the flash drive?"

"Knowing mother, she probably has some other backup plan. The flash drive will probably pin down a bunch of other innocent people. It's easier this way."

Laura felt a tear roll down her cheek. "You're giving her everything she wants."

"But then I get what I want, so it doesn't matter."

Laura closed her eyes, another tear falling down. "I accept the fact that you're not some all-righteous-action-hero." Her eyes opened to stare at Carmilla, whose stance remained stern. "But allowing her to continue controlling your life? How is that what you want?"

"She won't be controlling it anymore. I signed over every share I ever got from her. I'm done. All I have to do is leave."

"And you want to leave?"

"Of course not!" Carmilla took a deep breath to calm herself. "But its the only way. Mattie's crimes will be put on me. It'll look like I ran. My mother said she'll cover it up for me as long as I leave."

"And you trust her?" Laura asked incredulously.

Carmilla stared down at her boots. "A Dean always keeps their word," she reiterated her mother's words.

Laura didn't answer right away. "Then I'm coming with you." Carmilla snapped her head up; staring at the blonde with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"We're not even together, cupcake," Carmilla ridiculed.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Why are you here then?"

"I told you already. To say goodbye."

"Why even bother?"

Carmilla narrowed her dark eyes at the blonde. "I don't need to answer that."

"It's because you love me," Laura answered firmly with furrowed brows.

Carmilla let out another exasperated breath and threw her hands up in the air. "What does it matter if I do or don't? I'm leaving. Without you."

"And why can't I go with you?" she pushed, her frown deepening.

_Silas is Laura's home. Her life is here._

"You belong here," Carmilla answered softly. Her eyes looking into pained honey browns.

"I belong with you."

"No, _you don't_." 

"Why?"

"Because you deserve more than what I can give you!"

"I don't need more! I know I've been pressuring you. I don't care about any of that anymore. I want _you_. I was on my way to see you when _this_ happened," she gestured toward herself.

Carmilla let out a disgusted laugh. "See? The universe was telling you how horrible of a decision that was!"

"I don't care," Laura continued to stay firm.

"I do!"

Laura stared at her with eyes watering once again. She watched Carmilla's chest rise and fall as the brunette leaned a hand on the wall next to her; her head bowed toward the floor; her hair making a curtain for her face. 

Carmilla was afraid to let anyone love her. That was always the raw truth. She never thought her love was enough for Laura. She thought nothing she had to offer was good enough. 

And all Laura wanted her to do was try to believe her; that Carmilla was the most important thing to her. If Carmilla could give up her own life to keep Laura safe, why can't Laura give up her own too? But the fact that Carmilla wasn't even looking at her; that's what clued her in. Carmilla was afraid. She was afraid to let Laura back in. She was afraid to ruin Laura's life anymore than she already had. Carmilla was thinking she wasn't worth Laura's sacrifices.

Then, Laura took a deep breath and spoke softly. "How can someone so strong be so afraid?"

The air changed immediately. "I'm not strong!" Carmilla yelled, slamming her hand against the wall next to her. She pressed her fingertips against it firmly after making contact; her head still bowing toward the ground. 

Honey brown eyes watched the brunette's body shake. "And so blind," Laura added in a whisper.

Carmilla looked back up at Laura; her shoulders sagging as her eyes softened. Her eyes roamed over the injured woman before her. "How can I be strong when the idea of anything happening to you kills me inside?" her voice broke as her other hand clutched her chest. "Look at you." A tear fell down her cheek. "This is my fault."

"How?" the blonde frowned.

"My mother threatened me."

"What?"

"She said I had to speak against Mattie at the trial or something was going to happen to you."

Laura's eyes went wide. She didn't know what to say. When did this happen? Why didn't Carmilla tell her about it? Her expression then fell into determination. "Well now you don't have to speak against her."

Carmilla let out a disgusted chuckle as she stared back at her. "You think she'd stop after this? No, cupcake. She gets what she wants."

"You can't do that to Mattie-"

"Mattie already told me to do it before you got into this accident," Carmilla said bitterly. There was no point in debating this. The deal changed.

Laura frowned. "Why?" she asked quietly. Guilt was taking a hold of her heart.

"Because she told me I deserved to have something good in my life," she admitted with a shrug without looking at the blonde.

"Carm, I don't need protection-"

"You're in a fucking hospital, Laura," she said firmly as she locked eyes with her again. Laura fell deeper into her bed somehow. The brunette let out a sigh. "Stop being brave for two seconds," Carmilla pleaded as she stepped closer. "It doesn't matter now. That deal is null and void."

"So you're just going to leave now? How are you supposed to protect me if you aren't even near me?" she asked resentfully.

Carmilla let out a sigh. "That's _exactly_ how I'm protecting you. The further, the better."

_Silas is Laura's home. Her life is here._

"I don't agree with you."

"It's not your choice, cupcake." Carmilla watched as tears fell freely down Laura's cheeks. Carmilla felt her voice break in her throat. "How can I love you when I can't even love myself?"

Laura's lip quivered. Her injuries were nothing now. Only the heart was responsible for the pain coursing through her body now. "How can I love anyone else?"

Carmilla felt her heart shatter. But it wasn't Laura's fault. Carmilla was breaking her own heart. She knew that. She was the one leaving. She was the one telling Laura to stay behind. 

"Silas is your home, Laura. Your life is here," she said as firmly as she could as a tear fell down her cheek.

Laura was sobbing now. The pain of her injuries was building more and more, but that didn't matter now. Her mind couldn't process that pain. Carmilla was leaving her. "But _you're_ my home," she whimpered. " _You're_ my life now."

Carmilla closed her eyes tightly as she bowed her head to the ground. This was it. This had to be it. She couldn't take much more. Then, she met those honey brown eyes one more time. "Not anymore."

She watched the shine in her eyes fade; her jaw trembling. "Goodbye, Laura," she whispered before turning around and leaving without glancing back. The last thing she heard was a broken sob behind her. Carmilla blocked out everything else around her. She walked past Jim who watched her depart in bewilderment. She walked past the room where the rest of them were waiting. Then, she exited the building. 

Heading for her bike, she hopped on quickly. It was past five in the morning. She needed to head back to her place and pack a bag. There wasn't much time left. She couldn't stop to think about anything else. All she had to do was leave.

Which is what she did. She took a flight out of the country before eleven o'clock. She landed in foreign territory with nothing but the bag of essentials she packed from her apartment.

No money...

No job...

No home...

No heart.


	19. Out of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I updated! Isn't that crazy?! 
> 
> ...I'm sorry. I've rewritten this a million times. And then I lost the rewrite I liked because I'm dumb and forget to constantly save shit. So this one has been a struggle. It's a chapter that's getting into a different part of the story, so more plot will be addressed next chapter. Which will NOT take two months to be posted. Yikes. That was bad, huh?
> 
> Anyways! I was trying to find a song that fit this chapter, and then I saw a video for Hollstein on Youtube and the song was pretty perfect. So it's titled after "Out of Mind," by Tove Lo.
> 
> Now that all the rambling and excuses are done... Enjoy!

Over two years had gone by. Over two whole years since Carmilla left Silas behind. As soon as the broody brunette left the city, things changed dramatically. The news was full of Carmilla Karnstein and her crimes toward the city. The Mayor had made a public statement apologizing for her daughter's actions, but encouraged the people of Silas to have hope for the future. It was all bullshit. After a while, things began to calm down.

Mattie was given her old job at the magazine back. The election campaign continued for the Mayor and other candidates; everyone ignoring the absence of Matska Belmonde on the ballot. The Mayor did win though. The reelection wasn't even a debate. She won by a landslide. Laura couldn't understand how such a corrupt woman had everyone wrapped around her finger. It disgusted her. But after everything she was forced to learn, there were some things she couldn't do a thing about.

Perry and Laf were married a year ago. It was a small, gorgeous wedding despite Kirsch tripping into the wedding cake. Oddly enough, Perry was too enraptured by her new legal partner to care all that much. It was both shocking and adorable. The love they shared was obvious.

It only stung Laura a little.

A month ago, a certain book surfaced and became a bestseller. A book authored by M.D. Karnstein. The name was suspicious enough, but once the first two pages were read, it was pretty clear. A dramatic love story between a private investigator with a sweet tooth and a grumpy criminal-turned-good. Laura didn't read it. She was pissed. Carmilla had apparently decided to write a novel based partly on her life. Whether people knew certain details to be true or not, it still felt like her privacy was violated. The blonde already had her life in the public eye when she dated the brunette. She didn't need that kind of attention when they weren't even together. It only twisted the knife stuck in her chest more.

But yesterday, things altered completely. Mayor Dean died from cardiac arrest. There was no outside cause. Her replacement was now a man named Vordenburg, who had run against her during the previous election. It felt kind of like karma. Laura didn't wish death on anyone, but after all the horrible things Carmilla's mother had done, her heart finally gave out. It must have finally frozen over.

Mattie and Will were in a state of shock. They honestly didn't know what to do. They were expected at board meetings, lawyer conferences, and funeral arrangements. They weren't sure if it was all really happening. Like at some point their mother would yell 'Surprise!' and Hell would rain down upon everyone. But they saw the body. She was gone. She was no longer able to hurt them. Or anyone.

And that's what led Laura to where she was currently. She was sitting at the bar of the Alchemy Club alone, sipping on a gin and tonic. _Is it wrong to celebrate a death when you hated the person?_

And that was when she received a message from Will.

Will had remained close with Laura and everyone despite Carmilla's departure. He even let Laura take in Cupcake after receiving a message from his sister asking if he could take care of him. Laura knew it was a horrible idea, but she couldn't pass up the chance to keep Cupcake for herself. It was as if Laura was holding on to a piece of Carmilla. And the furry creature only had love to offer.

Will's message informed her that Carmilla would be back in town within twenty-four hours. It wasn't as if the thought never entered the blonde's mind. She knew there was a possibility the brunette would come back to help her siblings sort out the passing of their mother. But she also figured there was a possibility Carmilla didn't give a damn about helping. With this bit of new information though, Laura didn't know how to feel. 

She had been upset and angry from being abandoned in that hospital room over two years ago. Her bitterness only increased as time went by. But now that she might actually see her again? Laura was frightened. She didn't want to go through all the pain again. Having her within reach seemed suffocating.

Her phone began to ring. She rolled her eyes at the contact name before taking a sip of her drink. "I'm fine, dad," she answered the phone stoically.

"Are you sure, hun? I saw on the news..."

"Its not like its a horrible thing that she's dead..." Laura mumbled against the glass before taking another drink.

" _Laura Hollis_ ," he said in disbelief.

"Come on, dad. She was super evil in the form of regular evil."

"That may be true, but us Hollises don't gloat."

Laura scoffed. "Might I remind you of our annual Trivial Pursuit match? I'm pretty sure the whole point of having it is to gloat-"

"Kid, I know you're worried about something else."

The blonde sighed and sat without responding for a few seconds. "I'm fine, dad," she repeated.

"Do you want me to come over-"

"No, no, no. You're staying right there," Laura interrupted. "I'm fine. Please." She heard her father huff.

"Okay. Call me if you need me."

"Yeah."

"Love you, kid."

"Love you too."

Laura looked down at her half empty drink for a few seconds before picking it up and downing it. She then waved at the bartender. "Another?"

* * *

A loud meow coming from the kitchen caught the blonde's attention as she spoke on the phone with Perry. She made her way to the kitchen in order to feed Cupcake.

"No, Perry! Why are you even asking me this?"

"LaFontaine wanted me to invite you. She said you might want to come with us."

Laura shook her head as she opened the can of cat food and poured it into a dish. "Why the hell would Laf think I would want to go to that?"

"Laura, its been over two years..."

"Exactly. And its taken me long enough to get over her snarky ass. I didn't even read that stupid book. Why would I go to a signing?" the blonde argued in annoyance. Cupcake began to eat as soon as the dish hit the floor. She knew Laf had kept relative contact with the broody brunette over the years. So of course they planned on going to her book signing. But it was hilarious that they thought Laura would want to step foot on the same street as that woman.

"I still think you should read the book-"

"Not gonna happen, Perry."

"You're really going to hold a grudge? She's back in town, for who knows how long, and you're just going to pretend she doesn't exist?"

A knock came from Laura's door. She raised a brow before heading toward it. "Yep. That's exactly what I plan to do."

"You know she never meant to hurt you."

"Oh yeah? Because I'm pretty sure she knew she was hurting me when she walked out of my hospital room," she said back bitterly. She swung open her front door and froze. Her mouth grew incredibly dry and her body seemed to tremble.

"Uh, hey."

In an instant, Laura slammed the door shut and pressed her back against the door. "Perry. I gotta go," she said, hanging up without waiting for a reply.

"Okay, so I probably deserved that," the blonde heard through the door. The reporter closed her eyes tightly and willed the woman to go away.

"I would have called, but I figured you'd just hang up on me," the brunette continued speaking through the door. "But I guess getting a door slammed in my face is kinda the same thing."

Laura took a deep breath through her nose and out of her mouth.

"I'm sure you've heard about my mother..." she added with a sigh. The blonde could imagine her running a hand through her wavy locks. "I honestly didn't know what I was gonna say when I got here." Her voice was soft and it made Laura clench her hands into fists. "I just-" The blonde's eyes opened as she leaned even more into the door. "I don't know... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I'll go."

The blonde's eyes widened. Her heart was frantic. Then, she spun around and flung the door back open. The brunette turned back in surprise.

"Why are you here?"

"I-"

"You must have had something in mind when you decided to knock on my door."

"Well-"

"Did you think I was going to run into your arms when you came here? Shower you with kisses and profess my undying love for you?"

"Okay, hold on-"

"Why would I want to see you, Carmilla? You left me in a hospital bed. I couldn't even run after you!"

The brunette flinched at that. "I know-"

"No, you don't know! You were a coward and decided everything on your own! Weird how when you're in a relationship you're supposed to work as a team when problems come up." Her honey eyes were burning. A snarky smile came to Carmilla's lips. She expected some bitterness, but maybe she didn't expect enough.

"Leaving was the best option," the brunette said evenly.

Laura stared at her incredulously. "Unbelievable."

"What?"

"So you're not even going to apologize?"

"For what? Protecting you? Protecting Mattie? No. I don't regret that. Because like you so eagerly pointed out, you were in a hospital bed."

"Yeah, you left me injured and heartbroken. Real knight in shining armor you are."

Carmilla felt those words cut right through her. She looked down to the floor, her brows furrowed as she tried to keep her emotions at bay. "I just wanted to see if you were okay," she practically whispered. 

"I'm _great_ , Carm," Laura spat out bitterly. "Oh, and congratulations on your bestseller. I hear it's pretty autobiographical," she added with her anger bubbling over.

The brunette then let out a disgusted chuckle as she shook her head before looking back up at the blonde. There was a new look in her dark eyes; a challenging one that took Laura by surprise.

"Don't you dare judge me. You clearly know nothing about it."

"Right. Because making money off of my personal life isn't something I'm allowed to be pissed about."

"You know what?" Carmilla started with a bitter smile. "It's been great seeing you, Laura," she finished before turning around and walking away.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" the blonde called after her.

Carmilla spun around and walked back a few steps. "What the hell do you want me to say? You clearly don't want to see me."

Laura opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't. She clenched her jaw and flared her nostrils before taking a deep breath. "Ugh! You're such an asshole!"

The brunette let out another disgusted chuckle. "If you expect me to stand here just so you can continue to tear me apart, cupcake, you've got another thing coming."

Then, a black cat came brushing up against Laura's leg. Carmilla froze and stared at the animal, which let out a meow. Her heart melted at the sight and a smile subconsciously came to her lips.

"Cupcake?" The cat looked up at the brunette and paused. A questioning look came over him. Then, he left Laura's side and approached Carmilla cautiously. The brunette knelt down and held her hand out. The cat sniffed it before rubbing up against it completely. Carmilla began to scratch behind his ears, loud purring escaping the feline.

"Hey, little guy," she grinned. "You look so grown up!" The cat was cuddling up to her without hesitation now. 

Laura's heart ached at the scene before her, and she cursed at herself for getting lost in the moment. Carmilla left Cupcake. She left everyone. She didn't deserve that happy reunion. "He missed you," she found herself saying stoically.

Carmilla looked back up to meet honey eyes. "I missed him too," she answered softly. Then, she broke eye contact and started to rub the back of her neck awkwardly. "I, uh, have a book signing tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know."

The brunette looked back up at the blonde, who was now frowning. "I want you to be there."

"Excuse me?"

"Please."

Laura stared in disbelief. "You're insane."

"Quite possibly." She stared back evenly. "Please."

The blonde locked eyes with her and felt her spirit deteriorating. She clenched one hand into a fist. "No, Carm." She watched the hope dissipate from the woman in front of her.

After a few small nods, Carmilla replied. "Okay," she said softly before petting Cupcake one more time and pushing him back toward Laura. She then stood up, turned around and walked away.

Laura stood in her doorway and watched until the brunette was completely out of sight.

She then returned to her apartment, closing the door and pressing her back against it yet again; sliding down until she sat on the floor. Cupcake came patting over and curled up next to her. The blonde's hands were lost in hair as she bowed her head toward the ground. Was Carmilla out of her mind? As if she would ever consider going to that signing. How could she even ask that of her?

A knock hit the door behind her. The vibration caused the blonde to jump before groaning. "What?"

"Uh, hey, L," Laf greeted through the door.

"Oh, hey. One sec," she replied with a sigh as she pushed herself up off of the floor to open the door for her friend.

"Whoa... Are you okay? You look like shit," the ginger said without pulling their punches.

Laura frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Thanks. I'm fine. Just had an unexpected visitor. What's up?"

"Unexpected visitor? Didn't you _just_ have your period?" Laf questioned in confusion.

The reporter's brows furrowed. "What? No. That's not what I- Ugh! Nevermind. What do you want?"

"Okay... Well Perry told me you aren't coming with us tomorrow."

"Yeah, and?"

"Come on, L. It's been forever. You can't seriously be mad still."

"Are you serious? Why the hell would I ever want to go? I don't want to see her! It shouldn't be that hard to understand!"

"For Christ's sake, she wrote a damn novel for you. I think you owe her that," the ginger continued to debate.

"She wrote a novel _about_ me. There's a difference."

"Well if you read the damn book you'd know that she basically apologized and loved you more than your unnerving devotion to baked goods."

Laura's mouth fell open slightly. She then frowned. "And a public apology should make me happy? One that includes portions of my life for the entertainment of others?" 

"You know what? I'm not doing this with you," Laf replied as they shoved something against Laura's chest. "Read it," they said harshly before walking away. The blonde opened her mouth to call after them, but decided against it. She looked down to see the book held in her hands against her chest. She clenched her jaw before spinning around and going back into her apartment.

She made her way toward the living room; slamming the novel on the kitchen counter as she walked past. She threw herself down onto the couch and let her head fall back against the cushion. Her gaze set on the ceiling. This wasn't how her day was supposed to go. Carmilla was barely in Silas for twelve hours and she already was blessed with her presence. The exact thing she didn't want happened almost immediately.

The blonde groaned as her head fell forward; her eyes locking on the piece of literature in her kitchen. She frowned in its direction as Cupcake patted towards her and bounced onto her lap. Laura stared down at the black cat, which was matching her gaze. "What? Don't look at me like that. I don't owe her anything," she argued. The cat continued to stare back. "I don't care if she apologized in it or not. It doesn't change anything. She can't just walk back into my life. I've moved on."

Cupcake meowed.

"What? I _so_ moved on! I went on a date just last week!" she defended and then groaned. "I'm losing my mind. I'm arguing with a cat." The furry creature pawed at the hand on her thigh, encouraging her to pet him. Laura sighed and ran her fingers through his soft, dark fur. He purred in appreciation.

Laura let her head fall back against the couch cushion again and closed her eyes. Carmilla was still affecting her. It was obvious. From the mere sight of her, Laura felt all the pain, ache, love, and desire come rushing back. It wasn't fair. The blonde was still so angry at her. Carmilla had made a decision on her own. She left her. Things were getting rough and the brunette ran. She didn't fight. She saw an out and took it. Even if it meant leaving Laura behind.

The blonde swallowed the emotions building up and lifted her head. Her eyes landed on the book once again. She groaned yet again. "I really must be out of my mind," she said, scooping up Cupcake as she went to retrieve the novel.

* * *

The brunette sat behind the table as a long line extended in front of her and zigzagging throughout the building. It was humbling seeing all of these people standing before her. People wanted to meet her. She never meant for any of this to happen. She didn't think her writing would affect people that much. She wrote for herself. After leaving Silas, her thoughts and feelings took over more than she expected. No one was around to distract her from herself. So she wrote what she felt. She wrote what she experienced. And somewhere along the way, it all weaved into a plot with meaty characters. It wasn't intentional. It was just how she coped. She wrote about her life because it gave her the power to alter the events; to change them into something better. She could fix regrets and mend broken hearts. She figured maybe that way she could reach someone; she could reach _her_.

A familiar voice broke through her thoughts. "I expect a brilliant message for my copy."

Carmilla locked eyes with a grinning ginger and smirked. "Well if it isn't Frankenstein," she said before spotting the woman beside them. "And Curly Sue."

"Hey, Dracula."

"Hello, Carmilla," Perry said, smiling sweetly at the brunette. They both placed their books on the table for the author. The brunette took one and opened it, beginning to write as she spoke.

"Thanks for coming, guys."

"Psh! As if we'd miss this," Laf commented as they looked around. "There is a ridiculous amount of people here."

"And I saw some girls wearing t-shirts with your face on it," Perry said in discomfort.

Carmilla let out a single chuckle. "Someone actually asked me to kiss their book earlier."

"That's highly unsanitary," Perry grimaced.

"I didn't know how to say no," the brunette said with a sigh as she moved on to the next book.

"What? You're Carmilla Karnstein. I'm pretty sure I've heard you tell a barista to go fuck themself because they asked you if you wanted whipped cream in your coffee," Laf stated in disbelief.

The brunette lifted their gaze to the ginger. "You know I don't like mornings."

"Or people," Laf added to further their point. Carmilla rolled her eyes and pushed the book toward them.

"The mutt and giant fire hydrant are up on the second floor with William and Mattie. I'll meet you guys up there whenever this raps up."

The ginger couple nodded and left the writer to her job. The brunette took a deep breath and put on a simple smile for the next fan. 

A half hour went by before something caused the crowd to stir. Carmilla looked up with furrowed brows as she tried to see the commotion.

"Where is she?" a voice came booming through the room. People organizing the event were trying to calm someone.

"Miss, please. If you want your book signed, you have to wait in line like everyone else."

"To hell I do!"

And then Carmilla saw her. And she was livid.

Security began to push her back as she made a beeline for the table. She struggled against them, demanding them to let her go. The author sighed and rubbed her temple. "Let her go," she called out lazily. The guards looked at her in confusion before doing so. The blonde marched toward her. The fans watching with wide eyes as recognition of who the woman was ran through them.

Laura slammed her palm down on the table, leaning over toward the brunette as she lifted the book in her hand. "What the hell is this shit?" she exclaimed with blazing eyes. 

Carmilla raised a delicate brow, unimpressed by her outburst. She leaned back in her chair casually. "They call it a book. It's a bunch of pieces of paper with words on them that are put together to tell a story. It's a fascinating concept."

The reporter slammed the book down with flared nostrils. "You have some nerve, Carmilla Karnstein!"

"I'm not following, cupcake."

"Not only is this story entirely about our relationship, but you have the gall to say you'll always love me?" she hissed in a lower volume so the room wouldn't hear.

"I never said that," Carmilla denied stoically.

"Oh please!"

"Those characters are not you and me."

"Oh, you're absolutely right," Laura began. "Lucy, the P.I., and Cara, the writer who's secretly the daughter of a mobster. _Are you kidding me?_ "

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "What do you want from me? A slap on the back for actually reading it?"

The blonde glared at her. " _You_ leave _me_ , and then you paint it out to look like _you_ were the one devastated."

Carmilla frowned deeply and leaned forward, leaving little space between their faces. "You don't get to fucking say how I felt walking away from you that day. You have _no_ idea what kind of strength that took."

"Oh, so I should applaud you?"

"No, you should fucking realize how your safety meant more to me than my happiness!" she continued to yell back in a hushed voice.

"And what about _my_ happiness?"

"Getting run over because you're in a relationship with me shouldn't make you happy!"

"No, but being without you was so much worse!" Laura's words began to crack and she froze. Her eyes widened and she begged herself to keep it together.

Carmilla's dark eyes took in every inch of the blonde's face. Her heart was racing in her chest. "Laura-"

"Don't," the reporter cut her off. She closed her eyes tightly before opening them again. "I need to go," she said before quickly spinning around and making her exit. Carmilla went to stand, but stopped herself. Her eyes flitted down to the book left on the table and frowned.

 _Living to Write and Righting to Live,_ by M.D. Karnstein. Maybe, despite all her efforts, she wasn't capable of making things right. Not with Ell, not with her mother, and not with Laura.

But how could she give up when the blonde was forever invading her heart and mind?

She swallowed down her emotions and looked up at the line. She forced a smile and motioned for the next person in line to approach. "Sorry for the wait. What's your name?"


	20. Songbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, beautiful people! I'm giving you a freaky fast update because you all deserve it! Take my love and do with it what you will.
> 
> This chapter is titled after "Songbird," by Fleetwood Mac. But not gonna lie, Naya Rivera kinda takes it to a different level.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I still can't believe people showed up to the funeral," Carmilla grumbled as she lounged back on Mattie's antique sofa.

"Mother had a lot of friends who were also horrible people. I'm not surprised with the turn out," Will said as he flung himself down next to the brunette, loosening his tie from around his neck.

Mattie stood by her bar and began to pour glasses of Merlot. "Well, she's six feet under now. If she's honestly not dead yet, we'll at least have a few days before she can claw her way out." She strutted over to her siblings, handing them each a glass. "To mother," she said as she held up her wine. "May she rest warmly in hell." The other two followed suit before taking a drink.

Carmilla stared down at the expensive rug. It was still hard to grasp. Her mother was dead. It didn't feel real. She had started getting used to the idea of being free from her when she left Silas. Her attachments had been cut completely, but she still found herself looking over her shoulder. But now that she was no longer alive? Freedom was guaranteed. 

The three of them sat in a comfortable silence. They did it. They survived her.

"I expected us to throw a party or something. I didn't expect to feel this..." Will started with furrowed brows as he searched for the right word.

"Shock?" Carmilla offered lazily.

"Yeah," he agreed softly. "I don't even know what to do."

"William, you don't have to do anything," Mattie commented genuinely.

He shook his head. "Yeah, I know that. It's just- I'm not sad she's gone. It's a relief," he said with a sad chuckle. "But I guess a part of me always hoped that one day she'd be... I don't know... a mother."

His sisters stared at him with love and empathy. Carmilla put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. No one said anything. There wasn't anything to say. The hope of having that caring, adoring mother was far-fetched; a child's dream. But they were all guilty of it despite everything. 

Will then began to laugh as he turned to Mattie. "Remember that time the principal called home and asked to speak to mother and you pretended to be her? You got me out of a week's detention."

Mattie scoffed with a grin. "I scared the living hell out of him."

"I couldn't stop laughing as I watched you pace around the living room, giving him the biggest beat down of his life. You marched around like you were actually mother."

Carmilla frowned. "Wait, when the hell did this happen?"

Mattie gave a knowing look to Will, waiting for him to explain. He scratched the back of his neck in discomfort; a family trait. "You were a senior in high school. Some kids in my grade heard you were gay and started saying shit. It wasn't cool, so..." he drifted off.

Mattie continued for him. "So he beat the crap out of them. Broke someone's nose."

Carmilla's head whipped back to her brother, who smiled at her sheepishly. "You- Why didn't you tell me?" He shrugged. The brunette took a deep breath and then shook her head with a smile. "You're a punk," she teased as she rubbed her hand in his hair. He groaned and shoved her away as he smiled at her. She looked back at her sister. "So you were mastering that imitation all the way back then, huh?"

"I had talent. Mother always said I should have been an actor. Little did she know..." Mattie took a sip of wine to hide her smile.

"Remember when she found that pregnancy test in the bathroom and broke down your bedroom door?" Carmilla started laughing as Mattie started to rub her temple. "I swear she was going to murder you."

"She would have! She threw a hairdryer at me before you came stumbling in."

Carmilla grinned. "The look she gave me when I lied saying it was mine... priceless."

"As if you were ever interested in men enough to try that," Mattie added as she crossed her arms. "I don't know how she believed you."

"But I was just a thirteen year old girl who didn't properly understand how pregnancy worked," Carmilla answered innocently before smirking. 

"Didn't she sit you down after and explain the miracle of life?" Will asked in amusement. "I think that's the only time she ever did that. We were too educated on our own to need any of her help."

Carmilla ran a hand through her hair. "God, hearing her say the words 'penis' and 'vagina' was probably the most scarring thing I've ever gone through."

Mattie let out a hard laugh. "I'm imagining it sounding so regal." She cleared her throat. " _The penis must first enter the vagina, dear, for the sperm to reach the egg_ ," she mimicked, causing the three to bust out laughing. 

"Gross," Will eventually commented.

Mattie's phone began to ring. She sighed before approaching the coffee table and picking it up. "Belmonde." A silence settled in the room. "What do you mean he cancelled?" She waited for the response. "Well go find him! This is the third time he's cancelled, Hollis! You're a better reporter than this. Go get the story!" she then hung up with a huff.

Carmilla raised a brow at her. "Trouble?"

Mattie took another sip of her wine. "Vordenburg has cancelled every meetup we've planned. We need to cover his take over, and he's making things difficult."

Will tilted his hand back and forth, stirring the wine in his glass. "And Laura's having issues? That's odd."

"She's not perfect, William. She's quite good, but Vordenburg is slimy. It probably has nothing to do with her," Mattie answered.

"Did you just compliment her?" Will asked in astonishment.

She glared at her brother. "If you ever tell that to anyone, I will deny it."

Carmilla sat silently as her siblings conversed. Will elbowed her. "Still haven't talked to her since the signing?" he asked with sympathy.

The brunette took a long deep breath. "No. I figured I should give her some space."

Mattie rolled her eyes. "Don't wait too long. She's been moodier than ever."

Will took a sip of wine. "Oh please. Don't act like you don't care about your star reporter."

His eldest sister raised her chin up into the air. "I have no idea what you're talking about, William."

He scoffed. "The little _cupcake_ ," he mocked with a smirk and side glance at Carmilla, "came into our lives like a whirlwind and won us all over." He looked pointedly at the brunette next to him. "Some of us more than others."

"Will, she doesn't even want to see me," she replied in defeat.

He grinned. "Lucky for you, I am a master at schemes and plots!"

She raised a brow at him. "Then why weren't _you_ the one in this family running for Mayor?"

"Because I don't know the difference between politics and drama."

Mattie scoffed. "That's your problem. There is no difference."

He looked at her thoughtfully before raising his glass. "Touche." He took a sip before looking back at Carmilla. "Don't you worry, Kitty. I'll handle it," he smirked.

* * *

Laura had been on a one track mind since the signing. She did her work, ate, and slept. She needed to be left alone. She ignored all the texts and calls she got from her friends. They seemed to understand after a bit that she needed space.

She was home after finally getting the interview with Vordenburg. He seemed like a sprightly old man; like the ideal grandfather. He took all his duties seriously and planned to redirect most of Mayor Dean's previous efforts.

"It's the people of Silas that have needed our attention for some time now. And I plan on giving it to them," he said with a kind smile. Laura expected good things after the interview was complete. Dean must have had an absurd amount of connections and influences for Vordenburg to lose the election without a second glance; he seemed like the prime choice for the job.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Laura groaned as she stood in the kitchen holding a carton of chocolate ice cream in her hands. She walked toward the door with Cupcake meowing as she passed him. When she opened the door, Laf stood with their arms crossed over their chest. "Do enough soul searching?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I wasn't in the mood for anyone's smartass remarks. I'm still not in the mood," she warned.

"Relax. Perry sent me over to see if you were okay."

Laura held her arms out and gestured toward her whole body with the ice cream carton still in her hand. "As you can see, I'm still in one piece."

"Are you?"

Her honey eyes hardened. She stared back at her ginger friend with a frown. "I left your copy of the book at the signing."

Laf shrugged. "It was technically your copy anyway. I bought it for whenever you decided to stop being so stubborn."

Laura let out a disgusted chuckle. "Well good thing I left it there. I wouldn't want it to fill up with dust on my bookshelf."

The ginger shook their head. "I understand you're hurt, but is it really necessary for you to be mean?"

"It's better than being curled up in bed watching some sad love story."

Laf raised a brow at the reporter. "You're eating ice cream out of a carton."

"I don't need to be upset to do this, LaFontaine."

"I hear Adele playing from inside your apartment."

"She has the voice of a goddess!"

Laf looked her up and down again before leaning in and sniffing the blonde. Laura jerked away in alarm. "You smell like leather."

"Excuse me?!"

"Unless you're wearing a leather bra, I don't understand how you could smell like it... You've been hugging a pair of her pants again, haven't you?"

Laura's mouth shot open before feigning innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The ginger rolled their eyes. "Whatever. Look, L, I just came over to see if you were alright. We worry about you."

The blonde let out a heavy sigh. "I know. I'm sorry. I just needed a little breather after the other day. I'll be fine. I swear."

"You know you can call us whenever, right?"

Laura let a small smile grace her lips. "I know. Thanks."

"Alright. Well I'll let you get back to... whatever you were doing," Laf said with a small chuckle. "Later, Hollis."

The blonde gave a small wave before retreating into her apartment. She looked down at the ice cream carton with a sigh before putting it back in the freezer. Then, she walked over to her couch and sat down. Cupcake came hopping up next to her. She started to pet him when she noticed the pair of leather pants sitting on the other side of the couch.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed in annoyance before grabbing them and throwing them across the room. She then picked up her phone and stopped the music. "Adele, you're beautiful, but I can't handle you right now." She then flung herself back into the couch and ran her hands down across her face.

Her phone buzzed.

 **Belmonde** _ **:**_ _You've got an article to cover tomorrow. William is doing the photo shoot. Be there at noon._

Laura frowned.

 **Laura** _ **:**_ _An article on what?_

 **Belmonde** _ **:**_ _Dealing with public perception and whether it is truth. Now stop bothering me. I'm about to get a massage._

The blonde rolled her eyes before dropping the phone back down on the couch.

* * *

"Laura! You made it!" Will grinned as he welcomed her from the elevator.

She gave a kind smile and took a deep breath. "Sure did. Although I'm not sure what I made it to exactly..." 

"We're calling it _Fact or Fiction_!" Will yelled gleefully as he pulled Laura onto the set. She stumbled after him, but then froze. She spun to the young photographer with a frown.

" _Will_! Seriously?" she exclaimed.

He smiled sheepishly. "Figured it'd be better if you just kind of found out on your own..."

"There is no way in hell I'm doing this piece," she growled at him.

He held his hands up to show no offense. "Hey! If you don't want to do this, it's fine by me. But you're gonna have to call Mattie."

She glared at him. "Mattie doesn't give a damn about what I want, and you know that."

"Yeah... She's quite the feisty lady..."

The blonde frowned at him before stomping past him. "I hate you," she grumbled just loud enough for him to hear. He turned with a grin to watch her make a direct route toward the subject of this article; his sister.

Laura approached the brunette, who was leaning back against a large case for some equipment the blonde couldn't pinpoint. Carmilla was lost in a book held gingerly in front of her.

"You're gonna answer all the questions I ask without giving me a single issue so we can get this over with as fast as possible, or so help me God, I will make sure you're never able to make that stupid, smug face again!" she said with a point of her index finger and venom dripping from her words.

The brunette only raised an eyebrow. "Well it's good to see you too, cupcake." She dropped the book down to the equipment case and turned to face the blonde. "How do you already have questions prepared? I was told you didn't know the real reason why you're here."

Laura opened her mouth to reply, but hesitated. "I- Okay, so I _don't_ have anything prepared, but you're going to sit there and shut up as I think of things!" Carmilla smirked at her frustration. "What are you smiling at?!"

"You still look adorable when you get all flustered," she answered with her smirk growing even more.

"Ugh! You're impossible!"

"Listen, you do your job, and I'll do mine. You won't get any issues from me," Carmilla explained sincerely as she picked the book back up.

"I highly doubt that," Laura mumbled as she took out her phone to begin jotting down thoughts and questions for the interview.

"Okay," the brunette said in annoyance, slamming the book back down. Laura's eyebrows shot up from the action. "I get it. You're pissed. You don't want to be around me. But I'm trying to be civil here. If you don't want to be mature about this, let me know. I can be a bitch too."

Laura's mouth fell open as her eyes narrowed into a glare. "Oh, trust me. I know you can be one."

Carmilla's dark eyes somehow turned darker. The silence sitting between them as they matched each other's intimidating stare was suffocating.

"Kitty! I'm gonna need you soon!" Will called from across the set.

The brunette's eyes darted toward her brother before meeting Laura again. Her nostrils were flaring. "You know what? _Fuck this_." She rolled the paperback book and slid it in the back pocket of her pants before brushing past the blonde. Laura turned to see Carmilla heading toward the exit instead of the set.

She started to jog after her. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Away from you, sundance," she answered bitterly without turning back.

"You can't just leave! Your brother and sister are counting on you!"

"Yeah, well they thought I could handle having you around," Carmilla replied as she pressed the call button for the elevator. She turned to the blonde staring back at her with wide eyes. "Guess they were wrong."

"So you're willing to let them down?"

Carmilla scoffed. "This whole thing is about clearing my name. Half of Silas still thinks I'm a criminal. This wasn't my idea. I don't give a shit what people think of me."

Laura frowned. "You used to care what _I_ thought about you."

The brunette eyes blazed through the blonde. "That's not a fair comparison." The elevator doors dinged open and Carmilla entered.

The reported stepped forward and held her hand up against the door to prevent it from closing. "Don't you care about people thinking you're this horrible person when you're not?"

Carmilla sent her an incredulous stare. "Are you kidding me right now? Do you hear yourself?"

The blonde took a deep breath. "Whatever has happened between you and me is besides the point. You're not a criminal."

"I know that. Jesus, fucking Vordenburg called to schedule a meeting with me. He wants to clear the air and address all my mother's drama. I'm not sulking in a corner about my life, Laura. I haven't been shunned."

"Then explain why you're being so damn broody," the blonde replied with her arms now crossed over her chest and her foot holding the elevator door open.

"Because I'm forced to be this close to you when apparently all it does is make everything worse!" Carmilla growled. Laura's honey eyes widened and her arms fell weakly to her sides. The brunette then sighed and ran a hand through her wavy locks. "Now can you _please_ , move out of the way."

Laura's heart ached. How had things gotten this bad? She remembered waking up to kisses and gentle caresses. She remembered the way Carmilla would look at her when the brunette thought she hadn't noticed. There was so much love. It used to be so powerful that she felt like she could live off of that energy alone; as if it was as strong as the sun itself.

The blonde forced a swallow. "Go back in there and do the photo shoot. I'll get someone else to do the interview," she said softly as she stared at the floor of the elevator car.

Carmilla stared openly at the blonde, who was doing everything in her power to avoid making eye contact. Will's apparent scheme of getting Laura to be in the same room as her was failing. Not even Carmilla could stomach it.

"Fine," she said as she took a step to exit the elevator. She stopped right in front of Laura; the blonde had yet to move. They both got lost in the scent of the other. Shivers ran up and down their spines at the proximity. Their eyes met with a fierce charge igniting in the air. "I'm gonna need you to move, cupcake." Her voice was raspier than Laura expected. It made everything hurt more.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry," she said, quickly jumping to the side and letting Carmilla's scent breeze by her. She watched the way the brunette's hips swayed as she walked away. Then, she slammed her eyes shut and let out a groan. "Stop it, Laura," she whispered to herself before entering the elevator and pressing the button for the lobby. Mattie was going to have to find someone else. The woman might not care what Laura wants, but Mattie's sister was a different story all together. Surely she'd make an exception.

* * *

"Laura, you owe me a million drinks for doing that," Danny huffed as she leaned against the blonde's desk. She gave a sheepish smile to her tall friend.

"Okay, but maybe not a million?"

"Hollis... I don't quite _hate_ Karnstein, but she somehow managed to make that interview a living nightmare."

Laura let out a sigh. "I can imagine."

"Seriously. I need drinks. A lot of them. The amount of offensive nicknames alone deserve me unlimited shots."

The blonde let her forehead fall to her desk with a groan. "I can't afford the amount of drinks you actually deserve, Danny."

"Belmonde better be happy with it because I am _not_ putting myself alone with her snarky ass again."

"I thought you two got along now," she mumbled with her face still against her desk.

"We get along fine in a group. Being alone together? That was just weird." Danny let her eyes fall to the tiny reporter. "You're gonna read the interview, right?"

Laura let out a single loud chuckle as she sat back up. "Why would I ever do that?"

Danny rolled her eyes. "Aside from you being crazy professional and the fact that you read every story our magazine publishes?" She stared back at Laura who looked on expectantly. "Because she talks about the book. And everything that actually happened. I think you should read it," she suggested gently.

She broke eye contact and stared absently at her computer screen. "Why do all of my friends care so much?" she mumbled.

"Hollis. You're smarter than that," Danny said before walking away.

* * *

Carmilla took a deep breath of the night air. She stood on the roof of Silas Magazine's headquarters, leaning against the safety railing as she stared up at the clear sky. The stars were the same. She shouldn't have been surprised. They were the same after her return from abroad those few years ago. Why wouldn't they be the same now?

Somehow everything felt different though since she came back. It felt like only yesterday when she was here. But things had changed. Life was different now. Her mother was dead. Mayor Vordenburg was promising a better future. Mattie was trying to date some new money banker. Will was having steady work for his photography. And Laura...

Laura wasn't hers.

The roof door clanked open, causing Carmilla to turn around in alarm. She froze from the sight of the blonde. "What- What are you doing here?"

Laura refused to take a step further. "I- uh- I come up here sometimes..." she quickly found herself wanting to disintegrate. Carmilla's brows rose in surprise. "I can go though. Sorry to interrupt."

"Wait!" the brunette called out. She cringed at how desperate it sounded. "You don't- I mean, you can stay. If you want."

Laura turned back to stare at her. Her honey eyes searching for a reason to stay or leave. "Why would I want to stay?" she asked genuinely. Carmilla was surprised at the lack of malice in her voice.

The brunette shrugged. "Why'd you come up here in the first place?"

The reporter took a deep breath before slowly walking toward her. Her gaze went to the sky. "It has the best view of the stars in the city."

Carmilla smiled sadly at her before Laura dropped her head to meet her dark eyes. "Didn't take you for a solo stargazer," Carmilla jested.

The blonde shrugged. "You're never really alone when you look at the stars. There's always someone doing it somewhere else in the world. Besides," she said as a small smile came to her lips and her head fell back to look up again. "My mom's always here with me." 

Carmilla's heart throbbed in her chest. Laura looked back down at the brunette, taking another few steps closer until she was beside Carmilla; leaning against the railing. "What are you doing up here?"

The author chuckled. "Well, cupcake, this is kinda my roof."

The blonde's eyebrows shot up. "Since when do you own this building? You don't even work here anymore."

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

Laura took a deep breath. "I never expected to see you up here again. Or anywhere for that matter."

The brunette looked up at the stars. "Sorry to disappoint."

That made the blonde frown. "How can you say that?" She turned to look at the woman next to her with pain-filled eyes.

"It's not rocket science to tell you aren't thrilled to have me here."

"That's because it hurts, Carmilla!" The author turned completely to match her intense gaze. Laura continued with her emotions breaking through. "I'm so angry with you. I'm so angry that you left. You thought you made the right decision, and maybe you did," she felt her eyes watering up. "Maybe everything did turn out for the best." She shook her head slowly. "But it doesn't change the fact that my heart was torn apart the day you walked away from me," she began to whimper. "That you were so willing to step aside."

"Laura-" Carmilla tried to interrupt, pulling her own hand back before she could offer unwelcome comfort.

"I _know_ you wanted to protect me. I get that," Laura pushed with her voice slightly shaking. "But I was fighting for you the whole time. I was beside you through the entire fight against your mother. I was doing everything I could to protect you by being _with_ you. And the first sign of danger directed toward me? You quit. You gave up." Laura sniffed with a sad smile. "I was there for you despite knowing you could protect yourself, Carm. I just wish you had the same faith in me."

The brunette closed her eyes tightly to hold back the avalanche of emotions going through her. "I'm sorry," she whispered weakly. Her eyes opened to see glistening honey eyes tearing holes in her.

Laura gave a sad smile and a nod before pushing herself off of the railing, and retreating back toward the door. Carmilla let out a deep breath as she stared out at the city lights; her heart aching even more from the sound of Laura's steps growing further and further away.

"I'm not disappointed from seeing you," Laura's voice turned Carmilla around. Their stares feeding the tension on the roof. "As much as it hurts?" she started before taking a deep breath. "It's the happiest I've been since you left." A soft laugh escaped her lips before she tore her eyes away to look back up at the sky. Carmilla watched her without knowing what to say. Her honey eyes were back on her suddenly.

"Goodnight, Carm."

The brunette went to say something. Anything to prolong this moment. But words failed her. "Goodnight," she whispered. And then, she watched the woman she loved walk away. 


	21. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is very much Carmilla centered. Also, there is only a handful of chapters left for this story! It's getting there, guys! 
> 
> Chapter named loosely after, "Pain," by Three Days Grace.
> 
> Enjoy.

Carmilla didn't know how she ended up this way. Well, she knew the general idea of how she ended up like this. Alcohol is magical that way. 

There she sat in her empty bathtub; one arm hanging out of the tub toward the floor as her fingers slightly nudged an empty bottle of rum. It barely rolled and inch before she nudged it back using the same amount of force. This continued as she stared vacantly at the other side of the tub. A single rose rested in her lap. Its petals squashed; one or two falling off the stem. 

The day didn't seem to start that badly. She woke up in her old apartment. It was family owned and was used as storage after she left Silas. A lot of Will's artwork sat messily in the living room. She was thankful that there was still coffee in her kitchen.

Mayor Vordenburg had scheduled a meeting with her that afternoon. He supposedly wanted to clear the air. She honestly didn't find the meeting necessary, but Mattie convinced her; said it might be in her best interest. So Carmilla rolled her eyes and agreed.

The meeting was being held in a hotel suite in the center of the city. And since she had been in Silas for a few days and had some time before engaging with Vordenburg, she went and picked up her motorcycle from her preferred mechanic. Mattie paid him considerably for the storage and maintenance of the vehicle. She only told her sister of her actions after Carmilla returned to Silas.

Carmilla stood admiring her bike with a gentle smile on her lips. Her fingertips slid across the polished exterior. She missed it. And that thought only sprung forth the millions of other things she had missed throughout the time of her absence. The brunette missed her siblings, though she spoke to them occasionally. She missed Laf and their uptight wife. Even the redheaded giant and the speaking puppy dog. It was comforting to see them again. It filled her with a warmth that she didn't know she needed.

And then there was Laura.

Her heart ached at the mere thought of her. Ever since she left Silas, thinking of the blonde reporter always left her crippled. Laura consumed her without even being present. And since she had returned, the broken look in those honey brown eyes had only torn Carmilla up even more.

How could Laura feel so hurt and happy at the same time? How could she stand on the roof of Silas Magazine and tell Carmilla that seeing her was the happiest she had been since the brunette left? It didn't make any logical sense.

But Carmilla understood. Because seeing Laura both broke her and rebuilt her at the same time. It was torturous agony to be so close and not be able to wrap her up in her arms, yet nothing, or no one, had ever given Carmilla more purpose. She felt full; complete as Laura's eyes settled on her. It was glorious and excruciating all rolled into one. 

Those were the thoughts that took over her mind as she went for a joyride around Silas. Nostalgia played a role in her drive as well. Laura's arms wrapped tightly around her torso; her floral scent taking over as the blonde continued to press herself against Carmilla's back. 

She parked her bike on the street, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The air in her helmet was proving too claustrophobic suddenly. Yanking it off, she let her head roll back onto her shoulders. Her face directed toward the sun, eyes still shut as she breathed in deeply. Here she was back in Silas, living in the past. It finally occurred to her how stupid she was for believing she could avoid thinking of everything that had happened in this city. How could she ignore her entire life when _Silas_ was her life? 

Finally, Carmilla pulled herself off of her bike and strode into the hotel. After addressing the receptionist, she made her way to the room where Vordenburg awaited her. A single knock is all it took for his thick accent to welcome her in.

Opening the door, she walked in to see him sitting in an arm chair. A table sat between him and another empty chair. He gestured toward the seat for her to take. "Miss Karnstein! I'm so glad you could make it! Please, sit," he encouraged excitedly.

Carmilla hesitantly took her seat and eyed him curiously. 

"Tea?"

"Uh, sure..."

"Sugar?"

"No. I'm good," she answered awkwardly. He smiled up at her after pushing the cup and saucer closer to her. She stared at the cup for a moment before locking eyes with him again. His expression changed to one of sympathy.

"I'd like to firstly say that I am truly sorry for your loss."

Carmilla immediately let out a disgusted chuckle. "Seriously? I don't need whatever _this_ is. You're not sorry, and _I'm_ sure as hell not sorry."

The older man sat back in his chair, his chin lifted slightly into the air as his hands folded in his lap. "So your relationship with your mother wasn't a publicity stunt after all."

The brunette found herself smirking. "Is that what people think?"

"Your mother was known for her dramatics. It isn't that hard to believe."

Carmilla ran her hand through her hair and shook her head before looking back at the new Mayor. "My mother was very much a drama queen, but every disagreement between us that the news got their hands on was anything but fake. She was a bitch."

"So everything about you being responsible for the illegal dumping and the like was...?"

The author let out a heavy sigh. "Why are you doing this? What's the point?"

"I'm a supporter of the truth, Miss Karnstein. If Silas' former Mayor was corrupt, I would like to clear the air. I feel the city's citizens deserve justice. And you, being one of it's former citizens, deserve justice as well."

She scoffed. "Justice? She's dead. What justice could I possibly get?"

He tilted his head curiously at her. "Are you aware that Silas never really took to the idea of you being the ultimate villain?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "And I care because...?"

"You must have had some idea. Returning to a city after your supposed wrongdoings isn't something many would do..."

She smirked. "I wasn't expecting stakes and pitchforks, if that's what you're getting at."

"And why not?"

"Because I'd like to believe that human beings aren't blind. What would I have gained from any of the shit my mother accused me of? I wasn't ever interested in money. I grew up with it. I didn't care for it. So I was mother's scapegoat; big deal. Silas didn't seem to think much of it after the news came out."

"So you were okay with her using you?" he asked in confusion, raising his cup of tea to his lips and taking a sip.

"I had my reasons, Mr. Mayor," Carmilla answered coldly; her dark stare settled firmly on him.

He nodded slowly before placing his cup back down on the table. "Your reasons..." he restated. His eyes met hers with a surprising sternness. "Seems to me she still very much has power over you with that kind of reaction."

Her mouth fell open quickly before her frown took over. "She's dead. I don't owe her anything," she practically spat out.

He raised his hands to show no offense. "I'm not saying you do, Miss Karnstein. I'm just pointing out that you no longer have to live under the false allegations that she bestowed upon you." Her eyes stared firmly into him. "Perhaps you should care how Silas sees you. Otherwise, isn't she still winning?"

Carmilla's brows furrowed. How did this happen? How did she end up having a therapy session with the new Mayor? "I still fail to see how this is any of your concern."

"How many people has your mother done wrong? How many people have been ripped of their honor because of her ruthless ways?" His voice was laced with something else. Carmilla couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was bitterness?

"You're attacking a dead woman."

"I'm attacking her honor. Seems fitting, don't you agree?"

"What did she do to you though? Why does it matter so much?"

"The city needs to see where it went wrong in order for it to step in the right direction. I'm simply pointing out the errors."

"You think bad talking a corpse is going to make Silas some pristine place of living?" 

"Clearing names is more relieving than you may think."

Carmilla scoffed. "Because Silas is looking for _so_ much relief."

"Aren't you?"

The brunette was caught off guard. "Excuse me?"

"Do you not seek solace?"

The author narrowed her eyes at the older man, her mouth open in an attempt to respond. "What makes you think I need  _solace_?"

"You look lost, dear," he answered with a piercing stare.

She openly chuckled. "Wow." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but what is happening right now?" She couldn't wrap her mind around the situation. "You call me up and beg me for a meeting, and your goal was to what? Get me to cry about mommy dearest? Be your golden girl for your new political station? Are you trying to adopt me? Show Silas how much of a _good guy_ you are by taking back and clearing the name of your opponent's daughter?" She laughed again as she rose to her feet. "I'm not a charity case, _sir_. And I won't allow myself to be used yet again for political gain." The brunette walked toward the door and opened it before turning back around. "Good luck with the rest of the city's _solace_."

"I'm sorry, Miss Karnstein. I didn't mean to offend you. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you any further."

She smirked bitterly at the man, shaking her head again. "Assuming I was hurt to begin with is offensive enough." She then slammed the door shut, stomped down the hallway and into the elevator.

Carmilla couldn't believe what she just endured. Her hand ran through her hair as her nostrils flared. The elevator doors opened and as she stepped out, she suddenly stopped.

"Carm?"

"What are you doing here?" the brunette asked staring into honey brown eyes; her own voice softer than she expected.

"I'm meeting the Mayor for an interview. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I-" The blonde's eyes made her powerless under their gaze. Carmilla took a deep breath. "Mattie got me to agree to meet with Vordenburg."

Laura's brows furrowed. "Why would Mattie do that?"

The author shrugged. "She said it would be good for me. It definitely wasn't."

"Mattie doesn't even like Vordenburg. How did she think this would help?"

"Apparently clearing your name is Silas' next big movement," she answered with an eye roll. She stuffed her hands in her pockets with a sigh.

"Ah," Laura replied with a soft smile. "Yeah, he's pretty big on _Silas Solace_."

"You've got to be kidding. That's his slogan?" Carmilla groaned. "No wonder he kept saying that shit. It felt like he was some preacher."

The blonde giggled. "Yeah, it feels like that sometimes." Laura saw the way Carmilla's eyes fell to the floor. The brunette's brows were furrowed. "Hey, you okay?"

"Huh?" the author looked up with wide eyes. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

Laura eyed her curiously. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Laura," she said harshly. It made the blonde cringe. "You should get to your interview," she finished before brushing past the reporter and exiting the hotel. The blonde watched her walk away with a heavy heart. 

* * *

Carmilla drove back to her apartment faster than necessary. She even got a ticket on her way. The brunette was generally pissed. She gained nothing from that meeting. It just restated that her mother was a bitch and fucked up a lot of people's lives, including her own. She didn't fully understand Vordenburg's intentions, but a politician always had an agenda. At least, that's what her mother always taught her. 

Was it really such a big deal to not care about clearing her name? Most of Silas seemed to have read her book. It was technically a book of fiction, but only an idiot would miss the real world similarities. And after the amount of people that showed up to her signing? Carmilla didn't really think Silas was full of as many idiots as she used to believe.

But her mother was dead. Her reign of power was over. Why did anything she did during her life matter anymore?  

 _The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you any further._ Vordenburg's words continued to echo in her head. She stepped into her apartment and slammed the door shut behind her.

Her phone began to ring from her pocket. She let out a huff and answered after seeing Mattie's name. "Hey."

"How'd it go?"

"He's a snooty bastard."

Mattie laughed. "I already knew that. How was the meeting?"

Carmilla began searching the cabinets of her kitchen. There had to be something in them. "I'm apparently a wounded puppy that needs the world to pity her."

"Oh, Kitty. Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not. That's pretty much how it went. He wants me to help him in his little crusade to help everyone stop suffering. It's nauseating."

"I'm confused how this happened."

"He was saying how mother used me and still has power over me. It was all bullshit," she replied after seeing a bottle of rum sitting next to a box of crackers.

"That sounds rude."

"It was."

"Are you okay?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Carmilla frowned into the phone.

"Who else asked you that?"

"Laura."

There was a beat of silence. "Oh really?"

The brunette's brows furrowed as she grabbed the bottle of rum. She reached into another cabinet to grab a glass. "What the hell do you mean, ' _oh really'_?"

"I didn't realize you were on speaking terms with her."

"I'm not," she replied, leaving the kitchen.

"Yet she's asking about your well being."

"Mattie, don't start," she said flopping down on the couch.

"Fine. I have to go anyway. I have a conference call. We'll talk later."

"Bye," Carmilla finished and dropped her phone to the couch next to her. She then poured herself a glass of rum, placing the bottle on the coffee table. She leaned back into the couch and stared at the liquid in the glass.

_The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you any further._

It was bullshit. Why did he even think she was hurt in the first place? Her mother fucked her over one too many times, but she was over it. The woman was buried now. And then Laura and Mattie asking if she was okay? Why did people think she wasn't?

She looked down at her glass of rum and rolled her eyes.  _I'm not drinking because I'm hurt. I'm drinking because everyone is stressing me out._  

That was her reasoning. At least that's what she was telling herself. 

She took a generous sip and hissed as the burn spread down her throat. Her phone started to buzz next to her. She let out a groan and peeked at the screen. _Will_. She sighed and took another sip. He could wait.

Carmilla let her head fall back onto the couch as she stared at the ceiling. Thinking back, memories of her mother were never heartwarming. The first moments that came to mind were actually quite devastating. Things with Elle, the many men that substituted as horrible father figures, her treatment of Will and Mattie; yes, all if it made her angry when she thought about it. But was it still hurting her? No. She didn't think so.

But then there was everything that happened with Laura. Her mother hurt Laura. She was in a hospital. And that thought alone made her queasy. Carmilla took another sip of rum to wash the nausea away, emptying her glass. She poured another one before returning to her previous position.

Her mother almost took away the one thing in her life that Carmilla would do anything to protect. She almost killed Laura. Laura almost died because Carmilla loved her. 

The brunette's chest ached at the thought. Her brows furrowed as she took another drink; the bitter taste of liquor dancing across her tongue. 

She let out a disgusted chuckle. _Love can kill, apparently._ And with the feeling in her chest, it only proved her point. 

So she let Silas believe that she was a terrible person. She sacrificed her name and the woman she loved in order for Mattie to go free and for Laura to stay safe. Carmilla got what she wanted.

But it still hurt.

She was forced to leave everything behind. Her family, friends, and Laura. She was forced to leave because she loved them.

The brunette took a sip. The taste was getting smoother.

So despite cutting all ties with her mother and earning her freedom, she was technically still under her control. Carmilla couldn't be with the ones she loved. It was a pain she hadn't let herself understand until now. She had no one. And even though it was her mother's wish for her to leave Silas, Carmilla still chose to obey. And she chose to push everyone as far away as possible. There were a few phone calls every once in awhile, but that was it. She kept her distance. It was supposed to be easier that way.

Maybe Vordenburg saw that solitude. Maybe he saw the void that had grown inside of her; the loneliness. Maybe she did need relief; solace.

The author wasn't aware of how long she had been sitting there drinking, but it had definitely been a significant amount of time. The sun was no longer up. As she took another sloppy drink from her glass, a knock came from the door.

She raised a brow before putting down her glass, stumbling toward her door, and opening it. A man in glasses stood at the door holding out a bouquet of red roses. "Uh, Miss Karnstein? These are for you. From the Mayor," he said bashfully before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a small card.

Carmilla frowned, taking the bouquet into her hands and grabbing the card. She backed into her door and slammed it shut behind her without giving the delivery man another look.

She flipped open the tiny card.

_I apologize for how our meeting ended earlier. Please know that I was only trying to give you comfort. May these flowers offer you some peace of mind. - V_

She scoffed. "Peace of mind?" she flung the flowers against the floor and stomped back over to the couch where she took another drink. The flowers only pissed her off more.

She needed to calm down. She needed to relax. Maybe taking a bath was a good idea. 

Her eyes landed on the roses crumbled on the floor. Before she knew it, she was crouched down next to the flowers, pulling a single rose out of the bouquet. The petals were slightly crushed from hitting the floor. Her dark eyes slammed shut. Visions of Laura clouded her mind.

She remembered meeting the blonde in the elevator; her cupcake shirt soaked from the rain and her adorable glare aimed directly at her. She remembered how drawn to her she was, seeing her at the zoo charity when she first gave her a ride on the back of her motorcycle; her body pressed firmly against hers. She remembered the look of shock on her face when she found out who the columnist M.D. was. The beginning was so wonderful. So innocent. And then time passed and things started to fall apart.

A petal fell off the rose in her hand. She sighed. Even beauty has its imperfections; nothing lasts forever.

Carmilla shook her head and swallowed the build up of emotions. A bath was needed. She stood up, tucking the rose into her back pocket as she grabbed the bottle of rum, leaving the empty glass behind, and stumbling toward her bathroom.

And just like that, she tripped. Her head banging right into the bathroom door frame. She hissed in pain and held her head. "Fuck!" she yelled. She groaned before pulling herself into the bathroom. Her head stung. And the more she tried to stand, the more the alcohol told her to stop trying. So she stepped into the bathtub and sat down with her legs stretched out. She felt the rose under her bend, so she leaned up and removed it; looking down at the even more crumpled flower.

She brought the bottle of rum to her lips.

This is how she ended up this way. Sitting there alone, in an empty bathtub, drunk. 

Carmilla shut her eyes gently and hummed as she continued to roll the rum bottle along the bathroom floor.

"Carm?"

Her dark eyes opened slowly, and then she turned her head; her fingers pausing on the bottle.

"Hey, cupcake," she smirked lazily before letting out a deep breath.

Laura's honey eyes were wide as she scanned the woman in front of her. "Are you drunk?"

A dark laugh left her lips. "Absolutely."

The blonde sighed and walked into the bathroom, kneeling next to the tub. Her eyes landed on the brunette again. "Oh my God! Carm! Your head is bleeding!"

"Huh?" Carmilla reached up and touched her fingers to the stinging spot on her forehead. She pulled them back down and found red on her fingers. "Well would you look at that."

Laura quickly got up, grabbed a washcloth, and found a band aid in a drawer. She ran the washcloth under warm water before kneeling back down and pulling Carmilla closer; dabbing the wound on her forehead. "How did you even get this?" she asked softly, but still with concern. She held her face with her other hand to steady her.

"Tripped into the door frame," the brunette answered as she lazily gestured toward the door.

The reporter sighed again. "Why are you drinking?"

"I'm _not_ drinking," Carmilla corrected. "It's empty now," she flicked the bottle on the floor, causing it to roll out of her reach.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Then why _were_ you drinking?"

Carmilla chuckled without a hint of amusement. "Because apparently I'm hurt."

The blonde froze from tending to her wound. Her eyes locked with the vulnerable dark orbs in front of her. Her hand still cupped the author's face as the washcloth hovered over her forehead.

The brunette continued. "Apparently I'm still hurt and everyone can see it." Laura's hands fell to her sides as Carmilla shook her head and stared down at the rose in her lap. "That fucking bitch still has a hold on me." 

"You're allowed to hurt, Carm-"

"But I don't want to!"

"No one _wants_ to hurt," she replied calmly. "But the only way to get over it is to confront it. You can't just push it all away." She then gestured toward the liquor bottle. "And doing this isn't going to help either."

"And clearing my name will?"

Laura smiled sadly at her. "I honestly don't know if it will. But she did you wrong. Maybe righting one of her wrongs will help you in the right direction," she offered with a shrug.

Carmilla's gaze fell back down to her lap. Her fingers played with the stem of the rose. "If it wasn't for her, I would have never left you."

The blonde's heart was suddenly beating out of control. She secretly clenched her hand into a fist by her side. She watched the brunette focusing her attention on the flower before taking a deep breath. "But if it wasn't for her, I would have never met you."

Carmilla looked up from her lap and locked onto her eyes. She searched them for something. Laura couldn't quite figure out what, so she chose to speak instead. "If she wasn't the way she was, do you think you would have started writing a snarky opinion column?"

The brunette scoffed as she started playing with the flower again. "Who knows?"

Laura watched her quietly before standing up and holding out her hand. "Let's get you to bed."

Carmilla eyed her hand hesitantly before reaching up and letting the blonde pull her to her feet. She helped her out of the bathtub, and after letting go and seeing Carmilla stumble, she quickly grabbed her side and led her to the bedroom. 

She helped the brunette lay down, who curled up immediately into her pillow. Her eyes were suddenly piercing into Laura. "Why did you come here?"

The blonde was having trouble breathing due to the way she was looking at her. She forced a swallow. "Will said you weren't answering your phone. And Mattie told me you didn't sound that great when she was talking to you. Plus, you seemed off when I ran into you earlier. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why?" she said so quietly, it made Laura's heart break.

"Because..."

"Because why?"

Laura's eyes stared back into vulnerable abysses. "Because I don't want you to hurt either." 

Their eyes locked for another minute before the blonde looked away and cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go get you a glass of water." She left the room and entered the kitchen. She didn't know why she said that. It just kind of came tumbling out. As painful as it was to have Carmilla walk away from her, she would never want the brunette to suffer. Laura still cared. She cared so much.

She headed back to the bedroom, and once inside, she heard the soft breathing of the sleeping brunette. Laura smiled slightly, placing the glass on her end table. She pulled a blanket on top of her and took a deep breath. The damaged rose laid beside her on the bed. It pulled at her heart even more. Then, her fingers reached out and tucked Carmilla's bangs away from her face.

"Goodnight, Carm," she whispered. And then she left.


	22. Sunsets and Car Crashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Named after "Sunsets and Car Crashes," by Spill Canvas.
> 
> Enjoy!

_**DL:** "Carmilla Karnstein, why use a pen name for your bestseller?"_

**_CK:_ ** _"Why not? I've always liked being mysterious."_

_**DL:** "I guess your history at Silas Magazine proves that... So anyway, let's talk about this book of yours. Anything inspire it?"_

_**CK:** "Wow. We're really just jumping right into it, huh? Um, it's loosely based off some things in my life. But isn't most writing stemmed from real world encounters?" _

_**DL:** "People have noted that the relationship between your leading ladies mirrors your previous relationship with Silas Magazine's journalist, Laura Hollis."_

_**CK:** "That's not a question."_

_**DL:** "Was this reflection intentional?"_

_**CK:** "My previous relationship ended on a rather bad note. Giving the book a happy ending, where they basically run off into the sunset, was a nice change."_

_**DL:** "So it was intentional."_

_**CK:** "You ever make mistakes?"_

_**DL:** "What?"_

_**CK:** "Do you ever. Make mistakes?"_

_**DL:** "Who doesn't?"_

_**CK:** "You ever wish that something turned out differently?"_

_**DL:** "Again, that's only natural."_

_**CK:** "That's right. It's human to regret. But we can't always make up for our mistakes. And sometimes life doesn't give us much of a choice, but you wish there was something else you could do. I wrote a story about drama and romance. And because my own experience in romance left me not particularly pleased, I wanted a chance to have that happy ending; to change the irreversible. It's selfish, but it makes me think that maybe in some other universe, I got that happy ending too."_

_**DL:** "So you wrote yourself a happy ending."_

_**CK:** "Yeah, I guess I did."_

_**DL:** "But you never know, you might end up finding a girl that can give you that happy ending."_

_**CK:** "No, I don't think so."_

_**DL:** "Aw, come on! There are plenty of women in the world. You'll find her."_

_**CK:** "I already found her, Danny. She's my happy ending. Maybe not in this life, but I can hope for the next."_

_**DL:** "Do you still love her?"_

_**CK:** "Uh, I think we've really gotten off topic-"_

_**DL:** "Do you still love her?"_

_**CK:** "Does it matter?"_

_**DL:** "I think it does."_

_**CK:** "Some love fades in time. And I've got plenty of time."_

Laura stopped reading the article then. She groaned at her desk as the magazine building contained its usual hectic environment. The blonde took a mental note to kill Danny later for pushing the subject in a very public interview. Although, Laura kind of had it coming. That would have been a huge topic to avoid, and being reporters, ignoring it would have been idiotic. Laura was just glad she wasn't forced to actually go through with that interview. Maybe Danny didn't need to die over this; she _did_ take the assignment for her.

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous, Kitty," Mattie barked in annoyance as she dropped the magazine down on her desk in front of Carmilla. The page was turned open to the author's interview with Danny.

"What?" the brunette replied with matching irritation.

"Hollis comes over and tucks you into bed the other night, and you sound like a lovesick puppy in this," she gestured toward the magazine. "You two aren't fooling anyone. Except for maybe each other."

"Mattie-"

"You did something she didn't like, and you don't regret it. That's fine. You each have your own opinion. But get over it! You're both so bullheaded. You can't change the past. And you obviously can't stop caring for one another," she rubbed her temple as she leaned back in her chair. "You two are honestly exhausting."

Carmilla frowned at her sister from the other side of her desk. "Is this all you asked me to come in for?"

"No," she answered with a sigh. "I was wondering if you'd like to make a guest appearance in our next issue? Write an opinion piece for old time's sake."

The brunette thought about it for a moment. "About what?"

"Vordenburg is having an event tonight. I figured after your little meeting with him, you might be interested on sharing your snarky viewpoint to the city." A hint of a smile played along her lips.

Carmilla smirked. "I think I'd like that very much."

"Good. It starts at seven. I'll send you the details later," she finished, waving her sister out of her office. 

* * *

The brunette let out a sigh as she stayed on the outskirts of the charity event. Nothing had changed. She was stepping through time and experiencing her mother's business affairs all over again. And to prove nothing had really changed, she, of course, wore her leather pants with a white button up shirt, a black blazer, and her boots. The air was stuffy, so she had folded up the sleeves of her blazer. Her hair was wild in waves across her shoulders, and she felt the back of her neck begin to perspire.

It was too hot for an outdoor event like this. Although it was nighttime, the humidity wasn't helping. She sighed at her discomfort and grabbed a champagne flute as a waiter walked past with a tray.

"Miss Karnstein," she heard her name through his thick accent and frowned before turning around to face him. "I'm glad you could attend tonight. I hope you received my flowers?"

"Yeah. I got them."

Vordenburg gave a gentle smile. "Have you given any thought to our previous discussion?"

"I may have." She took a sip of champagne.

"And what came of it?"

She shrugged. Her confidence breaking for a moment. "Maybe I deserve better."

He grinned. "Then perhaps you'd like to say something tonight."

"With the crowd you've got here, I'd say you're in desperate need of my help," she eyed him critically. Most of the attendees were upper class. They were great supporters of her mother. Many of their names were found on that stolen flashdrive. Her mother had blackmail on everyone and they had no idea.

"Regardless, Miss Karnstein, your honor is a separate matter. But the choice is yours, of course."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "We'll see." Her eyes flicked up into the crowd of people. And through it, walked Laura.

The journalist was looking around the event curiously, dressed in a black dress to her knees and matching black heels. It was deja vu. Carmilla was taken back to the day they met. A smile subconsciously came to her lips. But despite the blooming feeling in her chest, ache came flooding over like a tidal wave. The one that got away. Carmilla would always want her. Time would never let her feelings fade. She was foolish for even saying that. The pain that she was running from? The majority stemmed from Laura. She knew that now. That was her true pain. Laura was her car crash; wrecking her at every encounter; unable to look away. 

"Excuse me, Mayor," she said without removing her eyes from the blonde. She started to walk toward her, grabbing an extra champagne flute as a waiter passed. Laura had yet to spot her.

"Miss Hollis," she announced once she was close enough. The blonde turned and her eyes grew wide before trailing her gaze down the brunette. Her cheeks pinked after her gaze landed on Carmilla's smirk. She was holding out a glass for her.

"Um, thanks," Laura answered sheepishly, taking the champagne and bringing it to her lips.

"I, uh, never got the chance to say thank you," Carmilla said as she began to rub the back of her neck. "For the other night." The blonde smiled at the familiar reaction.

"You still haven't," Laura teased as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Carmilla rolled her eyes despite smiling. "Thank you."

The reporter's smile went tender. "You're welcome." Her brows then furrowed. "How're you doing?"

The brunette shrugged, "As good as I can be." Their eyes locked for an intense moment. "I thought about what you said; about clearing my name. Do you really think I should do it?"

"Does it really matter what I think?" Laura suddenly felt her dark eyes consuming her.

"You know it does."

The blonde's heart ached entirely. She forced a swallow. "I think you should give Silas the chance to see who you really are. To see what I see."

Carmilla let out a laugh. "And have people shooting daggers at me everywhere I go?"

"I don't shoot daggers at you."

"Fine, maybe darts."

"If anything, it's dodge balls."

"Then you've got a mean ass throw, Hollis," Carmilla said in amusement as she took a sip of champagne.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Did I not just take care of you when you were drunk?"

Carmilla chuckled. "Yeah because if I die, you can't continue to torment me."

"You're so dramatic. I don't torment you."

"Maybe not the way you think," she answered nonchalantly, locking eyes fiercely. Laura felt her heart clench.

 _Standing here and not being able to reach out and hold you is torture enough_. Then, Carmilla pulled her thoughts away from her vulnerable heart. She quickly began to trail her eyes up and down the reporter. A smirk appeared across her lips. "You in that dress is definitely a form of torture."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? Because it sounds like that could be an insult," Laura started to laugh.

Carmilla's smirk turned into a grin. "Nope. Definitely meant it as an insult. You look like you're wearing a trash bag."

Laura was laughed slightly as her eyes traveled over Carmilla's body. Her hands came up and pulled at the lapels of the brunette's blazer to straighten it. Their eyes met again; shining into each other. "You look like trash too," she said softly with a tender smile.

"Ladies and Gentleman! I would like to thank you all for coming tonight..."

Carmilla and Laura hesitantly tore their attention away from each other as Vordenburg began making a speech. Their thoughts kept them from listening though. They couldn't ignore the presence of each other. It was too potent of a pull. 

But they also had jobs to do, and that involved paying attention.

Laura had a harder time pushing away her thoughts. Being around Carmilla was everything and nothing at the same time. It was everything because it's all she could ever want. There was a connection that didn't seem to ever sever. Everything felt right. But it was nothing because none of that happiness was Laura's. They weren't together.

Carmilla wasn't hers. 

"...as you are aware of my efforts of Silas Solace. We are taking long strides from where we were. You may not see it now, but with your support and aid, the sooner the change will be evident. I know many don't believe I can properly take the place of Mayor Dean, but I will do everything in my power to properly fill her shoes..."

Carmilla sighed. " _Fuck me_ ," she grumbled to herself, catching Laura's attention. Then, the brunette started walking toward the podium. The reporter watched in confusion.

"...If you have any questions, please come and find me-" he paused for a brief moment, seeing Carmilla walk to the front of the crowd. She gave him a swift nod. "I will be available for your questions throughout the night. As for now, Carmilla Karnstein would like to say a few words," he finished with a smile as he stepped away. 

Carmilla stepped up and took a deep breath. Cameras were flashing on her. "Uh, hello, everyone." She started to rub the back of her neck. "Bet you're surprised to find me here after the whole... fleeing thing," she chuckled awkwardly. " _Okay_ , well, as you know, I came back for my mother's funeral. I've been helping my siblings with affairs, and I've met with Mayor Vordenburg. He seems like an honest man. He believes he can change Silas for the better. Now, some of you may be reluctant to support him. You might believe my mother to be a favorable leader. Well I'm here to tell you, she wasn't." Voices began to murmur as the cameras flashed even more.

"You can believe what you want, but I left Silas because she threatened me. She hurt someone important to me," her eyes found Laura in that instant. She cleared her throat and tore her eyes away. "She was willing to send my sister to jail for crimes that _she_ committed. So she gave me the option to protect the people I care about. Because if I left, the fight was over. All attempts to take my mother down would cease to exist. And they did." She paused. "She didn't help Silas. She was toxic; slowly poisoning this place without you knowing it. So support Mayor Vordenburg," she turned to face him. "He's the leader we need." She then gave a nod to the crowd. "Thank you," she mumbled before walking off toward the exit. An applause filled the air as cameras continued to flash.

Laura moved quickly toward her, pushing people aside urgently. She wasn't even sure why she was chasing after her, but she felt like she had to.

The author was waiting by the curb with an attendant, security holding back the yelling reporters a few feet away. The blonde pushed through the reporters, a guard blocking her way. "Carm!"

The brunette spun around, a brow cocked before recognition caused her to smile. "Let that one through, guys," she called out. Laura immediately ducked under one of the large men's arms and hurried over to her.

"What was that?" she asked, breathing heavily.

She started rolling down the sleeves of her blazer. "I cleared my name; gave Vordenburg what he wanted."

"But- it was just- so sudden? I don't know! It was-"

"Don't hurt yourself, cupcake." The blonde was completely flustered, and Carmilla was trying hard to ignore how adorable Laura was. "I'm gonna take off. You sticking around here or you want a ride?"

Laura's brain was trying to play catch up. "Um, no. I think I'm done here." The valet brought forward her motorcycle at that moment. "You've got to be kidding me. You're still driving the death machine?"

Carmilla started to laugh as she shrugged off her blazer. "I'm not really sure why you're so surprised, but Mattie kept it stored for me." She held out her jacket to the blonde. "The way I see it, you have two options. Option one: you stick around here, where the champagne is mediocre quality, and reporters are going to be swarming the place. Or option two: you get on the death machine and trust me not to get us killed."

Laura's eyes stared back into her dark ones before letting out a sigh and taking the blazer from the brunette. "This is deja vu."

Carmilla smirked as she straddled the bike and held out the helmet to her. "Of the day we first met? Yeah. Except we apparently look like trash now."

The blonde openly laughed as she placed the helmet overy her head and awkwardly climbed on behind Carmilla. Her arms slowly wrapped around the driver's torso. Carmilla forced a swallow as the warmth enveloped her.

"Hold on," she said over her shoulder, the floral scent intoxicating her. Laura's grip grew tighter, and then they were off. She shrieked twice at the start of their journey, but relaxed eventually. Her head resting against Carmilla's back; hugging her tightly as she watched the night lights of the city pass by. 

They pulled up to Laura's building too soon for the blonde's liking. She was enjoying the feeling of Carmilla in her arms.

The author hopped off quickly, and turned to help Laura off with an outstretched hand. Even after accepting it, Laura stumbled slightly. She pulled off the helmet, and handed it back before beginning to remove the jacket. Once it was off, Carmilla put it on. 

" _So_... how long do you think you'll be in Silas?" Laura asked awkwardly.

"Uh, well, I was kinda thinking... What's the rush? I'm allowed in Silas again so..." she answered, rubbing the back of her neck.

Laura nodded slowly, a smile subconsciously coming to her lips. "That's... cool." She mentally facepalmed. _**Cool**? Really?_   _Smooth._ "So I guess I'll be able to torment you for awhile longer, huh?" _Better. Much better._

Carmilla chuckled as she got back on the motorcycle. "Oh, cupcake..." She put her helmet on, but flipped open the visor. "You don't have to be around to torment me." The brunette gave a sad smile before dropping the visor back down. "See ya," was muffled from beneath the headgear.

Laura watched her drive off with a heavy heart.  _You're not the only one._

* * *

The gang sat in their usual spot in the Alchemy Club. Pitchers of beer sat in the middle of the table. 

"I'm gonna lose my job," Kirsch stated flatly as she stared down at his cup.

"Don't say that, Kirsch. We'll be fine," Laura urged.

"No offense, Hollis, but you're the only one safe here," Danny cut in sadly. She took a sip of beer.

"You don't know that," she answered sheepishly. But the blonde knew she was safe. Vordenburg liked her. She gave him good publicity. Everything she ever wrote about Mayor Dean held that tinge of disrespect within her writing. With Vordenburg, she was appreciative.

And after Carmilla spoke ill of her mother, Vordenburg gained more supporters. With that new support, he received donations and other aid. As stated in the will, the majority of the shares for Silas Magazine were to be auctioned off. And Vordenburg stepped in and bought them.

Seeing as he was now majority owner, he started letting employees go. He believed Silas should return to the respectful ideals of what it used to have. He believed in the history of Silas; that the drama and pop culture aspects of Silas Magazine needed to be dealt with. He planned to remodel the magazine, and by doing that, he would be saving the city expenses.

"Guys, leave L alone. It's not her fault," Laf stepped in. The lights in the bar flickered. It started storming outside fifteen minutes ago.

"Sorry," Danny huffed. "We're just frustrated." Kirsch nodded in agreement next to her. "Although, it might be Karnstein's fault," Danny added. Kirsch looked at her and shook his head in disagreement. 

"Dude, she stood up for herself. Yeah, it gave Vordie support and everything, but she was doing it for herself," Kirsch defended. Laura smiled sadly at him.

Danny folded her arms on the table and buried her face in them. "I just want to blame someone!" she groaned; her words muffled. Kirsch patted her on the back.

Perry cleared her throat. "Um, speaking of Karnstein, have you heard from Carmilla?" She was staring at Laura.

The blonde looked at her with wide eyes and then everyone else who was also staring at her. "Why would _I_ have heard from her?"

"Well you got a ride home from her that night. Pictures have surfaced with you two talking and riding off..." Perry tried to explain before Laf cut in.

"And instead of looking like you want to tear each other's limbs off, you looked like you wanted to tear each other's clothes off."

The blonde's mouth fell open. "What?!"

Danny's head popped up. "Hollis, I'm frustrated. Your obliviousness is usually cute, but right now I wanna kick you."

Laura frowned at the redhead. Kirsch cut in to lighten the blow. "We just think you should give her a chance."

"Why?!"

"Because you're in love with her, bro," he explained simply.

"I am not!"

"Laura, honey..." Perry started.

"No, you're all insane!"

"L, just calm down-" Laf tried to settle her down.

The blonde rose to her feet and slammed her palms against the table. "I don't care how attractive she is, or how intelligent, funny, or adorable she can be. I don't care about her stupid smug smirk. I don't care that she makes my chest hurt whenever she's near, and I don't care that she is the only one I've ever loved this much!" Her eyes widened at her words before slamming shut. Her hands flat on the table clenched into fists with her head bowed down toward the table.

The table remained quiet until Danny spoke softly. "You know she still loves you... I know you read the interview." Laura pushed herself away from the table. Her eyes flitted to each of her friends.

"Guys," she said softly before her eyes settled on the pitcher in the center of the table. "I can't lose her again."

Laf chuckled. "You kinda need to have her again before you can lose her again."

"Say I take her back. Then what?" she choked out. Her emotions were tumbling out.

Perry smiled sweetly at the blonde as her hand reached out and held Laf's. "Don't let go."

 


	23. Thunder and Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just needed this to be posted for sanity purposes. Enjoy.

"Vordenburg!" Carmilla yelled as she busted into Mattie's old office. The older man was sitting at her sister's desk tidying up papers. He looked up innocently at the newcomer. 

"Miss Karnstein," he addressed in slight surprise. 

"This is the thanks I get for helping you out?! You take over my family business?!"

"It's nothing personal, my dear."

She stalked closer to him. "Then what is it then?"

"Silas Solace," he answered as if it was obvious.

"Cut the political crap! I put in a good word for you because you seemed like anything but my mother, yet here you are, screwing people over," she growled as she stood in front of the desk.

"This property has been in my family for hundreds of years. We lost it twenty years ago due to bankruptcy. I was making a living and was doing everything in my power to buy it back. And one day I met Lilita. She was beautiful; captivating. I fell for her immediately. I told her of my plans and she supported me. Until one day I made a poor gamble in the stock market. I lost practically everything. Your mother threw me to the curb, but only just before buying my family's land. When I tried to speak to her, she pretended she had never seen me before."

"So you want revenge? She's dead, Mr. Mayor."

"Is she? Because your sister seems to be following in her footsteps."

Carmilla's eyes widened. " _Excuse_ me?"

"Belmonde skulks around preying on old, rich fools. At least she toys with them for a purpose. Your mother just did it for fun."

The brunette slammed her palms down on the desk. "My sister is nothing like my mother! She, and all the others working for Silas Magazine, don't deserve this! You want what you think you're entitled to. Well don't we all!"

"Yes, but Miss Karnstein, did you not get what you finally wanted? Redemption? Freedom? Aren't we all allowed that kind of relief? That kind of sola-"

"Shut the fuck up with your solace shit! This has been about you getting what you couldn't a long time ago and holding it against my mother, whose only excuse is that she was a bitch. You're sacrificing other people here!"

"And were you not sacrificing others when you sought justice?"

"I didn't hurt anyone-" her face fell slowly as she leaned back off of the desk. One face came to mind. _Laura_.

"I think your reaction speaks for itself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some cleaning up to do. I'm sure you know your way out."

* * *

 

Of course Laura decided to be all romantic and storm off to find her lover while an actual storm was occurring. She ran from the bar and into the cab, still managing to get quite wet in the process. She groaned as she took a seat and told the driver her destination. The thunder was shaking the ground as the lightning brightened the entire sky. 

What was she going to say? _Hey, I'm kinda still in love with you. Can I make out with your face now?_

No.

_Hey, so I secretly have had our lives planned out since the day we met; we will own a tiny cottage, have three kids, and of course, we'll have Cupcake. Let's go house hunting!_

Hard no.

_Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to maybe go for a walk?_

She smiled. Simple. That's a good way to start.

Thunder crashed. She then immediately frowned. A casual thunderstorm walk. _Genius, Hollis._

They pulled in front of Carmilla's building too quickly. She was still wordless. She came to win back the woman she loved, and for some reason, the best thing she could come up with was going for a walk. What kind of grand gesture was that? In a thunderstorm, for Christ's sake! She didn't even have an umbrella!

The reporter paid the fare and rushed to the doors of the building. She rode the elevator with her heart beating out of her chest. Maybe it didn't matter if she said the right words. Maybe just showing up would say enough. Maybe words were pointless. 

She swallowed before knocking swiftly. Her body was trembling. Then, she heard the door handle begin to turn.

"Hey."

"Will?" Laura said in surprise. She tried to see past him in the apartment. "Is, uh, your sister home?"

He eyed her suspiciously before slowly grinning. "No, she isn't. May I ask why you're seeking her out? At her apartment, no less?"

She frowned. "Then why are you even here? You have your own place."

He shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was reading one of her many pieces of literature and she told me I could stay when she left." He grinned again. "But what is it that you want with Kitty exactly?"

Feeling vulnerable, she quickly lifted her chin into the air. "That's none of your business. Do you know where she is or not?"

"Nah. She just said she had to go out for a bit. Want me to give you her number?"

"No!" Laura answered too urgently. His eyes widened, and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. She sighed. "Just- don't even tell her you saw me," she said before hurrying back to the elevator.

Will leaned out the door to shout after her. "Go get her, Hollis!" She groaned without turning back to him.

* * *

Carmilla was pacing the lobby of her building on the phone. "Come on, JP. There's gotta be something you can do! Plant something incriminating or something! I don't know! He can't just tear down one of the biggest businesses in the city overnight!"

"He did it all legally, Miss Karnstein. I know his business move isn't favorable, but sometimes there isn't anything we can do," he answered apologetically.

"So I'm just supposed to feel responsible for letting friends, family, and innocent people lose their jobs?" she exclaimed as she headed for the elevator.

"I can try to do an intensive background check for you, but I can't promise you I'll come up with anything." 

"Yes, anything. Thank you," she answered with a sigh as the elevator doors opened to her floor.

"I'll be in touch." 

Carmilla sighed heavily, running her hand through her wet locks from the rain. She opened her door and saw her brother lounging lazily on the couch.

"Hey, sis," he grinned.

"Why the fuck do you look so happy?" she frowned.

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe because a tiny blonde reporter came here looking for you while you were out."

"What?" Her heart immediately picked up its pace.

"She looked like she was in a hurry too... A hurry to jump your bones, that is," he grinned even more.

Her eyes widened as she darted over to the couch and grabbed her brother's collar. "What did she say, William?!"

"Ow! Jesus!" He started swatting at her hand. "She just really wanted to see you! Let go of me!" 

Carmilla released her grip on his shirt. She started looking around her apartment. "Where are my keys?"

"I don't know," he answered grumpy as he rubbed his neck. "It's fucking thundering and lightning out. You shouldn't be driving anyway."

The author found her keys and made her way swiftly to the door. "Don't care."

"Just call a driver!" he yelled after her.

"I can't wait that long," she answered before slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

 

The blonde sighed heavily as she sat in the cab on her way home. She had no idea where Carmilla was. Maybe it was for the best. She didn't have anything planned. She just spontaneously got up and decided to go to her. The traffic had come to a standstill. Some sort of accident must have happened up ahead. It wasn't surprising. The storm wasn't letting up.

Laura watched the rain hammer against the window. The traffic had her thinking about her car accident those few years ago. A flash was all she remembered seeing before getting slammed by that car. She flinched at the thought. It wasn't even an accident. It was on purpose. The Mayor had sent a car out to run her over. And it was all done because Carmilla loved her.

Her heart ached at the thought. She couldn't ever imagine how Carmilla must have felt; to feel like it was all her fault that her significant other got put in the hospital. Maybe Laura would have left after all. Maybe she would have tried to protect Carmilla the only way she knew was certain.

She rubbed forehead in frustration and let out another heavy sigh. Looking out the window and seeing how they had only gone a block in quite some time, she figured she was close enough to walk home. Or jog because it was storming like a bitch outside. 

The blonde handed the driver money before opening the door and ducking into the rain. She started running, knowing no matter what, she would be soaked by the time she got to her building.

A few feet from the door, she felt relief begin to takeover her body. Warmth was right there. She could feel it.

Until a splash came landing directly on her.

Three seconds passed as she heard the vehicle turn its engine off. Then, someone's voice came frantically from beside her. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I really didn't see the puddle! And-" A beat fell between them. "Laura," her name came out in a whisper, and the blonde felt a warmth bloom within her chest. She turned to see Carmilla standing in front of her motorcycle, her helmet pulled off and held in her hand by her side.

The rain continued to pour down on them, but Laura's eyes softened at the sight. A small smile pulled on her lips. "You actually apologized this time."

Carmilla stared back in a daze. The woman was drenched from the rain, but someone she was still glowing; still the brightest star in the world. The blonde's words finally registered in her head and she chuckled. "I've come a long way, huh?"

Laura took a deep breath before her slight smile disappeared. Her brows furrowed. "What are you doing here?" She then let her eyes fall to the bike behind the brunette and frowned. "And why the hell are you driving the death machine in a crazy thunderstorm?!"

The author rubbed the back of her neck. "Can we maybe take this inside? There's kind of a crazy thunderstorm going on," she said with a sheepish smile as thunder boomed.

"No kidding," Laura said before grabbing Carmilla's arm and pulling her toward the building. The brunette's eyes went wide from the contact, but knew better than to question it.

They remained quiet the whole ride up in the elevator to Laura's apartment. The blonde only noticing she was holding Carmilla's arm still once they reached her floor. Once they entered the apartment, a clear meow came from deep within the apartment.

The brunette's eyes widened as a smile slowly grew across her face. Out of the bedroom came Cupcake scurrying toward them. Carmilla bent down to a knee immediately and let the cat brush up against her. Her fingers traced through his dark fur as he purred. "Hey, little guy," she whispered. Laura watched with a soft smile.

"I'm- uh, gonna go change," Laura said as Carmilla continued to pet Cupcake. She made a few steps toward her room before the brunette's voice interrupted her.

"Why did you go to my apartment?"

Laura froze. Her back remained to the woman who held her heart. She cringed when realization hit her. "Will called you."

"Why'd you want to see me?"

The blonde took a deep breath before turning around to face Carmilla. The brunette was a lot closer to her than she anticipated. And even in the dimly lit apartment, Carmilla's dark eyes overpowered her.

"I just... wanted to talk to you."

The author took a step closer. Her head tilted to the side. "About what?"

Laura was finding it harder to breathe, the closer Carmilla came toward her. "I just needed..." The brunette stepped even closer; waiting for the reporter to finish her thought. "I needed..."

Their eyes locked. Carmilla searched honey brown for answers. Laura searched dark orbs for intention. "I..." the blonde tried once again to say the words engulfing her heart.

Then, the brunette unzipped her leather jacket and reached inside it. Slowly, without removing her eyes from Laura, she revealed a single red rose.

The blonde's honey eyes widened as she looked from the brunette to the flower over and over again. Her mouth fell slightly open as water began to fill her eyes.

"I'm gonna give you two options here," Carmilla began with a soft gaze; a smile hinted from the corners of her mouth. "Option one: You tell me to leave." She saw Laura's bottom lip begin to tremble; a gentle smile came to her own lips. Her free hand reached up and tucked wet hair behind the blonde's ear. "Or option two: I tell you that I am so inexplicably in love with you, and I've never stopped."

A few tears fell freely from honey eyes. She sniffed before letting out a single chuckle. Dark eyes still warmed her from within. Then, Laura lifted her hands, cupped the brunette's face, and kissed her slowly but surely. Every feeling the blonde had tried to lock up over the years came crashing down on her. Love, hope, and joy ambushed her. She was under their control now.

Carmilla's free hand rose to hold onto the back of Laura's hand as their lips slowly moved together. Her heart raced inside her chest. Laura was kissing her. Laura wanted her. It wasn't over. And maybe it never was.

The brunette then tasted the salt of Laura's continuous falling tears. She pulled away, bringing one of Laura's hands down from her face to place the rose in it. Carmilla then cupped the blonde's face; her thumbs wiping away the tear trails. "Why are you crying?" she whispered.

Laura sniffed. "I've missed you so much," she answered with a shaky voice.

The brunette smiled sweetly at her. "Me too." They stared into each others eyes for another moment before Laura frowned and banged a fist into Carmilla's chest.

"Ow?!" the brunette exclaimed, staring back at the blonde in wild bewilderment.

"What kind of idiot drives a stupid motorcycle during a stupid thunderstorm?!"

Carmilla started rubbing her chest. "I heard you were looking for me and I jumped on and drove! I didn't really think about it!" Laura stepped forward and pushed her harshly. The author cried out again. "Jesus, woman!"

"So you could have died on your way over to tell me you love me?!"

The brunette stared with her mouth hanging ajar. "Okay, this is just ridiculous," she muttered before lunging forward and slamming her lips against Laura's. Their mouths moved more urgent than before until the blonde broke the kiss.

"Don't ever do that ag-"

"Yeah, yeah. Never again. I'll only ever tell you I hate you from now on," Carmilla replied, kissing her immediately after. Laura kissed back once again, and then pulled away.

"I hate you," she grumbled against the brunette's lips, which began to smirk. Carmilla simply kissed her again; her hands pulling Laura's waist completely against her.  

The brunette's phone began buzzing in her pocket. Laura felt it vibrate against her.

"Don't you dare answer that," the blonde whispered against Carmilla's lips.

The author groaned. "I kinda have to if it's JP." She pulled away only enough to reach into her pocket and retrieve her phone. Laura watched with a pout.

Carmilla gave her an apologetic smile before answering. "Tell me something good, computer nerd."

"Does the name Theo Straka mean anything to you?" 

Carmilla immediately frowned. "He was one of my mother's lackeys. He drove the car that hit Laura."

The blonde stiffened in Carmilla's embrace.

"Well his name came up on that flashdrive that Miss Hollis and LaFontaine acquired some time ago."

"Okay... That's not surprising."

"No, but his name being associated with Vordenburg on that flashdrive is quite alarming."


	24. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I updated! Fun fact: It's my birthday. So as a gift for myself, I'm giving you guys a chapter. I don't know how that makes sense, but go with it. It's shorter than the others, but I wanted you to know I didn't fall off the face of the Earth.
> 
> Also, I feel old. I'm 25, guys. TWENTY-FIVE. My older brother is going to be a father in two months!!! UGH. I'm going to be an Aunt. WHAT IS HAPPENING?! If you're reading this still, good for you. You're listening to my quarter-life crisis rant. 
> 
> Anyways! Here's the second to last chapter... I think, anyway. Enjoy!

"Theo is Vordenburg's only living relative. His great nephew, I believe," J.P. explained through the phone.

"How the hell did Theo get wrapped up with my mother then? Vordenburg's family clearly had a grudge against her," Carmilla answered as her hand remained on Laura's waist. The blonde had her arms wrapped around the author's neck; listening intently to the conversation.

"Yes, well that's the thing," J.P. answered gently. "Theo has recently been promoted to a leading role in Silas Magazine. I believe he is taking Ms. Belmonde's former job."

The brunette's brows furrowed. "A car driver suddenly got a CEO position? Is he even qualified?"

"Well he graduated university at the top of his class. Has multiple degrees. Internships. He seems more than qualified," he said with surprise as he continued his research through the phone.

"Well, shit," Carmilla replied as her thoughts stormed through her. "Do you think-"

"It's odd that he would work for your mother as an overqualified employee when his family hated her? Yes."

"But why would my mother even hire him? She wasn't stupid. She must have known who he was."

"Your mother liked her trophies. Maybe she enjoyed him working for her like that," he suggested.

"Maybe," Carmilla answered indecisively. "So Theo endures working for her for awhile and then gets a fancy promotion when she dies," she reiterated.

"It appears so."

Carmilla took a deep breath, letting her eyes lock with Laura for a moment. Worry coated honey orbs. The brunette gave her an unconvincing smile as she tucked blonde hair behind Laura's ear. The reporter leaned her head into the touch.

Then, Carmilla's thoughts caught up to her. "She died. The old man became Mayor Vordenburg. He bought back what he thinks his family deserves. Theo leads the magazine... My mother's death seems a little too convenient for them, J.P."

"I agree..."

"Carm, your mother died from cardiac arrest," Laura cut in gently.

The brunette frowned and shook her head. "My mother was the epitome of perfect health. It doesn't make sense." She furrowed her brows in concentration. "What did my mother have on Theo to convince him to drive a car into Laura?" Her grip on the blonde subconsciously grew tighter.

J.P. hummed as he searched the files on his computer. "Looks like he was dealing with top notch drugs. And using."

The brunette huffed. "And she probably fed his addiction while holding his selling operations over his head."

"Seems to be the sum of it."

There was a pause in the conversation before Carmilla spoke again. "What was the result from her autopsy exactly?"

"From what I recall it was very vague; listed nothing abnormal. Everything pointed to natural causes," J.P. explained as he began searching for the report. "Wait," he said in alarm. "It says classified."

"Oh really?" Carmilla replied bitterly.

"That's odd. I'm trying to bypass it. Hold on."

Laura stared at the woman in her arms. The stress across Carmilla's features was evident. The blonde then reached up with one hand and rested her palm against the author's cheek; her thumb caressing the soft skin there. Carmilla sighed and leaned into her touch; her eyes closing in contentment.

"I can't get in. I don't understand. Let me call you back," J.P. concluded.

"Yeah. Good luck," Carmilla answered with her voice softer as Laura continued to trace her thumb along her cheekbone. She hung up and buried the phone in her pocket. Her dark eyes meeting Laura's.

"Sounds like you've got a lead," Laura answered with a sad smile.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it now."

"I'm sure J.P. will get into it soon," the reporter reassured.

Carmilla's eyes danced between Laura's, and in an instant, she leaned in to press their lips together. The blonde immediately got lost in the taste; her heart pounding out of her chest. The kiss escalated quickly. It felt needy; urgent. The blonde forced herself to push Carmilla back slightly. "Carm, don't you want to talk about-"

"No," Carmilla answered before diving in to kiss her again. Laura began to melt under her touch, but she somehow found the strength to push her back yet again.

"This is important! Your mother might have been killed!"

" _Might have."_

"And all you can think about right now is making out?" Laura asked incredulously. Carmilla stared back stoically.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Carm!"

"I've spent years unable to kiss you because of her! She's dead. She can wait five minutes," the brunette argued as she went to kiss her again.

The reporter dodged her lips, earning a groan from the author. "Carm-"

"I don't want to think about it! I hate that I already seem to care too much about whether or not she died on her own or if someone got to her first. I don't know how I ended up being the one to do this."

"You're not doing it for her. You're doing it for the people losing their jobs, like Danny and Kirsch. You're doing it because Vordenburg used you," Laura explained gently.

"Well I don't care! I just want it to be you and me right now. That's it," she explained desperately. Laura smiled sweetly at her as she brushed wavy locks behind the author's ear.

"I know. I want that too," she began. Carmilla's eyes were piercing into her. "But you do care. I know you do."

"But I've never cared," Carmilla tried to argue.

Laura tilted her head slightly to the side; her smile still gentle. "That may have been true a long time ago, but not anymore. Not since I've met you." Carmilla tried to search Laura's eyes for more, but Laura spoke anyway. "You're not the monster you've always painted yourself to be. I think it's about time you accepted that." The slight smirk from the blonde made Carmilla's heart jump. Her own smile began to grow across her lips.

"Jesus. I actually care about the giant fire hydrant and the puppy that pees on her."

Laura scrunched up her face. "Ew. Gross. Thanks for that image."

Carmilla shrugged. "Soooo... what? I'm gonna try and save the day now?" she asked in amusement.

"Looks like it," Laura agreed with a chuckle. 

"You gonna help me?"

Laura stared back incredulously. "Obviously. We'll both be heroes."

"Fine." Carmilla then grinned. "Can we make out now?"

"Carmilla!"

"What?! We have nothing better to do!"

Then, a meow came from their feet. Cupcake began to rub himself against Carmilla's leg. The brunette immediately pulled away from Laura and bent down to pick the creature up. 

"Hey, buddy!" the author said as she held him in her arms. "Your parents are back together!" she cheered, earning a meow in response.

Despite the loving stare Laura was giving them, she crossed her arms over her chest. "You forgot about making out with me that quickly?"

Carmilla scoffed as she scratched behind Cupcake's ears. "Little do you know, I'm _constantly_ thinking about making out with you."

The cat purred, earning a grin from the brunette. Laura raised a brow. "Doesn't look like it."

Carmilla looked back at Laura and lifted a tiny paw to wave at her. "But he's so cute!"

Laura shook her head in amusement. "What happened to the badass in leather that I fell for?"

The brunette lifted a brow. "You blind, cutie? I'm still wearing leather."

"Yeah. But now you're a complete dweeb."

A playful glint passed through dark eyes. She gently bent down and let Cupcake run off. She stood back up and stepped into Laura's space. "What did you just say?"

Laura had to clear her throat suddenly as a shiver ran up her spine. She stood her ground though. "I said, you're a complete dweeb."

"Careful, Miss Hollis," her voice came out raspy. "You're toeing a dangerous line right now."

Laura bit her lip; her eyes locked on to the brunette's mouth. "I'm sure I can handle it," she breathed out.

"Oh yeah?" Carmilla asked with her signature smirk taking over. A hand rose to cup the back of the blonde's neck and gently pull Laura towards her.

"You're not so tough." Laura's hands gripped Carmilla's hips.

"Hm," Carmilla answered with her hand dragging from behind Laura's neck, along her jaw, and settling on her chin. "With you, it's almost impossible," she said with a kind smile.

Laura giggled. "So I've weakened you. I'm your superhero weakness."

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "And _I'm_ the dweeb?" she said before leaning in and kissing her. She pressed her body firmly against Laura and felt the blonde sigh into the kiss. And then the phone in her pocket began to ring.

"I swear to God, I _will_ kill-" 

"Hey, J.P. It's Laura," Laura answered suddenly. Carmilla looked down to see her phone wasn't in her pocket anymore. _When the hell did she grab that?_

"Laura? You're with- Is everything- Did I call the right number?" 

Laura chuckled. "I'm with Carmilla, J.P. We're fine," she reassured. "What'd you find?" she asked before putting it on speaker. Carmilla was glaring at the blonde with her arms crossed over her chest. Laura rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss her cheek. A smile crept onto the brunette's lips.

" _Okay_... Well the report says she overdosed and that's what caused her to go into cardiac arrest."

"Overdosed? The woman loved her alcohol, but never did drugs."

"It says morphine."

"And what drug is Theo a fan of?" Laura asked in assumption.

"Morphine."

"Ding, ding, ding!" Laura announced.

"It still doesn't prove that he did it," Carmilla pushed.

"We should question him," the blonde suggested. Carmilla looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you nuts?"

"I'm a reporter. You have to corner people to get them talking. If I catch him off guard, maybe he'll slip up some information."

"You're just gonna walk up to him and ask if he killed Mayor Dean," Carmilla mocked.

Laura rolled her eyes. "No, but I'll try to manipulate the conversation to get something. He just got a promotion. I'll say I'm doing a piece on him."

"This sounds like a poor attempt," Carmilla said bluntly.

"Well I'm out of ideas, Miss Karnstein," J.P. spoke up.

"What could go wrong?" Laura asked. "He'll just end up avoiding certain questions. That's it. Hopefully not all of them."

"You're right. And then after, he can meet you in the parking lot and _run you over again_!" Carmilla challenged as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Do you think I'm the kind of reporter that pushes too far and asks for a death wish?"

Carmilla stared back at her with wide eyes. "Yes, that's exactly the kind of reporter you are."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Debatable when it comes to putting yourself in danger, cupcake." The black cat came running over to Carmilla from the use of his name. He began rubbing himself against her leg.

"We _just_ got back together and I already want to tackle you!"

"Save it for the bedroom, sweetheart," Carmilla smirked, which only infuriated the blonde more.

"Right now, all you're seeing is the couch-"

"Um, guys?" They both looked down at the phone. 

"Oops," the blonde ushered. "Sorry, J.P." She sent a final glare to Carmilla, who simply shrugged before bending down to pet the ball of fur. "I'm gonna do the interview." The blonde looked down at the woman frowning up at her. "You can stand guard by the entrance if you're that worried," she said in annoyance.

"Sounds like a plan then. I have some things to take care of, so I'll speak to you later," J.P. finished and hung up.

Carmilla rose back up. "You don't have to do this," she said much softer than Laura expected.

"You just asked me to help you like five minutes ago!"

"Yeah, doing research and crap. Not something like _this_." Carmilla was collected now.

The reporter took a deep breath to calm herself down as well. "People I know are losing jobs because of them. They're changing the place I work at. It's not just for you- I mean, it's mostly for you, but you're doing it selflessly too. I'm going to help if I can," she explained sweetly.

Carmilla sighed. "This _is_ more your kinda thing than mine, isn't it?"

Laura began to grin. "You're a little out of your element, but it's okay. I'll walk you through it."

"You know what else I could use a little help with? Buttons."

The blonde's brows furrowed. "Buttons?"

"Yeah," Carmilla agreed as her hands lifted to start at the top of Laura's shirt. She fumbled with the first button. "I've been having trouble with them lately," she explained with a smile playing on the corner of her mouth. "I think I just need some to practice with."

Laura suddenly grinned. "I didn't think you'd have much trouble slipping something into a hole." Carmilla stopped playing with the second button to lock eyes with her. 

"I cannot believe you just said that."

Laura stuck out her tongue in response.

"Put that tongue away."

The blonde giggled. "Really? But you like my tongue," she teased.

Carmilla rolled her eyes despite smiling. "You're horrible."

"What happened to you practicing with buttons?" Laura continued in her playful tone.

The brunette's eyes turned darker. "Ya know what? I've lived this long without practice. Why bother now?" She then gripped Laura's slightly open shirt and ripped it open with great force. Buttons went flying everywhere and Cupcake went chasing after them.

"Carm!" Laura exclaimed, holding back laughter. "I liked this shirt!"

Carmilla then bent down slightly to wrap her arms around the reporter and lift her a bit off the ground. "Well I didn't. It was in my way," she growled as she walked them awkwardly to the bedroom.

She placed her back on the floor beside the bed, but kept her arms around her. Their eyes locked again and they each felt it; the fire burning in their veins. Carmilla leaned in and pressed her forehead against Laura's; breathing in that familiar floral scent. 

The blonde sighed. "I love you," she breathed out.

"I love you too," Carmilla answered in a whisper; their foreheads still pressed together.

Laura then grinned. "Prove it."

The smirk that followed on Carmilla's lips was a promise for proof to come.


End file.
